Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters arrive at Harry’s house a bit after his birthday. As they are about to attack, the Savior of the Wizarding World has a surprise for them, and mostly for a certain blond.
1. A new Harry

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Timeline:** The summer before and during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts

**Summary:** Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters arrive at Harry's house a bit after his birthday. As they are about to attack, the Saviour of the Wizarding World has a surprise for them, and mostly for a certain blond.

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Harry petted Hedwig absently. His thoughts were all tangled and messy for the past week. That was how long had passed since his birthday. That was how long had passed since he realized he had been played yet again by the Fates.

After living in the wizarding world for five years he had heard that certain pure-blooded families had experimented over the centuries and weren't as pure as the public thought. There was an ongoing rumour that the Malfoys were Veela descendants or that the Weasley's had leprechaun blood in them. Ron had assured him that the last one was not true. Hermione had proven that one of the Malfoys had indeed been married to a Veela about fourteen generations ago and had assured him and Ron that Draco Malfoy had not much of Veela heritance inside him save for the silvery blond hair. Harry himself had never worried. He knew from Sirius that the Potters were one of the oldest families, descendants of Godric Gryffindor and all that, but Harry never cared for that. Ron had not hinted that there was something wrong about his family and Hermione had dug up his family line but they had not discovered anything. So Harry was oblivious to such worries. That is since his sixteenth birthday.

The night had started out alright. He had received presents, sweets and cards from his friends, but as the clock struck midnight he received his last gift. He had felt an ache in his stomach, which then progressed throughout his body in waves of pain until he couldn't stand straight and collapsed into unconsciousness.

The following morning he had woken up feeling well rested though numb, any memory of the previous pain gone. He had shrugged it off and went to fix himself some breakfast, rubbing his eyes and wondering about the fogginess in his glasses. Upon entering the kitchen he received incredulous looks from his relatives. His Aunt Petunia had dropped the kettle, Vernon had gaped at him, newspaper forgotten, and Dudley had abandoned his food to stare at his cousin open mouthed. Harry had been freaked by all the attention and ducked back out and ran to his room, locking the door for good measure. Then he took the time to actually look himself in the mirror and went speechless.

Overnight he had changed a lot. Not like the time he had grown his hair overnight. Not like the way Tonks changed looks to avoid being spotted. In front of him no longer was the scrawny young boy that had dark hair and green eyes covered with hideous glasses. The image was improved to crystal clarity once he took off the damned spectacles.

In front of him stood his new image, a young man, much more handsome than him with a touch of dark allure and about a head taller than his older self, with slender shoulders and a firm, muscular body. His hair was ink-black and silky and long, almost reaching his waist. His skin was pale while with a soft healthy glow, a contrast to his hair. His eyes were even more vibrant and luminous, the colour of the killing curse, with a silver ring around the corona. His lips seemed redder now that his skin was so pale.

As he moved his hair shifted, revealing slightly pointy ears.

Harry had taken several steps, unable to believe what he saw before him. He had spent the rest of the day looking at the mirror and then backing away from it in silent horror. Once the first shock had passed, he had realized that he had just come to his inheritance, his unexpected inheritance. He had not needed long to figure out what he was since he had been paying attention to his DADA during his stay at Hogwarts after all. Harry was certain he was an Elf. One of the Royal Elves that had nothing to do with the House elves and the rest of the creatures that served wizards.

Harry had started cursing when he realized his change of species but it did not help him any then nor was it helping him now.

The owl hooted lovingly at him and Harry gave her a small smile. "You like that girl?"

She hooted again and he felt her emotions, another 'gift' for his birthday, the ability to understand animals. So far he had calmed a rabid dog, ordered Fig's cats to stay away from him and managed to strike a conversation with his familiar, which was in overall less lonely than other years.

His relatives were asleep now. He had been avoiding them, especially ever since Dudley had developed a crush on him, much to Vernon's horror. His uncle hated him with a passion even with his new looks, though he was mellower, rarely yelling at him, no longer raising a hand to hit him and no more making him do chores around the house. Even his aunt Petunia treated him better, although it was obvious hey both still feared him.

Actually, many people would drool at him lately when he took a stroll at nights to get some air. It came with his new nature. Also with it came greater speed, stamina, strength, balance and power. Harry hummed at the thought. He was magically stronger now and he could feel it in his blood every day. He could use his new power to do simple every day things, like water the plants or float quills and feathers and to his delight, it was undetectable. He still carried his wand with him, but he practiced to use his own powers like he did the wand. He had still a long way to go, but it did not bother him much.

So the days had passed and he was annoyed with his new inheritance but he was also enjoying it. He had kept it a secret from his friends and the Order, especially from Dumbledore, with whom he had a bone to pick.

With a last pet he walked away from his feathery companion, shut the lights off and decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

Five unusual figures arrived at the end of Privet Drive. What was highly unusual about them was that they all wore dark robes and four of them strange masks over their faces, masks that soon melted away to reveal the disgusted faces of the dark wizards and one witch.

"How utterly…boring," Bellatrix Lestrange commented as she eyed the identical houses in the boring suburban street.

Voldemort remained silent, his eyes flashing with hate at the obviously Muggle surroundings. The other two Death Eaters were, Avery and Nott, eyed the quiet street with contempt. The last of them, Lucius Malfoy, had a sneer on his face, but other than that commented on nothing.

"Which house is it?" Bellatrix asked the group.

"Number four," Avery offered and pointed the way.

They arrived just in time to see the lights turned off in a window with bars on it. It made then all feel somewhat taken aback, but none of them commented on that.

"Here is where Harry Potter lives?" Bellatrix spat.

"There are wards around the house," Lucius spoke for the first time.

"Yesss, the blood protection," Voldemort hissed in an almost sibilant manner. "Luciusss."

"Yes my Lord," the blond answered immediately.

"You know what to do," the Dark Lord replied.

Malfoy nodded and turned towards the house. He trod carefully around the wards. They had been researching them a while now and they had discovered a weak spot in them. It was not in the wards themselves but rather in their foundations, the very incantations used to protect the house and its most important occupant from harm. The house would not let anyone bent on harming the boy step foot even on the front lawn and the wards would activate and send the occupants away if someone tried to blow up or attack the house in any manner. It had taken a while, but they had managed to overcome the obstacles. That was the reason they came in this area in the first place. Being around Muggle's even in such a way was enough to repulse the dark wizards.

The plan was made and it was decided that he, Lucius, would be the one to go through the wards. Bellatrix was too dark and hell bent on harming the boy, which guaranteed she would not be allowed to cross the barrier. Nott and Avery could not act calm enough to complete the task. As for Voldemort, the wards were specifically designed to keep him away.

So Lucius Malfoy prepared himself and with a deep breath crossed the invisible barrier. He felt the warmth of the wards welcome him warily but nothing mattered anymore, because he was inside. He tapped the lock on the front door with his wand and it opened with a soft 'click'. He stepped inside and shuddered at the Muggle surroundings. It was all so neat, too neat actually, and so blatantly Muggle and mundane. He really wanted to be anywhere else that moment, but he had no choice so he continued up the stairs.

He stepped in front of a room that had a small doggy door and several locks placed on it. He raised one of his perfectly crafted eyebrows in a show of disbelief. If he did not know better one would say that those Muggle's mistreated the boy and kept it locked away, but his son had informed him the boy was treated like a prince. Then he grimaced. His son was also spoilt to the core and terribly jealous of the Potter boy so he was bound to make a few things up, but this was a bit out of line. How could Dumbledore allow this?

He then cursed himself for feeling even slightly sorry for his enemy. The boy's hours were numbered and there was no way around it, just as it should be.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside a room that was far smaller than his bathroom, or bathtub for that matter. It was messy but not overly so and magical things were strewn all over the place. This room held the only evidence that a wizard resided in this house, hell the whole street even. Careful as not to trip on tomes of books, some of which Lucius recognized as very old books on Dark Magic and Dark Creatures, he walked further inside the room.

'Hm, I don't have that one,' Lucius realized with a start.

Then he shook his head and walked closer. He spotted a snow-white owl sleeping on top of her cage. He remembered this one. He had seen it in Diagon Alley and he had been impressed by it. He usually used a falcon for his mail, but the owl had been deemed worthy for him to buy. He had arrived just in time to see the half giant that was a Keeper in Hogwarts had paid for her a fair amount of money. He had been silently surprised that the brute would spent more money on an owl than on the new clothes he obviously needed to buy. And then the impossibly tall man had walked to another shop and handed it over to a frail looking boy who had beamed and hugged him, the boy he had later learned to be Harry Potter. His son had written to his mother about the owl and on the occasion Lucius could not escape greeting his son's guests, he had heard even Parkinson's daughter moan about how cute the bird was.

'Focus,' he reprimanded himself. 'Now's not the time to drift off. Kill the boy and grumble as long as you wish afterwards.'

He passed an album with moving pictures of the boy's family. He noticed another one with much more people on it and he realized with a start that it was the old Order of the Phoenix, more than half of which did not exist this day. He could easily remember which of them had been killed by his friends and which had his friends killed.

"Focus Malfoy," he whispered aloud but not enough to wake the slumbering youth.

He shook his head yet again and turned around to face the bed, his wand ready for everything.

Or so he thought, because the boy on the bed was definitely not Potter.

After the first shock wore off, he realized that the young man sleeping on the small uncomfortable bed was indeed the Boy-Who-Lived but he had changed so much.

'Too much,' Lucius realized. And all for the better, a little voice treacherously whispered in the blonde's mind.

The teen had longer hair, paler complexion and from what the blond Death Eater could see a fine body. In all, he looked gorgeous, a word Lucius Malfoy hardly ever used for anything. After many years he felt his stomach clench at the sight of something so beautiful that was not dark.

And then those eyes opened.

It took minutes for the boy to realize that the other wizard was staring him and Malfoy was too busy looking in the teen's eyes.

"Malfoy?" the voice, uncertain as it was, had changed as well. It was melodious and it made the dark wizard inch closer, unable to control himself as usual.

The realization sank in the teen and he scrambled onto his feet, away from the Death Eater.

"You forgot your wand," Malfoy commented as he picked the wand from the nightstand.

Harry made no move forward except extend his hand and his wand flew to him. The elder Malfoy gave him a surprised look he quickly smothered.

"Well, well, well. Someone changed over the summer." The voice was taunting and Malfoy wanted to congratulate him-self. He had already made many slips around this boy, even if Potter himself was unaware of them, and it would do him no good to continue them.

Harry cringed. "How did you get here?"

"Ah, that will be my secret," Lucius taunted.

"Not for long," Harry replied.

"Won't matter. My Lord is waiting for you."

Harry frowned. "Voldemort's here?"

"Do not speak his name," Lucius warned.

"Why not?" Harry challenged.

"Insolent brat!"

"At least I refuse to bow to a guy that's a complete nutcase," Harry shot back.

The other wizard fought to remain calm, fearing it could activate the wards otherwise.

"You have no right to judge me-" he hissed.

They both stopped as a noise came from inside the house. "BOY!"

Both Harry and Malfoy cringed at the voice and the Death Eater was intrigued to see the boy shudder for a moment.

Harry's instincts kicked in and he backed away from the door. Then he remembered he was not alone in the room. Without really thinking he grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and barely managed to throw it over the tall blond hoping Malfoy would remain still and silent before the door was opened and the large figure of his uncle loomed there.

"What is all this noise?" Vernon demanded.

"Hedwig brought home a rat," Harry blurted. "I was trying to kill it."

His uncle took a step back from the room, his eyes shifting in fear. "R-rat? In my house?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, do it! And no more rats! Keep that bird of yours in the cage or I won't tolerate it anymore."

Harry openly rolled his eyes at him not bothering to answer and the fat man stared at his pointy ears for a bit more.

"Finished?" Harry said coolly.

"Freak," Vernon muttered sullenly as he closed the door.

Harry waited to hear the door to his uncle's room close. Then turned around and gasped as he realized he could see the outline of the man he had forced under the cloak.

'Yet another thing to remember about the new me,' the teen mentally noted to himself.

Harry hastily pulled the cloak off of him to be met with an angry Death Eater.

"What did you do?" Malfoy demanded. At Harry's wondering look he growled. "I can't move."

Harry frowned. "I didn't realize I placed a body-bind on you."

Malfoy scowled as Harry began laughing.

"You won't laugh for long Potter."

Harry sobered and looked at the older man while folding the cloak, contemplating the situation. It was no good for him, that much was certain. If Malfoy could get past Dumbledore's wards then so could Voldemort. He could not kill the blond either he realized, though he spent no time as to why that was the case, and then shrugged at that. He was lost in several different scenarios until a scent tickled his nose.

He pulled the folded cloak closer to him when a smell attacked his senses. It was slightly sweet, with a darker hint and it smelled so good that Harry brought the cloak to his nose and inhaled.

"That smell," he breathed as his stomach clenched in a peculiar way. He looked up at Malfoy and debated his next action for about a second before he approached the magic-bound man and sniffed him.

Malfoy lost composure and openly stared the boy in a mix of horror and wonder. The boy was sniffing him of all things!

Harry felt his heart flutter as the scent was stronger on the blond wizard and much more tantalizing. He had the sudden urge to cuddle the man that quickly progressed to tackling him and kissing him senseless.

That was enough for Harry to pull back as if he had been hit with a stinging curse. He stared at the other wizard wide eyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Malfoy demanded.

The teen shook his head trying to clear it when what he really wanted was to slap himself or repeatedly bang his head on the lamp.

'I've been spending too much time with Dobby,' Harry thought absently.

Lucius looked at the teen that was lost in thought and for a moment looked like he wanted to hurt himself. His eyes focused on the teen's face and then on the ears. As realization dawned on him a loud noise came from outside.

Harry rushed to the window and gasped.

Voldemort was indeed present, along with Bellatrix and two more Death Eaters. He saw that Aurors had arrived some of which he knew to be Order members. There were ten of them and they were engaged with the dark wizards. Spells flew all around, illuminating the dark street. Harry saw Moody and Shacklebolt go against Voldemort with two others to back them up. He backed away from his window when some curses came his way and bumped into Malfoy. The scent returned, only this time warmth followed it and Harry felt the insane need to jump the man.

To his shock, Lucius could move again, but he made no move to hurt Harry. He had seen part of the fight but made no move to leave for the moment Harry came into contact with him he felt warmth coarse through his blood and he leaned into the smaller body.

Harry saw he but made no move to stop him. All thoughts left him and he stood on his tips hesitantly before throwing all caution to the wind and locking lips with his enemy, timidly at first. But then another wave rushed through their veins like fire and the kiss deepened. Harry thrust his tongue against Lucius' lips, licking them slowly. The man opened his mouth and Harry plunged in, enjoying the taste of him. Then Lucius' tongue joined the game and the blond was caressing Harry's tongue before pushing it back and taking the game to the teen's mouth.

Harry moaned as the older wizard explored his mouth much more carefully than he had. Then he made a sound of protest as the blond released his lips. He shouldn't have worried as Lucius pulled back slightly to breathe and then he was on the boy again, gently biting and nipping Harry's lips before kissing the teen more passionately than before. Harry moaned again, and this time he was not the only one. Lucius hugged Harry closer to him and brought one hand behind his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

None of them heard noise coming from downstairs or the running feet on the stairs or even when the door was thrown open and Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks came at the threshold and stopped abruptly at the sight they met.

"Harry?" Remus gasped.

The kissing pair drew away as if stung and stared at each other in shock as whatever had gotten into them seemed to ebb away. Then they registered the voice and turned to see the pale and incredulous faces of a werewolf and an Auror, to which widened eyes were added once they saw Harry's new appearance.

Lucius backed away from them, still in a daze. He gave one last look at Harry and then apparated away from them.

* * *

Harry was oblivious to the battle seizing outside as the dark wizards left. He stared mortified at the two adults.

With a 'pop' Moody arrived beside Harry and with a move of his wand all the things were placed in the trunk, which then was shut with a thud. Only then the older Auror noticed Harry.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry swallowed.

"Who are you?" Moody demanded.

"Harry," the teen swallowed. He readily added, "Last year you gave me a photo of the old Order of the Phoenix around Christmas."

Moody nodded pleased of that since he was the only one who actually knew about it.

"What's with the brand new looks?" Moody demanded, eyeing the ears and the hair with interest.

"I'll explain later." Harry shifted awkwardly under the stares he received.

Moody nodded. He too would prefer the answers to come after they arrived in a safer place. "Well then. Ready to go, boy? And you two, what are you staring at? Move!"

Remus and Tonks started, never taking their eyes off Harry. None of them opened their mouths to say anything. Moody shook his head and apparated along with Harry to the street outside Grimmauld Place, which still served as Order headquarters.

Harry was led straight to the kitchen were all the Weasley's were gathered, along with Hermione, Dumbledore and Snape. The room fell silent as Harry entered and there were quite a few gasps. The silence lasted for several long minutes, during which, everyone was staring at him, even Snape.

Dumbledore was the first to approach Harry and he pulled the boy close to him, inspecting him for any wounds from behind his half moon glasses.

"Harry? Are you fine my boy? Voldemort did not get you, did he?"

Harry swallowed and shook his head.

"What's with the ears?" Fred asked what everyone wanted to know.

"And the hair," George added.

"I came into my inheritance about three weeks ago," Harry replied in a slow voice, the sound barely above that of a whisper.

"WHAT?"

"Ah, well…As you can see I-um, I'm an Elf," Harry said lamely.

"Elf?" Ron squeaked.

Hermione blinked but remind quiet, so did Ginny, once she recovered the use of her jaw. The twins had gleaming eyes and looked excited at the prospect, surprised, but nevertheless excited.

Harry nodded at Ron as a way of answer and waited for the boy to continue, but his friend was stopped by a glare from the twins.

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore said. His eyes told of his surprise on the unexpected news.

"Did you know about this?" Moody asked the head of the Order.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. James was certainly not an Elf nor was Lily." He studied Harry again. The boy was most definitely an Elf but it made no sense at all. For the first time he was speechless and very worried, more so than normal, about the green eyed boy.

Harry saw the worried looks Hermione and Ron were giving him.

"You aren't hurt, mate, right?" Ron asked.

"Um, no. Voldemort did not get past the wards," Harry said and then he flushed remembering who did get past them.

"So, Elf?" Molly said quite shocked.

"Why didn't you write and tell us?" Hermione asked, sounding hurt.

"I'm still getting used to it," Harry replied a bit defensively.

"Children out!" Remus barked from the doorway.

Everyone jumped while Harry cringed at the voice. Remus sounded angry and that was never a good thing.

Complaints came from the teens present but Remus was having none of that.

"Harry stays the rest of you out now. I won't repeat this again," the werewolf's voice dropped an octave and the room shivered.

Molly pushed the teens out, who had in time quietened down from sheer shock over Remus' behaviour, since the werewolf was calmness personified. Once they were out, Tonks soundproofed the walls and door heavily and Harry shrunk away from the pair.

It was Remus who finally asked the dreaded question.

"Harry, do you mind telling us what the fuck were you thinking of kissing Lucius Malfoy?"

**

* * *

**

Riddle Manor:

Voldemort screamed in rage as he apparated in Lestrange Mansion that served as his headquarters. Bellatrix and the rest of the Death Eaters cowered away at his rage.

"MALFOY!"

The blond aristocrat stood tall and unwavering during the outburst.

"Yes, my Lord?" he said in a soft voice that told nothing of his guilty conscience.

"Where isss the boy? You promisssed me Potter." The name was spat in disgust and a wand was pointed at Lucius Malfoy, sending him writhing on the floor with the _Cruciatus curse_.

"My Lord," the blond gasped once the curse was lifted.

"You have no excusesss thisss time," Voldemort hissed maliciously.

Malfoy lowered his head. "The boy my Lord-"

"-is uselessss!" the Dark Lord hissed in rage.

"His also an Elf," Lucius revealed, immediately feeling a pang in his gut that was strangely similar to remorse. It only served to confuse the blond aristocrat. Why should he feel remorse when serving his Lord and reporting what his enemy had been up to? But then he remembered those brilliant green eyes and realized he was indeed feeling rather guilty. Unable to comprehend the new emotion, Lucius decided to tune back into the 'conversation' with the Dark Lord only to realize that no one was speaking. Utter and complete silence reigned in the chamber.

"Get up Luciusss." Voldemort broke the unnatural stillness.

Malfoy stood up, his face pale.

"Explain."

"I reached the bedroom, but the boy…He surprised me. I was _Petrified_ before I could act and then the werewolf and an Auror arrived," said Malfoy, leaving quite a lot out about Potter's abilities on magic and other…things. He really could not afford strange feelings just yet; maybe after a drink or two and a bit of rest. As he eyed his master, he knew what was coming and decided to get pissed afterwards. He braced himself, trying to relax his muscles as to put less strain in them. He'd had years of service to learn this trick and the little good it did.

Voldemort nodded once and then raised his wand. "_Crucio!_" he said and the Death Eater was put through a punishing bout of pain. He was released as soon as the message was passed- failures were punished.

"Do not disappoint me again, Luciussss," he warned.

"No, my Lord," Lucius replied, still on his knees as he kissed those hated robes.

**

* * *

**

Number 12 Grimmauld Place:

The silence that followed Remus' revelation was deadly. It took several minutes for the adults that were present to process it.

Severus Snape was the first to recover. "Perhaps I misheard," he whispered. At Remus' furious expression he changed his mind. "Or not," he added as he turned painfully pale, even for him.

Molly and Arthur were simply staring at Harry as if he had grown another head and multiple other limbs.

"No, not Harry," Molly whispered. She shook her head rapidly and glared at Remus and Tonks. "You must be lying…"

Harry looked down at his feet, not wanting to see anyone's expression.

"Malfoy would never let him," Moody growled the words at Remus.

Snape's face had an odd expression as he bit out, "He would," and promptly shut his mouth and looked a bit green at the mere thought of it.

"He did actually," Tonks supplied with a whisper. She kept staring at Harry, a look of disbelief on her face. She had yet to recover from seeing the unlikely pair so intimately involved. She had nothing on gay men, honestly. But at the mere thought of Lucius Malfoy being involved with Harry she felt sick. The guy was a Death Eater. Moreover, he had caused her family a large share of grief over the years. So she felt hurt and a bit betrayed, but mostly she had yet to get over the shock. She even considered _Obliviating_ herself.

"But he's Malfoy!" Arthur exclaimed as that alone explained everything. At another time it might have, but not that day.

The noise resumed and the adults denied the statement. After all, Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world would never, could never kiss a murderer the likes of Lucius Malfoy. Plus, the pure-blooded wizard would never get involved with his Lord's enemy. Right?

However, one person managed to stay focused on the topic.

"Harry? Is it true?" Dumbledore's calm voice made the teen look up. He looked and sounded supportive and collected, his eyes compassionate and inquiring. The noise stopped around them as they all waited for a reply to come from Harry's lips.

Harry bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and nodded.

"Have you gone mad boy?" Moody bellowed.

Harry shied away from the angry wizards that started yelling at him. Couldn't they see he was confused, even more so than them?

"Let him speak, Alastor," Dumbledore said.

"I liked his scent," Harry blurted. He brought a hand over his mouth, shocked that he even admitted it.

Snape choked in the back but he was ignored, just like Molly's gasp.

"I was afraid of that," Dumbledore replied, sounding calm as always.

"Professor?" the Elf looked pleadingly at him. "How in Merlin's name did I notice his scent?"

"Maybe it was the _Imperius Curse_,' Molly offered.

"I'm immune to it, even if it is cast by Voldemort," Harry replied softly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It has to do with your new…nature," he started explaining. "Royal Elves are nothing like House-elves. They are strong beings with a long history, older than that of wizards. Do you know much about Elves, Harry?" That last question sounded like a question asked in class and it inexplicably calmed the boy.

"Not much," the teen muttered. "The books are vague."

Dumbledore nodded and he looked deep in thought for a moment. "I myself don't know much about Elves as they are rarely seen. What little I do know is that they are called Royal Elves to avoid being confused with common House elves and also because they are one of the most ancient creatures that appeared on this earth. They are divided in three groups: Wood Elves, that inhabit ancient forests, Water Elves, that have colonies in deep sea and relate to mere-people, and Dark Elves, like yourself. Now, the division is made according to their habitat and nothing else and because of that they have certain looks. While Wood Elves and Water Elves have fair hair and look like Veela's, Dark Elves have dark characteristics. Your hair is a fine example of it my boy."

Harry nodded.

"Also, Elves, like many creatures, have a tendency to mate with one person that is their destined soul mate, aside from having multiple lovers, a harem of sorts," Dumbledore said and Harry made an interesting sound between choking and whimpering.

"Are you saying-?" Remus was unable to finish his question. He was too shaken to do so. He was now looking at the Elf with compassion, ashamed of his previous outburst.

"It would seem that Harry's mate is none other than Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore said to the shocked room.

"Bugger," Snape muttered.

At any other time Harry would have laughed at the Potion's professor acting like that, but all he could do know was whimper. He did not want Lucius Malfoy. He hated him. The man had given Ginny the diary that opened the Chamber of Secrets, tried to fire Dumbledore and sent Hagrid to Azkaban, nearly had him and his friends killed at the Ministry earlier this year and the man who had tried to give him over to Voldemort not an hour ago.

"I…don't…" Harry paled even more and trembled violently. The table began shaking and several of the plates and glasses shattered. Noises of things breaking could be heard from other rooms of the house. Most of the adults were alarmed at the sudden burst of energy. Dumbledore had to reach out and steady him.

"Calm down my boy," the headmaster told him.

When they saw that the teen was in shock it was Snape who cast the spell to knock Harry out cold and it was Dumbledore that delivered the unconscious Elf to a separate bedroom to rest, away from worried and prying friends. Answers and explanations could wait for another day.

As Dumbledore returned to the kitchen, the debris not yet cleared away, he saw the teens gather around the adults worrying about the sleeping boy.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny demanded.

"What did you tell him, Lupin?" Ron was yelling.

"You can't keep us in the dark! Harry is our friend!" Hermione yelled in a way that reminded the Headmaster and most of the other adults of Molly Weasley.

The twins were the first to spot him and Dumbledore sighed when they told the rest. With a flick of his wand he cleared the broken glasses and plates that littered the kitchen. He had seen the mess in other rooms, but it could be done another day.

"Severus, how long is the potion going to last?" Dumbledore asked.

"Twelve to fourteen hours," the man replied.

"What potion?" the teens asked in unison.

"Perhaps we should all have a drink as I tell you what happened," Dumbledore suggested. "Hot chocolate Molly?"

"Yes, yes of course," she muttered as she entered the kitchen.

The teens followed the adults back inside the room and stared at Dumbledore who was simply waiting for the chocolate.

"Anyone else want a cup?" Molly asked.

Snape conjured a bottle of fire-whiskey and poured an ample amount for himself, then Remus and the rest of the adults. The teens watched in horrid fascination the most composed teacher at Hogwarts take two rapid shots of the strong spirit.

"Well, now that everyone is ready…" Dumbledore said.

"What is going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Miss Granger, it seems that Harry is a Dark Elf," Dumbledore said quickly. "It looks like Voldemort also knows that now."

"But he did not breach the wards!" Fred argued.

"He didn't," muttered Moody and they saw Snape pale and reach for the bottle.

"Who did?" Hermione demanded.

"Not Bellatrix…" Ron said.

"No," Remus muttered. There were sights of relief among the teens.

"Who then?" Ron asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Dumbledore replied.

"He's out?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, cleared of all charges as well," Dumbledore said sadly. "He was not among the Death Eaters down at the Department of Mysteries. He also works at the Ministry and said he had only gone there to pick up his files. "

"Bull," George muttered.

"George!" Molly reprimanded.

"Lucius Malfoy has a lot of influence," Dumbledore said carefully and drunk some of the hot beverage. "Mmm, delicious Molly," he complimented.

"You mean he bribed his way out, again. Sir," Hermione muttered. She was still upset about what had happened at the Ministry.

"Exactly," Moody growled.

Dumbledore coughed. "Quite right."

"Then why was Remus so angry?" Hermione demanded.

"None of your business Miss Granger," Snape told her.

She glared him in a way that would have made a lesser wizard cower.

"I was too worried about Harry and my wolf reacted," Remus offered softly. "My apologies for yelling."

Hermione frowned, clearly not believing his statement but said nothing else.

"And why did you have to stun Harry?" Ginny demanded.

"He was…hyperventilating," Dumbledore offered. The teens nodded as they realized how all these breakables had exploded in different rooms of the house. "You can see him once he awakes. Try not to pressure him though. He's still in shock. Now, as lovely as your chocolate is Molly, I must return to Hogwarts."

"Of course," the motherly witch replied.

"I'm coming as well," Snape was on his feet fast and out of the room even faster.

"I have to return to the Ministry," Tonks said to Lupin mostly.

"And you kids should go back to your beds. You've had enough excitement for one night," Arthur said.

The teens stared at the eldest Weasley as if he were possessed. Normally it was Molly who was raging at them to go to bed.

"You're right," Hermione said quickly and with a smile.

She bid them goodnight, the Weasley kids following.

"She's plotting," Moody said out loud.

"Well, we better be subtle," Dumbledore said.

"What about Harry?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore sighted. "I'll talk to him once he wakes up."

Molly nodded. The ones who were not staying the night said their goodbyes and left.

"Poor Harry," Molly whimpered as she leaned into her husband's waiting arms.

**

* * *

**

Malfoy Manor:

Lucius stumbled out of the fire place that led to his study. The room was alight with candles and already warm. Another figure sat there and looked up at the sudden entrance. Draco was up, waiting for him. The teen closed the book he had opened to lose himself in and offered his shoulder to support his father.

"Dad! Oh, dad…Did he use the _Cruciatus_?" Draco asked softly.

"Only twice, I'll be fine," Lucius told him dismissively.

Draco bit his lip but said nothing to dispute that blatant lie. "It is done, right, dad? Potter is gone."

The boy sounded urgent. He did not like to hear about the deaths of people he knew, even Potter. But if this meant his father suffering less he could ignore it. In this house he had learned to ignore many things.

Lucius collapsed in a chair and pulled his upper cloak off. Then he loosened his robes until he was dressed in his dark coloured under-robes. He called for an elf and demanded a strong drink. Draco did not protest even though he glared him. After the second glass, Lucius spoke up.

"He did not get Potter. I got through the wards, but failed. The Aurors arrived then and the Order and we had to leave."

"Potter can't be that good!" Draco exclaimed.

'Yes he is!' a voice in Lucius' mind argued. Lucius groaned remembering how good it felt to have the boy rubbing against his body, buried in his arms, kissing him with such passion.

"Dad? Are you okay? You look kinda flushed," Draco worried.

Lucius took a slow sip of his drink to hide his discomfort. He could not believe he was lusting after that damned Potter boy of all people. He did not mind it was a male, he never did. After all, he had always favoured males and had only married to appease his own father. As an Heir he had to marry, continue the pride line of his family. He wanted to snort, but that would be weird to his son so he lifted his glass again.

"You should be taking a potion to relax your muscles and not drink yourself to oblivion," Draco scolded.

"Who is the father here?" Lucius asked him.

"You could have fooled me," Draco muttered.

Lucius sighed. "I'll be fine son. Go to bed."

Draco nodded and headed for the heavy wooden double doors.

"Where is she?" Lucius asked as an after thought.

"Mother?" Draco hesitated.

Lucius nodded. "Who is it this time?"

"Zabini senior," Draco muttered.

Lucius snorted. He had not seen that coming. "At least this one is pure-blooded."

"Why don't you just get a divorce?" Draco asked in exasperation. He knew from an early age that there was no love lost between his parents. While they both loved him with a passion, so much that they had in fact shielded him from Voldemort and kept him from receiving the Dark Mark, they could hardly stand each other. They did not fight, just avoided one another, which was not a hard task in the Manor. Draco had known his father had his share of lovers as did his mother. They even exchanged them on occasion, as Lucius Malfoy had a liking for males more so than females. It was odd really and Draco was rather torn at the situation. As far as he knew, none of his friends' parents had it that bad.

"We can't," Lucius said darkly. "Pre-marital contract and all. We have to be wed for sixty years or one of us has to find our true soul mate."

Draco's face fell like it did every time his father sounded so resigned. "Oh."

"Good night, Draco."

The young wizard knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"'Night, dad."

**

* * *

**

Number12Grimmauld Place:

It was mid morning when Harry slowly came to his senses. His head felt heavy and his mouth dry. Also he could hear and feel his stomach rumbling. With a groan he rolled over the sheets and turned his back on the wall only to meet Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Rise and shine my boy."

"P-professor?" Harry stared.

"Did you rest well my boy?" Dumbledore asked like a caring grandfather.

Harry nodded numbly. Then he suddenly paled as memories of the passing night came to his mind. He brought an arm up to cover his eyes.

"Tell me I didn't," Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

The teen shut up abruptly and stared at Dumbledore levelly. "They all know now."

"Not the teens," Dumbledore told him. "They have just been informed that you are now an Elf. I believe Miss Granger has been up for hours trying to trace your family line for any Dark Elf blood. She's quite persistent that one."

Harry grunted.

"Do you wish them to know about your mate?" Dumbledore asked tentatively, bordering on reluctantly.

Harry glared.

"I did not think so," the older wizard replied. "But I had to ask."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'm just not ready yet. Not sure I'll ever be." He hung his head. Dumbledore gave him a few minutes of silence he needed.

"I also believe your OWLs arrived this morning," the Headmaster went on and offered a sealed letter to Harry.

The teen grabbed it with a smile and eagerly opened it to see for himself.

_**

* * *

**_

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS RESULTS

_**PASS GRADES:**__ Outstanding (O) __**FAIL GRADES: **__Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D) _

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:**_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures:O_

_Charms: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O++(Congratulations on performing a Corporeal Patronus)_

_Divination: A_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: D_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_**Total Score:8/9**_

_Mister Potter, congratulations on your upcoming OWL levels._

_We are pleased to inform you that you are able to continue on with your studies and to your NEWT levels._

_Your options will be discussed with your Head of House._

_Sincerely,_

_Maffalda Berkins_

* * *

Harry blinked repeatedly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Something wrong my boy?"

"Um," Harry opened his mouth in wonder. "I got an Outstanding in Potions! Potions of all things!"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "You were one of the three students that managed to expertly tell how to produce a Polyjuice Potion, the effects during turning and the possible side effects." His eyes were twinkling as he said this. "Also, you knew some not so common uses for Unicorn blood and snake poison..."

Harry made an 'oh' and nodded.

"The writing was more than outstanding so it raised your potion's marks quite a lot," Dumbledore continued.

Harry blinked once more before his face broke into a smile.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded as she stepped through the threshold. "You got your OWLs!"

"He's also awake and fine, 'Mione," Ron said as he appeared behind her.

"That too," the girl said, earning a snicker from the teens and a wide smile from Dumbledore, who stood and said his goodbyes.

"Oh, and Harry…" the Headmaster said. "We should talk about having you to wear glamour for the new school year."

"Yes, professor," Harry nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly.

Dumbledore closed the door and Hermione and Ron sat at the edge of Harry's bed.

Hermione had already snatched Harry's letter and had a surprised air around her. She tipped her head to look at Harry and gaped.

"You got an Outstanding in Potions!" she whispered.

"What?" Ron snatched the paper in disbelief.

Hermione then moved to Harry and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations, Harry!" she told him, genuinely happy for him.

"Way to go mate!" Ron said after a moment of disbelief. "You do realize you have managed to earn another year in the dungeons with that bat as a professional git?"

Harry made a face. "Thanks for ruining the mood," Harry mumbled and hit him with a pillow. Ron grabbed a spare one to retaliate, but Harry dodged it unnaturally fast.

"Wow," Ron said while Hermione just blinked.

Harry looked rather sheepish. "I did good, didn't I?" he said shyly.

He was immediately enveloped in tight hugs from both his friends.

Afterwards, when they had all calmed they sat on the bed, unwrapping chocolates from Hermione's parents as gift for her OWLs.

"I still think you look gorgeous," the girl told Harry after twirling one of his long, silky strands in her fingers.

"You look a bit like Bill now," Ron told him. He was not as forward as Hermione, but he had touched the hair and the tips of those ears. He was still trying to get used to the new looks. With the attack and everything they had little time to actually focus on these new developments.

"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts," Hermione said as she retrieved her hand from Harry's hair.

"Me too," Harry mumbled. This place was weird without Sirius and it made him uncomfortable. Not to mention he did not know how to behave around the adults. He still had not seen them, but he would have to face them soon. He felt like hitting his head on the wall.

"So, what was that thing Dumbledore said about glamour?" Ron asked.

"Well, obviously he can't walk around looking like a sex god!" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione!" both boys yelled. Ron's ears were red and Harry was rather embarrassed; he had never heard of anyone thinking of him as a 'sex god' before Hermione. It was odd.

"What? It's true! Sorry, Harry, but I really find it difficult not to jump you or caress your hair or stop looking at you," the girl said honestly. Her cheeks were tinged pink and she shifted awkwardly.

"She's right," Ron reluctantly agreed.

Harry was feeling weird though. He knew he had changed but to hear Hermione, and even a reluctant Ron, speak like that in reference to him was a big shock.

'Then again so is snogging Lucius Malfoy,' a voice said in his head and he visibly grimaced. His fears about facing the adults returned and the Elf wanted to stay locked in the room until it was time to return to Hogwarts.

"Guys?" Ginny poked her head in. Her gaze lingered on Harry too long before snapping her eyes shut and turning to address the other two in the room. "Mom, has made lunch and sent me to call for you."

"Who else is down there?" Ron asked.

"Same as last night, I think." Ginny shrugged. "Oh! Before I forget, Tonks said that she and Lupin would teach us a few protection spells before summer was over."

Harry would have been excited if it wasn't for the fact that it was that pair that caught him in the act of kissing Lucius Malfoy. The man had been in his Death Eater garb and Harry in his pyjamas and the whole scene was still etched in his mind, both surreal and sensual, to Harry at least.

"Um, that's good," Harry replied even though he was not certain he needed to comment on that. He caught Ginny staring at him again, before deciding it was high-time he met the world. He asked them to leave so that he could get dressed and he was glad that for once he had taken time during his summer holidays to buy some clothes. He got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a green t-shirt and after a feeble attempt to tame his fringe, he gave up and left his room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had gone to the kitchen without him. Harry took a deep, calming breath and stepped inside.

The kitchen was extended with magic but it was still bursting. He noticed that the twins were here, as well as Bill and Fleur. Arthur Weasley had taken Bill aside and they were talking rather animatedly about something, while Fleur helped Molly. From the Order, Mad-Eye was there and talking with Kingsley. Tonks was chatting with Hermione and Ginny, Remus with Ron and the twins, while a few others were already eating. Harry had seen them last year when they had come to take him from the Dursley's.

"Harry!" Ron called out.

Just like that Molly dropped the plate she was holding, many choked on their food or drinks, Tonks and Remus stared at the floor and Arthur's ears turned red. Hermione, Fleur and the Weasley children took in the instant reaction. Fleur forgot about them almost in an instant and turned her attention back to the Elf, just beaming at Harry.

"'arry! You are a Dark Elf!" she exclaimed and bounced over to him, hugging him tightly.

To Harry, the Veela felt weird in his arms, like ants crawling along his spine; not a comfortable feeling. She seemed to notice this though and beamed even more at him.

"'Sorry. Forgot how Elvin people are," she said with another smile. She then made a weird gesture with her thumb and forefinger and her brow that made Harry strangely pleased. "Come in cousin," she said as she led him to a seat.

"I forgot!" Hermione muttered. "Veela and Elves are similar breeds, like cousins of short." She sounded excited and momentarily forgot the chill in the atmosphere when Harry had entered the room. It came back to her almost immediately, but Ginny beat her to it.

"Harry? What happened?"

Her question made noise cease in the kitchen and Fleur to look to Harry full of questions.

"We had a bit of a row last night," Harry said carefully.

"About what?" Ron demanded. His parents avoided looking at him as well as most members who had been present on the night before.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

"Harry…"

"Drop it Hermione," Harry warned.

Hermione went to speak, but Fleur beat her to it. "I met a Dark Elf once in the forests at home. They were all so andsome and strong! They wanted to see me as a potential bride."

"What?" Bill demanded.

"_Tradition_," Fleur responded in French, her voice set in a matter of fact tone. "All Veela's in my family have to appear to the Elves and see if their children have mates in them."

"Mates?" Hermione questioned. "Like soul mates?"

"Oui," Fleur replied sagely as if it was the most common thing in the world and Hermione should already know that. "I am ¼ Veela so I had no chance with them at all, only ¾ Veela's are worthy of Elves. And Bill is my mate I did not 'ave to go through that visit anyway…" she finished with an elegant shrug of her shoulder that tossed her hair back, making them shimmer in the light. Then she smiled at her mate proudly and Bill smiled back.

"It is rather romantic," Ginny said with a light blush.

"How will he know about his mate?" Ron asked.

"Scent," Fleur replied. Then she eyed Harry slyly. "And they won't keep their hands off each other when in the same room."

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair while Remus and Tonks choked.

"I wonder who it is," Hermione mused, missing another plate falling from Molly's hands.

"Well, as interesting as this is, let's eat," Arthur said quickly.

Hermione pouted but turned to her plate. Harry stayed where he was and Fleur began telling him about the Elves she had met when she was still a child.

**

* * *

**

A week later

* * *

**Malfoy Manor:**

Draco frowned at how his father seemed so lost during lunch. He doubted he was still suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus. He had already seen to that. His father had voiced his displeasure at the coddling, but Draco had ignored him. He had been taking care of him ever since the end of his fourth year and had seen his father in a much worse state. That had been a shock to him. It had also made up his mind about the Dark Lord and how he would not suffer the same fate as his father.

Of course, his mother was oblivious to him, as usual, but the teen was worried. Ever since that night and his father's visit to Potter's house, the elder Malfoy seemed lost in thought. Though Draco had not caught him drinking since the first night, he knew his father was troubled. Now that his summer vacation was coming to an end, he was even more worried than before.

Draco had noticed the unusually lengthy amount of time his father spent at the library. Once he had even managed to sneak in and take a peek at the books. Needless to say he was surprised to see books on Elves. He could not see how those would interest his father, or the Dark Lord for that matter, but he kept quiet like a good Malfoy and stored the information away for the feature.

"I just hope Potter's ban is in place," Draco said as dessert was coming to an end. "Weaselette is not half as good as him and we may finally have our chance. Although, Quidditch is not good enough without him. He's half the competition and fun in the game."

He did not miss his father pale at the mere mention of the boy. It was a disturbingly often occurrence; Draco would say 'Potter' and his father would pale or flush or bolt- tactically retreating with fashion since Malfoys' do not bolt, Draco reminded himself- which was quite often since Draco was very bitter that the boy was besting him in most subjects.

"He can't fly?" Narcissa wondered.

"Umbridge banned him from the team and confiscated the broom," Draco told her.

"Awful that woman," Narcissa said. "Penelope Parkinson told me that she used one of those quills that use blood and carve messages onto the skin. Wasn't Blaise punished like that?"

Draco nodded, remembering the agony of his friend. Slytherin's had been rather favoured, but not spared. And Draco remembered Potter clutching his hand more times than most. He said so aloud.

"But he kept defying her," Draco finished in awe.

"Potter tends to rush into things," Lucius muttered, but the other two heard him.

"Just like Potter senior," Narcissa added. "Be glad Draco that he took after that mud-blood, Lilly Evans, such a beautiful girl, for a Mudblood. I tell Severus so but he won't listen. Had he been like his father then he would have probably blown up Hogwarts by now. Lucius, remember that time during our fifth year?"

Draco was intrigued. It was not often that his mother actually spoke about the Potters or about her and his father's school years in general. He was startled to see his father cringe.

"Yes. He had charmed the doors to the Great Hall to turn the hair of whoever passed a vivid pink," Lucius muttered in distaste.

Draco snorted but soon he chuckled and then started laughing. "You…mean…oh, Merlin…"

"Yes, Draco, Severus had pink hair for a day," Narcissa said with a bemused expression on her face. "As did most of the school."

"Do you have pictures?" Draco said shamelessly. Severus might be his godfather, but this was too much fun to pass.

"No and you won't repeat that to a single soul," Snape called from the doorway. "Especially not to the Potter brat."

"Severus," Lucius said calmly. "We just finished dessert. Care for a drink?"

Draco looked away as not to laugh. He was trying to picture Snape with pink hair and it was working remarkably well.

Snape glared the teen but nodded at Lucius. He exchanged a few polite words with Narcissa and followed Lucius to his study for the drink.

"You might want to apologize to him," Narcissa told her son.

Draco nodded, knowing she was right. Severus could certainly hold grudges. He paused at the door, looking back at his mother.

"Will you go out tonight?" he asked carefully.

"No, I have to look through my mail."

Draco nodded and left. As he neared the study he saw the half open door and saw his father standing by the fireplace, his face a mask of embarrassment. Intrigued he got closer.

The two Death Eaters took seats on the leather couches. Snape looked particularly nervous. It was subtle and non-existent to the untrained eye. But Lucius was not fooled.

"Fire-whiskey?" Lucius asked Snape.

The potion's master nodded. It was what kept him standing for the last few nights.

Once the glasses were dealt, Snape stared into the fireplace.

"What is the reason of your visit?" Lucius demanded. "Usually you at least owl first."

"This could not wait."

"Is it about the last…mission? I did not feel our Lord's summons."

"It has to do with the little Elf," Snape said with a smirk at how Lucius tensed. "Yes, I know Potter is a Dark Elf. I was there when he was brought back by Moody…and the werewolf."

The glass slipped from Lucius' fingers and shattered on the floor, but the wizard ignored it.

"You know…"

"That you snogged Potter senseless while on a mission for the Dark Lord?"

Draco nearly keeled over when the first sentence he heard was of his godfather saying the word 'snogged', but all the Malfoy genes and patience in the world would not have prepared him for the shock of the rest of the sentence.

'Did he just…'

The blond shook his head, unable to even think about it. Determined to get some answers he barged in the study. Both his father and Snape started. Snape still looked smug but Lucius looked like he was about to faint.

"Draco?" both men exclaimed though their voices did not rise above normal.

"Did I just hear Uncle Sev say that you snogged Harry fucking Potter?" The teen practically begged his father to deny it, but Lucius cringed and looked away.

"WHY?" Draco yelled.

"Because Potter is an Elf," Snape said.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, he just came to his inheritance and it happens that your father is his mate," Snape continued, clearly enjoying dropping his last bomb.

This time both blonds were taken by surprise.

"WHAT?"

Snape chuckled.

"You have to be joking," Lucius said as he collapsed on a chair.

"No. Potter nearly had a break down when he found out. We had to drug him to keep him from demolishing the house," Snape calmly replied.

"You are enjoying this," Lucius hissed.

Snape just smirked.

"This can't be happening. Tell me this is a nightmare," Draco whimpered. The adults saw he was sickly pale and Lucius got up in worry. Then he sighed and took out his wand. He would have to do this regardless of his son's health anyway. He could not have the boy talking, it was too much risk.

"Draco, look at me," he ordered mildly.

The teen raised his head and met his father's silvery blue eyes.

"Obliviate!" Lucius said.

Draco blinked. "Dad?" Severus?"

"Good night Draco, thank you for suggesting teaching you the Draught of the Living Dead," Severus said. "See you at school."

The boy, still in a daze, nodded and left. Lucius shut the door tightly and placed a locking charm and a silencing spell on it.

"Quick thinking," Snape told him.

Lucius just glared him. "Will you tell him?"

Snape knew who 'him' was and shook his head.

"What do you want then?" Lucius asked, feeling nervous and worried and actually showing it for a few seconds.

"Sit back down my friend. I have a message and a proposal from your beloved enemy," Snape replied. He said the word 'beloved' sarcastically and Lucius was intrigued. He contemplated what the proposal would be and prepared himself for an evening of surprises as the Potions Master spoke up.

**

* * *

**

King's Cross, Platform 9&¾:

Hermione bounced on her feet as she said goodbye to her parents who had come just to see her one last time. The Weasley's were next to them. Harry was hugged as much as their actual children. People were staring at them as three Aurors surrounded Harry. Moody and Tonks had insisted. Kingsley was the third, along with Lupin and Fleur who was at Harry's side constantly. Ever since she had learned about his heritage she had taken him under her wing and Harry was particularly fond of her, to Ginny and Hermione's annoyance.

"Now, kids, promise that at least this year you will stay out of trouble," Molly pleaded.

Everyone turned to stare at Harry and then Ron and Hermione only to return back to Harry.

"Hey! Have some faith in me!" the teen exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione laughed, as did some of the other kids around them.

"I mean it Harry," Molly said. "Especially this year."

Harry nodded. "I'll try."

With that Molly crushed him to a hug.

As they were about to board, they met with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. The son was saying goodbye to his father and then the two sides were facing each other. Lucius and Harry locked gazes and everyone else was forgotten. Harry could smell his mate's scent and it was overwhelming. Remus had to hold him back as he inched closer to Lucius.

The older wizard was not faring any better. The moment he saw Harry, he saw through the strong glamour that hid his Elvin characteristics and wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and ravage him right there.

"Harry," Remus hissed in the teen's ear.

Harry blinked and the spell was broken. Lucius seemed to come to his senses as well. They both ignored the stares from Draco and the rest of the oblivious people and headed towards separate ways to not attract any attention as well as to avoid a repeat of what had happened in Privet Drive weeks ago.

The incident was soon forgotten, though Hermione kept giving him curious looks.

"Who was that man?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"At the bookstore, second year," Mr. Granger remembered. "Hermione?"

"Well…"

The Grangers eyed their daughter with suspicion. She was hiding something, again. They had learned a version of what had happened after those exams she sat for and had been positively worried sick all summer. They had toyed with the thought of not letting her go back to that school or stopping her from talking with Harry, but as worried as they were, they were also proud of her; she was developing into a courageous person. She had stopped living life through the books and had begun to make friends, be more active.

They had asked, though, that she told them who had hurt her. However, Hermione had yet to tell them about exactly who was involved in the Ministry incident or why she had to take several potions when she came home for the holidays. Not that they did not have any suspicions to begin with, but nothing solid. And that blond man seemed to gather everyone's attention and many people, including their daughter, were glaring at him too much for comfort. But Hermione did not say anything and the rest had clamped up and refused to answer.

The students said their goodbyes hastily and hurried to climb on the train.

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts Express:

Harry was left alone to find an empty compartment in the train as Ron and Hermione went to their prefect duties. He was soon joined by Ginny, Neville and Luna, with whom he had corresponded after the end of the year. Both Neville and Luna had sent him presents and Harry had returned the sentiment since both of them had birthdays in the middle of summer.

"Did you like the book?" Neville asked shyly.

"Actually yes," Harry replied. "First time I see why you like Herbology so much."

Neville beamed.

"And the book about mystical creatures was a godsend," Harry told Luna.

"Daddy suggested it after I told him you see Thestrals," Luna replied.

"Your father is a genius," Harry told her and she smiled appreciatively.

"What did you get them?" Ginny asked.

"A book about gardening of magical plants," Neville said. "Even Grandma said it was brilliant. We got to redo the gardens." He sounded really excited at the memory and the rest gave him an indulgent smile.

"A book full of riddles and runes," Luna told Ginny. "It was challenging."

"How was your summer?" Neville asked Harry.

He shared a look with Ginny and then he did a spell on the carriage to keep people from overhearing. Then he turned to them with a grin.

"Well you see…"

Several minutes later his two friends were openly staring at him.

"You are an Elf then?" Neville stuttered.

"Dark Elf," Luna said dreamily.

"Was your father an Elf?" Neville asked.

"No. And mom was Muggle-born," Harry replied.

"You could do a potion that would tell you how long ago the bloodline was disturbed," Luna told him.

Harry thought about it and decided it was worth a try. It certainly paid off to have a Ravenclaw as a friend, despite already having Hermione.

"…bloody git," Ron muttered.

They turned as one when the door to their compartment opened and Ron came in cursing with Hermione just a step behind him.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Malfoy," the prefects said as one.

It was all they needed to say. The others grimaced.

"Did you tell them?" Hermione asked indicating Neville and Luna.

Harry nodded.

"I wish I could still see your hair," Hermione mused.

The rest of them nodded wistfully.

"Why can't you?" Neville asked.

"It's too dangerous. I can only take the glamour off at nights," Harry replied. "Dumbledore's orders."

There was a short lived silence and then Ron spoke up.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone looked at their watches. With a curse Ginny gave some money to Neville and Harry collected money from Neville and Luna.

"You were betting on me?" Ron was indignant.

"Ginny and Luna said it would be an hour before the feast, Neville bet on a half hour, I bet fifteen minutes after the train stopped," Harry explained with a shrug. When Harry handed the money over to Hermione Ron spluttered.

"I bet ten minutes and won!" Hermione beamed at him, colleting the coins.

"Some friends you are!"

The rest of them laughed openly, soon joined by the red haired teen.

**

* * *

**

Welcoming Ceremony, Hogwarts

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table only half listening to the new song of the Sorting Hat. He saw Hermione bite her lower lip when there was yet again a reference to house unity. He was not paying much attention, as usual. Ron was sitting beside him, eager to start eating dinner and pouting at how his friends bet on him. Neville sat across from Harry, flanked by Seamus and Dean.

"Finally!" muttered Ron only to groan as a long line of first years waited to be sorted.

"I wonder who the new DADA professor is," Hermione whispered to Harry, who nodded, equally interested.

"Can't be worse than that toad," Ron muttered.

His friends made sounds of protest.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You jinxed us," Seamus accused him while Neville and Dean nodded emphatically.

Ron scoffed and ignored them

Half an hour later the Sorting had ended and Ron was tapping his foot impatiently. Dumbledore rose and began his customary speech.

"Another year has started and it might be quite difficult for some of you." His blue eyes lingered on Harry and several other students briefly. "But we are here to learn and enjoy. As you all know the Dark Lord has returned, so I have to announce that Quidditch games…"

The Hall held their breath. Some had a resigned look on their faces, but Dumbledore's smile turned teasing and his eyes twinkled merrily.

"…must continue as usual."

There was loud cheering even from Slytherin. The Professors were not looking particularly happy about that decision, but then again they did not question Dumbledore. The happy faces of the student body had been enough for them.

"Also, there will be several parties this year to promote House Unity. I would also like to suggest the regrouping of the…'Defence Association'," Dumbledore said reluctantly, though with a hint of amusement, and many students shifted in their seats guiltily. "Our school achieved the highest marks on Defence in Europe this year and the idea would be welcome to continue more widely."

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared an eager look.

"Once again it is my duty to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason…"

"I swear he says that like he expects you three to break the rules," Seamus told the trio.

The three friends shrugged just as Dumbledore seemed to come to the end of his speech.

"And finally, I would like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Lucius Malfoy."

It was like a silencing spell was cast all over the room. Even the Slytherin's had frozen in place. Draco seemed to be as surprised as the rest, his grey eyes wide. He ignored the looks his classmates gave him, the not so gentle shoves from Gregory Goyle or the tugging from Pansy Parkinson, and just stared at his father as he stepped up to the Staff Table looking calm and collected as ever.

Dumbledore clapped as the blonde man took his seat on the table, next to Snape, his eyes scanning the room. Harry decided to join the Headmaster, looking straight in his future mate's eyes as he did so, and clapped next, much to everyone's shock, and then the Slytherin's, but it died quickly.

"Tuck in!" Dumbledore said and noise exploded in the room as everyone began discussing the new addition to the Staff table.

Ron banged his head on the table. When he finally rose his head five glares were pinned on him.

"You jinxed us," Seamus, Neville, Dean, Harry and Hermione told him.

**

* * *

**

Next Morning

Harry arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast earlier than the other years. Hermione and Ron were attached to either side of him. As soon as he sat down, Neville joined him along with Luna Lovegood. Soon the rest of the student body started to fill the room. Harry steadily refused to look at the Head Table where he knew a certain blond sat, staring at him.

"Harry!" Justin and Terry came from the Hufflepuff table, followed by several old members of the DA. The rest of the students just stared on in surprise as a flock of people was created around Harry Potter.

"Is what Dumbledore said true?"

"Are we really going to start the DA sessions again?"

"Can a friend of mine come?"

"When are you putting up an announcement?"

"Can I join?"

"Me too!"

"Will you teach Patronuse's again?"

"Oi! Let him breathe!" Seamus exclaimed as the rest of the Gryffindor's entered the Hall.

"It is only the first day guys and you want me breathing down our necks?" Harry wondered.

"As long as it doesn't mess our Quidditch practice," a Ravenclaw said.

"Yes, we got that last year," Hermione said and the original members snickered at how they had already had this argument.

"Are we going to use the same way of notification?" Cho asked.

Many people gave her weird looks, especially teachers.

"No, no need for so much secrecy this year," Harry replied.

"But it was awesome!" Collin Creevey protested.

Many chuckled. Others just stared.

"Fine!" Harry muttered. "But only for those who already have them."

"I'm not making new ones," Hermione declared.

"What was the first way?" one of the first year Gryffindor's asked.

"It's a secret," the original DA members said at once.

There were disappointed murmurs from everyone and Harry shook his head.

"Hey! Are we still meeting You-Know-Where?" Neville asked.

"Nah, we are probably going to need a bigger room," Harry replied.

"You could have the Great Hall, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said from the Head Table. He was looking rather amused at the attention the DA was getting. "But perhaps it would be too much on you?"

Harry contemplated Dumbledore's suggestion and then shrugged. "The Hall is fine, Professor. Thank you. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville aced. They could take over at any given moment, as can the rest of the members."

Many looked Neville in awe and the shy boy ducked his head to hide his blush.

"Well, perhaps breakfast should resume. You wouldn't want to be late for classes…" Dumbledore suggested and the crowd scattered.

In the next ten minutes Professor McGonagall started handing out the new schedules. She stopped at Harry's side with a proud look.

"You did it," she told him with a wide smile.

He smiled back and nodded.

Once Harry got his schedule he sighed, all his good mood gone, like a spell was used.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

"Double Advanced Potions with the Slytherin's and Double DADA again with them," Harry groaned.

"Same here," said Hermione.

"I hate Mondays," Harry said pitifully.

Ron snorted. "You dug your own graves. I'll see you in DADA I suppose."

Harry glared at him but nodded. He and Hermione stood and headed for the first class of the day. They were soon joined by a few Ravenclaw's and many Slytherin's. Advanced Potions was a joined class of many Houses as the total number did not quite reach the number of students at the OWLs level. Harry felt the glares of many Slytherin's on his back and winced.

"Be glad the daggers are not real," Hermione whispered and he nodded.

Once Snape let them inside, Harry paired up with Hermione.

"How come you're in this class Potter?" Draco Malfoy sat at the station near him and was now sneering at Harry.

"An excellent question Mr. Malfoy," Snape joined the bashing.

Harry barely kept from rolling his eyes.

"I knew some not so regular uses of snake venom and unicorn blood," he said looking pointedly at Snape, who averted his gaze. He knew the Potions Master would realize that the source of Harry's knowledge had been his run-ins with Lord Voldemort the previous years.

Malfoy snorted but Harry ignored him and set to work. His luck did not last as Snape rearranged the pairs and he ended up with the blond Slytherin.

'Oh joy! Snape is predictable as ever,' Harry mused.

"Potter, what did you mean earlier?" Draco asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He seemed genuinely curious. The Gryffindor did not bother acting stupid.

"I meant uses of those two in Dark Arts," Harry informed him.

"How would you know?"

"Aren't you supposed to hate me?" Harry wondered.

Draco huffed and glared him but finally answered. "I can't believe it you're here. I thought I got rid of you this year for at least one class."

Harry rolled his eyes but was kept from answering at Snape's bark to start brewing their potions.

_**Draco's POV:**_

Draco Malfoy had been rather restless ever since his father was announced to be the new DADA professor. He wanted to curse those idiots, but even more, he wanted to curse his father for not telling him anything in advance. He had not even been aware of Dumbledore approaching his father. And now he had to spend a year with his father teaching him and living in the castle. Any warning would have been welcome.

Then there was the fact that whenever he looked at his father or Snape they avoided his gaze. It was subtle and it did not occur very often. Also, it was rather fleeting and as it was, he had trouble catching them do it. Add to that the fact that he felt like he was forgetting something whenever he looked at Potter and Draco Malfoy was very confused.

**

* * *

**

DADA Classroom

Harry positively dreaded going to this class. Had not Hermione and Ron flanked his sides he was sure he would have bolted by now. All around him he heard whispering and it was easy for him to catch snippets of what was said. Most of them worried that an ex-Death Eater was going to lead the class. Others worried that Dumbledore had finally lost it. Others bet that he would be worse than Snape if his son was any indication. Ron was among the muttering crowd. Neville kept twitching, remembering no doubt the night at the Ministry.

"We are going to be fine," Harry told Neville.

The teen was startled but smiled gratefully at Harry. Hermione smiled approvingly at what Harry said and it seemed to calm their little group.

Lucius Malfoy was already in class, waiting for them. He wore dark blue robes, not as formal as usual though, without gloves and his customary cane. Harry also noticed that the Slytherin's were already present, but Draco Malfoy was glaring at his father when he thought no one was watching.

"Come in and close the door," Lucius order and waited for everyone to settle down. He seemed oblivious to the stares he received or the fact that some students were ready to bolt.

"Would someone tell me what you covered in DA last year as it would be foolish to ask about the actual classes Mrs. Umbridge…taught?" Lucius drawled. His eyes landed on the Dark Elf and he struggled to keep a straight face.

There could not be more sarcasm in his voice if he tried, Harry realized. It also made him sound like his son, Draco, or rather Draco sounded like his father. He rose, hand in the air and Lucius nodded.

"Mr. Potter."

"Shielding charms, stinging jinxes, various hexes, stunning spells, hex repellants, duelling, disarming and the Patronus spell," Harry recited easily. The non-DA members had envious looks, even the Slytherin's.

"How many of the ones present were in DA?"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean had hands up in the air. Lucius nodded.

But before Malfoy voiced his next question, a plan formulated in Harry's mind. He just needed an opportunity which would be provided to him in the next seconds.

"No Slytherin's?" Lucius asked.

Harry smiled a bit before answering. "Hard for them to join when they were out to get us. They could try their luck this year though."

His last statement gathered many odd glances.

"Maybe you could be present professor," Harry said again. "It would ease the learning process."

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Potter. I shall consider the matter."

Harry inclined his head, ignoring Ron's foot kicking him repeatedly, Hermione's impatient stare that stated she was itching to question him or the looks Draco Malfoy was giving him and his father. He only had eyes for Lucius and vice versa, which made him smirk.

The rest of the lesson was rather weird. Everyone was on edge. It was fortunate that the only thing Lucius made them do was take notes and revise, but nothing practical. Many were still trembling. When the lesson was finally over the Slytherin's bolted out of the classroom first, to be followed closely by the Gryffindor's. As for Harry, he took his time, much to Ron and Hermione's displeasure.

"Hurry up," Ron hissed. He knew Malfoy senior was looking at them.

The green eyed teen dismissed the demand. His reason flew out of the window as instincts took over. And those had other plans that were based on his two best friends being absent. "Wait outside," Harry said in a tone that brooked no argument. "Now."

Hermione grimaced but complied. Ron glared him but followed her, not sparing another look at Lucius.

"Nice glamour," Lucius told Harry as soon as the door to the classroom was shut tightly.

The teen smiled as he approached the desk.

"Quite a surprise seeing you here," Harry told him. He inhaled and caught that sweet scent yet again.

"What do you want…Potter?"

"A kiss."

Lucius drew a sharp breath at that. He wanted to curse because he nearly said 'me too'. He wanted to curse because he was not supposed to want to kiss Harry and because he was crazy to have craved the green eyed Elf since the first night and it was taking all of his self restraint not to do so. And the boy was continuing to smile.

"That would be inappropriate," Lucius finally decided to tell him.

Harry shrugged. "Too bad." And then he pounced.

Lucius felt those soft, plumb lips on his and soon a tongue was skirting around his mouth. He complied and soon he was being kissed senseless by the teen, back pressed on his desk and Harry's body rubbing against him.

"Harry…"

The Elf abandoned his mouth and began kissing his check, and then trailed lower to his neck. But Lucius yanked him back up for another heated kiss.

Harry was the first to pull back and realizing exactly where he was, he backed away, leaving Lucius alone in the classroom.

"I'm doomed," Lucius moaned once he came to his senses and climbed down from his desk.

Hermione frowned when Harry came back out from the DADA classroom.

"I'm fine, honestly!" he told her.

"I had reason to worry," she replied and he hugged her loosely.

"I know. But in these walls, he can't hurt me," Harry told her.

"Well, your hobby is to attract danger and hers is to worry about you" Ron told him. He was eyeing his hand around Hermione a tad reproachfully and Harry laughed. Hermione noticed as well but said nothing on that.

"Yeah, well, I'll try to remember," Harry told him. "Can we go to lunch now? I'm starving."

That seemed to cheer Ron up.

* * *

The first week passed miraculously fast, not that Harry thought to complain. Classes were hard as every professor had in mind to prepare them for their NEWTs. Snape was awful as ever and Harry was strangely glad that at least one thing had not changed.

After the first day, he had been taken aside by McGonagall and led to another room in the Gryffindor Tower. It was so that he could turn down the glamour and rest for a bit. It would not hold up for much longer any way and Harry wanted to go as far as it got him without having to worry just yet about odd looks and gossiping students. Not to mention the noise it would cause once it reached the papers.

So he was led further up in a room guarded by a female Veela. The room was rather nice. The king size bed was dressed in dark green colours, like the rest of the room. It would fit a Slytherin better, Ron had commented the first time he visited, but Harry liked it. It reminded him of forests. The tapestry on the walls was of a forest and trees and leaves and it was moving, creating the illusion that it was real. The fireplace was bigger than that in the common room. He also had a desk and room for his books, a built in wardrobe and a separate bathroom like the one the prefects had. All in all it was wonderful and Harry loved it.

It gave him privacy and it was in the security of the room that he could take down the glamour for his friends to see. Hermione had latched onto his hair and spent a good portion of the time caressing or brushing it. Neville had been awed, only then truly comprehending that Harry was truly a Dark Elf. Luna had simply smiled and asked to touch his pointy ears.

"Not even daddy would believe this," she had told the group.

Indeed, Harry had thought. Who would believe it?

It was on Tuesday morning when the announcement was made just outside the Great Hall:

**The Defence Association (DA) welcomes you!**

_All students of **4th year** and above are to contact the students assigned to their House._

_Gryffindor: Hermione Granger_

_Hufflepuff: Neville Longbottom_

_Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood_

_All **1st to 3rd year** students are to contact:_

_Gryffindor: Ron Weasley_

_Hufflepuff: Ginny Weasley_

_Ravenclaw Parvati Patil_

_All students of the Slytherin House are welcome to join and are to contact Harry Potter._

_You can sign in from 5 this afternoon till the end of the week._

All the students entering were chatting avidly, the topic being the announcement of the DA.

"Are you sure I should teach?" Neville asked Harry, for the millionth time.

"You had to undergo the 'Cruciatus', from Bellatrix Lestrange no less, fight Death Eaters and help me. I say that proves you are more than worthy," Harry told him with conviction and Neville looked oddly proud after that.

"Still mate, you're stuck with the Slytherin's," Ron told him with a grimace.

Harry rolled his eyes at how stuck in his prejudices Ron was. He was the only student still going on about the serpent House while the rest at least tried to get along. "Would you want to be in my seat?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Works for everyone then," Harry told him and he began eating his breakfast, hoping he could get a bite without being interrupted.

Hedwig was among the owls that entered the Hall with the morning mail. Hermione paid for her Daily Prophet, Neville got the customary package from his grandmother while Harry stared at the envelope he received.

"Here, girl," Harry gave Hedwig a piece of bacon while he turned the letter over. It was a fine, thin, paper with a slightly silvery shimmer. He took a good look at the shield and realized it bore the Malfoy initials. He broke it carefully and read the letter.

_Potter,_

_All Slytherin's were surprised by your invitation to enter D.A._

_However, not many trust you, not that I blame them._

_I was rather intrigued by it, though._

_Father mentioned that even Longbottom fought, and that says something._

_I want to sign up, along with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe and Goyle_

_DM_

Harry blinked at the letter and read it again.

Yes, Draco Malfoy wanted to join the DA. With a sigh, he took out the book he was given and wrote the names.

"Who joined?" Hermione asked.

"Later," Harry told her, indicating Ron.

Her eyes widened and she mouthed 'Malfoy'. Harry nodded and she blinked.

"Good. Maybe we can work on House unity like the Hat and Professor Dumbledore expect from us," Hermione finally said.

Harry doubted it, but kept it to himself.

**

* * *

**

Room of Requirement:

Come Friday afternoon, Harry was surprised by the results. The majority of students in Hogwarts wanted to join DA. So here he was now, with the rest of his friends, planning about the lessons. All those who had been in charge of taking the names were present.

"Well, the first three years should do only shields and try Patronuse's," Harry said. "Like self defence and the lessons should be once a week. All in all they should not do anything difficult or out of their league."

Many nods on that front.

Then Hermione mentioned asking help from professors or suggestions on spells to be taught.

"I already asked Lucius Malfoy," Harry told them.

"You were serious?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, why?"

Ron spluttered.

"He is a Death Eater," Hermione offered when it was obvious that Ron was in too much shock to say anything to Harry.

"Draco Malfoy has signed in, along with a few Slytherin's from our year," Harry finally told them.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

Neville cringed and covered his ears while Hermione slapped Ron on the arm, hard.

"Stop being so dramatic!" she scolded.

"Dumbledore is backing us up," Harry started. "Adults will be there, looking over our progress."

"But…Death Eaters…"

"Grow up Ron! Malfoy stays. I'll teach Slytherin's myself if it bothers you so damn much," Harry hissed.

"I'm not leaving you alone to face those snakes!" Ron yelled.

"Good. Then that settles it. Now, how about joining houses for duelling?" Harry asked.

That perked most people up and the discussion lasted well into the night.

**

* * *

**

Care of Magical Creatures:

**A/N:/ \\** this symbol is used to indicate that Harry and the Sphinx are talking another language.

On Wednesday, Hagrid announced to the class that he had brought a Sphinx for them to meet. Harry had blinked when he realized it was the same Sphinx from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Harry Potter," the Sphinx greeted.

"You know her 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

Harry nodded numbly.

/He passed my riddle in the labyrinth.\\ the Sphinx replied.

"Fourth year," Harry said. "She was in the third task."

The rest of the class stared at him with wonder.

"Aren't Sphinxes…um, illegal?" Hermione hesitated.

"Professor Dumbledore got me permission," Hagrid said. "Went to the Ministry and everything."

That seemed to appease Hermione a bit, not to mention the rest of the class.

"Now…Who knows about Sphinxes?" Hagrid asked. "Yes, Hermione…"

Harry ignored Hermione's explanation and looked at the creature. The Sphinx was looking at him with wonder. She left Hagrid's side and approached Harry.

/You changed.\\ the sphinx told him.

Harry blinked.

/Well, I came into my Inheritance this summer. I'm a Dark Elf.\\ he explained.

/I know. My mother was in the Elfin court for millennia. Advisor for the Royal family.\\

/Oh…Um, congratulations. It sounds like a great honour.\\

/You are but a young Elf. But you are right. It is a great honour to live amongst the most beautiful of species that walk this earth.\\ the Sphinx smiled kindly at him. It was weird to see.

/Er, thanks.\\ Harry was at a loss of what to say. He opened his mouth to ask her something, when Hermione tugged his arm. Only then Harry noticed that the entire class was staring at him, even Hagrid.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You were talking to the Sphinx."

"I know. You heard me," Harry told her.

"No. You spoke another language Harry. Again," Hermione told him patiently.

Harry blinked. The Sphinx was smirking at him and he groaned.

/You could have warned me.\\ Harry pouted.

/More fun this way.\\ the Sphinx replied.

Harry groaned and spent the rest of the class trying to ignore everyone and everything.

When Harry got back to the castle, everyone was staring at him. Luna came down the stairs like a hurricane and stopped panting in front of him.

"I heard you talked to a Sphinx," she told him.

Harry noticed the people around him staring and listening intently. "Yeah," he said reluctantly.

"Excellent!" Luna said. "Can you introduce me?"

Harry blinked. Then he shook his head and nodded. Only Luna Lovegood would jump at an opportunity like this. "Come on."

Luna beamed and followed him back out.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall:

Lucius Malfoy dreaded going to the Great Hall to eat. It was always too loud and those damn teenagers talked as much as they ate, and that said a lot. More often than not, his eyes would wander to the Gryffindor table in search of the young Elf and he was mortified every time Snape caught him in the act. Those sly smiles were getting on his nerves and that old coot Dumbledore added to his shame when he gave him a look with those twinkling eyes of his. It seemed like the old man was enjoying Lucius' predicament.

Then there was Harry himself, who after that kiss in DADA during the first day had avoided him like the plague. Wasn't the Elf attracted to him anymore? Or maybe the teen realized he made a mistake and he was not his mate? Lucius cursed in his mind many times when his thoughts took that direction.

Then this morning he had lunch with his son in the privacy of his quarters, when Draco started talking about Harry Potter. He then mentioned he had signed up for DA with the Gryffindor.

"And did you know he talked to a Sphinx today and in her language no less? How could he do that? Parseltongue is one thing, but this?"

Lucius had not been surprised. He knew Elves had amazing abilities, one of which was speaking the language of many creatures. He could not answer his son so he had directed that discussion to other topics.

However, he could not escape dinner in the Great Hall, so here he was sitting and having to listen to the inane chatter of hundreds of teenagers. He now realized why Snape was so moody.

Then Harry entered with his two friends flanking him and joined the Longbottom kid and the blond girl he recognized from the Ministry. Immediately all eyes were on the green eyed boy who seemed ready to flee from the attention he was getting. Then Lucius realized another thing. His son and Snape were wrong about the boy. He did not seek attention. It just had a knack to find him. He suddenly felt bad for the boy and felt the urge to console him. And probably kiss him in the process.

'I'm losing it,' Lucius thought.

"Something troubling you Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

Malfoy senior resisted the urge to jump. He had not expected the old man would speak to him.

"No, nothing wrong, Dumbledore."

The other beamed. "Good! I hear my boy, Harry, has asked you to attend the DA meetings. Excellent opportunity don't you think?"

Lucius glared Dumbledore, but the Headmaster only smiled serenely.

"He has grown up nicely," Dumbledore went on. "Pity he wears that glamour though."

'True,' Lucius' mind thought. He missed seeing Harry's natural look but he was not going to admit that to Dumbledore of all people. The old wizard was causing him enough embarrassment just knowing that Potter was his mate.

"Oh, well, enjoy your meal," Dumbledore said, leaving Lucius alone to his thoughts once again.

Lucius managed to escape early that night and decided to go straight to his room to avoid the many stares. But he realized luck was not on his side.

"Potter."

The Elf was actually surprised to see him.

'Well, that is a first. He is usually stalking me,' Lucius thought.

"You left early," Harry told him as he approached him.

"Maintain your distance," Lucius ordered.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you realize I am your professor now?" Lucius asked. "That I am old enough to be your father!"

"Well, I did not know fathers kissed their sons like you kissed me last week," Harry replied as he smiled at his future mate.

Lucius maintained his cool façade but inwardly he felt the danger of having Harry closing in, and it did not necessarily come from the teen.

"Damn it Potter. I could hand you over to Voldemort at any moment!"

"You wouldn't," Harry said with conviction.

"I am a Death Eater," Lucius hissed and pointed his wand at Harry's heart. It was not true, at least any more, but Harry did not need to know that. Not even his son knew just yet. He was betting that even the Dark Lord himself had yet to realize it.

The teen smirked and took another step closer to Lucius.

"Tell me then, Mr. Malfoy. Has anyone ever kissed you like I have?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Liar."

Harry was closer now and he was leaning inches away from the blond man.

"Get a hold on yourself Mr. Potter!" Lucius ordered. "I am a professor in this school and you a student, even though you act nothing like it."

Harry's eyes drifted close. "Mmm, smells so nice," the teen murmured, ignoring Lucius' reprimand.

Lucius knew he could have turned heel and walked away and he knew that Harry knew it but he did not care. He leaned over the Elf and initiated the kiss. He was frustrated, days of admiring the boy and hating that he admired the boy had caught up to him. Add to that the looks Snape was giving him, Dumbledore's hints, his wife's letters questioning whether to introduce him to a young Italian she had met unless he had something better, his son's stares, the constant whispering of so many teens…

Harry moaned and rubbed against Lucius' hard body, making the man forget about everything but this kiss. Lucius pulled Harry closer with one hand around the lithe waist and the other behind his neck, urging Harry on.

They pulled back shortly to breathe and Lucius pressed Harry against the stone wall roughly. Harry gasped but said nothing as Lucius was kissing him again. This time they only pulled back when they heard noise coming from the Great Hall as more students finished dinner and returned to their dorms.

Harry gasped as he tried to regulate his breathing. He stole a glance at Lucius and saw that his professor was flushed, an odd shade that looked good on the man's usually pale face.

"Fourth Greenhouse, midnight," Harry told Lucius and then he turned on his heel and ran away from the dumfounded Death Eater.

Lucius watched the teen retreat and felt like banging his head against the nearest wall. The next moment he realized he was getting house elf 'tendencies', much to his disgust.

**

* * *

**

Gryffindor Common Room:

"Where do you always disappear to, mate?" Ron asked Harry when the latter got back to his common room to say goodnight to his friends for the night.

Harry shrugged. "Around."

Ron frowned. "Stop lying, Harry. You are not getting into trouble, are you?"

Seamus perked up. "Maybe our boy has finally found himself a shag partner!"

Neville blushed and lowered his gaze. Dean scolded his best friend for being so dirty minded.

"I have not!" Harry lied.

Ron was eyeing him strangely. 'Oh-oh,' Harry though, realizing the trouble he was in.

"I have not found a shag partner nor will I ever be interested in one," Harry told Seamus with a hard glare. "Something so shallow doesn't suit me. If you must know I had to see the Headmaster for something he wanted to talk to me since summer."

Ron seemed less dubious of his friend as he realized that Harry meant the fact that the boy had come to his inheritance.

"We believe you Harry," Neville said shyly.

"Yeah, Seamus is being his usual obnoxious self," Dean added.

"Hey!" the indignant Irish boy said.

"Whatever. I'll go to my room and get some rest while I can," Harry told them.

Once he was well out of range of the Gryffindor Tower he changed direction and moved to the main entrance, set on visiting the Greenhouses. He had a date tonight and he could not miss it.

**

* * *

**

This chapter has been edited.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Sneaking around

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**4th Greenhouse:**

Lucius pulled his cloak more securely around him as he made his way to where the Greenhouses were located. It had been years since the last time he had to take this path. Even as one of the governors of the school board he only kept inside the castle walls, or if the occasion called for it, the grounds caretaker's hut. As a student he had been excellent in the subject of Herbology as it went hand in hand with Potions, his second favourite lesson after Defence Against the Dark Arts. Had anyone told him in the beginning of the year that he would be in Hogwarts, teaching for the most annoying wizard in existence, in his book, he would have had them hauled up in Saint Mungo's in one of the wards for the incurable cases. But the impossible had happened and all thanks to Harry Potter.

Lucius exhaled loudly. That damned boy, not yet a man, was causing him more trouble than anyone he had ever met. Because of him he had to take up Dumbledore's offer to teach in the school, even though he hated inadequacy and the people who exhibited the trait, meaning the majority of the school's population, both students and teachers. He had also had to turn sides even if the majority of the public and Lord Voldemort himself did not know it just yet. Come to think of it, he would have to tell his son about it soon. Lucius could not afford distractions or a rift inside his family.

He was glad for one small thing. Dumbledore had sent Snape to settle everything with him instead of someone else from his precious Order. And it had been quite the shock to the aristocrat who had thought he knew the man. But apparently Severus Snape had fooled them all. And he had to be the one to tell Lucius of the mess he got himself into.

'And what a fine job he did,' Lucius realized.

He had never suspected Snape to be a traitor. But the Potions Master was simply too good at what he did. He had told him it was not in his power to escape the union with the young Elf and after that, any pain suffered by his partner would make him unhappy as it would be his job to make sure his soul mate was happy. Then he had moved on to more logical means of persuasion that included the welfare of his only heir and the state of his vast fortune. The spy had gone to great lengths explaining why Harry Potter had bigger chances surviving the war than Voldemort had. And Lucius knew that. He had seen the madness in the Dark Lord's eyes. He no longer was a leader that inspired respect. He was a hideous monster striving to kill a child and failing at every turn. In many ways he had become worse than Dumbledore and his group. There were no longer ideals just blood thirst. And ever since his brief visit to Azkaban, he was less inclined to follow the Dark Lord blindly.

His new position in the school was Dumbledore's idea of protection. Lucius knew the seat was jinxed, but it still provided greater safety than he would have had he decided to stay at Malfoy Manor. The protection extended to include his son, as well as Narcissa, who while she knew of her husband's change of faith, she had remained neutral like the last time the war happened. Lucius did not begrudge her. This way she had far better chances of staying alive.

"Hey," called a voice from behind him.

"Potter."

The teen smiled as he approached the blond wizard. "Why do you keep using my surname?" Harry asked.

"This whole situation is highly inappropriate," Lucius muttered.

"We aren't doing anything," Harry smiled at him.

"Why are we sneaking around then?" Lucius demanded.

"_'We'_, huh?" Harry smirked, now standing directly in front of Lucius.

Malfoy cursed at his wording.

"Doesn't matter, you're here," Harry told him.

Lucius never knew what hit him when the young man moved forward for a kiss or what compelled him to initiate the next.

It was a while later when the two of them stopped kissing and caressing each other, taking turns being pressed up against the cold glass of the green house. Lucius woke up from the stupor he had held, as if suddenly realizing who he had spent a good hour and a half snogging with; like some teenager with raging hormones. His eyes widened from the realization and he pushed a smirking Harry away from him.

"You enjoyed this Lucius," the Elf said with delight.

The blond rubbed his eyes, trying to block the view of the flushed teen in case he decided to continue being stupid.

"Don't," he gritted out.

Harry frowned. "Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"I have to go, classes tomorrow," Lucius muttered.

"You could find a better excuse, you were a Slytherin," Harry snorted.

Lucius glared at him before realizing his mistake. Harry Potter was still flushed from the heavy kissing he had been involved with minutes ago. He had caught his breath, but his lips and tinted cheeks gave him away. His hair was even more mussed and Lucius recalled their silky feeling when at one point he had seized the teen to deepen the kiss.

He mentally berated his mind for straying to topics that he should forget the soonest possible.

"This was a mistake," Lucius repeated.

It sounded fake even to him. The smile Harry gave him confirmed it.

He was kissed again and felt desire coil deep in his belly, his blood flowing faster and his skin warmer.

Harry released him, smiling when unconsciously Lucius tightened the grip he had at some point gained on his shoulders, before releasing him like he had been burned.

"I better go," Harry murmured. "Snape won't appreciate it if I fall asleep in his class."

Lucius watched him slip out and disappear before leaning against the glass and closing his eyes.

He had once again given into insanity whose name was Harry Potter and once again felt no guilt for it, which only served to frustrate him even more.

**

* * *

**

Teacher's Common Room:

Snape was reading his copy of _**'Potions Today'**_ and enjoying his tea when a rather dishevelled Lucius Malfoy walked in. To tell the truth, the blond was far from dishevelled, but to Severus Snape's trained eye, there were differences. The man looked a bit winded, his cheeks flushed, his hair straight and neat. His clothes, though fresh and without any lines, were the same he wore the day before, and that was enough to make the man suspicious.

"Good morning Lucius," he greeted.

The blond grunted and repeated the greeting. Snape waited until Malfoy made himself a cup of tea before speaking again.

"Tough night yesterday?" he sneered.

A pair of deathly, stormy-grey eyes focused on him. A lesser man would have caved, but not Severus Snape.

"If you know what's good for you don't go on with this conversation.

The door opened again and professor Flitwick entered with professor Sprout, engaged in a heated conversation. Both ex-Slytherin's paused.

"…and then he said: _'You certainly look like it!'_" Sprout finished.

The short wizard cackled with laughter.

"It's this new joke with the hag, the Veela and the barman," Flitwick informed the other two men.

"Funny," said Snape, completely straight faced.

"Are you here for the poker night?" Flitwick asked. "Pomona said she would come. Albus has made a tradition of this midnight gatherings."

"How are you gentlemen?" Sprout asked them.

"Fine," Snape replied. "I'll be staying for a while, but I'm not certain about our Defence professor. Lucius here had a rough night," the Potions Master smiled maliciously.

Malfoy glared him. The other two professors were immediately concerned. Ever since Dumbledore informed them of his change in loyalties, the entire stuff had warmed up to him. Though they were still wary of him, they were not as skittish. Flitwick did not squeak whenever Malfoy entered a room, McGonagall did not glare him as often; Sprout did not pale at the mere sight of him. The only drawback was that Trelawney had been more forward and kept predicting his death, which had become irksome after the second time.

"Did you eat too much?" the short wizard spoke up. "I often have trouble sleeping when eating too much at night. Have you tried green tea with a touch of Fairy Lemon?"

"Nonsense," Sprout interrupted. "Nothing works better for a stomach ache than a drop of Akaleia nectar mixed with milk."

Lucius gritted his teeth. This was getting ridiculous. "Excuse me but I have classes to attend," he told them and tactically fled the room.

He missed the amused face of Severus Snape and his attempts to keep a straight face. Had he seen it, he would have not appreciated.

* * *

**A week later...**

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Draco sat in front of the fire, his Charms textbook open and forgotten on his lap, as he stared into the flames. He was trying to find what was going on between his father and his godfather. For the past two days his father avoided sitting next to Snape during meals in the Great Hall. What was even more confusing was the fact that Snape seemed amused at something and even had trouble withholding his laughter, which made his father squirm.

His musings were cut short when Pansy Parkinson sat right next to him on the arm of his chair.

"What?" he demanded. If she had come to flirt he would not hesitate to hex her.

"Um, I…"

Draco hearing her troubled talking actually paid attention. She seemed quite shaken.

"What's wrong Pans?" he asked her.

Her lips formed a small smile. "I haven't heard you call me that since we were five," she told him.

"Ah, well, just get over with it," he said.

"My mother sent me a letter. I'm to go home and attend the festivities."

Draco paled. It was a subtle change but noticeable. The blond knew that among the Slytherin purebloods it actually meant 'During the Yule Holidays you are joining the ranks of the Death Eaters'.

"We have to tell my father," Draco muttered. "Are there others?"

"Daphne and Milly," Pansy said softly.

"Greengrass and Bullstrode?"

"Yes. And two more girls from seventh year."

"I'll see what I can do," Draco promised her.

Pansy nodded and stood.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't forget that Potter will be teaching us defence," Draco called out.

"That sentence is so wrong," she mused.

"Tell me about it," Draco muttered.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall, DA Session

The Slytherin's were gathered in the Great Hall an hour after dinner. The majority had forgone the complete wardrobe of the school, deciding to not wear the move restricting robes. They stood at the now modified room, inspecting the mirrors, the chests and the cushions. Some of them kept pointing at the dark detectors and others, like Draco, were impressed by the list of books in the room. They also held footnotes, in which it mentioned that most of them came from Potter's personal collection.

"All here?" Harry called out. He entered and shut the door behind him, immediately ceasing all noise.

Most of the Slytherin's Draco had mentioned were there and a few more, making a total of eight students with Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass.

"Potter," Draco said.

"It's just you?" the Gryffindor asked.

"Yes," the blonde replied for his housemates.

"Good then we'll start. I want to know what you know from the ones I ask you, where you have difficulties or questions, alright?"

Many nods answered him.

"Alright, now, do you all know the '_Expelliarmus'_ Spell?" Harry asked.

Only Draco, Zabini, Nott and Bullstrode attested to having no problem performing the spell. Then only Crabbe and Goyle were ignorant of the shielding spells, most of them had trouble duelling and none of them could perform a '_Patronus'_ spell.

Harry followed the lesson plan Hermione had made, starting with a revision of the basics.

"You're saying the spell wrong," Harry told Parkinson at one point. You have to draw the 'e' not the 'l' and slacken your wrist more, like this," he reached out and gently corrected her wand grasp. He pointed it at Goyle, her partner.

"_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled and Goyle's wand flew to his hand while the bulky boy was launched of his feet and knocked backwards and onto the cushions. Pansy was excited that her wand could be so powerful.

"Potter, I'm impressed," Malfoy said. And he truly was. That spell was spectacular and quite powerful. Even his spell could not knock someone off his feet.

"Thanks," Harry replied. Then he turned his attention back to Pansy. "Want to give it another try?"

After the lesson, Draco stayed behind to talk with the green eyed teen.

"You are good Potter," he said.

The other teen was startled.

"Er, thanks Malfoy," Harry replied. "You were not bad either. Next time the lesson will be less boring."

"Hopefully, though I never expected Crabbe and Goyle to master that spell."

"Neville managed," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Then anything is possible," Draco sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes but dropped it. In a way the Slytherin was telling the truth.

"What else did you want?" Harry asked Draco.

"Your help."

Harry blinked.

Draco decided to be blunt and to the point. "Some of my friends are expected to receive the Dark Mark."

Harry nodded in complete understanding. "And they don't want to."

"Exactly. I told my father and Snape, consequently Dumbledore, but I'd like you to know."

"I can't do much to help," Harry told him.

"You could kill You-Know-Who," Draco replied. "I'll help, whatever way I can."

Harry smiled. Draco may not know the prophecy and for someone who was as proud as the blond for his pure blood, he knew the offer was genuine. For once he acted maturely and answered sincerely. "I know."

After a thought Harry extended his hand towards the blond. "Friends?"

Draco stared the offering hand and slowly smiled at the memory it brought forth. He grasped it and they shook hands firmly, careful not to ruin it with aggressiveness.

"We're getting there," Malfoy told him.

**

* * *

**

Riddle Manor:

Voldemort had been in a foul mood ever since his right hand man and major source of income. Most of his followers had felt it in their bones. Even Bellatrix was not finding it funny anymore.

"McNair!" he called out.

A figure stepped out of a much smaller Inner Circle and nearly crawled to where the Dark Lord sat.

"My L-lord," he stuttered as he kissed those black robes, grovelling at the monster's feet.

"Did you find where Malfoy isss?" Voldemort hissed.

A small shudder came from the executioner. "No, my Lord."

"_Crucio_"

Voldemort repeated the spell a couple more times on McNair and another, lesser Death Eater before dismissing them all. Nagini slithered by his side, her body coiling around the stone-made seat.

_Massster…/_ the snake hissed.

_/I want you to go to Hogwarts and spy on the boy_

_YesssMasster…/_

He watched her go with exasperation. How could it be that a mere snake had proven to be more reliable than his followers? Then again he expected nothing less from the cream of the Slytherin House.

**

* * *

**

Hogsmeade

Ginny smiled at the sight of her brother with Hermione. Currently he was blushing and trying not to stutter as she kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his lips.

"About time those two got together," Luna commented.

Neville, who had an arm across Ginny's waist, nodded in agreement. He had been there to witness how jealous Ron got over Krum or every other boy that approached the smart girl, taking his frustration out on anyone. He briefly admired Harry for putting up with the worst of those rants.

"So, are we ever going inside the '_Three Broomsticks'_?" Ginny asked the group. "I'm turning into an icicle over here."

Luna and Neville smiled and nodded.

"Too bad Harry had to miss this," Neville muttered.

The girls pouted. It was not as much fun when half the group was missing. And while they could do with a few hours away from Ron and Hermione's fluffiness, they really wanted Harry's company. The teenager spent hours with Dumbledore testing his new abilities, strengthening his attacks. They understood it was all necessary but they certainly did not like it.

"I miss him," Ginny said as they sat in a quiet corner, their Butterbeers in front of them.

"Me too," Luna said. Her usual odd comments not following her declaration.

"Why the long faces?" Seamus asked as he came into view. His face had grown redder due to the sudden change of temperatures, giving his cheeks more colour than that of the Weasley's hair.

"Nothing," Neville answered for the girls.

"Ron and Hermione told me that they will come in half an hour or so," Seamus informed the group as he too took a seat at the booth.

"Good. I know we wanted them together, but they are beginning to creep me out a bit," Ginny muttered and the others laughed.

**

* * *

**

Harry's Rooms:

Harry was still in bed and stared at the ceiling. It was barely the end of September and he was wishing for Christmas.

His friends were less overbearing than he had expected but all the pressure from the DA club was tiring him out. Add to that all the homework they were given and the strain of maintaining his glamour and the training sessions with Dumbledore and you were left with a very tired Elf.

Almost. Because whenever he saw Lucius Malfoy it was like all his energy was replenished. And that confused him most of all. The library had little to nothing on Elves and their mates as it was considered taboo to talk to outsiders about it and the teen was lost. He felt compelled to jump the blond whenever he was within ten feet of him and all those mixed signals coming from Malfoy senior were making him all the more confused.

"Agh! What the hell is happening to me?" he yelled to the stillness of the room.

Naturally no one answered.

"I wish Sirius was here," he mumbled as he buried his face in his soft pillow. Sirius would know perhaps about his Elfish genes and would help him out. As it was he still did not know which one of his parents was a Dark Elf. He had seen the Potter family tree. The only magical creature they interacted relatively recently with was a female werewolf some twenty generations back. Dumbledore himself had said that there were no chances the blood had survived. And his mother was Muggleborn. There was certainly nothing of the beauty of the Elves in his aunt or her parents.

Luna had suggested a potion that would reveal the originality of the blood but it took time to brew and it was difficult to find the ingredients. Sure Dumbledore had Snape start on it but it would take time, long after Christmas, and the suspense was killing him.

"Why couldn't this year be normal? Just one normal year is all I ask for," he mumbled.

He still got no answer until a thought struck him. With amazing speed he stood up, forgetting all about wallowing in his misery, and went to his desk. He carefully selected a clean sheet of parchment and began writing. When he was done he transfigured one of his usual red ribbons into a silk silvery one and tied the roll carefully before going in search of Hedwig, all the thinking what a fool he was for not thinking it sooner.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall

It was the middle of October when things started getting worse outside the walls of the castle. Lord Voldemort made his first move by attacking and killing a Muggle family at the borders of the wizarding district in London. That incident was the talk of the school for days. Many Muggle-born students whose parents stayed near that area were almost frantic with worry. Owls were exchanged almost daily now since most were afraid for their families.

Harry had learned from Hermione that some of the students had formed a committee to ask the Headmaster if they could fire call their parents on the weekends since letters were not nearly enough. Everyone was worried and the need to have contact was obvious. He had seen Ron and Ginny receive owls from both parents and their older brothers. Even Charlie had sent a few lines. Hermione was in a similar state, though it was her asking all the questions. She had told them that her parents did not read the '_Daily Prophet_' and she was not about to have them start now.

"They will need the green light from the Ministry and I doubt Fudge will do or say anything. He might have seen Voldemort returned but he does nothing drastic," Hermione had told him, bringing his mind back to the matter at hand. "We are lucky he allowed the Dragons to guard our gates. There are very little alternatives these days."

Using Dragons was discussed back in their third year since Azkaban escapees would hardly have the strength to fight them and now with the threat of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters they were the best choice they had. It had not taken much for Dumbledore to convince the board of directors of the school, even less when Lucius Malfoy sided with the Headmaster for what was possibly the first time in the history of the school.

Now the students and mostly the resident half giant were on pins and needles while expecting their arrival.

"Charlie said that they are sending back Norbert," Ron told them that morning at breakfast.

The trio was rather excited at that information.

"Who is Norbert?" Neville asked.

Harry eyed the boy guiltily. "Remember during our first year the detention at the forest and all those points McGonagall deducted?"

Neville nodded. How could he forget? It was still a record for the school. Not counting the time he had lost the passwords when Black had escaped from Azkaban prison. Even the twins, not to mention the Marauders, had ever come close to having so many points deducted.

Most of the Gryffindor's and some of the passing students turned to listen into their conversation.

"Yes, Malfoy said you had a dragon in the castle," the clumsy boy remembered. He frowned at the three. "You told me he lied."

"We are so sorry," Hermione almost whimpered.

"You're sorry? I was bitten," Ron muttered with a huff.

"There was a dragon in the castle," Harry told Neville, not noticing the incredulous looks he received. "A species from Norway. His name was Norbert and we sent him to Ron's brother in Romania. He will be among the ones guarding the gates."

"About time you admitted the truth," Malfoy said from behind them. He gave them a triumphant smirk and ignored the hostile looks from some of the older lions. Neville paled a bit at the sight of the blond. Ginny patted her boyfriend on the shoulder comfortingly.

Harry turned and saw the Slytherin was alone as he approached them. The Elf gave him a small smile.

"We couldn't admit that then," he told the Slytherin. "No matter how you strived for it."

"But it's illegal," Neville uttered.

"Never mind that," Draco told him as he pushed Ron aside and claimed his seat next to Harry. He received hostile glares, especially from the redhead, but Harry said nothing to this. He just waited for the next question. Hermione, too, ignored her boyfriend and focused on Malfoy.

"What I want to know is how on earth Hagrid got the egg," Draco told Harry. "I have searched for it and they are mighty rare, illegal and not to mention expensive!"

"Voldemort gave it to him." Harry rolled his eyes when some people gasped at the Dark Lord's name. "He was living parasitically on Quirell's head and guided his actions," Harry offered. "That turban was to cover him up."

From the Head table the story carried to the professors. Many stared at the Headmaster and the half-giant. Snape and McGonagall were livid.

"Now you two, there's no need to worry," Dumbledore told them.

"But a dragon Albus?" McGonagall demanded.

"I always said Potter was dangerous but this is over the top," Snape said. "He ought to have been expelled. Not to mention prosecuted."

"As long as he had 'is teddy bear Norbert was a good boy," Hagrid told them.

As usual he ignored the point and went straight to bemoaning the loss of his favourite pet. His comment was met with incredulous stares. Flitwick for instance carefully muttered a spell to pour alcohol in his earl grey tea and then did the same for the deputy headmistress.

"Teddy bear?" Snape spluttered. The Headmaster's eyes just twinkled in that way of his, leaving Snape wondering for the sanity of his colleagues.

Lucius took it all in a stride though he felt troubled. How did Potter always get into these kind of situations? And how in Salazar's name did his own son got dragged into this particular one? Honestly now, a dragon?

"Children will be children," Dumbledore said to those on the table. "But even you Severus had to admit that the boy has nerve and a slyness to comment."

"I'd swear Potter is in the wrong House," Hooch commented. "He's like a Slytherin, always in trouble but never getting caught."

Snape's lips twitched but this time as if he was fighting a smile.

"Like a Slytherin indeed," Lucius whispered. He lifted his head and wished he had not when his gaze was met with a pair of emerald eyes.

* * *

It was a few days later and during lunch that Harry saw a beautiful black owl flying towards him, followed by Hedwig. The contrast was amazing and many heads turned. While the two birds landed in front of Harry, his owl offered her leg first. He opened the parchment carefully and beamed.

"Harry? Who is it from?" Hermione asked.

Ron went for the second letter but the other owl bit him quite hard, making him cry out and clutch his hand.

But Harry ignored all that, focusing on the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It was nice receiving your letter. The plans for the wedding are going along fine and Gabrielle sends you a kiss._

_I placed a charm on the letter in case you are wondering. My written English is not that good yet._

_Now, about what you asked in your letter, I took liberty to contact my grandmother, who is a full blooded Veela. She was the one to contact the Elfin community and there is already a tutor instructed to guide you._

_Another Owl will follow the lovely owl you sent the letter with._

_That letter is for you and Dumbledore. He will understand._

_I hope you are well my fair friend._

_Best regards,_

_Fleur Amaryllis Delacour_

"So? What does it say?" Hermione pressed on.

"It's from Fleur," Harry told her, his voice dropping. "About me and her special childhood friends."

Even Ron was quick to catch the meaning of what Harry was implying. He dropped his fork and leaned closer.

"When did you write her? And what for?" Ron asked his friend.

"About my…condition. The books could only tell me very little on what I wanted to know on my abilities, physique and the rest," Harry replied. "Sure, Dumbledore is trying to help, but he has his limits on this particular subject."

The other two nodded.

"And the other owl?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet," Harry responded. He took the second letter, thanked the bird and offered her bacon from his place, then told her to rest a bit at the Owlery before going on a journey. The owl hooted happily, bobbed her head in a bow and flew off. Then he gave the same treat to Hedwig and sent her off to rest.

"I need to show this to Dumbledore," Harry muttered.

Ron and Hermione glanced at the head table.

"Don't you have to see him tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I can't wait until then," Harry told her. "I want to give this to him."

Before they knew it the envelope was engulfed in deep blue flames. They drew back in shock and the students around them stared, commotion spreading. In all of it very few noticed the same flame appear in front of the Headmaster, including Harry and most of the staff members.

Dumbledore locked eyes with Harry and nodded, placing the letter in his robes before calling the Hall into Order.

The rest of the breakfast was rather uneventful.

**

* * *

**

Charms:

Ron swore when he failed the wordless Summoning Spell, making Neville even more disheartened in his abilities to achieve it.

Hermione had a look of intense concentration as the feather levitated and moved half way before floating back down on the wooden surface.

"This is difficult," she muttered as she chewed on her lip worriedly and tried again.

Harry for once sat staring at the feather, seeing it move back and forth with ease. Neville caught sight of it and pointed it out to Ron. The red haired boy was not very surprised.

"Harry did it!" Neville said excitedly.

"Yes, well, he became an expert on non verbal spells over the hols," Ron replied as he focused back on his feather.

Flitwick caught sight of him and smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor for performing the spell and another five for mastering it completely!"

Hermione heard it and tried yet again, earning another ten points for the House before focusing on a bored looking Harry.

"What's the matter? You are playing with the feather a long time now."

Harry shrugged. "I'm waiting to hear from Dumbledore."

"What did happen in breakfast?" Neville asked. "I think the letter went up in flames."

"It did," Ron replied.

"_Muffliato_," Harry muttered, creating a buzz so no one could listen into their conversation.

"Nice one," Neville commented.

"So?" Hermione urged.

"I wrote to Fleur, asking her help to contact Elves in France. Her Grandmother did it and she sent me a letter. Enclosed was one letter for Dumbledore. That fire…You know how phoenixes travel with fire?"

Hermione nodded while Neville and Ron looked lost.

"I'll explain later, go on Harry," Hermione urged.

"I think I sent him the letter that way. I mean I saw him receive it and place it in his robes…" Harry told them.

"Wow," Neville breathed.

"Mate that's…" Ron was at a loss.

"Good decision Harry," Hermione approved.

Harry nodded his thanks and turned when he saw the door open. He saw a second year Hufflepuff timidly poke her head inside the room.

"Um, Professor," she called out. "The Headmaster asked for Harry Potter. Ah, yes! The note!" She produced the thin paper.

"Very well. Off you go Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick said.

Harry stood, made a subtle motion to his friends and then he was out of the door.

"Thanks," he told the younger girl who blushed at his smile.

He did not linger but started running towards the tower. In record time he was standing in front of the grotesque Gargoyle.

"Chocolate frosting," Harry said with a small smile.

The statue parted and using his speed arrived at the top long before the stairs stopped spinning.

Dumbledore was already waiting for him.

"Professor," Harry said.

"Take a seat my boy," the Headmaster said.

Harry sat in front of him, choosing the chair that had view of the window.

"This letter came in the most unusual way, Harry. Am I to assume that you had no idea how you did it?"

"Ah, yes, professor."

Dumbledore bestowed him with a smile. "I thought as much."

Harry ducked his head.

"I'm not berating you my boy," Dumbledore said. "I want to help you, I really do. This letter here is most extraordinary my boy. It is from Ailill Frideswide the Sage."

"Ah, who?" Harry wondered.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "He is the one the Council of Elves being sent to tutor you."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Already?"

The Headmaster gave him a wide grin. He was as excited as the teen since it would be an unusual experience, even for him. "Yes my boy. It seems that Ms Delacour's ancestor had many important friends. Also the fact that Dark Elves are so rare was also a strong motive for them. Combined with the fact that your parents had no elfin characteristics and you are a once in a life time opportunity for them."

"When is my tutor he coming?" Harry asked excitedly.

"He will be here sometime in the next week," Dumbledore supplied.

"He's staying at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Harry. He is here for you alone. Also it is safer for him here. Voldemort would do anything to capture an Elf and we must not have that."

Harry nodded. "What will the students know?"

"He will probably wear a glamour like yours. We could not afford his presence to be known yet. I could pass him as a teacher or a scholar, do not worry over that."

"Okay," Harry said. He felt much calmer now and his excitement grew. He was finally getting somewhere, and more importantly, he would have someone like him to talk to.

"Since you are here and the class hasn't got much longer, would you like some tea?" Dumbledore asked, successfully guessing that the teen was in no state to attend any lessons that evening.

"I'd love some," Harry replied sincerely.

**

* * *

**

Later that night, Gryffindor Dormitory:

Hermione was perched on Ron's bed, her feet crossed under her. Ron was sitting next to her, his knees up against his chest. Neville was sprawled on the floor. All three of them were in the boys' rooms with Harry.

The Elf was on his bed and telling them what took place at the Headmaster's office. To him it was odd that the trio had become a foursome, but it was not that bad. Neville had come a long way and Harry trusted him. Also he was Ginny's boyfriend, probably a keeper if he believed Hermione's words, and he really wanted to hear another opinion other than that of his two best friends.

"An Elf? In Hogwarts?" Hermione mused. "How exciting!" She was practically bouncing on her seat.

Harry smiled. He had been equally excited at the news, although for his friend the event was more on the academically challenging side of things, if she managed to have a meeting with the Elf.

'And probably question him for hours,' Harry thought wryly.

"I wonder what kind of Elf it is," Ron commented.

"I've only seen a house elf once," Neville told them.

"Hey! What about me?" Harry demanded.

"You're Harry," Neville replied.

"Great, now I'm a 'Harry', an entirely new species," the dark haired boy grumbled.

The other snickered at his expense, making him scowl at her.

**

* * *

**

Dungeons:

Severus Snape went over the recipe for the potion once again.

Lucius observed him carefully, slowly sipping wine from his glass.

"What is that book that you are reading Severus?" he asked.

"Dumbledore," Snape replied. "He wants to know how the brat is a Dark Elf."

"Ah, a Lineage Potion then."

"Correct. This is one of the three books Ms Granger deduced that would be of help."

"Was she correct?" Lucius inquired.

His answer was the sour expression on the Potion Master's face.

"Half the ingredients are borderline dark," Snape muttered. "We will need a few drops of his blood, but there are a few other ingredients like phoenix tears, Acromantula venom and the fang of a Basilisk that are hard to get."

Lucius frowned. "Why those ingredients?"

"This is specifically for Elves and the darker ingredients tend to be more accurate," Snape replied. "Had it been a wizard, the spider and snake venom would not be a problem as it would need beetle eyes or something similar."

Lucius nodded although he did not really understand the reasoning.

'That is probably why Severus is a potions expert and not I,' he thought wryly.

"And why are you here my friend?" Snape asked. "Don't you have a boy to…woo?"

Lucius scowled. "Drop it."

"That poor boy trailing after you…" Snape went on.

Lucius snorted humourlessly. "Boy my hat. Harry Potter is the devil incarnate," he snapped.

"I've been saying so for years, but why are you so worked up Lucius?"

The blond shifted in his seat.

Snape abandoned the book and turned to his best friend since childhood, giving him a calculating look.

"Oh, my…" he said with glee.

"Severus…"

"It seems that all my teasing was not for nothing," Snape told him.

"Yes it was."

"Stop scowling. You'll get wrinkles and I'm not making the potion to vanish them."

"I'm only thirty five! I don't need your damn potions."

"I'm two years younger," Snape told him.

Lucius glared him before realizing this was getting him nowhere at all. If anything it would give Snape even more ammunitions against him and he would use them to embarrass Lucius further. And right now, the last thing Lucius wanted was to think of Harry Potter.

"This is childish," the blond decided.

"Agreed. Now tell me how did Mister Potter manage to sway you?"

Lucius almost groaned. 'I guess it can't be helped then,' he thought. That was the problem when dealing with a Slytherin as driven as Severus was.

"I don't kiss and tell Severus." He almost winced at his slip.

The Potions professor had a sardonic smile on his face. "Meaning you kissed."

Grey eyes glared the dark haired man. "I really hate you."

"Noted, now satisfy my curiosity, how many times did you kiss the Elf since summer?"

Lucius groaned and refilled his glass, knowing it would be a long night.

**

* * *

**

A few days later…

Great Hall, DA Session:

Harry observed the group's progress.

Hermione had been doing a great job with her team. She was a bit scary and eerily reminding him of McGonagall, but she worked wonders.

"One more time the Stunning and then the Reviving spell," she asked the group.

A chorus of '_Petrificus Totalus_' and then '_Enervate_' echoed in the hall.

Harry winced at those who had 'missed' the cushions. He remembered how sore he had been once.

"Good job everyone!" Hermione commented.

"Indeed," Harry added.

The crowd smiled and started thinning out, the Gryffindor's heading back to their dorms.

His friends stayed behind.

"Great job guys," Harry said to Hermione who blushed. Ron beamed at him and Ginny hugged a blushing Neville.

"When are you going to gather the advanced DA?" Ginny asked.

"I already have. That is why I asked you to remain. I found a few spells in the library and thought we could practice them. they are mostly healing spells, for bruises and cuts, but I thought it is never too early to learn," Harry replied.

"Healing spells?" Hermione perked up.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse answered.

She entered the changed Great Hall, taking in the transformations with appreciation.

"You have quite the club here Mister Potter. Am I the first adult visiting?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," he told her.

The rest of the original DA arrived shortly after.

Harry got everyone's attention and smiled at them.

"It's been a while, I know. Most of you have been helping in the new groups and for that I am grateful. However, you will not be rid of me that easily. We are to meet a few times each month, practicing new spells which will be then introduced to your regular meeting. I have a guest hear today. We all know her so please welcome Madame Pomfrey."

There was clapping and whistles. The nurse blushed a bit.

"She will be helping us learn minor healing spells. Offence and defence is good, but I would like for you to be able to save a life, whether it be a friend or family," Harry told them.

He saw the nods with satisfaction.

"You know the drill."

Each of them took a beanbag and sat, facing the school nurse. Harry got a seat for her and thus began their lesson.

At the end of the lesson they had all been given a list of spells to memorize and sent on their way. Now Harry, Ron and Hermione were sprawled on the cushions and staring at the enchanted ceiling.

"It was…different," Ron commented.

"Hm, so many spells to heal similar things. Healers have it tough. No wonder their NEWT levels have to be almost all above E," Hermione told them.

"Yeah, that was why I asked her help. The most we can heal is a broken bone and stop the blood flow, but it is better than nothing," Harry told them.

"It makes sense to hold on until the injured are treated by an able healer. Not to mention the spells are handy," Hermione commented.

"You would say that," Ron muttered.

Harry smiled as the pair went off in another of their famous fights. He sat there watching them with a content smile. It brought him peace to know that some things remained the same.

Hermione stopped mid rant and looked at Harry. She blushed when she realized that she had almost forgotten he was there.

"We are really unforgivable," she told him with a sheepish smile.

"Not really," Harry told her. "It reminds me of the previous years. Having you two bickering like eleven year olds is…amusing."

"Harry James Potter!" she screamed.

Harry laughed and never saw a dozen charmed cushions connecting with his head. He sure felt them though.

"Mione!" he yelled.

"Serves you right!" she huffed.

Ron laughed at him and soon Hermione and Harry joined.

The elf shook his head and leaned back.

"Seriously, we did well today, didn't we?" he asked his best friends.

"Yes mate," Ron told him.

Something flickered in Harry's appearance and soon the glamour wavered and failed.

"Nice ears," Ron teased and Harry touched the pointy ends.

The Elf groaned. "Don't tell me. The glamour failed."

His friends nodded.

"Damn. Dumbledore said that something like this might happen," Harry muttered.

"He did?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.

Her friend nodded. "Elf magic cancels wizarding magic since it is innately stronger and older. Add to that, that my glamour has to cover up not only my appearance but also my aura, which is too strong to cover up for too long, and you get the idea," Harry replied.

"Bummer," Ron muttered.

"Exactly," Harry said with a sigh. His long hair shifted, framing his face as he pouted. "And now I have to do the spell all over again."

"Poor thing," Hermione mocked as she reached over and patted his head.

Harry glared her and she withdrew her hand with a giggle, mouthing 'sorry' but not really meaning anything. Ron seemed to find it funny as well and Harry gave up trying to intimidate them. He decided he should just leave the pair alone and get some sleep for a change.

"I'm off. I better sleep early if I want to wake up early enough to put on the glamour."

He stood waiving back at the wishes for good rest his friends gave him. He was glad the corridors were empty. He ignored the few portraits that were still awake and upon seeing his appearance started a storm of gossip. He realized that the following morning would certainly be amusing with the rumours flying around.

'I'll cross that bridge when I absolutely have to. It will probably entertain Dumbledore,' the Elf mused.

He continued walking to his rooms, avoiding a pair of prefects and the Bloody Baron when he came across them.

He was nearing the Gryffindor tower when a scent assaulted his nostrils.

A sly smile slowly formed on his face.

He stopped where he stood and waited.

Soon enough a familiar figure appeared.

The DADA professor dressed in his dark grey under robes that were similar to a suit without the jacket walked the halls.

'Note to self,' Harry thought, 'Malfoy patrols the corridors every Thursday.'

The blond stopped short at the sight of the Elf. At first he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. He had not seen the boy without his glamour in a long while. Since summer actually. He had almost forgotten exactly how ethereal he looked with his pointy ears and long silky hair. Usually he had only his luminous emerald eyes to hint that the boy was not a mere wizard.

"It's tem minutes after curfew Mister Potter. Shouldn't you be in bed like a good little lion?" he asked.

The smile turned into a smirk any Slytherin would envy.

"It's been a while," Harry told him. "You keep avoiding me after classes."

Lucius stood his ground as the Elf started to move his way.

"It was inappropriate what happened in the greenhouse," he offered as an excuse but those green eyes were taunting him. Still, he could not just give in. there were a lot of things wrong with this scenario and as a Malfoy he had to take care of his family. He had no room for romantic illusions. Not anymore.

"Why? I liked the way you kissed me."

Lucius curse inwardly. How could Potter pout and be seductive and at the same time make him feel guilty for lying?

"You're delusional," Lucius told him.

"Your scent has gotten better," Harry told him.

He now stood only a breath away and the blond did not dare to move. The last time he had tried to leave his body betrayed him. So this time he stood his ground. After all, was not this the proper tactic to fend off a beast out to get you? Now if he could only find a way to deter the Boy-Who-Lived…

"Only animals would know," Lucius snapped.

Harry was a bit hurt but he masked it with a smile. He cocked his head to the sight, the curtain of black hair moving as he did so.

"Why do you deny me?"

"It is highly inappropriate for this conversation to continue. Go to bed or I'll dock points Mister Potter."

"Oh, well, then I guess I have to try again," Harry murmured.

Moving with the grace of his kind he moved up to the blond, wound his arms around his neck and tilted his head up for a kiss.

Lucius froze as those lips touched his. They were as soft and sweet as he remembered and instead of following the logical route, once again his mind went on vacation. He brought his arms around the lithe waist and soon the two of them were involved in a passionate kiss.

Harry felt his back connect with the hard stone castle walls but ignored it in favour of the attention he was given by his destined mate.

The blond was really tasty and passionate when he wanted to be. It was worth the trouble, Harry realized as they broke free panting for breath.

Lucius tried to pull away but Harry held tighter. He brought his mouth to his ear, nipping it gently.

"Why do you keep fighting me?" he asked.

"Potter…"

"My name is Harry."

"It's…inappropriate."

Lucius heard the soft, frustrated sigh that came from the teen as a nose nuzzled his neck with his nose, inhaling the scent of the blond to calm his heart. The affectionate expressions were getting to him, crumbling his defences.

But Harry decided to pull back for the moment.

"No matter," the Elf whispered. "Fight it all you want, but you will be mine."

Harry kissed Lucius again, hard and demanding, before backing down on his own.

"Sweet dreams Lucius," he murmured, leaving the panting blond alone in the corridor.

**

* * *

**

Next morning…

Great Hall:

Hermione kept giving Harry odd looks. Her friend had yawned a few times now. His glamour was intact this morning but that did not apply for his cheer. She thought he was almost moping, but over what she had no idea. She toyed with the idea that he had nightmares over Sirius' death, but they had all talked about it, through letters and all nighters at Grimmauld Place. Harry had given them the idea that the nightmares had stopped and he was through with putting the blame on himself. Still, she thought wryly, this was Harry; all sorts of things could go wrong.

"Rough night Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"You could say that," he replied cryptically.

"Nightmares?" Hermione prodded.

"Quite the opposite in fact," Harry murmured wistfully.

Hermione frowned but before she could prod him for a passable answer Luna sauntered over to them. The side Ron usually occupied was free as the red headed teen was at Quidditch practice. She sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning Luna! Something you want?" Hermione asked.

"The portraits on the second floor were oddly talkative this morning," she spoke.

Harry winced but Hermione was focused on the blond girl.

"They said that one of the proud Elves was walking the halls at night," the Ravenclaw informed them.

Two sets of eyes locked on Harry and the boy wanted to bang his head on the table.

"Don't say it. I know."

The Gryffindor girl threw a dirty look at Harry before turning to Luna for answers. "Who saw him?" Hermione asked.

"A portrait named Violet and the wizards playing poker," Luna replied.

"With some luck everyone will think they ate too many sherry chocolates and got drunk before Christmas," Harry muttered.

Hermione choked on her toast and Luna smiled serenely.

"Perhaps," the Ravenclaw replied as she stood.

Harry muttered a 'bye' under his breath, his eyes and ears waiting for the morning post.

Soon enough the owls fluttered in the Hall with their usual ruckus.

"Waiting for mail?" Hermione asked him.

"Not really," Harry replied.

From the corner of his eye he watched as a brown barn owl landed in front of Lucius. The blond looked back before reaching out for the letter she carried. He rewarded her with some bacon before she flew off. Harry watched and waited as Lucius read the letter. He saw those grey eyes widen and those pale cheeks darken slightly in what would pass as a blush if one looked carefully enough to spot it.

He was gratified to see the letter folded again and then disappear into the pockets of his black robes.

With a smile on his face, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Ready to go to Hagrid?"

The girl nodded and stood.

"I just hope he brings nothing dangerous this time," she grumbled.

Lucius thought little of the words Potter used before they parted and found himself surprised when the morning mail came. The owl was one of the school's that much he knew, so at least the boy had tact.

However the letter was anything but innocent.

The blond shivered as the verses came to mind.

It was from an old poem collection he knew to belong to an old wizard poet:

_My heart beats for yours_

_My magic pulses with to beat of our love_

_My soul exists to join yours_

_For as long as our forests shall sing_

'Yes,' Lucius realized. 'Those for verses make most of the bonding vows in the wizarding world.'

It was a commitment on the Gryffindor's part and as he had told him the previous night, the teen would come after him until he gave in.

The former Slytherin hid a smile that wanted to emerge on his face. It would not be good for his image and Severus, not to mention the old coot, would hold it over his head for a long time, and they already have enough material to torment him for the next twenty years. Though it would scare the students, especially the Hufflepuff's. That would be amusing to watch.

"Anything special in that letter?" Snape asked with obvious curiosity.

"Not really," he replied, already making plans to retreat if his long time friend starting asking dangerous questions.

It seemed that at least that morning luck was with him as Dumbledore called their attention to make a trifle announcement on how the Moon tower, a small tower near the Astronomy tower, was out of bounds because repairs were needed and the students should steer clear for their own safety.

As many, he had not even remembered hearing the name before but he shrugged. It was common knowledge that no one had ever explored completely the grounds of Hogwarts castle. And there were so many towers it was no wonder he had not heard of it before.

So thankful for the smokescreen, Lucius finished his tea and hurried to his first class for the day.

**

* * *

**

Care of Magical Creatures:

Harry and Hermione met Ron on the way to the edge of the forbidden forest. Ron immediately launched into a lengthy talk of how the Gryffindor Quidditch was doing and the tactics they had developed.

The Elf listened carefully, making comments and suggestions while Hermione tried to survive through her boredom.

"Finally!" she exclaimed under her breath when the hut came into view and then the groundskeeper and professor.

"Hagrid looks unusually happy today," Ron observed. "Do you think it will be dangerous?"

"I'm almost positive," Hermione replied.

"I just hope I don't get another talking buddy. The snakes and the Sphinx were more than enough," Harry muttered.

His friends snickered.

"It was not funny! She would make fun of things and kept talking to me all the time…It was driving me crazy!" Harry hissed.

"Poor little Harry," Ron teased and earned a smack on the head from his green eyed friend.

"Here you are!" Hagrid greeted them. "You came early but that's fine. I have a surprise for you today."

The three friends felt cold sweat starting to form on their skin.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with dread.

"It's a surprise," Hagrid told them as he winked at them.

Harry gulped. As long as it was nothing scary or dangerous or could hold a conversation with him it was fine, but knowing Hagrid and his own luck, the chances he would walk out of this class unscathed were slim. So he hung his head and waited for the lesson to start. Soon red and green robes were seen approaching the edge of the forest, the students growing nervous as they neared.

After Hagrid saw that everyone was indeed present, he smiled at them and Harry swore that several students took a step back. For the first time, he completely sympathized with them.

"Seeing you're all here, I have a surprise for you today," he told the students.

"A Sphinx again?" a student asked.

"Or perhaps a Siren?" one of the Slytherin's said.

"Please don't be a Siren," Hermione muttered next to Harry.

"Of course not!" the half giant exclaimed. "Sirens are dangerous! No, what I have today is a dragon!"

"I'll take the Siren," Malfoy said readily, but Hagrid did not hear him.

"I agree with the ferret," Ron whimpered.

"Is it Norbert?" Hermione asked the professor.

He beamed at her and nodded. "Charlie Weasley just brought him over. Along with three more dragons! They have not woken yet but they will give us a lecture on them; fine dragon tamers they are the lot of them."

"I hope the spell doesn't wear off," Hermione whispered.

"So does everyone else," Ron muttered.

"It takes at least ten stunning curses to faze a dragon," Harry told them and the people near him gulped and slowed down the pace.

"I really don't need any more reasons to run screaming to the castle," Ron hissed at him.

"I just hope Charlie is as good as you say Ron," Hermione warned.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall, Lunch:

It turned out that the lesson was less scary than they imagined. They were merely shown the dragons, listened to a few words about each of them and watched Hagrid coo over the dangerous creatures. At lunch the students of both houses were excited and relaxed. Harry especially was grateful that nothing happened around him.

Charlie was part of the permanent Hogwarts staff but that day sat at the Gryffindor table with his family and their friends.

"Mum is glad I'm back in the country and I'm happy I can still work with dragons. It works for everyone really," Charlie told them. "Even Bill transferred to Gringotts here."

"It's because of Voldemort, right?" Harry stated.

The name gained a shiver but the older Weasley nodded all the same.

"Mother is worried about us. She already lost family during the first period. She wants us to be united. Dumbledore asked for the dragons as guards and specifically requested I was one of the team, so here I am!"

"So what exactly will you be doing?" Hermione asked him.

Charlie took a bit off his plate and turned to her as he swallowed.

"Well, I am in charge of feeding and cleaning the dragons. A simple '_Scourgify_' doesn't work on them you know. And there have to be at least ten capable dragon tamers to subdue a dragon. At least it is not the mating season and this time the females are too young to have eggs, so we are better off than we were during the Triwizard tournament."

"Why not have male dragons then?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't work. Over two males there's trouble. They become enemies and fight all the time for dominance. That is why only Norbert is among them," Charlie replied.

"Makes sense," Hermione responded.

"Also, I have to take turns guarding with the dragons. They are trained, yes, but it would do no good if a reporter was mauled by one of them or any other wizard. They might be within or out of the anti-apparition wards, but they need humans to guide them," Charlie continued.

"Makes sense," Harry told him.

Charlie nodded. "So, Harry, what was that I heard from the old crowd about you and a set of pointy ears?"

Harry groaned. "How much do you know?" he asked carefully. He really had no idea whether this Weasley knew about Lucius or not.

"I know that when they came to get you this summer you had a new look. Fleur is still excited whenever your name pops up," Charlie told him.

Harry almost cheered that at least Charlie was in the dark about his mate.

"Her kind often mates with the pointy eared ones," Hermione offered for Harry. "She clung to him up until we came back to school."

"Yeah, Ron was drooling all day," Ginny added.

"Hey!" Ron was indignant.

"You don't convince anyone brother dearest," Ginny teased.

They all laughed when Ron grumbled and savagely stabbed his chicken leg.

"So Harry, what's all this about a defence club that I heard?" Charlie changed the topic to avoid irritating his younger brother further. He knew how Ron's temper got the best of him.

After that the group set out telling him about the DA and its history.

Three days later, during a Charms lesson, the last class for the day, a note was delivered to Harry by a younger Gryffindor.

"What is it?" Ron asked not bothering to lower his voice.

There was after all so much noise in the class room from all those birds they had learned to conjure flying around that he and Hermione had to struggle to listen what Harry told them in reply.

"It's from Dumbledore," Harry told them with a smile. "Ailill Frideswide has arrived in Hogwarts!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Wait isn't that the-"

Harry nodded.

"And he's here?" Ron asked.

Another nod from Harry.

"That is great!" Hermione exclaimed.

Her voice was so loud it carried over the noise. Even the tiny professor heard her and gave her a disappointed look. She apologized profusely, but they had no other chance to talk until after the class as they headed to the great Hall for dinner.

As soon as they sat they noticed another chair next to Dumbledore.

The new comer was listening to the old wizard carefully, his face holding no expression. His skin was pale but the way a Veela's skin tone was, white and subtly luminous. He had long, braided red hair and frozen blue eyes. He wore wizard robes made of silk in white and red colours. He appeared to be younger than Charlie Weasley, who was caught in a conversation with McGonagall, elegant and wise. He had captured everyone's attention, especially that of females.

As he turned, he looked straight at Harry.

The Dark Elf shivered.

"It's him," he told his friends as he held the gaze.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Hogwarts united

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The figure of the new comer brought a lot of tension at dinner. While for most of the school population it was just another notch to the gossip mill, for a certain Gryffindor it was putting a lot of strain on his patience. And since he never was particularly gifted in that aspect he kept shifting in his seat, playing with his food and generally grating on his friends' nerves.

Harry kept stealing glances at the Head table so he was unable to concentrate for the duration of dinner and through the long hours he spent up at the Astronomy tower for their midnight lessons with Sinistra. His friends realized how tense he was the moment he snapped for no apparent reason at Dean and at how he spaced off whenever someone addressed him. That was the reason Hermione kept shoving her elbow at his ribs to get him to pay attention at Professor Sinistra and had yet to berate him for it, though knowing her she would be twice as strict the next time he dozed off at any other lesson.

"Just a few more hours," she whispered to him. "Until then please stay calm."

"I can't! I'm just so excited!" Harry told her. He paused. "You don't understand Hermione."

She opened her mouth to reply but Ron beat her to it.

"Come on. Let him be, Mione," he urged her. "It's the first person like him he meets, like a family reunion or something. He is bound to be nervous and excited Mione. It's just tonight." He sounded convincing and it help that what he said held the obvious truth. Hermione bit her lip as she considered the validity of that statement and then finally she nodded grudgingly. It was obvious she disliked it when Ron said something that she had not thought herself but she admired him as well. Harry was grateful for Ron's input and went back to worrying over tonight's meeting with the Elf.

**Dungeons, Snape's Lab:**

As a Potions Master Severus Snape valued calm and quiet when working and as a person enjoyed the friendship of very few people in the world. So while he had been unaffected by Lucius' proposal to keep him company while he worked, he was seriously starting to get annoyed that Malfoy kept distracting him from his task and was close to growling at his long time friend.

When he could finally no longer take the nervous cloud around the blond he turned around and glared him for good measure.

"Will you just shut up and let me work?" he snapped at Lucius. "This hour is the only one I have to spare on this task."

Lucius had been in a foul mood ever since dinner time earlier in the evening where Harry had started eyeing at the new comer that sat near Dumbledore. He had been sneaking looks and then shifting in his seat while his friends tried to calm him down. Those green eyes spared him no further glance then and instead worshipped the newcomer. He did not know what had him so bothered, not really. It was just that the Potter boy had given him that same look during that night at summer.

'Maybe he found out he was wrong,' he thought, not sounding hopeful in the least. 'He looked at him like he looks at me. No, he seemed to be excited.' He almost grimaced at the thought. It was not his right to be worried or disturbed by this. Harry Potter was free to fancy whomever he wanted. 'I'll be glad to have him off my back. Really, it was getting annoying and I was tired of running around, afraid someone would see us…'

A deep tenor voice cut through what was going to be another rant; he was prone to them lately.

"You looked ferocious," Snape told him. "Did you lose a vault?" He smirked at the grey glare that was sent his way.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucius scoffed.

"Ah, then you found grey hair on your pillow?" Severus continued on. He ignored the poisonous look he was given and went on about what would annoy the blond aristocrat. He was dead on the point but what irritated Lucius mostly was the arrogance in his speech and his already confused mind so when he yelled at him to shut up Severus was rather taken aback.

Dark eyes narrowed and he abandoned his potion. "Alright, what's wrong with you?"

"What are you yammering about?"

"Lucius…" the dark haired man warned.

The blonde gave up almost immediately. There really was no point in lying to the man. He had a nose for it and he knew that since their school years. So he swallowed his pride and admitted it. It would save him the nagging and the additional teasing.

"Who is the man that Dumbledore spoke with at dinner?" he asked, inwardly cursing his own weakness of will.

Severus was puzzled, whatever he expected that was not it. He frowned in concentration. "I honestly have no idea. I saw him at dinner and then he and the old man disappeared. Why are you asking?"

The blond stood and paced over to the fireplace. "Nothing…Just curiosity, I guess."

"Of course," Severus said, not believing him for a moment.

Lucius busied himself by staring at the flames. He was being an idiot with snapping at Severus and asking about that man. Severus was not brainless, far from it. He was bound to find out, although he would bet his life his fellow Slytherin already knew, he was jealous and then Lucius would not be able to live it down. The blonde knew he was being irrational and possibly crazy for acting like that.

Ignoring his smirking friend, Lucius tried to find reason within his actions. It was a familiar pass time since summer and he delved in it whether people were near him or not. What he felt towards the teen had to be madness. There was no other explanation for it.

'I cannot be jealous of that man. What does it matter if Harry has his eyes on another man? It's obvious I'm not his mate so I should be happy, right?'

It meant he could get out of this 'soul mate' nonsense and save his own neck and his family's. Sure, he was in Hogwarts now 'teaching', with Voldemort's knowledge. To the Dark Lord he had presented a plan to infiltrate the school, but he had not originally thought he would be recommended. But to be fairly honest, since Severus was already inside and the only other option was his 'dear' sister in law, Bellatrix. Bartemious Crouch Jr. had been as insane as one gets, but still Bellatrix was leading the race. She would not have been patient enough to maintain her cover and to be honest, she would probably attack Potter on sight. To Dumbledore he had played the card of repentance and Severus helped a lot, thus alerting the aristocrat of the double traitor in the Dark Lord's ranks. It also had a lot to do with the fact that the old man and his turkey club were aware of a tiny detail the Dark Lord was unaware of, meaning the situation with the Chosen One. Still, Severus Snape was in a way family to him and that meant Lucius added another secret in his crowded mind. The fact that all these things happened while the matter with Potter existed confused him because deep down he was unsure of whether he wanted to be with the boy or not.

Lucius was a wizard of reason. He had a wife, an heir to continue the family name, wealth and power. Finding his fated other half had not been one of his life's goals. Purebloods married for status and blood, not for the 'happy ever after' light wizards were so hung up on. On the other hand he knew that when soul mates were aware of the bond between them it was impossible to ignore it; their inner magic dictated so. Even the Ministry had special laws that annulled previous marriage contracts or official bonds when a soul mate was found so he had little to fear in case his own marriage was cancelled.

He felt uneasiness in his chest but chose to ignore it. He felt his thoughts turn over in his head and turned to the only distraction in the room.

"So what is that potion you're making?"

"This?" Severus asked. "It's the base for the ancestry potion for Potter. Dumbledore requested it and I'm almost done with the first step."

"Do you need any help?" Lucius offered.

"As long as you actually help me some and stop mooning over Potter."

Lucius glared him but stood to help non-the-less, grateful for the distraction.

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore's office:

Harry stood outside the gargoyle having a staring contest with the piece of granite for the last five minutes.

'This is it,' he realized. He took a deep breath. "Black forest."

He walked past the statue and on the winding staircase. Outside the office he paused once again before swallowing and knocking on the door.

He found Dumbledore behind his desk with a friendly smile on his face and his blue eyes holding their usual sparkle. In front of him, in all his glory sat Ailill Frideswide

"Good evening Harry," the Headmaster said warmly.

"Sir," Harry nodded at him, never taking his eyes off the Elf.

"Could you be kind enough to remove the glamour?" Dumbledore asked of him.

Harry waved a hand in front of him, dispelling the glamour he used every day.

Ailill was rather surprised at the result. He studied Harry's elfin features with reverence and something else. The Gryffindor knew that look. Hermione had that on her face whenever something interesting got her attention.

"Truly amazing," the Elf said. His voice was deep and lyrical, reminding Harry of rivers and summer. The Elf stood with grace and walked over to Harry. He walked a circle around him, studying him with obvious interest. Then his eyes dimmed.

"He truly is a Dark Elf," he said to Dumbledore.

The wizard inclined his head. Harry was certain that had it been anyone else he would have said 'I told you so'.

The Elf retrieved his seat and spared no other look at Harry, who was a bit lost at the reaction he received and the sudden dismissal. He took a seat in front of the desk and waited.

"How could he be a Dark Elf?" the older Elf admitted. "I know he is the Potter boy. We do not interact with human much but even we know of Harry Potter and the war the wizarding world has with the current Dark Lord Voldemort. We make it a point since that arrogant man tried to take us to his side."

He said the last part with disdain that reminded Harry of the famous Malfoy sneer.

"That kind of Dark Elves do not interact with other kinds of Elves, much less humans and wizards," Ailill told the headmaster. "It is the first time I have seen something like that. He is not even like most half bloods, which have only the luminous eyes and pointy ears but not like a normal Elf would have, certainly not the life expectancy and only half the power. He looks like a full blooded Dark Elf, but the Potter lineage has no creature blood that I know of, certainly not Elfin kind, and his Muggleborn mother is also less possible to contribute to the traits. Unless he was adopted then I have no possible answer for you. If he does have it must be too far back to be trailed or someone might have had an affair at one point. I hear it is not so unusual in your society."

Harry was quiet and paid close attention as the older Elf spoke, his brain storing the valuable information to be passed later on to Hermione.

"We are at a loss ourselves. Young Harry came into his inheritance over the summer. None of us expected the change," the old wizard explained. "It also came to a right time; Voldemort had breached the wards and wanted to attack."

The Elf nodded, deep in thought. "Do you know which of his ancestors has Elf blood?" Ailill asked the wizard.

"Regrettably not yet, but our Potion Master is currently working in that direction," Dumbledore informed him. "The potion should be ready in a week."

Harry found himself again under the scrutinizing, ageless blue eyes and this time he stared back defiantly. He would not back down no matter what. Just because he felt awe for the man, or Elf, he would not be stared down.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, to avoid any unnecessary incidents. "Also Harry has another problem. It seems he has also found his mate earlier this summer."

Ailill actually grimaced and looked somewhat sympathetic. "This is bad."

Harry was alarmed. How could it be bad? Finding a soul mate was a wonderful thing, someone he could count on no matter what, someone to love and cherish him, someone like Lucius. 'At least the moment I catch him,' the teen thought. 'He keeps slipping away from me. Stubborn Slytherin Death Eater,' he sulked in his mind. Then he realized what exactly he had thought and cursed the compulsion from the Elfin blood than run through his veins.

"Usually we learn of our mates well after we have reached the age of maturity," Ailill told Dumbledore. "This could be dangerous for someone so young and ignorant of his nature and the Elfin ways. There is nothing worse than a mating bond done wrongly."

"Dangerous?" Harry gasped. How could finding your soul's other half could be dangerous? Granted Lucius Malfoy was not the most amicable wizard in Britain, or Europe, but certainly not the worst. And he was hot as hell.

"You have yet to bond with your mate, am I correct?" the other Elf asked him.

Harry nodded reluctantly, growing a bit red in the face. It was not a matter he wanted to discuss in front of the Headmaster or anyone else.

"Then you shall have no trouble."

Harry breathed in relief. 'So not everything is lost. Good,' the teen thought.

He looked up and found the Elf studying him once again, as if measuring him u, judging to see his worth. Though how one could tell just by looking at him, Harry could not fathom.

"I will train him," Ailill decided. "But I would also like the results of the blood tests soon. Certain families have traits like Clairvoyance and the like, which demand delicate handling. As it is I've never worked with a dark Elf before. It will be challenging."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed.

Ailill faced Harry, and this time his face was less stern.

"I can see you have potential, young one," he told Harry with confidence. "You will make an interesting pupil."

The Gryffindor fought a smile at this and sincerely thanked him. As it was that was the first compliment the Elf had given him so far, breaking the frosty atmosphere between them.

Dumbledore's blue eyes followed the scene with acceptance, twinkling like the sun at the good turn of events.

**

* * *

**

Gryffindor Dormitory:

Harry was cornered by his best friends the moment he stepped inside the common room.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Didyouseehim?Howwashewithoutaglamour?WasheadarkElftoo?" Hermione gushed.

Harry smiled at her. "You could try to breathe somewhere in there Mione. I don't think even I heard every word you said."

The Gryffindor girl blushed but that did not deter her one bit. "Come on! Tell us!"

"I could wait until morning," Ron offered.

His girlfriend glared him and he shut up. Harry smiled. They always made him smile.

"Well, he is beautiful, not just handsome," Harry began. He entered into a lengthy description of the Elf's appearance, the discussion that followed and by Hermione's special request he described Ailill again.

It was near dawn that they left him go to sleep and admittedly only after Ron's insistence that he was dead on his feet and needed sleep. Only then he managed to escape to his bed and sleep what few hours were left of the night.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall:

The room was only half full as some of the younger years were still asleep. Most of it was quiet though still Gryffindor table was the loudest of them even though most upper years were still half asleep. It was also true in Harry's case. The teen was seriously regretting sneaking inside the Tower to be questioned all night long by his friends.

'No matter how fun the idea is at the time,' he emphasized in his head.

The young Longbottom took one look at the trio parting with Charlie Weasley at the doors to the Great Hall and shook his head at them. It was obvious those three had been up to something again. He trusted them, he truly did. After the events at the Ministry the year before he knew they could take care of each other even against Dark Wizards. The only thing that calmed Neville's fears was that Dumbledore was not likely to let those three pull a stunt like the previous one. That and Harry had sworn to take Neville with him whenever he went up against Voldemort or his followers. So the shy teen reasoned that it probably had to do with Harry's new nature and that they would let him know when they had more on how his friend turned out to be an Elf. Still, it would not hurt to ask them, just to make sure and satisfy his own curiosity.

"You returned late in the dorm last night," Neville told Ron.

The youngest Weasley boy was in the process of chewing his food so he shrugged. Neville waited and almost laughed when he saw the red haired teen eye Hermione discretely. It seemed that all her threats and reprimands had worked and Ron was starting to learn he should not talk and eat at the same time.

"We were with Harry," Ron told them after swallowing his bite.

"What's Harry doing, holding your hand?" Seamus teased.

"Or maybe he joins you," Dean joined his Irish friend.

The two boys started snickering while Neville coloured bright red from head to toe.

Next to him, the red haired Gryffindor was engrossed in his plate so the crude remarks went over his head. As Neville was too embarrassed to speak up, he missed the lioness that actually did hear the two rude teens.

"Do you want to say that again to my face guys?" Hermione demanded, her wand dangling from her fingers dangerously.

Dean and Seamus chocked on their saliva and hurriedly spluttered several apologies to the angry girl, eyeing her wand with fear.

Hermione huffed at the two of them and went to sit at her boyfriend's side, all the while glaring the crude duo. Neville had watched the scene with growing amusement and watched as his dorm mates run away from the breakfast table like wet cats.

"What got you so worked up?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly Ron, how thick can you get?" she said as she buttered her toast. "Is that blueberry?"

"I think so," Neville told her, passing the jam. "Where's Harry?"

"He probably slept in," Hermione replied. "We should have broken it up sooner."

"Someone I won't name kept asking new questions and kept us all up," Ron said to the air.

Neville laughed as Hermione smacked Ron's head. Then he sobered and turned to Hermione for answers.

"Is something wrong?" Neville asked worriedly.

"Not necessarily," Hermione told him cryptically.

Neville frowned. "As long as it is nothing serious or life threatening with Harry."

"It's not. It is still new but Harry might tell you soon enough," Hermione told him.

A red head swooped down and landed a kiss to Neville's cheek. The timid Gryffindor blushed, eliciting smiles from the nearest Gryffindor's.

"Good morning Ginny, Luna," Hermione said kindly. Next to her Ron had stopped eating and he was glaring his year mate and scowling at his sister. Hermione, noticing this connected her elbow to his side and muttered a 'behave or else' before smiling at the two younger friends.

Ginny winked at her, thankful for the input. No matter how Ron had matured he still acted odd whenever she was affectionate with a guy, never mind the fact that he knew she was dating Neville seriously.

"It is," the Ravenclaw girl replied.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Neville asked his girlfriend.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I ate with Luna at Ravenclaw table, don't worry about me." She then looked around the table.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Slept in," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to him," Luna said a bit put upon. But she shrugged it off soon, as she did with most things that disappointed her.

"What about?" Ron asked curiously. Hermione and Neville looked expectantly at the fifth year Ravenclaw.

"About the DA," Luna replied.

"What about the DA?" Hermione asked with a frown. There had been no new notices about new students or a re-scheduling of their session as far as she was aware. Harry had managed to get them a day off for free practice and testing but he was so cryptic it drove her mad.

"You have seen the new announcement, haven't you?" Luna frowned.

The three Gryffindor's were confused.

"What new announcement?" Ron demanded.

"About a duelling session," Luna replied. "To see the progress we made so far."

The Ravenclaw girl handed them the announcement in what appeared to be colour changing ink:

_**ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE DEFENCE ASSOCIATION**_

_**There is a special lesson to be held on the 15th of October in the Great Hall where a lecture will be held on Duelling. Pointers will be given, tips and advice on proper stance as well as a practical demonstration.**_

_**The honoured guest will be a surprise!**_

"Harry hasn't told us much," Hermione replied. "He said he had everything under control. I guess I should have pestered him more about it."

"What haven't I told you?" Harry arrived that moment and snatched a piece of toasted bread before even sitting down at the table.

"Luna said something about the duelling session you planned in secrecy," Hermione told him. "Care to share Harry?"

"Ah, that," Harry remembered and continued chewing. He carefully swallowed before washing it down with pumpkin juice. "I asked help from Professor Flitwick and he agreed to a demonstration and to giving us a few pointers during a duel," he finished with a shrug before buttering a second toast.

The rest were left staring at him with awe and anticipation.

"Flitwick will show us? Our Flitwick? Our Charms professor Flitwick?" Hermione hissed in disbelief.

Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Wasn't he a champion in his younger days?" Ginny remembered hearing.

Luna nodded. "I heard that too. In our common room there is a display with one of his trophies in a prominent position."

Hermione and Ginny grew excited and Harry had to calm them down.

"Well, just don't tell anyone guys! It's supposed to be a surprise!" he told them.

Hermione and Ron's sister nodded but it was obvious that they were excited and the other four of his friends as well.

Harry munched on the second toast happily and changed the subject. He indulged a talk about Quidditch with Ron and heard the latest news in the wizarding world from the 'Prophet' edited by Hermione. The one thing that did not change was that his friends kept giving him awed looks throughout breakfast.

'It's gonna be a long day,' Harry thought with a mental sigh.

**

* * *

**

Herbology:

It was the last lesson of the day and Harry had already been questioned by almost half of the students participating in the DA sessions, no matter which House or year they were in. He had been ready to bite a few heads off but Hermione and Ron restrained him last minute. Before that he had never though the Hufflepuff's to be so annoying as on a par with the Slytherin's and that was saying a lot in Harry's books.

On their way back from the greenhouses the three Gryffindor friends were engrossed in a discussion about the latest essay Sprout had assigned them when Hermione and Ron both had horrified faces when they glanced at Harry.

"What? Is there something wrong?" he asked them.

Moving as one Hermione and Ron pulled him to the nearest alcove and Hermione at the same time used his scarf to tie it over his head.

"Guys? Wha-?"

"The glamour is down," Ron told him.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickened his pace to an almost run as he was shoved in the nearest broom shed as his friends also got in and spelled the door locked. The three teens collapsed on the floor, the adrenaline having consumed most of their energy.

"We made it!" Ron gasped.

"Did you really have to enter both in here?" Harry demanded. "I can barely move!" To prove this he tried to shift only to but only banged his hand on the spare brooms.

Hermione laughed nervously. "How do we always get into these situations?" she asked her friends. Then she tripped over a metal bucket and winced.

"You okay there Mione?" Ron asked her.

"Lumos!" she muttered. The wand light almost blinded them in the confined space. As it was they briefly covered their eyes from it but as they adjusted they could not help but start laughing. Harry was pressed to the far wall, covered in mops and rugs, Hermione with one foot in the bucket and Ron trying not to bang his head on the low ceiling.

"Just hurry up and put the glamour on," Ron told his not so human friend. "I feel like I'm gonna break my neck."

"Teaches you to be so tall," Harry muttered sullenly. He was still shorter than his friend, even after all the changes he went through the previous summer and Ron was still lording it over him, all in good heart.

"You can 'punish' the bean pole later," Hermione cut in. "Right now I really want to get out of here. We're not second years anymore."

Harry nodded and tried to concentrate. He struggled for some time as he fought to pull his magic over his skin. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to picture his former, human looks. He was sweating and about ready to give up when Ron spoke.

"You did it mate!"

Harry opened his eyes and sagged.

"Harry?" Hermione grew worried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine!" Harry gasped out. "It's just…That took a lot out of me."

His friends frowned.

"This is not the first time your glamour fails," Ron observed.

Harry nodded. He felt as his whole body was drenched in cold sweat. He could feel his magic flicker over his skin, the tendrils that created the glamour foreign against his body.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

The Dark Elf saw his friends and sighed. "I'm fine for now guys. I know this is not normal, you know it too, so I'll ask for help. I've got someone to teach me now. Don't worry."

"If you say so buddy," Ron told him.

Hermione gave him a last piercing glance before nodding at him.

"Good, now let's all get out of here before Finigan and Thomas get it in their mind we are really having a three way relationship," Hermione muttered.

Both boys choked and she opened the door, escaping them while laughing.

**

* * *

**

The next day...

DADA:

Lucius was nervous. It was not showing on his face in the slightest bit. He was the cool and collected like a Malfoy always should be. He wore red coloured robes with black under robes, his hair caught low at the base of his head.

He had endured a couple of difficult days since he had talked with Severus and his friend kept teasing him in the most inopportune moments. That and the strange man that had been with Dumbledore had not appeared at dinner or any other meal from then on. No one on the staff knew who that man was. Not having control frustrated him to no end.

The door opened and Harry walked in.

'I meant to think Potter!' he said in his mind.

The young Gryffindor paused at the door.

"Lucius," he sighed.

The blond felt his chest constrict.

"It's Professor Malfoy," he replied automatically.

The teen laughed. He walked in, left his books on his usual seat and then he walked up to Lucius. He smirked at him before standing on his toes and kissing the man heatedly.

'Damn,' was the last conscious thought in Lucius' mind before he took control of the kiss and pressed closer to the youthful body. He moved his hands one around Harry's waist the other in his hair. For a moment it seemed odd that it felt longer than it looked, like long strands of silk between his fingers. Harry moaned and arched under him, enjoying the feel of his future mate's weight hovering above him but not crashing him, yet close enough to feel the warmth of his body.

Lucius plunged his tongue in Harry's mouth, enjoying the sweetness of him and the whining noises he made deep in his throat. Harry's tongue came to meet his, caressing it before fighting back until he could taste the blonde's unique taste. The blonde smiled against his mouth, enjoying the aggressiveness. His grey eyes widened when the young Elf pulled back slightly, just enough to playfully nip his lips before Harry's hands pulled his face back down for another heated kiss. Lucius complied easily and kissed back hard. Harry moaned into the kiss but this time a deeper moan followed his.

They continued kissing until they had to breathe and they broke apart.

Harry was pleased to see that Lucius did not pull away from him. He kept staring straight into those silvery eyes as he tried to regulate his erratic breathing. He felt Lucius' warm breath and smiled.

"You are impossible to resist Mr. Potter."

The teen gave him a sweet smile. "Call me Harry."

Lucius hesitated. If he agreed that meant he accepted the situation between the two of them and any future advances the minx under him made. On the other hand, he really could not see himself not agreeing. The attraction, or fascination, even obsession, he felt for Harry Potter could not be denied any longer. So that decided everything.

"My name is Lucius."

The teen could only stare. Sure, he had called him by his first name and other intimacies but it was the first time the Slytherin gave his permission to do so and that meant a lot to the young Elf. Harry shook off his surprise and smiled widely before pecking his partner's lips. Lucius caught them again and the chaste kiss Harry intended turned into another snogging session between the two of them.

They both pulled back reluctantly, chests heaving.

"We should continue this after class," Lucius told Harry as he helped the teen to his feet.

Harry's face was flushed from the kisses and his lips bore obvious evidence of being very thoroughly kissed, not that Lucius looked any better.

"I ruined your hair," Harry told his professor.

As a reply Lucius used his wand to straighten both their appearances.

Harry had just sat in his seat when the door to the classroom opened and his two friends walked in followed by the rest of the class.

"Alright there mate?" Ron asked him as he took the seat to his left.

"Couldn't be better," Harry replied.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall, DA Session

The Great Hall was redone especially for that particular session and most of the school was there, including professors like Hooch, McGonagall, Snape and Malfoy as well as the Headmaster himself. Hermione had organized the seating arrangements and most of the students were sitting on pillows or beanbags of various colours and shapes, while the adults in normal chairs. There was a platform raised a bit so that the demonstrators were seen by everyone. The rest of the room, like books, foe glasses and such were just as they used to be when normal sessions were in place.

Everyone was obviously excited. It was a unique opportunity to see a Duellist of Flitwick's calibre give it his all and many were curious as to what the DA had learned. Pomona Pomfrey had said she had taught some of them basic first aid spells but that was it.

Hermione was standing near the platform, her shirt wrinkled from being twisted in her fingers so much.

"Give it a rest Mione," Ron told her.

"I'm just curious how this happened," she admitted. "And I'm nervous until I see what happens next."

"Relax Granger," the young Malfoy sauntered up to her free side. He was one of the few Slytherin's present, never mind the year. She herself had never asked Harry exactly which Slytherin's were participating in his classes and he never volunteered.

"Not everyone is here," Draco told her. "Some of them cannot afford to be seen in here."

'Politics,' her mind provided and she simply nodded.

"Will you three sit down with the rest of us and just wait?" Ginny told them. She received three glares for her trouble but shrugged them off. "Harry has just come in with the honoured guest."

That made the three nod their heads at her and conjure a seat, each for themselves.

Harry knew he had the attention of every person within the room. He offered a small, somewhat nervous smile to his audience.

"Welcome everyone! As you see we have several guests with us today, both students and professors of this school and our Headmaster as well. I know most of you are divided in groups but today the lesson is planned to include all of you, no matter year or ability." He paused. "I heard some wild rumours earlier that included a battle to the death between myself and professor Snape-"

The man sneered and several people blushed.

"- but that will not happen today, sorry," Harry finished. Some people chuckled.

"Can't we guess?" Lisa Turpin yelled from the crowd.

Harry blinked and smiled.

"Three chances; think carefully and those who I know they know cannot offer hints," he replied with a smirk.

His friends pouted and many chuckled.

"The Headmaster!" Turpin said.

Harry shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm here as a spectator Miss Turpin," Dumbledore replied.

The Ravenclaw looked sad at her missed chance.

"Next?" Harry called out with amusement. He could see everyone consulting the person next to them. To his amusement he saw one of the Slytherin's take a guess and suggest Malfoy senior. Harry had been tempted to look back and wink at his intended but caught himself and announced they only had one last chance.

"What do we get if we guess right?" Draco Malfoy asked from somewhere to his left side.

Harry chuckled. "If you guess right I'll do whatever you want, within reason."

Ron spluttered while most non Slytherin's looked shocked and scared of the 'prize'.

"But that of course means you have to guess correctly first," Harry told him.

From the sideline Lucius looked intrigued at the workings of his son's mind and at the same time wary for Harry in case his offspring did guess correctly.

Draco looked like Christmas had come early and Santa gave him all the presents of the world. The expression made Harry somewhat wary.

"Then…Could it be Professor Flitwick?"

He heard Ron Weasley groan and got his answer.

"You can reward me later Potter," the blond said smugly. He never saw his father tense or Snape tease the elder blonde but Harry did and hid a small smirk that wanted to show on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco, but nodded anyway to show he would not back out now that everyone knew, and then turned and decided to finally start the session, calling the tiny Charms Professor on the stage.

The little professor was smiling at the awed looks of the crowd and especially at his Ravenclaw's.

"Now this will be fun," Dumbledore told Harry when the teen moved back to give the Charms Professor the floor.

"Would you go up against him, sir?" Harry asked him.

"Our bones are not what they used to be I'm afraid," the older wizard replied with a chuckle.

**

* * *

**

Room of Requirement:

Harry arrived in the room feeling a bit nervous as to how it would go. It was his first lesson with Ailill Frideswide the Sage. If that alone was not enough, his excitement at actually meeting an Elf was also quite distracting.

"Good evening Mr. Potter," a musical voice greeted him.

Harry paused as he closed the door. The room was transformed into a clearing, trees all around him and a small waterfall to the far side. He had no idea why it was that way, but it was relaxing.

"Good evening sir," Harry replied.

Ailill nodded. "The correct greeting would be to call me Elder Frideswide, but as you were never educated in our ways I won't hold it against you."

Harry nodded, committing that little fact to memory.

"Yes Elder Frideswide," he replied.

The red haired Elf nodded approvingly.

"We shall start from the beginning then. Your first lesson today will be on your legacy. How our kind and then your tribe came to be. Anything before we start?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Elder Frideswide. I had trouble holding my glamour up today. My friends noticed and pulled me aside. It has happened before."

Ailill frowned. "Then we shall also address that problem today."

Harry thanked him and sat down on the grass the Room had provided.

"It all began before wizards and humans had the power and numbers they have today, when Magic was a force with no classifications and restrictions. There was only Nature and Magic that ruled. Many creatures that you seldom see today roamed free. Dragons, Phoenixes, Centaurs, Merpeople, Goblins and many others. Few humanoid creatures walked then. Vampires, Veela and Incubi or Succubae were among the few cases of intelligent beings and the only ones surviving till today, our kind included of course.

"They lived in communities much like today, in the thickest parts of a forest. It is said that we, Elves, came from the Shadow world. It is not something widely known, but the source from where magic generates was named thus by us. To my knowledge no other species has looked into the matter so not many know."

Harry nodded.

"We are pure magic, that is why Elves can manipulate the Elements; earth, water, fire, wind, all of them. It is natural that no one can excel in controlling all of them, thus the divisions of our kind in tribes. The most common are the Wood Elves, that can command fire and earth, then the Water Elves that control mostly water and air," Ailill said. To display, he formed a ball of flame in his palm.

Harry blinked. "But…What about Dark Elves?"

His teacher nodded. "They are a whole different matter," he replied. "While the others command the elements, Dark Elves are the exception. They have no control over them."

Harry felt disappointed.

"But it hardly matters to them," Ailill continued.

"Why is that? Doesn't controlling the elements give Elves the advantage or something?"

"Or something," Ailill said patiently. He had been around teens before and the curiosity and incredulity of the one before him was not foreign to him. "But for my cousins, you and your kind that is, the Elements do not matter. You can do something far better, which is access the pure magic itself."

Harry frowned. "But the Elves are that magic."

"Yes, but we do not have direct access to it like you do. Dark Elves could be considered multi-elemental, though they are not. You are much like the wizards of today, but with greater power reserves and more abilities. The sheer advantage you have is that you can do things at will."

"Will?"

"I once met a Dark Elf when I was a child," Ailill admitted. "Annwn the Beautiful. She had hair darker than coal, pearl like skin and honey gold eyes. She was beautiful even for an Elf but what was more important, she was powerful."

"Was?" Harry asked with a frown.

"She was older than us. Her looks remained after her death, but her mate had died and she was getting ready to follow him."

Harry felt sorrow in his heart.

"There is no point in mourning for her," his teacher told him. "Once an Elf loses a mate life as you know it is over. If the death is in times of peace, they merge back with nature, together. In times of war it takes longer."

The teen went quiet.

"You don't need to worry about this yet," Ailill told him. "What matters is that you realize I will teach you the Elvin ways but most we will learn together as so little is known about Dark Elves. The last time your kind walked among us was something over a millennium ago."

Harry's eyes bulged. "What!"

Ailill smirked at him. "Don't be so surprised. To me you are an infant and Dumbledore a mere toddler."

"I bet he'd enjoy hearing you say it."

"Yes, he might."

The rest of their time was spent with Harry learning the casts in Elvin society and by a quick crash course of constructing glamour's, before Ailill sent him to bed.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter edited.


	4. Kaleidoscope

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 4

* * *

The room was slightly cold, only the fireplace releasing some warmth and the flames shedding their dim light on the bed at the far end. But neither the temperature nor the light mattered to the two figures entwined on the king-size mattress. A path of clothes covered the road that led from the doorway to the bed, a testament to their haste and lust.

The wooden frame of the bed squeaked in protest as the two figures moved against each other.

The bigger man was covering the younger body that was writhing under him. He heard his younger lover whimper as he trailed his lips along his sensitive throat, paying special attention to the soft, sensitive skin. The younger body arched under him when his teeth grazed the taunted vein, his breath coming in harsh pants.

"Lucius…"

"Hm?" he replied as he focused his mouth on travelling down the younger body.

The youth below writhed again as the blonde hovered over his chest. He lowered his head over one bud and licked his nipple before carefully nipping it. The teen sucked in a deep breath, but the older wizard ignored him in favour of repeating the process with the other bud while one of his hands was busy caressing its way downwards, following the silk like curves.

He saw Harry tremble at the small touches on his warm skin straying from the chest area to the rest of his body.

"Cold? Or maybe you like this?" Lucius teased.

Harry opened his mouth to answer back but choked when he felt lips on his hard member. His tormentor chuckled at the gasp he heard and continued his ministrations. The teen looked as if he could not decide between keeping his eyes open as the blond bobbed his head or give in and close them and just enjoy the feeling.

Lucius enjoyed the foreplay as much as his partner tonight. It was fun seeing the pale skin of the Elf covered with droplets of sweat, seeing him close his eyes and give in, touching the silky flesh and running his hands through the ink black strands.

"No more…Please…Just get touch me already!" his lover panted.

Grey eyes gleamed as he moved his body back and leaned down; lower his mouth on the soft skin of Harry's cock.

There was a sharp gasp and he felt the smaller body tremble.

For a while the only sounds in the room were the ragged breathing of the green eyed Elf and the sounds that came from the blonde's mouth.

"Oh Merlin!" he heard Harry call out.

Lucius pulled back, releasing the pulsing member with a soft 'pop' before parting those milky hips with his knee.

"Don't forget the lube," the teen panted.

Lucius offered a smirk and a fruity scent soon filled the room.

Harry sought another kiss and he complied as he occupied his hands with preparing his lover.

The teen started squirming and broke the kiss, panting.

"Get on with it," he asked.

Without losing time, Lucius pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his erection.

Almost immediately after he started thrusting into his lover, Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"So tight…"

"You say that every time," Harry panted.

"It's still true," Lucius gasped.

He increased his tempo, enjoying seeing the youth writhing with pleasure under him.

"Lucius…"

The man took hold of Harry's erection and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Then he leaned down for a short kiss.

Harry wrenched his mouth away gasping for air.

"I'm close…"

Lucius grunted.

The pressure was building slowly in his loins.

_Just one more thrust…_

Lucius woke up suddenly, feeling out of breath. He leaned back on his pillows grimacing as he felt humidity from his lower half. He groaned when he realized what that dream had done to him.

"You have got to be joking me!" he muttered in the darkness of his room. 'Like some ruddy teenager, honestly!' he thought with disgust as he got ready to take a bath earlier than usual.

"What a way to start my day," he muttered as he stood, heading for the bathroom and a long shower to clear his head, making a mental note to ask the House Elves for a change of sheets.

Afterwards he would have to ponder over the direction his dreams were going. Not that there was much to think about.

Ever since he had he had talked with Potter and they, or rather he, decided to start being realistic, Lucius kept having those dreams.

"Perhaps a talk with Harry is in order," he said to himself. "Now to find him alone…"

**

* * *

**

Room of Requirement:

Harry was anxious for the lesson with Ailill Frideswide. The Elf was supposed to arrive shortly for their next lesson. The Room of Requirement was the only room in the castle available for the task the two Elves wanted it. The introduction had been nice enough and the Wood elf was very forthcoming with his answers. So it felt natural for him to be excited.

The door opened and a tall figure entered.

Harry was almost frozen in his spot but relaxed at the amused glance of his teacher.

"Good evening Harry," Ailill said.

"Good evening, sir," replied the youth.

"I see you are not wearing your robes tonight; good."

Harry nodded. He had remembered to wear comfortable clothes instead of the restricting school robes. While the previous times they had focused on theory and Elfin history today they would have a more practical approach on things. Whatever it was, Harry was glad for his summer shopping spree.

His teacher motioned him to sit down before him and Harry complied hurriedly.

They sat cross legged opposite of each other.

"Today we are going to delve into a technique that is mostly used by our kind; Aura Reading."

Harry blinked. "Aura reading?"

"Yes. Every magical being is surrounded by a magical aura. Wizards and their magic are usually more prominent and more stable than others. It is also one of our prominent advantages over them. In battle you can use this skill to avoid the opponents spells and curses as well as guessing the proximity of the enemy to avoid unnecessary battles and such," Ailill explained.

Harry was impressed and it showed in his face. "That is mightily handy."

The older Elf chuckled. "It is indeed."

"Then I could learn how to sense say the Unforgivables and thus dodge them in advance?" Harry asked him guessing.

"Actually, the Unforgivables and generally most Dark spells are easily detectable since their auras tend to be more violent and rather sinister. But you will see for yourself in due time," Ailill told him. "For now I want you to try and concentrate, or meditate if you wish."

Harry grimaced, remembering his Occlumency lessons that started and ended as a complete disaster. "That is not my stronger point." While Ailill had told him to practice a few exercises in order to sustain his glamour longer, Harry was still not capable of meditating as he got bored easily. The Elf had compared him with a twitching rabbit and Harry had been wise enough not to mention that particular scene to his friends. He was certain that had he told them, he would be walking the corridors and being called 'rabbit' for the remainder of the year. 'Probably even longer if Draco heard; he had a knack for remembering embarrassing facts about people,' Harry thought.

"Very well. I can show you a way to train you meditative skills," his teacher told him and Harry smiled gratefully.

The next hour or so was spent teaching Harry how to focus on clearing his thoughts.

"We should have started from the basics but your Headmaster informed me that you do not have the luxury of time so we will have a crash course in most things young elves have to learn from their infancy and so on," Ailill informed him when Harry was finally successful.

The teen was a little disappointed but not much. He knew exactly what his situation was and as his teacher had told him previously, he was lucky to have an Elf come to Britain just to teach him.

Again his teacher tried to slightly lift his spirits but at the end of the lesson he managed the exact opposite when he gave him a dozen thick tomes made of papyrus.

"Read them soon," was all the blue eyes Elf told him.

"What are they about?" Harry asked.

"Elfin customs and celebrations as well as the everyday life and short biographies of well known dark Elves and a collection of poems by the current Elfin Lord," Ailill told him. "I am warned that a friend of yours is quite the bookworm. In this case I would prefer you did not show her these books."

Harry nodded, understanding the need for secrecy. Any other time he would have shared them with his female friend but lately he found he liked all these little secrets. This time he just had to keep his mouth shut about the books.

"Good," Ailill told him. "One of these books is on aura reading. I'll give you an introduction today but the next time I will ask you to see what you remember."

Harry found the warning was rather clear so he answered with a short nod and focused all his attention on the red haired Elf.

"Do you remember your days as a Muggle student?" Ailill asked him. "A subject the Muggle's call 'physics'?"

"Yes, but we did not do very much."

"Enough to know what magnetic fields are?"

Harry thought about it. "Yes."

"Good. The aura is a kind of magnetic field which surrounds the body of all living, soulful or not, have it. Muggle's will only give you the feeling of static or a small breeze, with dull colours compared to that of magical beings. There are others with stronger readings, like the sun, the moon and some of the constellations that affect the magical users and creatures, but you do not need to worry yourself over them just yet.

With humans the shape of the aura follows the outline of the body. The stronger the person is the thicker and wider the aura gets. You will find that squibs are often confused with Muggle's. Only with practice you can notice the subtle differences.

Now, remember this part. Auras are not solid. Muggle's who take an interest in them believe in the seven layers which they took up from wizards. First, there's the Physical Auric body which is responsible for the physical sensations, such as pleasure, health. The second is the etheric Auric body, which deals with emotions with respect to self, self-acceptance and self love. Then there is the vital Auric body or the rational mind. After that there is the Astral or emotional body which deals with relations with friends and family. Also there is the lower mental Auric body or the Divine will within. Then have the Higher mental Auric body which deals with divine love, and spiritual ecstasy. And last we have the spiritual or intuitive body, the divine mind, serenity."

Harry blinked. It was a lot to take in at once but he made his mind about studying the books he received earlier.

"But what does that have to do with magic and intentions?" he asked.

Ailill smiled. "Very good; I see you pay attention. So far the layers deal with the character of the person but it is the colours that show the intention. They are too many to name right now but the basic colours are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and the different shades of them. I believe the fifth chapter of the book 'Learning to read Auras, by Arnleif the Third Sage' who was a warrior leader of the Elvin tribe of Iceland."

The Gryffindor made a mental note of it.

"I want you read the colours, learn them and then we will continue. Now, you remember your meditation exercises?"

It was rhetoric. Harry found he could meditate better now that Ailill had shown him the way. Without a word he got into his stance, one that reminded him of the lotus stance in yoga, and started clearing his mind.

Ailill's voice reached him then as he praised him. "Very well Harry. Now I want you to focus on the magic around you. Can you feel the magic in the school? Whenever you are in class and you practice a spell, when a spell is cast on you, the first time you held your wand, do you remember how that felt, Harry?"

The green eyed teen found that he remembered the warmth he felt when the phoenix wand accepted him, the peace he felt whenever he practiced the Patronus charm, the humming of power whenever he saw Dumbledore and even Voldemort, the tingling on his skin when he was at Hogwarts.

"Now try to feel all that but from this room. The roof, the wall, the floor, the cushions, the fire," Ailill continued.

It took longer this time because all he could feel was the same sensation he got from the castle. Since the Room of Requirement was an extension of the castle, it felt the same at first but after a while he could feel something subtly different. The older Elf waited until he could firmly separate each object in the room before declaring the lesson successful and telling him to go to his room and rest.

"It was an impressive first time. For the rest of the week I want you to practice the same procedure in your room, and whenever possible. After you learn to tell the objects apart, we can move to animals and then people and magical creatures."

Harry left the room loaded with the heavy books and dead on his feet, but feeling better than the beginning of the year.

**

* * *

**

Next night: No 12 Grimmauld Place:

The town house was rather cramped that night. Most of the official and most trusted members of the Order were present, which meant that Mundungus was not there, but many others were, like Bill and Charlie Weasley, their parents, Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall. Those who were present were told about Harry's nature and what happened during the summer after the attack. The otherwise small kitchen of the run down house was magically expanded to accommodate the large crowd. Dumbledore was already present and was conversing in a low voice with Severus Snape.

"You will leave the information from the torture out of the conversation from now since Mad-Eye will be attending," the Headmaster and Head of the Order of the Phoenix told him.

"I get that," the Potion Professor grumbled like a sullen child.

The old wizard smiled at the tone but then grew serious again.

"Also I wanted to ask whether the Heritage potion is ready yet," Dumbledore asked him.

Snape nodded slightly. "Five days from now," he replied.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good."

"Why the rush all of the sudden?" Snape asked him.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. "I cannot really tell you."

Snape glared him.

"I really, honestly cannot. Not yet at least. I was sworn to secrecy. When the time comes, you will know my boy."

The spy accepted that. Then he glanced at the large crowd.

"Was it wise telling most of the Order about Potter?" he questioned his employer.

Blue eyes twinkled. "I trust them but I'm not a fool, Severus," he replied.

"You placed secrecy net over the house," Snape figured out.

The older wizard merely smiled.

"You are sneaky Dumbledore," the spy muttered.

The old wizard chose to say nothing to that and looked at the room. "Seems that all our friends are here," Dumbledore said then. He cleared his throat and called the room to attention and the commotion stopped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our session is about to start. Settle down everyone so we can begin with the reports," the blue eyed wizard said in that calm voice of his.

As everyone settled down the leader of the Order called for the reports from Aurors Shacklebolt and Moody.

"Nothing new really," Alastor's gruff voice commented. "I have the death toll. Fifty Muggle's dead in the last month, two Aurors and five civilian wizards."

"The numbers of the dead are rising," Tonks said sadly.

Dumbledore shared the sentiment. This time around the numbers of casualties were rising. The majority of the people present felt their spirits drop.

"Anything on the werewolf front?" Dumbledore asked Remus Lupin.

The man looked tired and his face held more lines and an extra scar on his chin.

"I was allowed in the pack last week," the haggard man replied. "I had to stay underground for six days with them, so they could see my intentions and for the members to get used to me. There are many males and even more females and cubs and an old couple of werewolves, a total of one hundred and fourteen."

"So many?" Molly gasped, though there were others equally surprised.

Remus shrugged. He knew there were bigger clans all over the continent and that most wizards chose to ignore the numbers until war came upon them and they needed allies. It was cynical, but the truth. He was happy to provide help for the Order but he never liked recruiting his kind. He preferred to leave them alone, but the others were counting on him. He looked at Albus and continued with his report on the small community.

"They have money to purchase the Wolfbane and when they do not have enough they prioritized the children. Not everyone there is bitten. There are a few outsiders, but mostly Muggle's or squibs. And so far they have not been approached by Voldemort or Greyback. Because they are so many and all of them at the farms they are independent; much better off than other clans and packs in England and perhaps Europe. They do not need much from the ministry, our side or Voldemort," Lupin told them. "I don't really think they will join us or the Dark Lord."

"It is better for us if they remain neutral," Dumbledore agreed. "Thank you Remus for your trouble. If anything changes on our part or theirs we might need you again but for now it would be better for you to get some rest. The Wolfbane Potion is already ready and Madame Pomfrey sends a few others for you."

The werewolf nodded and offered a small smile.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked the man.

"The Dark Lord is restless," their spy offered. "Because the attempt against Potter during summer failed he has been taking his anger out on everyone and everything. That's the reason behind the attacks."

"Any new allies?" the older wizard asked.

"He has made no move on the werewolves Lupin approached," Snape replied. "But he has sent Rabastan to speak with the vampires in Germany, since the British clans fled the country during the last war and the French clans ignore him. So far he has had nothing to report. He has to renew their trust to him and then go through the actions required before he can get an audience with their Leader. He also ordered me to make a few potions, mostly poison for interrogations and tortures."

Many shuddered.

"Is there anything you can do?" Dumbledore asked.

"These potions are nothing he cannot brew himself," Snape told the Headmaster. "He will be able to tell whether or not the potions are correct or not. As it is he's getting irritated that I had not progressed with a potion that can counteract truth serums."

"Worried about his 'loyal' dogs?" Moody said sarcastically.

Snape glared him venomously but Dumbledore called their attention back to his person; he would rather have a meeting with as less conflict as possible.

"What is going to happen with Harry?" Molly asked then.

There was silence at that.

"Harry is doing fine," McGonagall offered.

"But that… man is at the school," the Weasley matriarch protested.

"It's better to have Lucius Malfoy close so we can watch him," Dumbledore replied.

"Is there any way to avoid Harry getting together with Malfoy?" Arthur Weasley asked.

Remus wanted to snort. He had a creature as well and he knew better than anyone how instincts worked.

"It's not the end of the world," their leader said.

He received incredulous looks.

"He is still a Death Eater," Tonks piped up.

"You have an odd way to select professors for the Defence position," Alastor Moody grouched.

Snape snorted.

Dumbledore merely smiled at them.

"Harry is doing more than just fine. Actually, he has started training and making progress. And as for his interactions with Mr. Malfoy, everything is still under control," he told the Order members. "I trust the identity of Harry's mate is still a secret among us?"

There was a lot of nodding and affirmations.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now Arthur, anything from the Ministry?"

No one else said anything as Arthur started his report and the meeting proceeded quietly.

**

* * *

**

Gryffindor Tower:

"It's just not fair," Ron complained from his position on the couch.

Hermione was supporting her boyfriend's head in her jean clad lap as the pair occupied the largest couch by the fire. Ron's sister was sprawled on the armchair, her eyes closed but her keen ears on the commotion in the room, Neville sitting on the floor, his back supported by the red piece of furniture. Luna had snuck in with Harry's help as the Elf left his room to head to the tower.

It was late at night and only their year and a few seventh years were up.

"Did Gryffindor really lose one hundred points?" Luna asked them.

The Gryffindor's groaned collectively.

"I cannot believe they were actually caught," Harry commented.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I second that," Neville and Ron called out.

The female prefect glared at those two as well.

"They got into a fight with those two Slytherin boys and hexed them with boils right next to their Common Room," Hermione said frustrated. "It was idiotic to say the least. What if one of Malfoy's cronies had caught wind of it? Or any of the older years for that matter. One hundred points was a blow, but I can recover them in a week."

"Amateurs," Harry piped up. "We lost two hundred and fifty in one night. Ah, those were the days…"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. But her face some of the severity in her voice.

"I'll have to agree with him," Ginny said with a cheeky grin.

"After their detention we could give them a few pointers," Harry mused.

"Do that and I'll flay you," Hermione threatened.

"Not to mention Snape would be able to tell it was you," Ginny added.

"Maybe I should recruit Gred and Forge?" Harry offered. "They could get the job done and leave no trail." A pillow connected with his head, courtesy of Hermione.

"Prat!" his first female friend told him.

"Anyway, it was fun seeing Ron beating everybody at chess and Ginny at explosive snap, but I have an essay I need to finish," Harry said as he sat up, stretched his legs and then got on his feet. "Just an inch, I swear!" he told Hermione when she almost glared him. "Goodnight guys and girls!"

A chorus of 'Goodnight Harry!' followed him as he left the common room.

**

* * *

**

Harry's room:

The Dark Elf had for the first time ever finished with his school subjects early, and more importantly, without having Hermione nag at him, so after the visit to the Tower he got back to his room. He did not tell even Ron, for obvious reasons. In order to avoid an argument between the pair he offered the excuse of studying at Hermione and hid in his room with the intention of starting the books Ailill had given him. So far their existence was a secret from the bushy haired girl, though he found her eyeing him suspiciously a few times. This night, much like the few before, he had finished only one book, one about Elvin religious practices and rituals. It was almost fairy tale like so he has an easy time with it.

Harry called Dobby, asking him for a light snack before settling in front of the fire with the book 'Learning to read Auras, by Arnleif the Third Sage'.

The introduction was pretty much a long talk about the spiritual and magical matter of the aura, which Harry found rather boring but read it non-the-less. The first four chapters were a breeze, talking about everything Ailill told him but more informative.

It was well after midnight that he finished the last snack and came across Chapter five. He decided to give it a try before going to bed and then reading it again in the morning.

It was large as far as chapters went but the first one to have colour. Next to each Aura colour there was a sample of it followed by a practical example.

Harry got comfortable as he began to read:

_

* * *

_

Aura colours are a testament to understanding a person's steady character, his immediate intentions or his or her future actions. First we shall have a short mention of the colour and shades auras can have before describing the effects on living beings and taking the step of understanding the signs they give us.

_**RED AURA COLOR (General)**__: It relates to the physical body, heart or circulation. The densest colour, it creates the most friction. Friction attracts or repels; money worries or obsessions; anger or nervousness; those are negative frictions. It is the most common colour as it is the nature of beings to be selfish and everyday life generates plenty of reasons for frictions to develop._

_**SUB CATEGORIES:**_

_**Deep Red**__: Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented () _

_**Muddied red**__: Anger or repelling (ex. Dark curses, stunning spell) _

_**Clear red**__: Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, passionate (ex. Illegal love spells and love potions)_

_**Pink-bright and light**__: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revived romantic relationship. Can indicate clairaudience (ex. Legal love potions, fertility potions, tickling charms)_

_**Dark and murky pink**__: Immature and/or dishonest nature (ex. Sells used in pranks or with a mischievous intent)_

_**Orange Red**__: Confidence, creative power (ex. Object transfiguration spells) _

_**ORANGE AURA COLOR**__: Relates to reproductive organs and emotions. The colour of vitality, vigour, good health and excitement. Lots of energy and stamina, creative, productive, adventurous, courageous, outgoing social nature; currently experiencing stress related to appetites and addictions; _

_**Orange-Yellow**__: Creative, intelligent, detail oriented, perfectionist, scientific (This colour is always related to Healers of all kinds and Healing spells or potions) _

_**YELLOW AURA COLOR**__: It is the colour of awakening, inspiration, intelligence and action shared, creative, playful, optimistic, easy-going. _

_**Light or pale yellow:**__ Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas (ex. divination)_

_**Bright lemon-yellow:**__ Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power (ex. Pain inducing curses or hexes)_

_**Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright:**__ Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person (ex. Truth serums)_

_**Dark brownish yellow or gold:**__ A student, or one who is straining at studying; overly analytical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed; trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once (ex. Stunning spells)_

_**GREEN AURA COLOR**__: Relates to heart and lungs. When seen in the aura this usually represents growth and balance, and most of all, something that leads to change. Love of people, animals, nature; teacher; social (ex. Nutrient potions)_

_**Bright emerald green:**__ A healer, also a love-centred person (ex. Healing spells, shielding spell) __**Special Note: this particular colour is also the colour of the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, when used for euthanasia. When used with the intention of murder, the aura of the curse in black with emerald hues.**_

_**Yellow-Green**__: Creative with heart, communicative (ex. Colour of flames after Floo powder)_

_**Dark or muddy forest green:**__ Jealousy, resentment, feeling like a victim of the world; blaming self or others; insecurity and low self-esteem; lack of understanding personal responsibility; sensitive to perceived criticism (ex. Pain curses) __**Special Note: the Cruciatus Curse is primarily this colour, often tinted with blood red, due to the anger needed for the spell to take place.**_

_**Turquoise**__: Relates to the immune system. Sensitive, compassionate, healer, therapist. (ex. Calming potions and Sleeping droughts)_

_**BLUE AURA COLOR**__: Caring, loving, love to help others, sensitive, intuitive. _

_**Soft blue**__: Peacefulness, clarity and communication; truthful; intuitive (ex. Veritaserum, Occlumency, Legilimency)_

_**Bright royal blue:**__ Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming (ex. Arithmancy) _

_**Dark or muddy blue:**__ Fear of the future; fear of self-expression; fear of facing or speaking the truth (ex. Ancient runes)_

_**INDIGO AURA COLOR**__: Relates to the third eye, visual and pituitary gland. Intuitive, sensitive, deep feeling (ex. How Centaurs read the stars) _

_**VIOLET AURA COLOR**__: Relates to crown, pineal gland and nervous system. The most sensitive and wisest of colours. This is the intuitive colour in the aura, and reveals psychic power of attunement with self. Intuitive, visionary, futuristic, idealistic, artistic, magical. (ex. Mind controlling curse, Imperious, Pensives)_

_**LAVENDER AURA COLOR**__: Imagination, daydreaming (ex. Magical paintings and statues) _

_**SILVER AURA COLOR**__: The colour of abundance, both spiritual and physical. Lots of bright silver can reflect to plenty of money, and/or awakening of the cosmic mind. (Only for magical creatures such as Elves, Vampires, Veela, Goblins)_

_**Bright metallic silver:**__ Receptive to new ideas; intuitive; nurturing (ex. Elvin poetry)_

_**Dark and muddy grey:**__ Residue of fear is accumulating in the body, with a potential for health problems, especially if grey clusters seen in specific areas of the body (ex. Elvin blades)_

_**GOLD AURA COLOR**__: The colour of enlightenment and divine protection. When seen within the aura, it says that the person is being guided by their highest good. It is divine guidance. Protection, wisdom, inner knowledge, spiritual mind, intuitive thinker. (ex. White magic, blood protection, Fidelius charm, magical barriers, wards)_

_**BLACK AURA COLOR**__: Draws or pulls energy to it and in so doing, transforms it. It captures light and consumes it. Usually indicates long-term lack to forgive (toward others or another) collected in a specific area of the body, which can lead to health problems; also, entities within a person's aura, chakras, or body; past life hurts; unreleased grief from abortions if it appears in the ovaries (ex. Dementors, Boggarts, Basilisks, Killing Curses, Dark Magic rituals, Blood magic rituals, Vampire Magic, Elvin fertility rituals)_

_**WHITE AURA COLOR**__: Reflects other energy. A pure state of light. Often represents a new, not yet designated energy in the aura. Spiritual, etheric and non-physical qualities, transcendent, higher dimensions. Purity and truth; angelic qualities. (ex. Phoenixes, Elvin Sages)_

_White sparkles or flashes of white light: angels are nearby; can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon _

_**EARTH AURA COLORS**__: Soil, wood, mineral, plant. These colours display a love of the Earth, of being grounded and is seen in those who live and work on the outdoors...construction, farming, etc. These colours are important and are a good sign. (ex. Herbology)_

_**RAINBOWS:**__ Rainbow-coloured stripes, sticking out like sunbeams from the hand, head or body: A Reiki healer, or a star person (someone who is in the first incarnation on Earth, like Dragons, Elves, Sirens, Sphinxes, Gryphons etc) _

_**PASTELS**__: A sensitive blend of light and colour, more so than basic colours. Shows sensitivity and a need for serenity. (ex. Druids)_

_**DIRTY BROWN OVERLAY**__: Holding on to energies (ex. Giants). Insecurity (ex. Werewolves)_

_**DIRTY GRAY OVERLY**__: Blocking energies. (ex. Squibs) Guardedness.(ex. Trolls)_

* * *

Harry exhaled loudly. He would need to read it again, but he remembered most of it so far as everything he read had made quite an impression on him.

'It was rather informative, he though while he played with a strand of his long hair. The book had also cleared a few things. He had been almost certain that black equalled dark but he was a bit surprised by that. He was tempted to go on but his eyelids were dropping. Giving into fatigue he closed the book.

'Thankfully tomorrow is Hogsmeade weekend and I can sleep longer, maybe even skip breakfast,' he thought before going to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Hogsmeade Weekend:

"I swear Filch has lost it completely," Ron muttered. Almost every Gryffindor of the year followed behind him and each one of his Gryffindor friends agreed with him.

"Well, you have to agree that it is a good thing," Hermione said, going into prefect mode.

"Like I said last year, wouldn't it be more sensible if he checked our pockets after we returned from the village?" Ron said smartly.

His girlfriend glared but kept her mouth shut. The rest of their friends chuckled.

"You two get cuter every day," Ginny told them.

"Nah," Seamus cut in. "They are rather repetitive, almost boring."

He received two glares from the pair and Harry shook his head as Ron started chasing the other teen.

"Really now, how childish can they get?" he heard Hermione say.

"A lot," Ginny told her, though the question was rhetorical.

He covered his grin subtly and continued with the large group towards Hogsmeade. At the entrance of the magical village they got separated from the rest of their house mates as each went his or her way.

"Hm…Do you guys need anything from the shops?" Harry asked his friends.

"I need to get something from the Owl Delivery Office from my Gramps," Neville told them. "It will only be a minute."

"I need a new quill and a few ink bottles," Hermione mused. "And maybe even some parchment."

"I'll stop by Zonko's," Ron said. "The twins asked me to check out the competition. And then I'll go to Honeydukes."

"I need to re-stock my chocolate frog supply," Luna mused.

"Me too," Ginny added. "You Harry?"

"Honeydukes, and a few writing supplies," the young Elf replied. "And I need a few new pairs of pants. My old ones are short."

"So we split up," Hermione decided. She looked at her watch. "How about meeting in half an hour in 'Three Broomsticks'?"

She was met with general agreement.

Harry waved Luna, Ginny and Neville goodbye and Went with Ron and Hermione to re-stock his ink bottles and parchment. Afterwards he left the pair alone and focused on his plans.

"Better 'Gladrag's' next,' Harry decided. He did not consider shopping very fun so he wanted to get this chore over with. He remembered the street where the store was and got in after a slight hesitation. It was a bit more expensive than Madame Malkin's, if memory was correct, but he did not have a problem with that.

"I just had to grow a few more inches," he muttered under his breath. He was not all that miffed about a few additional inches, but it was just a bit inconvenient at the moment.

Upon entering the shop he was recognized immediately and was taken to the back room, shortly followed by the manager, a tall, lean wizard with greying hair and a delicate moustache, dressed in silk and elegant robes.

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to have you here today. I'm Enzo Gladrag, the current owner."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said automatically.

"How can we help you today?" Enzo asked him.

"I need new pants for my school uniform."

"A growth spurt; I see," Enzo said almost dreamily. "To be young again…"

Harry gave a nervous smile and simply nodded.

"And this silk shirt, it's Italian, no? It brings out those gorgeous eyes! Whenever you need dress robes come here. I'd love to work on you some more. School clothes are not so suitable in bringing out your figure. We have also started a line of more casual clothes, though nothing as uncouth as Muggle jeans and such."

The teen had no idea what to add to the last bit so he settled for Enzo's earlier request. "Er…I promise," Harry replied hastily.

Shortly afterwards he was swept away to be measured and fitted. Halfway through choosing fabrics the curtain was swept back and a tall figure walked in. Harry almost fell sideways when he saw Lucius Malfoy enter the private fitting room.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome!" Enzo greeted and shook hands with the blond man. "I am finishing up with young Mr. Potter here."

Lucius' eyes sought him out and a smirk formed on his face when he saw the teen being fussed over.

"I have no trouble in waiting for a while," he replied regally. In swift, elegant motions he took off his gloves, opened his outer cloak and handed it to one of the assistants before sitting on one of the velvety sofas as casually as possible for him.

Harry continued with the fitting, occasionally stealing glances at his current DADA professor, while said professor had a playful smirk on his face as he enjoyed the view of his flushed young pursuer being prodded and poked by Enzo.

When Harry was finally allowed down the stool and the eager tailor put some distance between them, Lucius walked up to him.

The blond leaned so his mouth was directly above Harry's ear. "Building up taste?" he teased the young Elf.

Harry avoided eye contact as he shivered when Lucius' hot breath caressed his ear.

"Wait me up front," Lucius whispered next. "I want to speak to you; somewhere private if possible."

Harry nodded.

"We'll send the clothes to Hogwarts in tomorrow morning," the girl at the reception told Harry.

He merely nodded at her. He paid the money for the clothes and left the shop, heading towards Honeydukes.

He spotted all his friends there, just entering the shop. He was out of breath when he caught up with them.

"Harry!" Luna called out. She waved a bottle of what he recognized as 'Beetle-Eye-Sugar-Rolls'.

He suppressed a grimace and offered a negative smile.

"No thank, Luna," he told her.

"Hermione and I were just about to enter. The guys are heading towards Rosmerta's to get us a table," Ron informed him.

Harry shook his head.

"No time, change of plans," he replied.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

He faltered at the question, drew a deep breath and then released it. "Something came up," Harry told them. "I cannot tell you right now but…"

"What are you planning?" the bushy haired girl demanded suspiciously.

Harry would have gulped had he not been in such an urgent hurry to meet up with Lucius.

"Um, it has something to do with my side studies," he offered in a hushed voice.

It seemed to be enough for his friends. He hated lying to them but he wanted to spend time with Lucius and he was certain it would not sit well with him if his friends knew about his mate. After he had secured Lucius for himself then he would think of a way to break the news to them.

"More training?" Ron sulked.

Harry shook his head. "Something else."

"Would you like us to wait for you at 'Three Broomsticks'?" Neville offered.

"No, that's alright. Anyway, I'm not sure how long it will take. You can go ahead without me guys," the Dark Elf told them.

Hermione was still suspicious of him but for the moment had given up on seeking an answer from him. "Just don't get into trouble and don't be late!"

Harry nodded more out of reflex than obedience.

"Sorry for ruining our plans. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise," the green eyed teen vowed.

"Don't worry about it mate," Ron replied.

The rest of them nodded.

After they waved him goodbye he made sure he was not followed before returning to 'Gladrag's'.

Lucius was already outside and waiting for him. Upon noticing the youth he made a vague motion to show Harry he was to follow him but not approach him directly. They walked with four feet distance between them until they were in the outskirts of the busy magical community where no prying eyes could see the two of them.

"Finally!" Harry muttered when Lucius stopped.

"Heavy bags?" the aristocrat inquired.

"No, I cast a spell for that; they're just annoying to carry around," the teen replied.

With a snap of Lucius' fingers a house elf appeared. The creature was instructed to take Harry's bags to Hogwarts but upon seeing the Royal Elf, it spluttered and offered a string of apologies mixed with compliments, which made the teen self conscious and the house elf's master impatient.

"Half the time, I wonder why I still keep house elves," Lucius said out loud.

"Don't you enjoy their services?" Harry asked.

"Free, loyal servants are always a perk but it would not hurt to have intelligence to go with it," the aristocrat complained. "Not to mention it has become a tradition and employing squibs or lower wizards as house help is not very prestigious."

Harry simply nodded, filing that piece of information away for later. For the moment he settled on drinking in the view of the blond.

Lucius saw him staring and held out a hand. "I want to take you somewhere we can talk without anyone prying," he explained. "For that we need to apparate to the location."

Harry shivered. "I hate apparition," he admitted but took the offered hand anyway.

He found the palm was smooth, as the blond had never partaken in physical labour in his life, and comfortingly warm for the young Elf.

"Where to?" Harry belatedly asked.

All he got was a smirk for an answer before his felt the familiar suffocating feeling he felt whenever he side-along Apparated.

Lucius steadied him when they reached their destination. The teen swayed dangerously but he fell on his chest.

"Thanks," Harry told the blond shakily.

The wizard chuckled. "I'd like to be there when you take your apparition examinations. I'd bet that it would be amusing to say the least."

"Who would you like to see get splinched?" Harry asked.

Lucius chuckled. "Never mind that," he told him. "How do you like this place?"

Harry blinked and looked at his surroundings. Moody would have scolded him for not paying more attention but the teen shrugged mentally, he would have to remember it in the future.

'Still,' Harry thought. 'It's nice.'

And it actually was. The older wizard had brought them to a busy street where a large crowd of wizards came and went, some stopping at the numerous shop displays others sitting and the many cafeterias along the stone paved street. It was obviously a magical community and the street was a lot like Diagon Alley, but in a much better condition. The street was wider, the building made of white or grey marble, the wizards dressed in a variety of wizard robes and Muggle clothes, but none of the odd, and out of date clothes British wizards were so fond of.

"Welcome to 'Grey Alcove', the largest wizard district in Vienna," Lucius told Harry.

Green eyes widened. "Vienna?"

"Yes, I figured Britain was not the wisest place to be seen. Here you can have some anonymity," the elder Malfoy replied. He checked the outfit Harry had donned for the day, dark jeans and a black sweater with a light grey jacket. He had tamed his hair somewhat and dressed this way and without the glasses he did not fit the image the Wizarding world had of Harry Potter.

"I appreciate it."

"Oh, I did not do this just for you," Malfoy smirked.

"Of course not," Harry said as if it were obvious. Green eyes looked around excitedly. "Where are we going?"

Lucius offered a rare smile as he offered his elbow to his partner.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How…gallant of you."

"I think so as well."

The teen sighed a bit. "People will think I'm your date."

"For the day you are, Harry."

The Gryffindor was incredulous and a bit uncertain. Last time Lucius was more open with him but never to the point of social politeness. Even if he had appearances to keep for the crowd around them it did not mean this had to be such a couple related act.

"I'd like to get to know you better," Lucius offered. "I would like to know about Harry and not the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and Dumbledore that cares not for the rules. And I would also like for you to see that I'm not just a prestigious man that works for the Dark Lord and torments weaker people just for kicks in his free time."

Harry chuckled. "Okay."

"This way then. I know of a quiet restaurant. We can take an early lunch and then taste the wonderful coffee."

The Elf took the offered arm and followed Lucius down the crowded street ignoring the few looks they received from bystanders. Harry was going to enjoy the day and the date with the blonde; chances were this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and the dark haired teen was going to take full advantage of it.

**

* * *

**

Three Broomsticks:

Hermione was sullen as the large group received their Butterbeers from the only two boys in the groups, Ron and Neville.

"I shouldn't have let him leave us behind," Hermione bemoaned.

"This is the tenth time you've said it," Ron groaned.

"Ron! Can't you see I'm worried about him? I know you might think I'm overbearing but this year Harry has been way over his head! First the incident at his Aunt's home where Voldemort himself was there, then we find out about his new… status," she stumbled, not knowing what euphemism to use for her best friend being an Elf, "and all those training sessions. He is in need of support but he's not telling us a single thing. If he doesn't say I'll have to find out…"

"Wow, Mione, slow down," Ron told his girlfriend.

"We are all worried about Harry," Neville told her.

The two younger girls of the group nodded.

"But…" Hermione opened her mouth.

"Look, we'll tell an adult when we get to the castle," Ron offered. "Until then we do nothing. He'll probably be back soon for lunch."

The female Gryffindor prefect nodded with reluctance.

"Plus, you know Harry," Neville added. "He won't do anything crazy unless one of us is there. It's not fun risking a Gryffindor's life unless there are more to make a bigger mess."

There was a collective snort from the groups and Hermione smiled fondly.

"You just made that up," Ginny accused her boyfriend.

"Well, it works with us, doesn't it?" Neville asked while he smiled sheepishly at them.

His friends laughed.

**

* * *

**

Grey Alcove, Vienna:

Harry enjoyed the small private restaurant at the end of the shopping district. It was decorated in blues and baize colours with antique furniture and soft piano music. They had been shown to a quiet corner, out of sight from the rest of the patrons for more privacy. Lucius had commented on the restaurant's wine collection and cuisine and Harry listened at the subtle compliment.

It looked like Lucius was a man who enjoyed well cooked meals as long as they were not too salty or spicy and had a passion for wine tasting, be it Muggle or wizard wine.

"Perfection must be acknowledged," the blonde replied at Harry's incredulous look.

The teen hid a smile at that.

Then, when the maitre d' came, Lucius place the order for both of them.

"Will you have wine?" the adult asked Harry.

"Shouldn't you be deterring me from drinking?"

"Hm, a 1787 Chateau d'Yquem¹," Lucius decided and handed back his unopened menu.

The maitre d' looked immensely pleased as he nodded and left with their order.

Lucius turned to Harry when they were once again alone. "You want into my bed, I think that drinking is the least morally questionable act you should be concerned about."

"True," the teen grinned.

"But if it makes you feel any better I'll make sure you don't get drunk," Lucius offered.

"I'd like that."

"Good, now I'd like to know about you."

"Hm, it's dangerous to start rambling about myself, especially to a Slytherin, even a former one," Harry replied with wide innocent eyes.

Lucius bared his teeth in a shark like grin. "How clever of you Mr. Potter."

"How about a game?"

"Game?" Lucius sneered.

"Now, don't be so against it until I finish my proposal," Harry told him. "The game consists of a few simple rules. You ask one question, I ask one back. You have the right to decline answering three times."

"I find myself liking how that Gryffindor mind of your works," Lucius told him.

Harry offered a smile. "You can ask the first question, Lucius."

"Hm… There's something bothering me since summer," the blonde admitted.

"My relatives," Harry said knowingly.

"Yes."

"The Dursley's are the kind of Muggle's Voldemort faced all his life; they hate what doesn't fit in their perfect normal world. Words like magic, questioning about my parents and scar were forbidden when I grew up were not allowed in the house. I seldom got enough to eat and up until I turned eleven I lived in a cupboard."

Lucius was openly frowning at Harry. "And the old coot left you with those freaks?"

A dry laugh escaped Harry before he shook his head. "One question at a time," he reminded.

Lucius sighted. That one he asked had already given him a dozen to ask, but nothing his imagination could not provide.

"You can ask anything," Lucius told the teen.

Harry grinned. "Why did you join Tom?"

"Tom?"

The teen waived his hand at the blonde. "You know him as Voldy."

A chuckle escaped Lucius. He was beginning to think that the blatant Gryffindor rudeness could be very entertaining.

"Power. I was barely seventeen, at the time my father was still alive and Head of family. I needed a way out, but Dumbledore offered nothing to Dark wizards like myself, so Father had his way and got me to join. At the time we were not expected to actually do anything more drastic than collect information. It was a decade later the killing started."

Harry nodded.

"My turn. Why do you like me?"

Harry blinked.

"I know I'm your soul match and everything, but what would you say you like about me?" Lucius inquired. "Because, let's face it, if not for the pull of our souls you would not consider me otherwise."

The teen huffed. "You just like to hear people praise you."

Lucius smiled. "Humour me."

"Mm, I like the sound of your voice, the way your magic feels, how you are driven to complete any task you take on, your knowledge of different things, how you smile at me and the way you taste," Harry counted on his fingers. "My Elf likes your smell as well, sweet and alluring."

The wizard looked intrigued but he could not help but tease the teen a bit. "How about my body?" Lucius asked.

"Ah-uh," Harry shook a finger. "What do you like most about me?"

"Fine, I like your eyes the most," Lucius replied. "And your nerve, though it does often border to pompousness. And I like how your magic feels, too, so powerful and pure."

The maitre d' came with two waiters and their orders.

The two shared a look and waited to be left alone again.

The dishes were served and Lucius waived them away when they left the wine.

"I'll take care of it," he told them. The maitre d' nodded and bowed.

Harry glanced at the food. It smelled wonderful. He took the first bite and moaned.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded and swallowed. "It's delicious," he replied.

"Wine?" the blonde asked.

Harry pondered over it and nodded. "Please."

The wizard served him and then himself.

"Eat first," he warned Harry. "This wine is quite strong."

Harry nodded and watched Lucius taste his food.

"I missed this," the older wizard admitted. "At the Manor the house elves are good cooks but not that good."

The teen smiled and took another bite. "I'm glad you picked where to go."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Do you come here often?" Harry asked.

"I used to come every week, but nowadays its once a month," Lucius replied. "My turn now."

Harry blinked, but then realized the 'game' was still on and he nodded.

"Are you always so aggressive in your relationships or just with me?"

Harry choked.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Harry swallowed carefully, his face red. He stared down at his plate.

"Never."

"Elaborate," the blonde told him.

If possible Harry turned a darker shade of red. "Um, I've only dated once, a girl, total disaster."

Lucius blinked, and then smiled as he remembered a letter his son had written him the previous year. His mind was overwhelmed with the possibilities and all the opportunities. "So, you are still a virgin," the wizard mused.

Harry gave him a half hearted glare. "Yeah, well…"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. If it makes you feel better I was too at your age. A boarding school doesn't offer many opportunities."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better. He took a small sip of the wine, feeling it burn his throat.

"It's strong, isn't it?" Lucius offered. "Your turn."

"Why did you want to talk to me today?"

It was Lucius' turn to be embarrassed. "I'm not sure how to say this."

The Gryffindor noticed his discomfort. "I told you," he said sullenly.

The older man stood and walked around the small table.

Harry dropped his knife and fork as Lucius loomed over him, his face only a breath away

"I see you in my sleep every single night," he admitted in a whisper. "I see us together in my bed, having you in my mercy under me, panting my name."

Harry blushed in a way that would make any Weasley proud.

Lucius gave in and crushed his lips to the teen's. Harry moaned and brought his hands up to run his fingers through white blonde locks.

They pulled back to breathe and Harry rested his forehead against Lucius'.

"That was nice," the Elf whispered.

Lucius smirked and kissed him again.

**

* * *

**

Great Hall, Gryffindor table:

"Harry's not here," Hermione hissed in Ron's ear as the red haired teen was about to get the first bite of his pumpkin pie.

The younger Weasley son groaned. He had been preparing to not enjoy his food from the moment they left the 'Three Broomsticks' but he had been secretly hoping that his best friend had taken time to consider what it meant to have a frantic Hermione left behind.

"Mione…"

"Don't think I'll let this slip. I'm telling McGonagall," the girl announced as she stood.

Ron choked on air and hurried to grab her hand and pull her back down on the bench.

"Hermione! Don't you think you are overreacting?" Ron told her. "We are his friends, not his parents! So have some faith!"

She huffed but seemed to consider his words.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall called from behind them in a stern voice. "What is the reason for this entire ruckus?"

The pair jumped.

"Nothing, professor," Ron said hurriedly.

"Actually," Hermione spoke up, "Harry is not at the table…"

"Ah, yes, the Headmaster has been informed, has this anything to do with him?"

"No professor and it won't happen again," Ron said firmly.

Their head of house nodded and went on her way.

"Happy?" Ron glared his girlfriend.

"Fine, you were right," she said sullenly. Then, "Don't say a word of this to Harry."

The red head rolled his eyes but nodded. "Now I can finally eat," Ron muttered.

**

* * *

**

Next Day...

Snape's Lab:

Harry returned from Vienna much later than he had planned that evening. He end Lucius finished with their dinner and coffee but ended up taking a stroll through Muggle Vienna and even watched and opera play together, followed by dinner.

In all honesty the teen had completely forgotten about his friends until he and Lucius used the Floo to return to Hogwarts.

And then it was too late so he had just returned to his room.

The next day, Dobby popped up in his room delivering a message from Dumbledore that he was to meet him at Snape's labs for the heritage potion.

So here he was, joining the small crowd gathered in the mouldy dungeon lab Severus Snape used for his private experiments. Dumbledore, McGonagall, the potions professor, Lucius, Remus, Madame Pomfrey and a disguised Ailill were there, talking in hushed tones.

Ailill had pulled him aside from the others.

"How are your studies going?" he asked Harry.

"Very well. I'm almost done with the books and I've been feeling my environment at random times. It comes easier now."

The Wood Elf nodded in satisfaction.

"Your match is also quite interesting," Ailill added.

Harry flushed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," his teacher told him. "I take it you are courting?"

"We went on a date yesterday," Harry offered. "A whole day in Vienna. It was nice."

Ailill smiled. "Get to know him. That's the best way to do things. The rest will come. The Headmaster informed me of your somewhat rocky past. My advice to you is to not stay with attraction or lust, make it deeper."

"I think I understand," the teen replied.

"Good."

"The potion is ready," Snape called out from his position over the cauldron. "Mr. Potter, I will need the blood."

Madame Pomfrey was ready and she extracted the blood from Harry, handing the vial to Snape.

The Potion Master took it carefully and poured three drops in the muddy green potion. As soon as the blood was added, the surface started to give off emerald smoke.

Harry grew nervous when Snape poured some of the potion onto a papyrus he had readied on another working stool.

"Potter, your turn," Snape said. "Cast the spell."

The Dark Elf took a deep breath and approached him.

"_Revelatio Familia Harry Potter!_" he cast.

Everyone held their breaths when golden spots formed on the papyrus and then letters spread out like a tree.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I want to thank you yet again for your reviews, they made me really happy.

The 1787 Chateau d'Yquem is a wine that according to Forbes costs 56,588, I thought it was fitting for Lucius Malfoy to drink such an expensive wine, even though its Muggle made.

The information on Auras come .html


	5. Closer

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

_**Parseltongue**_

_#Harry's thoughts when dreaming#_

_Dream_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**October 10th, Harry's Room:**

The Gryffindor was on his bed staring at the parchment before him in shock. He had been in this state for the past two days, ever since he had the test to learn his lineage.

At first the names had been ordinary; his father James Damianus Potter and Lilly Evans, his parents. Then Albert Henry Potter and Jasmine Carlota Parkinson, his grandparents on his father's side, and George Evans and Meredith Evans on his mother's side. After that the Potter family tree held several long dead uncles, aunts, cousins and siblings, all married with what seemed to be old pureblood families, like the Parkinson's, the Black's, the Longbottom's, and even the Malfoys. Some ninety years ago an ancestor had even married a Gaunt, of the Slytherin line. A chuckle had escaped him (after the initial shock had passed and he realized he was indeed related to Voldemort however distant it was) then and he made a mental note to search those distant relations at another date; the last thing he needed was to find out Lucius was his uncle or something. He probably was, Harry ruefully thought, but the more distant the relation the better for the teen.

'Not that it would stop me,' he thought wryly. It was just better for his conscience that way.

Back on the parchment again, he grew serious. There was nothing whatsoever to even hint of Elves. Sure, there was a Veela some twelve generations ago on his father's side but any further back the magical traits were alleviated leaving only physical characteristics and nothing more, like what happened with the Malfoys.

And then he had his mother's side of the family. It was unremarkable really. The only revelation he had was that his grandmother was in fact a very weak witch, more so than Neville and almost a squib. Sure she come from an old line of wizards that had steadily died out until only squibs were born, with his mother the first witch in centuries. Nothing amazing since even Hermione's tree, when the young prodigy had had developed at some point the year before, had shown a wizard by the name Gordon Granger some three centuries prior.

However it was not completely fruitless.

One of his father's grandparents, though deceased during Voldemort's first reign of power, had a husband that apparently divorced him.

"Everard Lionheart," Harry read. The name brought Robin Hood in his mind and a small smile of mirth.

As he stared at the name, which appeared blurred but not grey, like all those who had died, he decided to have Hermione do research on it. If need be he would ask help from Lucius; a perfect opportunity to spend time together while not arousing any suspicion from those in the dark, namely his friends.

Finally, satisfied with the decision, the Elf tucked the family tree away and turned in for the night, intending to discuss it further with Ailill first chance he got.

**

* * *

Lucius Rooms:**

Draco was lounging in front of the fireplace in his father's personal quarters. The room was similar to his father's lounge back in the Manor, and a rather familiar place even inside the castle that served as his home for more than nine months a year. The blonde had discarded his tie the moment he stepped in the room and then the black school robe, choosing instead to stay with the basic school uniform, something he only did in the Slytherin Common Room and once or twice when training with Potter.

It was one of the few afternoons they had to themselves since the beginning of the school year. Between his prefect duties and his father's newly academic responsibilities they had not spoken like family since the beginning of the year. The older blonde was finishing a stack of papers on his desk with a tired sigh every now and then.

"What's wrong?" Draco inquired.

"The essays delivered by seventh years," Lucius replied.

Draco blinked. "It can't possibly be that bad…"

"Oh, it actually is," his father told him. "Not one of them knows anything more than what the books offer. The Hufflepuff's are still seeing me with fearful eyes so it is no wonder that half their writing is covered in blots of ink, the Ravenclaw's were so analytical that I got bored, the Gryffindor's seemed to take the whole theme out of a pamphlet of 'How to be the perfect Light magic poster boy' and the Slytherin's think I'm recruiting them for the Dark Lord. No wonder Severus is always so snarky."

Draco laughed at his father and Lucius glared him.

Then the teen smiled. "A glass of Sangria then?"

"Is that a peace offer on behalf of the student body?" Lucius asked.

"Is that your way of taking it?"

"I need a break anyway," the older wizard decided.

Lucius swished his wand marking with an 'Acceptable' the rest of the papers and he stood and walked over to the small sitting area and sat beside the teen, gladly accepting the conjured glass of wine Draco offered him.

"Muggle's sure know how to create good wine," Draco's father commented.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say it," Lucius warned. "Especially in the dungeons."

"I'm sure the Dark Lord will be lenient," Draco mocked.

His father frowned. "Seriously Draco. If a fanatic hears you it could be dangerous. This is really not the time to joke. Things are getting more dangerous as the time passes."

The teen nodded, cowered by his father's stern tone of voice.

"HE had yet to learn of the Slytherin's joining Potter's little project but it is only a matter of time. Be more discreet, do not alienate the rest of your House," Lucius warned. "We are in a dangerous spot. Being marked as traitors by the Dark is not acceptable at this point. If necessary lie. Get Potter to back you up. He'll jump at the opportunity to help." In his mind he added a silent 'He better'.

The young Slytherin nodded. "But are you loyal to the Dark father? Because the signals I get from you are mixed to say the least."

Lucius sipped from his wine, thinking of how to answer that.

Draco glared him. "I'm your son! I need to know."

"I know Draco. I'm just worried about you."

"Are you really spying for Dumbledore or the Dark Lord?"

Lucius thought about the whole mess he was with Voldemort since failing at his summer mission. Then how he was caught up in this mess with the green eyed minx known as Harry Potter. Having Dumbledore approach him through Snape, who knew perfectly well the reality of his union with Narcissa, had been sly and fast for the man. They had been concerned he might hurt their Hero. Something Lucius considered. It would not be bad nor difficult getting into the role of a willing mate, his Lord would like that. The only problem was that he was unsure if he really wanted a Lord like Voldemort. Ever since the Dark Lord's resurrection, he had been steadily losing faith in the man and his son's decision not to join the Death Eater had certainly influenced Lucius a lot.

Then again, he was developing a soft spot for the elfin teen. The boy was sly and slippery enough to be a Slytherin, devious enough for a Malfoy and sexy enough to catch Lucius' eye and hold it. Sure, the boy was his future 'mate', if he believed what the Light side said, but he was still in the beginning. He was unable to discard his upbringing and all the life he led so far and 'play house' with Potter. No matter how ideal the prospect of a true mate sounded. And not out of guilt for his wife. As it was, Narcissa would probably give them her blessing.

But as a Malfoy and a former Slytherin he would not risk his option on the promise of a perfect other half. It could be the dream of every witch or wizard, what few had found and more than he ever thought he could have since before he was promised to Narcissa Black, but the continuation of the line was still on him. It was too soon to throw whatever security he had to the wind. He could trust his son, he already did on most things, but he was certain the teen would cave in given enough pressure. For his safety, it was not an option. Not so soon. Maybe later… 'Much later.'

Draco's face fell. "You want tell me." He knew it.

"Not yet," Lucius amended. "How is school going?"

The teen gave up with a roll of his grey eyes on questioning and followed the blatant change in topic, making the rest of the evening pass quietly between father and son.

**

* * *

**

October 15th, Slytherin Common Room:

Pansy threw her quill away from her with a look of disgust, uncaring of how her behaviour strayed from normal. Blaise was sitting next to her finishing one of his own homework assignments but at the noise he looked up from the parchment and observed his friend with no little amusement.

"What?" the girl demanded angrily of him.

As to not aggravate her more he shook his head.

"Nothing, you just seem a bit on edge to me," Blaise admitted. "But you must not show it to the rest of them," he continued with a quieter voice.

She nodded unhappily. "I'm just worried. My cousin Everard joined Him last week."

Blaise immediately cast '_Muffliato_' (A/N: Did I spell it right?) around them for some more privacy and turned to his friend with undivided attention. He knew it was a subject they would discuss a lot the coming days.

"There's nothing you could do, Pansy. When one's time comes it comes."

"I know that! But grandfather Gerbert is the patriarch of the Parkinson and loyal to the Dark Lord to a fault," Pansy told the dark skinned boy. "My older sister will be next and I'm following in her footsteps when I graduate! Time is running short for me and everyone else in my family. Unless we change the patriarch I'm done for."

"I know," Blaise said darkly. "And you're not the only one. My new stepfather is a follower though not Marked. At least last time I checked that is."

The girl huffed in annoyance. "What is your mother going to do?" Pansy asked quietly.

Blaise shrugged. "The usual I suppose. She can't really help it. It's her nature."

Pansy nodded. While it was a well known fact that Annabelle Alivah Zabini was not a common witch. In fact, she was not completely human. Her son and his best friends had deduced that at age nine. It had been a year after Flavien Zabini; Blaise's father died while his mother was gravely ill, and Annabelle had already married and killed two husbands, earning the title of the 'Black Widow' that had followed her until she married Zabini, her fourth in line husband and stayed married to him for a decade. All that and the fact that she knew her husband was unfaithful, would lead the man to an early grave.

"It might be different now though," Blaise tried again.

"How?" Pansy demanded.

"Well, Potter seems capable enough," the teen replied.

Pansy frowned. "It is too soon to tell. He wants to help but our situation is much more different than that of other students. He won't make it."

"We have already agreed to give him a chance," Blaise reminded her.

"I know," she told him. "I guess we wait for now."

Blaise nodded satisfied.

"Can't you two look gloomier?" Draco asked as he slipped to sit between them.

"Hey, Draco," Pansy greeted.

"Have fun with your father?" Blaise asked his friend.

Draco shrugged. "We've had no chance to talk for a long while. It was nice," the blonde replied.

"You just enjoyed the wine," Pansy guessed correctly and Blaise laughed.

"So are you two done with your essays?" Draco asked them and Pansy offered him her essay to check it over.

**

* * *

****October 19th, Library:**

Hermione was occupying the same table in the most secluded and private part of the school library for every spare moment she had. The usually sour Mrs. Pince was content to even lengthen the table for her as the girl poured over hundreds of books with the genealogy of the oldest and purest wizard families. Her head was spinning with names, dates and events that surrounded the House of Potters, who were related to every pure-blooded family in Europe. Seeing that Harry was more closely related to Malfoy than Ron had certainly been amusing. She had also noted Harry's relation to Riddle, or Voldemort as he went by nowadays, remembering her words to her friend during their second year.

But despite everything, she had still a long way to go. And the librarian had been very helpful providing the books and charts she needed as well as nifty spells to find certain books easily.

So far she was nowhere near a clue as to Harry's unusual creature inheritance.

'I still have the Restricted section to finish,' she thought half heartedly.

She rubbed her eyes and continued, her curiosity got the better of her as usual.

Luna came at some point for her own studies and saw Hermione surrounded by large piles of books.

"Still nothing?" she asked the older girl.

"If you exclude the fact that every pureblood and half-blood in the country are at least second degree cousins then everything is fine," Hermione replied.

"Have you found if Ron is related to Malfoy yet?" Luna asked with a smile.

It made Hermione laugh. "I did and now he's up in the tower pouting. Harry tries to convince him it could be worse."

"Good luck with that," Luna replied. she noticed the family tree and studied it for a while. Hermione kept quiet as the younger girl did this. She often felt Luna was not all there most of the times, but for the girl to have ended up in Ravenclaw it meant that she had brains and knew how to use them.

'When's she not day dreaming,' Hermione amended.

"Interesting," Luna said after a while.

"What is it?" the Gryffindor asked.

"Harry's family tree is extensive, but it mentions nothing about his grandfather's line on his mother's side," Luna observed.

Hermione blinked and looked at the paper. "You're correct!"

Luna nodded. "I know."

"Could it be that maybe they were all Muggle's?" Hermione guessed.

"Not possible," Luna said readily. "In every Muggle family there must be at least a distant magical relation. It is a proven fact. You had one in your family tree, so George Evans' line must have had some magical blood sometime. There was a survey done a few years back by the Department of Mysteries. If you search a bit more you are sure to find something."

Hermione looked sceptical but Luna assured her there were practical records kept and to ask the librarian for the book. So the older girl gave in and changed the focus of her studies.

"Oh, and check the faded names," Luna asked. "They mean that the person either changed their name or gave a fake one to begin with."

"Thanks Luna," Hermione said sincerely.

"I'm happy I can be of help," the blonde girl replied and walked off.

**

* * *

****October 22nd, DA:**

The Great Hall was once again converted into a defence room for the purposes of the club.

"Again," Harry yelled.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Around him there was a flurry of colour and the pairs cast the _Patronus Charm_. Harry smiled when he saw Pansy's Kneazle run by his feet. She had come a long way. Only Draco managed the _Patronus_ on his third session, followed by Blaise Zabini and after another session a few more. Also, there were more members of the Slytherin House that joined after the first three weeks. Now he counted ten seven years, most sixth, five and four years and all the younger years of Slytherin attending the DA. The house had few numbers already, unlike the rest of the houses in Hogwarts, so while he was sometimes a bit pressed, Harry managed. He had talked with Padma Patil, from Ravenclaw, and the girl had agreed that she and a couple of other Ravenclaw's could handle the first two years.

Harry watched on satisfied as every one of the teens present managed a _Patronus_. Draco had managed a silvery wolf, twice as large as a normal one, but a wolf. Zabini had managed a lion, something his fellow snakes laughed at and teased, Crabbe had a rat, Goyle a sparrow and the room was filled with a dozen of other animals that glowed.

"What do you think?" Harry turned to the expectant figure that lurked in the background.

Lucius was impressed and told him so.

"You have done a wonderful job teaching them," he told Harry. "I know for a fact that my son's friends had tutors at home and still had trouble with certain spells. The_ Patronus Charm_ is more than a magnificent improvement."

"A compliment? From you Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked with a sly smirk.

"I never say what I do not mean," Lucius stated.

Harry walked over to the blonde professor, eyeing the man suggestively. He stopped by his side and leaned closer, mindful of their audience, and turned so no one but Lucius could see his face.

"You better not. Pity we have company."

"You are shameless Mr. Potter," Lucius told him.

The teen shrugged.

"Won't you join us, Potter?" Draco asked as he happily watched his silvery wolf prowl the room and get back to him. "A demonstration would be nice."

"For those who did not see it during OWLs last year," Blaise Zabini added. "I thought Umbridge might combust like an overblown toad.

The Gryffindor snorted; that was a perfect description of what happened the year before. Harry turned around at the expectant looks of the other students.

"Come on," Blaise cajoled.

"I would too be interested in seeing your _Patronus_," Lucius said from behind him.

The only Gryffindor in the room could have rolled his eyes. He would have shown his _Patronus_ anyway but he could not refuse Lucius.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry intoned. The familiar silvery stag jumped from his wand tip and trekked the Great Hall once before returning to Harry and standing at his side expectantly.

"A stag?" Lucius murmured.

"My father's Animagus form," Harry offered.

"I don't remember seeing his name in the Ministry records," Daphne Greengrass commented, recalling their lessons with McGonagall back in their third year.

Harry smirked. "Never said he was registered."

The Slytherin's laughed and Lucius snorted in the background.

"I would have never though a Gryffindor would break the law," Pansy teased.

"Obviously my father was not your regular Gryffindor bunch; but enough of that now. Say the incantation once again and then we will move onto the practical demonstration."

"Practical?"

The Slytherin's grew alarmed.

Harry pointed at the far end of the room; where the Head table usually was, now stood a large trunk, closed with magical chains.

Lucius wanted to groan. He was almost afraid to ask whether or not Harry had brought a real Dementor in the castle.

"I didn't!" Harry said indignantly as if he had read his mind.

"Well, I had you capable, Mr. Potter," his DADA professor told him.

Draco and his friends laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes at them.

"As if. No, I have brought a Boggart."

"A Boggart?" Zabini asked him.

"Mine turns into a Dementor," Harry informed them.

"The next best thing," Draco said wryly.

"Does it have the same effects?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"Believe me it's the same," Harry told them.

"We'll take your word," Draco said quickly.

"What am I to do?" Lucius asked.

"In case someone faints, has a seizure or something like that," Harry replied. Then, seeing Draco's look of disbelief, he added. "We are not third years anymore. The times are changing again. There are worse things out there and many might have a different fear now. And as a former Slytherin, you will be more discreet than other professors."

Lucius was impressed with Harry's reasoning, better than that of most of his professors and peers, about Salazar's House and it seemed that the young snakes were as well.

"Indeed," he simply replied and followed the dark haired teen to the small trunk.

Potter went on to say the differences and difficulties they might face up against a real Dementor when performing the spell.

"You are to face the creature only twice tonight," Harry declared. "If you are too shaken then only one. Immediately after your try eat the chocolates that have your name on them. trust me; they will make you feel much better. Is everyone ready?"

He lined up the other teens and got in front of the trunk. As he had said, a Dementor came out and then Potter stepped aside, letting the Slytherin's perform the _Patronus Charm_. Many were affected immediately and very few tried a second time. None managed to cast a corporeal spell, managing only the mist.

"This is so disappointing," Draco complained after the session.

All the Slytherin's were seated on bean bags that Lucius had conjured around the room. He was now talking with one of the girls Harry still had trouble remembering; she had broken down crying in front of the Dementor and Harry spelled the creature back, interrupting the session. The Gryffindor was enjoying his chocolate bar in a very rare, and probably first, moment of relaxing with members of the Slytherin's House he was fighting with for years.

"You all did great," Harry reassured the blonde.

"Not saying that to make us feel better are you?" Pansy asked.

"For this we have the chocolate," the green eyed teen replied. "I did not manage a corporeal Patronus until I was almost Kissed."

Blaise snorted. "You are impossible Potter."

"How so?" the Gryffindor demanded.

"You were almost Kissed?" Draco yelled.

Lucius looked up with a frown.

"Third year," Harry replied. "The Dementors guarding the school attacked me all at once." He shivered. The memory still made him feel like he had then.

"How did you survive?" Blaise asked.

Harry laughed. "Now if I told anyone I'd probably end up in Azkaban."

"Oh, now I have to know," Draco told him.

"Dream on Malfoy," Harry told him. "I'll never say."

**

* * *

The Gryffindor bid goodnight to the last Slytherin's to leave the Hall, who were Parkinson and Zabini, but without Malfoy. It had been odd that they willingly stayed behind, talking about this and that but nothing of real substance. It was as if they were making small talk, testing the grounds for something. He felt as if they expected something from him but he was in the dark.**

If he was truthful, he would probably realize that had he paid more attention to them he would have had more than an idea, but Harry was anxious to corner Lucius and snog the man silly. He was afraid that if he were late he would miss his chance. After all he could only wait so long.

Lucius on the other hand was amused at how impatient the little Elf looked as he did everything but push the two Slytherin's out of the makeshift classroom.

"You looked ready to blast them out of the doors," Lucius commented.

"They got the hint soon enough," Harry replied as he dropped his glamour and walked over to him, leaning his head up to kiss Lucius' soft lips.

His professor pulled him closer still and kissed harder. The teen arched his body closer to the older wizard and moaned into the kiss.

The blonde placed his right hand on Harry's shoulder, running the palm up and down his arm, while his left tangled in the long raven black locks, pulling Harry's head closer, deepening the kiss.

'This is what I waited for all day,' the teen thought as he latched onto Lucius' robes and rubbed his body along the man's front.

Lucius pulled away with a gasp and then turned Harry around, pushing him none too gently against the stone walls.

Harry gasped and the aristocrat took the opportunity to kiss him senseless and rub his building hardness along Lucius' upper hip.

The blonde pulled back, inspecting the swollen lips and mussed hair of the thoroughly kissed teen.

"You really should stop doing that Mr. Potter," he hissed.

"You are already half way there," he almost whined.

Lucius wanted to groan.

"You are not ready yet, Harry," he told the teen and kissed him again.

The teen latched onto him, enjoying the kiss for the moment, feeling his blood heat up at their proximity.

When he left the Hall that night it was with a smile on his face that lasted the rest of the week.

**

* * *

October 31st: Breakfast:**

Harry all but dragged his feet through the stone corridors to get to his classes that morning.

Everywhere around him the students were excited. The customary feast that took place at dinner was a special occasion for the boarding school. The older years were questioned by the first years and everyone was equally excited, as every year something new was introduced, courtesy of Dumbledore.

On the other hand the Dark Elf was sullen and glared at whoever tried to wish him for the day or ask him if he were excited or not.

Hermione was more sensitive than most, as well as Neville. Those two had taken to glaring people on Harry's behalf when the teen grew tired of glaring after a while.

The green eyed teen plopped on his usual spot at the Gryffindor table with a sigh. "Honestly, people are getting more insensitive every year," he muttered darkly. "I hate Halloween."

"Noted," Ron told him as he sat down on Harry's right and grabbed a turkey sandwich.

Harry filled his goblet with pumpkin juice and took a large sip with a grimace. Even the juice tasted horrible today.

"At least there's not a ball, like Lavender was hoping," Hermione told them. For her it was bad enough that the air headed girl was sharing a dorm with her but Hermione did not want to hear more gossip and mindless chatter than she could take. Sure, as a girl she was somewhat conscious of the trends in clothing and make up and or things like that, but she could live without hearing about them twenty four hours a day, or at least the part that did not occupy giggling over half the male population of the school. She was glad Ginny and Luna were her friends. As far as female company went, those were all he needed, girly enough but more mature that half their senior years. Her mind returned to the breakfast table as Ginny's boyfriend said something.

"It would have been fun, dressing up," Neville replied.

"Too much bloody trouble," Ron told him.

"At least now you have a date," Harry told him and Neville laughed with him as Ron blushed and Hermione huffed.

"What do we have first class?" Ron asked, changing the embarrassing subject.

"I have Sprout," Ginny replied. "At least I get to work with Luna."

"McGonagall," Harry said after Ron's sister.

Hermione had an owl land in front of her with her copy of the 'Daily Prophet'. She paid the fee and stuck her head in the paper.

"Have you finished your essay for Transfiguration?" she asked the boys.

Neville and Harry frowned at the girl, while Ron panicked.

"We had an essay? When? Why didn't you guys tell me anything?" he exclaimed.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried the scrambled eggs. "She's pulling your leg," he told his best buddy.

Ron brought a hand to his galloping heart. Then he remembered the cause.

"Hermione! Don't scare me like that!"

"Serves you right," his girlfriend smirked over the paper.

Harry laughed at Ron's grimace. He turned to Hermione. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Define 'interesting' please," she replied. "But no, everything is quiet, no new attacks. It says that the rebuilding on Diagon Alley's finished and the shops are now open for business… Hm, Fudge is accused for receiving bribery, nothing new there… A new children's broom is coming out… No, nothing much to be honest. Oh, there's a list of 'Dos and don'ts' when faced with Death Eaters from the Ministry of Magic."

"Let me see," Harry asked eagerly. It should provide a laugh if it was anything like the list that had come out during summer months.

"Nothing serious," she told him. "The usual, don't open your door to black robbed men, use passwords, don't go out alone at nights…"

"I get it," the Elf told her, not bothering with the paper any more. He just slumped in his seat and selected an apple to peel.

"Were you expecting something?" Ron asked.

"To tell you the truth, always something goes wrong on Halloween so I was not exactly expecting it, more like dreading it," Harry replied honestly.

His friends nodded in agreement and finished their breakfast.

That night… Halloween Feast:

Harry entered the Great Hall with apprehension. No one knew what they might find on a night like that in school. Hermione, exasperated, pushed him gently through the doors and then steered him to Gryffindor table.

"Honestly Harry," she tutted. "No one is out to get you tonight."

"Not in here that is," Ron added.

"So have fun, relax as much as you can and eat something," Hermione berated Harry.

He gave in and nodded. He walked over to Seamus and Dean, who were gathered near Lavender and Parvati. "Hey guys and girls," he greeted. Ron and Hermione sat on his left.

They were greeted warmly by their classmates.

"Does anyone know what Dumbledore has in store for us tonight?" Dean asked the new comers.

Harry shrugged. "Probably something big."

"And a tad eccentric," Hermione added.

"The food is always good," Ron shrugged.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped.

"What?"

Their friends laughed as Hermione fumed.

"I'm kidding," Ron amended.

"You better be," Seamus teased the red haired boy.

Several students from other Houses came by, greeting Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"All those from DA?" Seamus whistled.

Harry nodded.

"Impressive," Parvati admitted.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore just entered," Hermione said. Sure enough the Hall quieted down.

"Hope the speech won't be long," Ron said in hushed tones.

"I want to welcome both our old and our new students to another Halloween night together. But as I know how excited you are, I give you 'Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt'!"

The headless horsemen burst through the walls and doors. Harry almost groaned.

"This won't end well," he said as a choir of ghosts appeared in front of the Head table, following the game of Head Hockey he had already witnessed in his second year.

"Why?" Seamus asked, excited at the spectacle.

Some of the first years screamed when one of the heads sailed over them and one even passed through one of the Slytherin second year girls who was almost hysterical after that.

Then Nearly Headless Nick hovered at Harry's side, a scowl on his face. Hermione shivered at the feeling the ghost gave her and scooted towards Ron, making room for the Gryffindor Ghost.

"Hey Nick," Harry greeted.

"Headless morons," the usually kind ghost grouched.

The comment raised a few eyebrows.

"Ignore Sir Patrick," Harry soothed the ghost.

A head sailed over them, followed by boisterous laughter.

"Easier said than done," the Gryffindor ghost said solemnly.

"He missed Dumbledore," Dean said joyously, enjoying the show.

Forgetting himself, Harry went to pat Nearly Headless Nick's shoulder and for the first time ever, his hand touched the shoulder as if it were solid.

"No way!" Hermione gasped and Harry wrenched his hand away from the equally surprised ghost.

"What?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing, enjoy the show," Hermione told her as nice as she could then turned to Harry, pinning her eyes on her friend.

"Harry?" the ghost questioned.

"Um," the teen was at a loss.

Then Nick placed a hand on Harry's arm but it did not go through. It was as if the boy was made of the same material as he was. But that was impossible.

Then again, this was Harry Potter.

"Maybe we should just forget about it," the ghost said.

Harry nodded numbly and watched the ghost leave his side.

The seat did not remain open for long as Hermione occupied it immediately.

"Harry…"

"I know."

"This wasn't normal."

"I know."

She paused. "Is it…you know, a new trait?"

"I have no idea," he replied honestly.

The two friends sat in gloomy silence, ignoring the acrobatics of the ghosts around them.

"You really know how to get attention," Hermione finally whispered.

Harry glared her.

"I mean, what are the odds?" his best friend's girlfriend said.

"I get it," Harry whispered back sulking. "I'll speak to Ailill. He already saw," he added.

Hermione glanced carefully at the head table and saw said man looking at Harry, meeting her eyes and then averting them to hear something Dumbledore was telling him.

The teen turned back to face her friend. "See that you do," Hermione told him.

"Did you guys see that?" Lavender squealed.

The two friends turned to watch the remaining show, Harry ducking when stray heads came his way and ignoring Hermione's chuckles.

Soon the show came to an end and the food appeared on the tables.

"Finally! I was starving," Ron muttered.

At the Head table, Dumbledore had seen the incident with the ghost and let out an exasperated sigh. He had seen the incident with Harry and Sir Nicholas and swallowed one of his cherished lemon drops the wrong way.

'That boy is attracting trouble like honey does flies!' he thought with wonder.

Ailill was sitting right next to him and he was already expecting questions over the incident.

"Harry is what he is," he offered to the Headmaster. "I shall inform him in our next session about this."

"Thank you," Albus replied.

On the other side of the table Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy stiffened their backs and tried to compose themselves.

"Severus?" Madame Sprout inquired.

"A cramp," he said through his teeth.

"I'll inform the Headmaster."

Down in the student tables, Harry winced about the same time the Dark Mark burned.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked Hermione.

They both saw the boy's hand rubbing his temples in pain.

"Harry?" Hermione tried.

"It's probably nothing," Harry offered. He glanced up at Dumbledore only to see the seat of Snape and Malfoy missing. "Or not," he said darkly. He stabbed a piece of his pumpkin pie and couldn't wait for the feast to end. The sooner he got to his room, the sooner he could go to sleep and the sooner this horrible day would be over and done for.

**

* * *

**

Later that night: Harry's Room:

The teen twisted his body on the large bed.

**ooOoo**

_The room was cavernous. He saw droplets of water hit the floor but ignored it. _

_The anticipation for what was about to happen was almost making him cheerful; almost…_

_He scanned the room only to see hundreds of black robes mixing with the shadows. _

_He was calm in the knowledge that there were more coming._

_**Good little Ratssss**__ said a voice from below him, somewhere he would not bother looking to._

_**They have entertainment value if nothing else**__ were the words that left his mouth._

_There was a collective shudder from the crowd._

_He felt elated._

_Soon several cracks were heard and five Death Eaters arrived._

"_Bella?" he asked._

_The witch threw her hood back and fell on her knees before him, crawling all the way to kiss the hem of his robes and then back._

_He felt a spike of both gratification and disgust._

"_Speak up woman."_

"_My Lord… They were prepared… The Order was there and then the Aurors arrived when we had them!"_

"_You failed," he hissed in anger. "You and your men failed. Perhaps you were not ready for such responsibility yet."_

"_My Lord, forgive me," the witch pleaded. "Next time…"_

"_Next time?"_

_She bowed her head and whimpered._

"_Crucio!" he yelled with vindictive pleasure. _

_Bellatrix writhed in pain on the mouldy floor and he watched on, almost forgetting to stop the curse._

_When he released her she sagged on the floor._

"_You failed," he hissed._

"_My Lord," the woman whimpered. Her associates fell on their knees as well._

"_Avery, McNair and Dolohov,"he hissed._

"_My Lord," the men said from the ranks._

"_Two minutes each," he hissed. "Enjoy yourselves."_

_**Do I get to eat one of them? **__the snake hissed._

_**Later, my dear**__ he hissed._

_For a while all he heard was the screams of pain and failure. He watched with relish as the rest of them cowered before him._

_When Avery was done, he looked amused but the thirty Death Eaters could barely stand straight, still they took their places and turned to him._

"_Lucius," he called out._

_A man stood forward, a few strands of a familiar shade of blonde hair escaping the hood._

_The man kneeled before him, repeating the motions Bellatrix had followed, but forgoing the pathetic crawling._

_**He still has pride**__ the snake hissed._

_He preferred not to answer._

"_Lucius, what news do you bring from Hogwarts?"_

"_Everything is quiet my Lord," Lucius replied. "The wards are still holding, but the majority are focused on detecting dark magic when cast and the foundations of the castle. Dumbledore still doesn't trust me much, but Severus is working on him…"_

"_Enough of that!" he hissed. "I want to know about Potter!"_

"_I'm afraid there is nothing to report on Potter, my Lord."_

"_Nothing?" he sounded too calm and several people shivered. "You disappoint me Lucius, twice in one night."_

_The man tensed when the yew wand was raised._

"_CRUCIO!"_

_#No,# Harry wanted to yell. He felt the words leave his mouth, felt the wood of the wand in his cold hands. He felt the pain of the man being tortured, the pleasure of the caster._

_He recoiled in fear and disgust, trying to stop watching, striving not to alert Voldemort of his presence in his mind._

_He turned as small as he could and waited, cringing at the screams that started after a while._

_He wanted out of here._

_He searched desperately but found no way out._

_He stared through the only window he had and wanted to scream. He saw the proud blonde man on his knees, trying to keep his screams of pain from spilling out of his lips even as the Cruciatus was cast on him repeatedly._

"_The only reason I'm not being more creative Malfoy," he hissed, "is because you need to be able to walk tomorrow. We wouldn't want Dumbledore of all people to know, would we?"_

_His only answer was another hiss of the Unforgivable curse._

_And another after that, until the Death Eater was losing his senses and the feeling of hate lessened._

_He found the cavern fading away from him just when he wanted to stay._

**ooOoo**

Just as soon as Harry could see the true surroundings again he kicked off the tangled mess that was the covers of his bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and he was out of his private rooms before the guardian portrait could even blink.

The young Elf ran across the castle walls in a hurry, heading straight to the dungeons, deep under the castle.

He was still shaken from what he had witnessed during his impromptu visit into Voldemort's demented mind. He was still unsure as to how his shields had slipped, especially after all the training he had gotten from Ailill but he was unaware of it. And while it was not the first time such a thing occurred, and what he witnessed was not by far the most horrid thing the scaly bastard was capable of, this time it was marginally different to Harry for one main reason: Lucius was the one being tortured. The Gryffindor had been forced to see his chosen mate on his knees, submitting to that monster, taking blame for the imaginary offence and suffering under that despicable curse. The screams of pain that had been torn from Lucius' throat as the Cruciatus curse was held for longer than a couple of minutes as happened with Bellatrix and other two Death Eaters before the proud blonde had cut through Harry's own heart.

Harry reached the dungeons in record time and cursed when he realized he had forgotten to take his Map and even his wand with him. Mentally cursing his stupidity he threw all caution to the wind and with a motion of his hand a blue magical flame appeared in his palm, shedding light to the damp hallways of the dungeons. With the first of his troubles solved Harry decided to rely on his senses to find the quarters of the blonde.

When he finally located the passage he was both unaware of the password and mindful of the strong wards Lucius had placed around his quarters. It would be impossible to get into, but Harry, unlike the majority of witches and wizards, had access to every room of the castle, courtesy of one of the Founders himself.

_**Open**_, he hissed in the language of snakes. The carved snake on the dark grey stone wall sank back and lifted upwards, creating a passage.

He entered in a hurry, dropping the cloak away from him without the usual care he had for his father's gift.

Harry was nervously pacing the quarters when the flames in the fireplace turned green.

For a few moments the teen was rooted to the spot he stood as a black clad figure swirled into the flames and then stumble face first on the lush carpet. The Gryffindor caught sight of pale blonde hair and moved fast, managing to catch the battered man as he collapsed.

The green eyed youth held the Death Eater to him as the wizard rested his head on Harry's slender shoulder. Said teen raised a hand and pulled off both the black hood and the bone white mask, revealing the pale face of the Malfoy patriarch. The adult wizard looked worn out and the pain was showing on his usually stoic face.

"D-Draco?" the blonde both looked and sounded distraught.

"No, Lucius, not Draco," Harry whispered softly.

Silver eyes were clouded in pain, barely making out the obvious brunette characteristics of the one holding him.

"You'll be fine now; I've got you," the Elf said in the same tone.

The blonde still would not reply, his breathing erratic, eyes closed and with his body to have yet to stir.

With a sigh, Harry struggled to his feet, carrying the larger frame of the tortured man to the bed. When the teen managed to finish the task, he hovered a bit over the limp form before his indecision ceased and he started disrobing Lucius. Off went the vile dark robes, the tall, leather boots and the dusty under-robes. One by one the garments were tossed in a heap by the bed, until the Death Eater lay on the bed completely naked.

The teen left his side in favour of going through the cabinets in search of the potion stack the man was likely to have. He was not far off the mark when he found a number of vials, all labelled Pain relieving potions, 'A vial after the session and one after breakfast the next day', written in the elegant lines he knew to be made by Severus Snape. He grabbed it and took it to Lucius. The man seemed to recognize the potions and willingly opened his mouth.

Harry watched worriedly as he swallowed and sighed. He relaxed slightly and pulled the comforter over them to keep the chill from them. It would take time for the potion to kick in, he knew from experience.

**

* * *

The pain was all Lucius felt. Every bone, every muscle, every inch of skin was strained and made him wish he were unconscious. He never realized how he managed to stand on shaky legs from the filthy floor of the cave only to see another Death Eater being tortured but this one was not one to make it. It was Rodolfus Lestrange that was called forth to dispose of him. by the time the Dark Lord dismissed them, he was shaking. Had not Severus grabbed him and taken him on a side-along apparition he would not have made it.**

"Make sure you rest," the Potions Master instructed. "And take potions, not scotch. I've spoken with Draco."

He barely nodded when he was led to Severus' quarters and then used the Floo to his rooms. By then he was fading in and out of consciousness. He thought he dreamed the strong hands that surrounded him as he collapsed on his feet, preventing him from crashing on the hard floor.

He felt as his bone white mask was slipped off and tossed aside. Then his wand was gently pried from his fingers. Then those hands were on his chest, relieving him from his garments.

"D-Draco?"

His skin was soon met with the cold air.

"Sh, I'll take care of you," a gentle voice whispered, a hand smoothing the lines on his face.

And then he passed out.

* * *

******End of Chapter**

**A/N:** What do you think?

Next: What happens the morning after and answers on Harry's behaviour where Lucius is concerned…


	6. To nurse a loved one

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**_$Parseltongue$_**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 6

* * *

**October 31st: Lucius' Rooms:**

Harry waited as the potions took effect. He knew Lucius was bound to recover his senses sooner than he would have; the teen knew that the blonde was used to such abuse, and certainly much more. That was the only reason he was not calling Madam Pomfrey down there to tend to Lucius. That and the proud wizard would most certainly not appreciate having his private dealings with Voldemort being known for a fact; most of the staff thought he was a spy. Harry knew better. The teen knew that Lucius had yet to decide. The man was the epitome of a Slytherin, biding his time until he could see which side the war would favour; his line was older than Merlin, the teen thought, and they had not survived that long without being masterminds in their political games.

So he waited.

He was not disappointed when the man opened his silver blue eyes.

He looked lost for a while, as if he had no idea where he was.

For his part, Lucius was yet to regain full consciousness. His sight was blurry and his mind confused.

'Who do I know with long hair?' he wondered.

Then he noticed he was no longer on the hard floor he remember falling face first on.

'Bed?'

It was warm. And the covers soft against his skin, warming him and making him want to sleep.

The figure leaned over him and carefully moved some of his stray hair away from his face.

His view cleared slowly and soon he was able to see that the one taking care of him was none other than Hogwarts' teen Elf.

"H-Potter?"

"Feel better?" the teen asked immediately.

Lucius tried to sit up but his muscles were screaming at him.

Harry pushed him lightly back on the pillows and Lucius noticed he was nude under all the covers, and more importantly, so was the warm body that kept him so comfortable and warm.

"How can you live down here? The room is so full of humidity that it's colder than the corridors," the teen complained and with his Elf magic made the fire in the mantle stronger.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Lucius asked him.

Harry smiled. "Is the pain less now?"

The blonde sighed and nodded. "I've had worse."

Green eyes hardened. They reminded Lucius so much of the colour of Avada Kedavra that he shivered. When he was younger, it just looked serious, if not a bit funny seeing such a look on a child's face, but now that expression was dangerous. He was suddenly happy that he was not on the boy's 'to kill' list for the year.

"I know," Harry told him. "But I saw him tonight. It was not nothing as you claim." He gritted his teeth and fell on his back beside the blonde. He looked at the ceiling, feeling Lucius' gaze on him.

"I could feel your pain you know. He was so willing to see blood last night… I thought he would not stop," the Gryffindor whispered.

Lucius felt the smaller body next to him tremble. With a mental sigh of resignation he moved closer and hugged the teen, carefully keeping some of the covers between them.

"You think and care too much for others Harry."

Harry enjoyed the proximity and closed his eyes, leaning closer to the man.

"Not true," he replied.

"Your actions speak more than you know," Lucius told him.

"I would gladly let that bastard continue torturing the rest of them and wouldn't miss Bellatrix for the world," Harry said honestly.

Lucius smiled at that. "I doubt her own husband would miss her," he admitted. And then he added. "Maybe you are not 'Saint Potter' after all."

"Who on earth comes up with those names?" the teen complained.

"What potions did you give me?" Lucius asked him.

"You had them ready for use in the cabinet," Harry replied. "Mostly pain relieving potions."

"Thank you," the blonde honestly told him.

Harry shrugged. "You were hurt and I was worried. I had no other choice really," he admitted.

He closed his eyes and turned on his side burrowing closer to Lucius. He caressed the exposed chest, enjoying the softness, marvelling at how smooth and white the skin was.

"You should be in your own bed. I'm better now," the older wizard told him.

"Too tired," the teen mumbled.

Lucius closed his eyes. This night was too long and hard. And to be truthful, he was not all that opposed to the idea of having Harry Potter in his bed.

'We won't be doing anything,' he reasoned.

So he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Harry smiled at the gesture and moved closer, bringing their bodies skin to skin. Lucius said nothing, just placed one of his arms around the Elf and relaxed.

"I don't see why you fight our connection so much," Harry whispered, knowing the other man would hear him.

"Go to sleep, Harry."

"Don't I get a kiss for goodnight after all my troubles?" the teen teased.

"Too tired to move," Lucius told him. "Should I look out for you jumping me tonight?"

"Don't worry," Harry's voice was filled with mirth. "I won't molest you in your sleep."

Lucius was too tired to say any caustic remark back at him, but a smile formed on his face.

Harry closed his own eyes, enjoying the novel experience of sleeping with another and his future mate at that.

He never noticed when he fell asleep.

**

* * *

****Dumbledore's Office:**

Severus was shaking when he appeared in the Headmaster's office. What portraits were asleep awoke and focused on the battered man. Albus rose on his feet and helped the man into a seat. Then he produced his wand and with a wave of it banished the Death Eater garb and mask, leaving him with his normal robes.

"Severus my boy, what did you get yourself into this time?" the older wizard sighed. "Winky!" he called out.

The small, female house elf popped up in the office.

"A vial of the pain relieving potion and a pepper up," he ordered the house elf.

"Yes, Dumbledore sir!" Winky bowed and with a crack she was gone.

Albus healed some of the most obvious injuries, like scratches and the gashes that were also hidden by the robes.

Another crack and Winky appeared once again with the potions the Headmaster requested.

"Thank you Winky," Dumbledore told her.

He gave the potions to Severus, relieved when the wizard relaxed and sighed in contentment.

Severus regained his senses slowly and felt the pain dull.

Albus asked Winky for brandy and the elf frowned but did as asked.

"That will be all for tonight, thank you."

The elf was in tears as she disappeared with a crack and the Headmaster served Severus a generous fill of brandy.

Severus took the glass gratefully.

"Better now Severus?" Albus asked.

The wizard drank the spirit first and then gave a short nod.

"I really hate to question you for a report tonight," Albus told him.

"It's best I get on and over with it," the spy told him.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned that he could start. Most of the portraits listened carefully as the wizard gave a full report over what took place during the meeting and what he learned afterwards about the raids. He only paused a few times to breathe deeply or drink the brandy. And Albus listened carefully.

"So Lucius was also hurt?" he finally asked.

"More than me," Severus admitted. "The Dark Lord had it in for him from the start."

"Should I send Poppy to him?" Albus asked with worry.

Snape dismissed that idea. "He has all the potions I do. If he takes them instead of just dinking himself to oblivion, and after a good night's rest, he ought to be fine tomorrow."

"He has classes after lunch," Albus said to himself.

"He'll be fine," Severus repeated. "I'll check on him in the morning."

"Then go to your rooms and rest Severus. You've had a very long night. Would you like me to cancel your morning lessons for tomorrow?"

Severus shook his head and then finished his drink.

"No. I better not give anyone any indication that something is not right. I'll get by."

Albus watched as Severus stood and left.

"Difficult times," the portrait of Armando Dippet said from the wall.

"Indeed my friend," the current headmaster replied.

**

* * *

**

**November 1st...**

**Lucius' rooms:**

Harry frowned in his sleep when he felt a chill on his back. He pulled the covers tighter around him and burrowed deeper into the mattress, not paying attention to the warmth coming from the body lying next to him in equal state of undress. Not until the wizard sleeping next to him shifted his tired and sore body closer to that of the teen. The contact they had lost some time during the night somehow woke both of them up.

The first thing the teen noticed how this was not his own room but instead it was darker and that the fire was out. With an annoyed flick of his wrist the flames in the mantle were rekindled and the Elf pressed his head deeper in the pillow.

"What are you doing in my room?" a deep male voice inquired, sleep slightly slurring the words.

The teen froze for a moment before he turned on his side and faced the handsome blonde professor that owned the quarters.

"Lucius?" Harry asked. Then his eyes widened and he sat up, the covers sliding off his pale chest and pooling around his hips. Lucius' eyes followed the trip of the covers before he forced his eyes upward.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you in pain? Sore? Should I-"

Seeing the teen was not about to stop his rant any time soon, Lucius gave him a short kiss on the lips that appropriately shut him up.

The older wizard pulled back when he felt the warmth that came from the young Elf, ignoring both his protesting muscles and his common sense.

"You took care of me," the blonde stated when Harry was startled into silence.

The teen nodded.

Lucius took time to remember the previous night. Even after ingesting all those vials, his senses had been dulled and perhaps allowing the teen to spend the night had not been the smartest move; especially since they were both naked under the covers. Still, he appreciated the fact that other than his own flesh and blood, Draco, he was also cared for by another.

He opted to answer the teen and then worry about later.

"Just sore Harry." He paused. "You saw what happened."

The Elf cringed but nodded all the same. "He's lost it."

'I doubt he was ever sane,' Lucius thought privately. It was a common occurrence after all to be met with cases of insanity in old pure blooded families, his sister in law being the perfect example.

"Never mind that, how about eating something?" He searched for his wand on his night stand. Upon finding it he cast a '_Tempus_' and saw it was well past nine o'clock. "Breakfast is long overdue."

"Agh, you're an early riser," Harry groaned and fell back on the soft mattress.

Lucius chuckled as the teen glared him and then turned around in search of something. Giving up he summoned a robe from his closet. He winced when he stood, his muscles still strained. He briefly thought a shot of fire-whiskey would do the trick but decided against it when his son's disappointed face popped in his mind.

Harry cracked an eye open and watched unabashedly as the man threw the covers off him and stood from the bed. Green eyes stared the broad, muscled shoulders and back, the narrow hips, the firm buttocks. He almost groaned when the black silk robe hid that wonderful view from his eyes.

'Damn,' Harry groaned mentally.

Lucius felt eyes on his back and frown, turning around he saw the Elf blushing, turning his head away, his long hair hiding his bashful expression.

The older wizard smirked openly; the boy was cute in his bed, his black hair framing his face, that slender and pale body and those pointy ears peeking out from the curtain of hair.

"You need to get up. It's a school day and you have already missed breakfast and the first lesson," Lucius told him.

Harry pushed his long locks behind his ears, but they kept falling over his eyes. "What day is today?"

"Thursday," Lucius replied.

The teen thought about it. "The first two periods are Charms," he replied with a shrug. "I already know the non-verbal summoning spell."

"Potter…" Lucius warned.

"You can't make me," the teen replied childishly. "I spent hours in Voldemort's mind," he ignored Lucius' flinch, "watched him torture you, felt your pain, stayed awake to care for you most of the night and on top of all that I have Potions of all things this morning; nothing you say can get me out of this bed."

Lucius wanted to groan. This was worse than Draco's tantrums.

Deciding on another route he walked over to Harry's side of the bed and leaned over the teen, kissing him softly on the lips.

Harry was startled by the initiative but afterwards he wrapped his hands around Lucius' neck and arched up.

Lucius enjoyed the youthful body rubbing against him and leaned closer to Harry while deepening the kiss. He briefly wondered how he had never noticed before how sweet the teen tasted.

'Sweet like grapes,' he said in his mind.

Harry pulled Lucius closer, opening his mouth to the wizard, enjoying that expert tongue that drove him crazy. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. Kissing Lucius was different to any other kiss he had. This admittedly was not much as Cho was hardly an experience, but it was still one of his best moments.

The blonde wizard enjoyed the sweet taste of the teen and the warmth of the naked skin that reached him through the coolness of his robe. With his tongue he prodded Harry's, gaining access to his mouth and eliciting a loud moan from him. It spurred the man on as it stirred heat in the pit of his stomach that spread south as the teen kept making delightful noises. Lucius pushed the young wizard back on the mattress and covered him with his body, aligning their bodies perfectly.

The Elf placed his hand inside the silk robe, caressing the smooth, firm chest. Lucius moaned in appreciation as the garment was slid off his shoulders and balanced precariously on his hips. Harry had their torsos touch, which spurred the wizard on.

Lucius threw the covers off of the teen's body and took a few minutes to admire the naked youth in all his glory. It caused him satisfaction to see Harry's member half hard already, pressing against his hip. He kissed Harry again, more urgently and the Elf moaned loudly and pulled Lucius closer, so only the silk robe separated their lower bodies.

Harry gasped, enjoying the contact

He used his knee to spread Harry's creamy legs apart and pressed his groin against the teen's, his own growing erection rubbing against Harry's; said wizard gasped and thrust against Lucius, enjoying the pleasure the action caused.

Lucius pulled away from the kiss, and trailed the teen's neck. He nipped the tender skin, and then bit lightly, enjoying the mewling sound that came from the youth beneath him.

Harry reached behind Lucius' head and pulled him back up for another heated kiss.

The older wizard run his right palm along Harry's naked arm, then down his side, settling it on his firm hip.

Harry felt the heat of the palm burning against his skin.

Lucius kissed him again, this time more aggressively and the teen moaned in his passion.

Neither heard the door open, nor the heavy footsteps that came from the study area. Only when the bedroom door was thrown open it bounced against the stone wall the pair broke their kiss and Lucius used his body and the abandoned covers to shield the teen's nude body.

In the door step stood the frozen form of the Potions Master of Hogwarts. His coal like eyes stayed on the two figures on the bed for as long as it was necessary to send his body into shock. Then he closed them, turned around mechanically and out of the room. He seemed to have recovered some since his deep voice reached them where the couple remained frozen on the bed.

"Couldn't you keep your hands to yourselves the both of you? Put some clothes on for Mordred's sake!"

Harry groaned in embarrassment and his flushed face in Lucius' neck.

The blonde wizard petted his head absently and sighed. Severus was his best friend, his only friend, but his timing was terrible. It brought a smile on his usually stern face.

"Lucius?" Harry questioned.

When the man started laughing, the teen looked fascinated, seeing him like this.

From the study Severus heard both Lucius' laughter and the teen saying 'He's lost it!'; it brought a rare smile to his face.

'Maybe the mental trauma will be worth it,' the dark haired spy thought.

**

* * *

**Lucius was the first to leave the bedroom, mostly dressed save for the robes. He saw Severus on the couch near the second fireplace. The man had already conjured a bottle of elf-made cognac and served himself. He glared Lucius when he exited the room.

"Is Potter dressed?" he asked immediately.

Lucius nodded and joined him on the couch.

"He's just putting on his glamour."

"Good. He's already missed breakfast. If Albus' eyes twinkled any longer I would have hit him," Severus told him.

Lucius snorted.

Harry exited the bedroom that very moment. He paused upon seeing his Potions Professor. Snape sneered at him and went back to his early drink.

On the other hand Lucius stood and walked over to him. Harry fought the urge to pounce; he would not give Snape another reason to torment him. Lucius seemed to sense this because he kept back from touching him.

It was an awkward silence that followed.

"Er, right. I better go," Harry whispered for Lucius, but it was loud in the silence.

The blonde wizard nodded. He could ignore Severus' snort, but he did not have enough nerve to kiss the Gryffindor in front of the other Slytherin. So he kept his hands and other parts to himself watching Harry leave. In the last minute he thought to stop Harry for a kiss, just to get a taste, but the steady look Severus was giving him deterred him from any such decision.

"Not a word," Lucius half threatened half warned when the door was tightly shut behind Harry.

"Of course not," Severus drawled. "What is there to say when I have caught you naked in bed with one of the school's students?"

Lucius glowered at him but his friend laughed.

"I'm glad one of us finds this amusing," he muttered.

"I have to get my kicks somehow," Severus told him with and evil smirk.

The blonde groaned; it was going to be a very long year.

**

* * *

****Great Hall:**

There was a buzz that day at lunch that there was not during breakfast. The 'Daily Prophet' had not been delivered early in the morning like usual. Instead it had not been delivered at all, which was a sign of something going wrong on its own. Then, when the owls came rushing inside during lunch period, it was enough to make the whole Hall chatter in dread. Surely nothing good would come out from all this.

Hermione waited impatiently for her owl, trying to ignore the gasps of surprise and terror that came from those who had received the paper.

"What is it?" Ron demanded.

She swallowed hard, her hands trembling.

"There was another attack," his girlfriend told him.

"Where?" Neville asked urgently.

"Against Amelia Bones and a few other members of the government and the Wizengamot," Hermione explained.

They eyed the Hufflepuff table where Suzan Bones was seated. She looked pale and shook like a leaf. Her friends and house mates were trying to calm her down. Her own Head of House, Pomona Sprout, came down from the High table and took her aside, comforting the sobbing girl.

"Did anyone we know die?" Ginny asked quietly. The request was morbid, but the question was on their minds.

Hermione scanned the rest of the front page quickly, and then moved on the next pages her eyes moving rapidly.

"Well?" Neville asked, dreading the answer.

"Four dead," Hermione concluded. "One of the Aurors that protected Amelia Bones, two Muggle's that happened to pass by when Paul Clearwater, the second in command after Head of the Auror Department, as well as Rufus Scrimgeour, the Head of the Department were attacked."

"Clearwater?" Ginny frowned. "Like Percy's Penelope?"

"Her father," Hermione replied. "He was hurt by one of the cutting curses and he was admitted to St. Mungo's."

"The fourth?" Neville asked.

Hermione swallowed. "During the attack on Auror John Dawlish's residence. He was also an Order member. His daughter was killed," Hermione's voice cracked. "-at the age of eighteen months old."

Ron pushed the plate away from him in disgust.

After that everyone was subdued for the rest of the day.

**Gryffindor Tower:**

Ron was sprawled on a sofa in front of the fireplace. Hermione was reading a book, sitting at his feet on a nice conjured pillow. Neville and Ginny were discussing in hushed tones near them but far enough so that Ron was unable to hear them. He eyed the Quidditch magazine he had tossed aside only moments before. He was bored and only Harry was likely to rectify that. He missed having his friend in the tower. They spoke less nowadays, played less chess and explosive snap, and generally they hung around less. It was nice to have Hermione with him, and he enjoyed their time as a couple, but he missed the other teen that had come to be a brother to him.

'Speak of the devil,' Ron thought as Harry entered from the portrait hole, greeting a few of the other house mates that passed him, nodding at Seamus and Dean by the window, before slipping on the sofa next to Ron.

**

* * *

**

Ailill was alread there, waiting for Harry. The teen greeted his teacher, grateful to meet with the Elf; there were plenty of things to be discussed aside from his progress in Aura reading. So far he could switch into what he had dubbed as 'aura vision' and could identify the colours easily enough when the intent was specific. For example he easily recognized the brown and grey hues in the auras of the objects in Hogwarts. He could tell when the ghosts were about to approach him and he had been able to dodge Peeves whenever the poltergeist was about to make mischief and get him into trouble. The dark pink aura that surrounded the poltergeist when mischief got into his mind was easy to spot and Harry knew to avoid him. He had also escaped pranks by a few seventh year Slytherin's.

It was fun practicing his Aura sensing ability. He had even got Hermione to help him. Whenever the witch tried a spell he tried sensing it, getting the feeling of the aura it held. So far he was doing well. He knew almost every spell they had been taught so far by its aura. When in the DA classes he knew how to avoid stray spells by recognizing their aura and side-stepping them just in time. Dark gold was for stunning curses and spells and he knew how to deflect them without much thought as well as the lemony yellow of stinging hexes and other such spells taught.

With time he could also see the bright gold web that covered the grounds of Hogwarts until a few feet inside the Forbidden Forest where the wards ended.

He could also pin point exactly where the non human staff was. He was able to recognize some of the people in the castle by aura alone. So far the most distinguishable were Sprout, due to her connection with Herbology, Madam Pomfrey for her healing abilities, Trelawney for her admittedly miniscule divination abilities and Dumbledore himself who had a strong aura in a mix of turquoise, blue and pink.

He could also tell whether Hagrid, who had Giant blood, was in the castle, teaching or at his home, same for the centaurs and Ailill, although with his teacher it was vague and not always accurate. When asked, Ailill had told him he was used to masking his presence as most Elves and that Harry would also be taught, though not before he got his other abilities under control.

That night the Wood Elf tested his abilities again. It irked Harry a bit, but he also understood the reason behind all the practice. He often had trouble concentrating when it was needed and at other times focusing too much on some of the details in such a degree that he lost touch with reality.

"It could prove fatal in a battle against the death eater or Voldemort," Ailill had reprimanded him.

The Dark Elf scratched his nose without lifting the blindfold that the other Elf had tied over his eyes.

"I know," Harry said with a sigh.

"Again," Ailill replied and the teen sensed the intention behind the next spell fired at him and turned to his left, avoiding the Trip Jinx.

He was not given time to recover as Ailill sent a barrage of spells after him next. Harry avoided the first five, but the sixth, a stinging hex, grazed his arm, and then the stunner finished him off.

Ailill was smiling at him when Harry wrenched the blindfold away.

"You are getting better but you have ways to go yet."

The teen sighed tiredly. "Why should I be blinded?"

"In a tactical move the enemy will render your sight inactive and then you would be killed off easily. I am familiar with wizard magic and I am capable of practicing it. I know that the 'Nox' spell can turn day into night, there's also the 'Peruvian dark powder' easily available and able to create darkness unable to penetrate even with 'Lumos' or disperse before a span of fifteen minutes has passed."

"I get it," Harry said then, putting the blindfold back on.

"Good, this time don't just block or avoid me; try to also land a hit on me. Ready? _Expeliarmus_!" Ailill said.

Harry was quick on his feet and hands, throwing off the spell and sending a stunner at his teacher's way.

When he was struck by a hex he cursed and got ready again. He had a feeling it would be a long night.

* * *

**November 5th...**

**Potions:**

Harry entered the dungeon classroom with Hermione at his side. While he no longer feared any type of retribution from the Slytherin's present, he was far from comfortable when in the presence of the Head of House for Slytherin. Snape had been giving him that knowing smirk turned sneer all week and it was driving him crazy.

He left his school bag on his working stool, Hermione taking the seat to his right. Then Draco Malfoy plopped on the seat to his left with an exaggerated sigh.

Both Gryffindor's gave him incredulous looks.

Then Blaise Zabini took a seat behind Hermione and Daphne Greengrass on his left.

Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" Blaise demanded. "It was either here or with the Ravenclaw's and Padma Patil hates my guts now because I said something against her much loved theory of Yann Parzifal."

While the rest looked incredulous, Hermione grew excited. "You mean the wizard who developed the theory of opposition."

"For the rest of us normal people?" Harry asked.

"You are not normal," Hermione told him.

"Pretend he is," Malfoy cut in.

"The short version," Harry added.

Hermione huffed and glared her friend but soon gave in.

"How opposites in magical powers interact; it is how most counter spells are created even nowadays."

"See? Easy and short and no headaches," Harry smiled at her.

"Prat," Hermione muttered.

Snape entered the classroom and all noise ceased. Harry fought the urge to gulp.

The professor waved his wand and sentences and instructions appeared on the board.

"This is the recipe for a contraceptive potion. When ingested by male or female it prevents unwanted teenage pregnancies. Write it down. You do not need a partner for this potion."

Harry could feel his ears burn in embarrassment when Snape looked at him and wished he could disappear.

"Next, we will begin on lust potions," Snape added. "Those will be your essay for next lesson. At least a foot long."

Harry groaned and kept his eyes lowered. Next to him, Hermione wondered why they learned potions that were usually part of the curriculum and Harry was certain that he would never be left to live it down if Snape had a say in it, which he did.

**

* * *

**

Room of Requirement:

Harry arrived just in time for yet another of his lessons with Ailill. He almost smiled that he no longer had to call the Elf 'Elder Frideswide' whenever he had to address him. After reading all those books he understood the reason for addressing Elders with such respect, it was the way Elfin society was formed. While he could get away with calling him Ailill in private, nothing would protect him if he slipped up and not addressed his teacher with the proper title. In an Elfin community, the teacher had the right to hit or smack around their wayward pupils. In Harry's case, Ailill had told him there was no use for such formality because Ailill himself abhorred the stiff rules and behaviour as well as the way humans had with their young.

"Harry," Ailill called out from the corner. He was holding what looked like wooden swords, the stuff kids would use to play.

"Good, you're here. Now we will start."

"Start with what exactly?" Harry asked.

Ailill threw him a sword.

The teen caught it but the grip was awkward.

"Have you ever held a sword before?" Ailill asked.

Harry grimaced. "I was twelve when I used the Gryffindor sword to kill a Basilisk."

Ailill smiled. "How did it go?"

"I almost died. Fawkes was there to save me," Harry replied.

"So?"

"Pure dumb luck," the Dark Elf groused and Ailill laughed.

"Well then, I think it is time for you to learn how to fight properly."

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked.

The glint of mischief in Ailill's eyes was a dead giveaway and Harry groaned.

* * *

**Next morning:**

Hermione was concerned at how much Harry was wincing that morning. He seemed unable to sit down properly and he winced when someone bumped into him or when Seamus heartily patted/ smacked him on the back.

"Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.

"He is a sadist," Harry said miserably.

"Who?"

"Ailill."

"What happened mate?" Ron asked.

"We started sword-fighting," Harry told them.

"Fencing?" Hermione guessed.

"No. Some Elfin technique. He said humans fight like monkeys," Harry mumbled the last part.

"Hey!" both his friends protested.

"His words," Harry said hurriedly.

"So what's the problem today?" Neville asked as he sat across from Harry.

"Pompous gits," Hermione said sweetly.

"Snape?" Neville tried.

"Not him, for once," Ron said.

"You have to be more specific then," Neville told him.

"My teacher, Ailill," Harry said. "We started sword-fighting and I'm hurting all over."

His friend snickered.

"It's not funny! He wiped the floor with me! and then told me my lessons were to continue every night from now on!"

"Poor Harry," Hermione teased.

"Monkey," Harry said back.

She glared and threw a muffin at him.

Harry caught it easily, he was not the youngest seeker in a century for nothing, and bit into it triumphantly while Hermione huffed and the other two teens laughed.

* * *

**That night...**

** Hogwarts Corridors:**

Draco was wandering the halls in his late night patrol of the corridors.

'I hate being a prefect,' he thought with vengeance.

Sure, the use of separate bathrooms and knowing all the passwords, taking points and giving detentions were wonderful privileges, but what use were they when he could not catch an extra hour of sleep and was forced to wander the dreary halls at nights? He had already come across McGonagall once, Snape twice and Filch five times. The caretaker seemed to be everywhere!

'At least I have yet to see Peeves,' he thought grudgingly. The poltergeist was the bane of every student's existent at night. While he could get the Bloody Baron to put the darn thing in its place, he would prefer not to have dung-bombs thrown at him, or worse, drenched in cold water in this weather.

He dragged his feet, willing to just get this over with.

As he neared the northern tower he slowed down. He knew that normally this part of the castle was empty and Filch was the one to usually patrol these parts. Relieved, Draco turned and started walking back to the dungeons, thinking about his warm bed when he heard something.

With a frown he stopped and went back. Lurking in the shadows he listened carefully at the laughter and the joyful voices.

"…tomorrow," a female voice said clearly. Her voice grew closer and clearer, a sure sign that she and whoever else was with her were coming closer to where he was, or that he was approaching them. He frowned. He had not known anyone was living in this side of the castle. And it was far from Gryffindor territory so he was a bit surprised when he recognized the female voice.

'Granger?' Draco wondered, recognizing the voice. 'Figures Potter and the other two are up to something.'

"Goodnight Harry," the girl was heard calling and then Weasley.

'Potter doesn't stay in Gryffindor?' Draco though with no little surprise. 'Why did I not hear about this?'

He walked closer and peeked around the corner. Sure enough there was Granger and Weasley walking out of a portrait hole waiving back at a tall, lean figure with long raven black hair, white skin and…

'Bloody hell! Are those pointy ears?' Draco wondered.

His grey eyes widened.

'No fucking way!'

**

* * *

**

end of chapter

November 2nd...

Room of Requirement:


	7. Eventful days

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

* * *

**November 5th: **

**Slytherin Common Room:**

Draco practically ran back to the common room in the dungeons, his mind going into serious overdrive.

He mumbled the password hurriedly and stormed his way inside the almost empty common room; only a handful of older years were up this time of the night. He needed to speak to someone; where was Blaise? He decided to try out the dorms.

Going straight to his dorms, he ignored Crabbe and Goyle who were still up and wanted to speak to him about one thing or another and left, banging the door behind him.

Draco grimaced in irritation and returned to the prefect room he occupied. He tried to sit still, think about what he had seen rationally, but his mind could simply not process anything other than 'Potter has pointy ears and long hair'.

How? When? Why?

He paused his passing, exhaled and started passing again.

Hair, he could grow, everyone could, even Potter. There where spells for that, he knew. It was not unusual. His father had long hair; most pure-blooded aristocrats had long hair, right? When that had happened he had no idea. And why he had long hair, or why he had not noticed before.

'Glamour,' his mind supplied absently.

But still…

"Draco?" Blaise poked his head in the room.

The blonde turned to glare him.

"What?" he snapped at his friend.

The other teen frowned. "Is something wrong?" Blaise asked. "You stormed in like your gold lost its value or something."

"Where were you?" the blonde asked.

"Kitchens," Blaise told him. "Nott wanted a snack and nagged me to go with him."

Draco wanted to tell someone, he really, honestly did. But he could not. He took a few breaths and his anger deflated. It was hardly Blaise's fault after all; he would probably need to make it up to him later.

'What a mess!' the blonde teen sighed mentally. He ran a hand through his tamed hair, messing them a bit.

"Don't mind me Blaise," he told his best friend. "I'm just tired and irritated from my rounds."

"Are you sure?" his friend inquired.

"Yes," Draco lied easily; rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'll just go to sleep now, maybe I'm just cranky."

Blaise did not seem to believe him but nodded anyway and left with a muttered 'goodbye'.

When Draco was alone again he groaned and dropped on the bed.

'This is not happening.'

Draco decided to wait and see. He would observe Potter for a while, maybe research on glamour spells and such; and perhaps on the pointy ears.

'Honestly! Pointy ears?' he scoffed. 'Who has pointy ears these days?'

He groaned. Nothing was going right for him these days. First the odd headaches, then his unease when he was close to his father and godfather, and now this with Potter.

"Wait and see," the teen repeated to him-self.

**

* * *

**

November 6th:

**Unknown Location:**

Bellatrix Lestrange was almost humming with excitement. Her master was in a good mood. He had summoned them earlier in his Chamber. She tried to even the fabric of her long, black gown, and then pulled her black cloak tighter around her body. She was restless, had been for some time. She turned to her husband, the man standing stoically beside her in equally tasteful robes.

"Rodolfo," she whispered. "Have you any idea what could happen? Master is pleasant today."

The man opted for a grunt one would expect from Crabbe.

Rabastan, the younger Lestrange sibling eyed his sister in law with open scorn as she rambled on and on about her 'master', all the while comparing the female to an errand pet. Finally he looked away; fearing he would snap at her if this went on.

"Calm yourself," Rodolfus told him.

"I am calm," Rabastan replied.

His brother smirked. "And Severus is all sun and roses."

"The sarcasm was well noted," Rabastan hissed.

Rodolfus glanced at his wife and then back to his sibling.

"There is going to be a mission abroad soon. Something about gathering more allies," he began. "I thought you might be interested."

Rabastan nodded. "Thank you. Tell me, is there room for another?"

"I believe Dolohov and Jugson also want to join, why?"

"How can you stand her?" the younger wizard asked.

Rodolfus Lestrange offered no reply as Lord Voldemort took his seat among them. The followers knew not to speak after that.

The sibling paid attention as the man welcomed his servants. He gave a speech that had his audience captivated. Even after all the experiments and the alterations, even in this new, snake like appearance it seemed that he was capable of manipulating people, charming them and luring them into his ranks. Words of grandeur and wealth and prosperity easily spilled from that serpentine mouth and the older generation of Death Eaters listened just as captivated as the newcomers.

Rabastan listened carefully, but the glamorous words did not reach him. It was a common occurrence lately. He rarely felt the way he used to towards the Dark Lord like he did when he was younger. The admiration and hero worship towards the man said to bring wizards to their former glory, give power to the diminishing pure blooded lines and the promise of a better future had been muddied when he was sent to the Longbottom residence all those years ago. That was the very beginning of the doubt…

'No, earlier,' Rabastan remembered.

It was when Regulus Black had disappeared without a trace and word.

He was no fool. He knew Regulus had not been very faith full to the Dark Lord, but he never expected for the young wizard to meet such an end. It was cruel indeed that heirs of such fine blood were killed. Regulus was hardly the only aristocrat to back down. It was a waste of fine and a personal tragedy to the younger Lestrange, since Regulus had been his lover. Though the possibility of a union between them was doubtful, as the Blacks had already procured a match with the Lestranges in that generation and another was not necessary, it had been acceptable.

'And fun,' Rabastan's memory supplied unhelpfully.

Rodolfus eyed his younger sibling that seemed lost in thought and certainly not attending the speech the Slytherin descendant gave, but then again neither did he.

Next to him, his wife was listening at their leader with rapture and it disturbed him. She had always been strange in her behaviour. After all, she and her three sisters had come only after their older brother had been deemed insane from birth and killed in a freak accident before the boy hit puberty.

No, the insanity was not the problem, neither her obsession with the Dark Lord. He had come to terms with that during his stay in Azkaban and it seemed funny that he felt saner after his escape than before. He had observed Rabastan enough to know that his brother was disgusted by Bellatrix (not that they were getting along before Azkaban either, his mind supplied) and not as enthralled with their leader and his cause.

And it seemed that these thoughts were not his alone.

He had seen how Lucius Malfoy had been tortured over something as trivial as lack of information. Seeing the proud aristocrat brought to his knees and tortured like that had not been a sight he wanted to see any time soon. He had felt worse for his friend than he did when his own wife Bellatrix had been under the '_Cruciatus_'.

'Probably because she enjoyed it,' Rodolfus thought wryly.

He saw Lucius raise his eyes to meet his. He frowned at his brother in law but went back to staring at their leader.

He snapped back to attention when Lord Voldemort dismissed the larger body of Death Eaters and only the Inner Circle remained.

"My mossst loyal," the snake like wizard greeted.

'Here we go,' Rabastan thought as he got on his knees on the cold, humid, stone floor. He heard his joints pop and his a grimace. 'It's going to be a long, long night.'

**

* * *

**

November 7th:

**DA, Great Hall:**

Ron was standing aside, watching the group consisting of first to third year Gryffindor's that he had been assigned to teach. According to Hermione's schedule he was to teach first years the '_Expelliarmus_' spell and they were already practicing it, but not with the results he could hope for. They thought it a game the first years at least. The second years were rather serious, but none could do it on the first try, like Harry had done on Lockhart. The third years were much better and less hopeless about it.

Tonks, the adult supervising the lesson for the day, sauntered over to him.

"They are hopeless," the Auror commended, bobbing her violet haired head.

Ron grunted in complete agreement with the pink haired witch.

"I can see that. But it's just one spell. They were better with the summoning spells and a list of jinxes Flitwick gave us," the teen told her. "After they master this one Harry suggested a shield spell of sorts; Mione is searching on that idea."

"Most shielding spells need a stable magical core that usually develops after a witch or wizard reaches fifteen and even later," Tonks told him. "Won't that be a problem?"

"That's why we are searching on it," Ron told her. "How come you are here Tonks? Shouldn't you be at the Ministry or something?"

"I'm meeting Remus afterwards," the metamorphomagus admitted sheepishly.

Ron grinned at her.

"Stop that!" Tonks scolded him. She had received enough smiles from various members of the ginger haired clan already, some -like Molly and Bill- being more easing than others. She really could do without the younger Weasley son joining the fray.

The teen ignored the command. "No I won't! It's good you guys are giving this relationship thing a try. We were betting how long it would take for Moony to stop being so stubborn."

"There was a bet?" the Auror demanded.

Ron watched amusedly as her hair turned red from her anger.

"Yeah," the youngest Weasley son admitted, not in the least bit repentant.

"The twins?" the witch asked.

"Nah. Their bets are all about Harry these days, with the new looks and everything. The current one is how long it will take him to get laid."

Tonks choked. That was one bet she wanted to know nothing on. Especially since she knew who Harry was more likely to end up with.

Ron saw her pale and was about to answer her, when one boy instead of disarming his opponent caused him to turn a toad like green colour. He rushed to help before something worse happened.

Tonks watched with amusement as the Gryffindor prefect yelled at them and tried to minimize the damage. She decided to wait a bit before helping the teen.

* * *

**Room of Requirement:**

When Harry returned to the Room for another lesson, he found Ailill ready, sword in hand. He absently rubbed the bruises he had acquired the previous nights he had trained with the Wood Elf.

"Again?" he asked.

Ailill arched an eyebrow. "Need you ask?"

Harry sagged. "I had hoped to get a break for a night. I'm black and blue all over! Again!"

His instructor smirked. "Well, then… You better learn to do more than dodge, boy. I will not go easy on you."

The teen was tempted to stick his tongue out but he was certain the Elf would cut it off. So Harry settled for simply glaring at Ailill, which seemed funny to the Elf. Somehow, almost everything Harry did seemed funny to the Wood Elf and it was making the teen angry. When he had demanded rather heatedly for the Elf to stop doing that Ailill had laughed.

"When you get my age you have to get my kicks somehow. Toying with the young ones is classified as a way to pass time."

"Damn immortals," Harry had grumbled, earning another throaty laugh from Ailill.

"It could be worse," Ailill told him.

"I very much doubt it."

Then his mentor grew serious. "What is going on with Malfoy? You are keeping your distance, right?"

Harry nodded with a frown.

"No need to tell me twice," he replied sullenly. And it was the bitter truth. Harry had not approached the blonde professor since that awkward morning. Instead he avoided him, or rather did not go out of his way to meet the wizard like he used to. He hated doing this as he missed the scent Lucius had around him and it was making him restless on several occasions. Still, Harry endured because the older Elf had been rather convincing when he warned the teen away from the Defence professor.

"I think I do, Harry. You see what happened last time."

"We just slept together, nothing happened!" Harry told him, his voice raising. He had been insisting on this insane argument ever since Ailill confronted him in the lesson they had directly after the teen spent the night caring for a battered Lucius Malfoy. Ailill had been in a right state that afternoon, after rigorous practice, which made the teen feel even worse. He had been yelled at for half an hour straight; maybe even longer.

After that Ailill had gone to great lengths to explain to Harry exactly why he should have limited contact with his intended mate and the consequences should the teen slipp up and moved forward with the bond. He explained that there were steps Elves took when courting a mate.

The first one was much like human courting. Walks in the park, tokens of appreciation, gifts and the like, all were included in that stage.

After that there was a more physical aspect, but it did not involve intercourse just yet.

Then the families would meet, exchanging gifts of special meaning to their member, discussing the dowry and meeting each other. In cases of political marriage, contracts were made to stop conflict or to settle future matters of interest.

The third step involved the blessing of the Elder council, but in the modern days it was only done where royalty were concerned. Ailill had expressed his loss at what would happen in Harry's case since he was the only representative of his branch in quite some time. While the Council had no say in the affairs of Dark Elves, Harry was young and everything was possible.

Then, the actual mating bond was something the Elves held dear and should not take place in the heat of passion, even if the matches were already known. Some were reported to have gone awry after the bond; the pair had not been ready and the bond twisted, making them cold to each other and in the end they spent their years in misery until one of them died and the other lived on. It was rare, but precautions were taken.

"Magic has a strange mind and even we, Elves, are not privy to its workings," Ailill had told Harry when the teen asked how a bond based on love could go so horribly wrong. "But then again it could be superstition," Ailill had added. "But no one wishes to take that chance. Harry, after you have completed a part of your studies you will be able to properly appreciate the wonder of having your own mate and how to protect him properly. Also you need to learn what a bond entails. Be patient. You can still see him, but the distance is a precaution. You are a teenager after all. Even Elfin teens are rather rebellious."

So Harry had decided to at least listen to what the Wood Elf told him, for a while that is and most probably until Lucius approached him.

'Maybe I should get him another present?' the teen Elf thought. He shook his head. 'I really need to read up on the courting steps.'

"Focus Harry," his teacher demanded. That was all the warning Harry got before Ailill attacked.

Harry gulped and blocked.

"Pathetic," Ailill commented as he attacked again.

Harry winced as he felt the strength of the second attack. His teacher was very good, better than the national fencing team he remembered watching in a video in elementary school. His attacks were relentless, never giving him an opening or at least a chance to regroup. He was able to hold longer against Ailill, but he still ran out of breath early and usually ended up with a lot of bruises.

Soon the pattern took place and Harry was flat on his back, the sword knocked several feet away from him and his opponent/instructor landed a purposely painful blow to his ribs.

"Unless you feel the pain you cannot learn," Ailill had stated from day one. "Don't just fight with your eyes. Use your Aura sensing. Try to confirm my intent. Some blows are worse than others. In a wizard duel you could choose to be hit with a minor spell, and dodge a more serious one, or use the minor one to follow up with an attack of your own. It could very well win a duel this way. With a sword it is basically the same principle."

"But I cannot focus on Auras while I'm fighting!" Harry protested.

"You mean yet," Ailill smirked. "Get up and get your weapon."

Harry stood with a wince.

"Again," the red haired Elf said.

**

* * *

**

November 8th:

**Morning, Slytherin Common Room:**

"Does Draco seem odd to you lately or is it just me that thinks that?" Pansy finally asked the teens around her.

"Thank you!" Avery muttered. And many other heads bobbed to affirm that.

"Something definitely happened," Millicent agreed.

"But what?" Blaise cut in. He abandoned his homework in favour of the subject that bothered all of them. He had noticed how his best friend had been behaving. He was tense almost all the time, which was a bit too much, even for a Malfoy.

"Has he said anything?" Pansy asked

"Nothing at all," Blaise replied.

"Should we confront him?" Millicent offered.

"I'd rather face a dragon," Nott replied.

"No one can outwit a Malfoy," Pansy quoted.

The others snorted and then chuckled. They had heard that expression and others like that plenty of times from Draco as they were growing up.

"What we need is a solid plan," Millicent mused.

"Some way to trap him," Pansy continued.

"And make him speak," Blaise finished.

They grew silent.

"That will be a problem," Theo said for them.

Their faces fell and all of them tried to think of a way to make Draco tell them what was wrong.

The object of their musing just then left his room and saw all his year mates gathered in the Common Room, sitting together and looking deep in thought, even Crabbe and Goyle. With a shrug he ignored them and went out. He had little time before breakfast ended so he could make use of the quiet the library offered. He could get a snack from the kitchens during his free time.

* * *

**Afternoon, Hogwarts Library:**

Draco eyed Madam Pince for almost an hour, contemplating whether he should approach her with his questions and ask her for help. Seeing her reprimand a group of first years for dropping one of the books they were holding, he winced and backed down from the idea. The woman was more likely to yell at him. Not even the Ravenclaw's, or Granger for that matter, were exempt from her foul mood and if Granger stood few chances than he had stood none. If he had been interested in school matters the woman would help, he knew that, it was the matter of extracurricular studies and the nature of his self appointed 'project' that would get him little help.

"Dead end," he whispered disgustedly.

He pushed the books away from him and glared, as if that way it would budge and give him some answers.

Giving up he left, intending to continue this on another day.

'Perhaps ask a Ravenclaw to help me,' he thought as he gathered his things and headed for the kitchens.

Room of Requirement:

The members of the original DA were gathered around the room, opting not to meet in the Great Hall this time. They had all received messages through their coins and were really excited. It had been a while since they had met like this, since Madame Pomfrey had taught them those healing spells.

"Do you know what Harry wants?" Dean asked his former girlfriend.

Ginny shrugged, enjoying how Neville's arm tightened around her waist and the shy Gryffindor glaring at the Thomas boy.

"Honestly? I have no idea," Ginny replied.

"Must be good," Susan Bones guessed. "It usually is."

The others nodded.

Harry Potter came soon after. He was dressed in casual clothes, not even bothering with the standard school uniform. He had his wand in his palm and played with it like it was a baton. He seemed lost in thought.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

He blinked.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Yes," Ron told him, "And we are all anxious to hear what is going on."

"Is it another demonstration?" Seamus asked. "New spells and the like?"

"Nope. Just an idea of mine. I wanted to ask your opinion on this."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"You know how nobody is allowed to go outside much and Quidditch was banned," Harry stated.

Many nods answered his statement.

"I asked the Headmaster for a favour in order to rectify that," Harry replied.

_**

* * *

**_

Earlier, Dumbledore's Office:

_Harry waited patiently on the chair before the Headmaster's desk. Fawkes was perched on the back of old wizard's chair and cocked his head at the teen in silent inquiry. The portraits on the office walls, at least those who were awake, were giving him not so subtle looks. The teen sighed and the phoenix flew from his perch to rest on the Elf's leg. The warmth made Harry smile. _

"_Hello Fawkes. How are you?"_

_The phoenix trilled and Harry felt the magic of the creature respond to him. He smiled and petted the immortal creature._

_The Headmaster came upon that scene._

"_I'm sorry about the delay, Harry my boy, but something came up." He peered over his half-moon spectacles. "But it seems Fawkes kept you company."_

"_He did sir," Harry replied._

"_Can you understand Fawkes, Harry?"_

_The teen considered it. "Not understand exactly. I cannot talk to him like I talk to snakes or that Sphinx, but it is more like a general awareness. Like I have with other creatures, like Hedwig," Harry replied._

_Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He took his seat behind his clustered desk._

"_Would you like some tea, Harry? It is that time I usually drink a cup or two," the old wizard offered._

"_I would not mind," Harry answered._

"_Good."_

_Dumbledore called for an elf from the kitchens that delivered the tea and some pastries._

_The teen barely contained the urge to roll his eyes when the house elf recognized his kind despite the glamour he wore, but it seemed the Headmaster found it amusing._

"_I have wanted to talk to you my boy. Ailill has been telling me that you are moving along nicely in your studies and your duelling skills have improved."_

"_He did mention I am not so hopeless anymore," Harry admitted._

"_He is not an Elf to give out compliments even to those worthy of them," Dumbledore responded._

_Harry had nothing to add to that._

"_I am glad this gives you a better chance against Tom, my boy. I will not hide from you that difficult times approach us. The attacks during Halloween caused both damage and chaos. It seems that not even the Order is ready enough to take Voldemort and his followers just yet. And I am not speaking just in numbers."_

_The teen noticed that his headmaster looked tired. "Can't the Aurors help?"_

"_I'm afraid not. Elections are coming and it is imperative that the new Minister for Magic is not like Fudge or under Voldemort's thumb. I have been to the Ministry almost every day for long hours. I find the task wearyiing, but in the end I hope it will be worth it."_

_Harry nodded. "Why did you ask to see me then? Shouldn't you be resting, sir?"_

_Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Thank you for your concern my boy and I probably will after our talk." He tried some of his tea. "As you know, I have certain Order members and professors check in on the DA sessions to ascertain the progress the groups are making and the results astound me my boy."_

"_Sir?"_

"_I am proud of you and your friends Harry, proud and glad that with your hard work our losses can be minimized at least among the children."_

"_I am glad for that sir," Harry admitted. "Most of them want to protect their families and friends. Now most of them they are at least safe from Dementors and Inferi and perhaps they can buy enough time to get out of a Death Eater's way."_

"_It is quite a feat, Harry, trust me. As it is a feat that the school is more united than in the past." Blue eyes were shining now with pride and happiness. "Even the shunned house, Slytherin, is being accepted."_

_Harry frowned. "I think you are going somewhere with this sir, but I am not exactly sure where."_

_Dumbledore smiled._

"_It is not a Triwizard tournament again, right? You are not sending us to Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, are you?" Harry asked suspiciously. _

_The Headmaster laughed. "No my boy, that would be too much, even from me. No. It is something else. And leaving the school is not needed."_

_Harry leaned forward in his seat expectantly._

**End of scene**

* * *

Hermione shook Harry out of his daydream.

The teen saw every other face in the room staring at him expectantly.

"End?" Ginny asked.

Harry grinned.

"Dumbledore granted us permission to hold an inner school duelling competition."

The noise from whoops of joy and clapping and cheering was deafening.

**

* * *

**

Lucius' Rooms

:

The owner and current occupant of the rooms was lounging on a recliner close to the fire, contemplating the letter he held in his hands.

It had arrived with the morning mail, brought by his wife's personal owl. Seeing who it was from he had opted not to open it at the table or before his classes for the day were done.

Lucius was feeling nervous. Usually, when his wife wanted something she contacted him with the house owls. And he knew it would not be about money, Narcissa had kept her dowry and he had helped her invest it. He would not fall into the same trap as the Parkinson's, when Valeria Parkinson, nee Bullstrode, had started spending obscene amounts of gold. She had lasted only two years, as long as the patience of her husband. Luckily for his friend, Dasia Parkinson, nee Goyle, his second wife and Pansy's mother, did not make the same mistake. As for Lucius, he had decided to think ahead. Also he was lucky. Narcissa had been a long time friend of his. They at least liked each other enough to be amicable. So, for Narcissa sending him a letter so formally something serious was going on.

He poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey and settled n front of the fire.

**ooo**

_Dear Lucius,_

_I know this letter was delivered in a way that has probably got you worried. You needn't worry, nothing is wrong. On the contrary, something is right._

_Our marriage is only in papers but you are a dear friend of mine and I wanted to tell you. The fireplace just did not seem proper. You know of my many lovers, but lately I found someone I care more about and not just for gratification or fun. Shocking, isn't it? I am willing to bet you would not think that of me. I can almost see you smiling. His name is Meinrad Gertrad. He's the Ambassador for the German Ministry for Magic. We met at a dinner party hosted by Zabini. At first I was pleasantly surprised by his intellect. You would find him charming, with his shoulder length black hair, black eyes and bronze skin, he's half Egyptian; exotic I know._

_I am telling you all these for a reason. He asked me to go with him to Germany. He was called back to his country to take over as Minister for Magic. He accepted the position and he will be leaving after New Year's. He has a Mansion in outer Berlin, he plans that we stay there._

_In case you are wondering, Draco knows about him. I think he suspects Meinrad is special to me but not the extent of it. I wanted to tell you first. We agreed it would be that way when that time came. It has come._

_Lucius, my husband, my friend, I would like a divorce._

_That sounded odd, didn't it? I am afraid I cannot write it any other way. I love you Lucius. Maybe not as a lover, because let us face it, we never were lovers, but you are my best friend, the one I can confide to. I know I am lucky we were betrothed. Had it been anyone else my fate would have not been so kind. So I really want to thank you for all these kind years we spent together. And I am really sorry for the trouble I am causing with a request like this._

_I know divorce is just not acceptable in our circle, our world, but I am a Black, and my family…We are a tad insane, my Lucius, but by now you know that. We, Blacks, follow our hearts desires. I did follow mine when I married you, my dear friend. I continued to follow my heart when I gave birth to my son, when we raised him together, even though our parents had both passed away for quite a while. But now my heart tells me to follow Meinrad. And you know me Lucius. I'm not that cold a woman. I think he makes me happy. He told me I make him happy. He is not like us, he is a 'Light' wizard, or borderline, but it does not matter anymore. I found I do not really care about the distinction. I know what you may think that I must be going soft, but though I am a Black from birth and a Malfoy by marriage, I do not think that is so important any more. Funny how life changes…_

_I just wanted to tell you. I have not told anyone else. I did not even tell Meinrad yet. I want you and Draco to give me your blessing. It sounds silly, and overly emotional, I know, but you two are my family. There are no more Blacks alive. Bellatrix, my sister, she is no longer sane, or safe to confide to. My other sister, Andromeda, she is estranged. You are family Lucius. Your opinion counts. I want to talk to you first. We could later decide what or how we tell our son._

_I will be waiting you and our son at home for the Yule holiday._

_Love,_

_Your friend Narcissa_

**ooo**

Lucius lowered his hand that held the letter and opted to just drink the rest of the glass he somehow still held in his other hand.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Just to clarify something, Draco had no idea Harry is an Elf but he will start looking into it.


	8. Discovering a family

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**November 12th:**

Draco stepped into his father's chambers carefully. His father had summoned him a couple of nights ago but the teen kept postponing the meeting with various excuses, like homework or Quidditch practice but that very morning his godfather had cornered him in the corridors and pretty much yelled at him for being so childish.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Your father really needs to speak with you boy and unless you stop being so immature I'll add a week of detention in your reasons for not answering his summons," Severus Snape had threatened him and Draco had listened this time._

_Blaise, who was following the blonde not far behind him, approached once their Head of House left the area._

"_What was that?" he asked his friend._

"_Father sent me a letter to see him," Draco replied._

"_So?" Blaise wondered. Lucius usually sent letters to Draco in order for his son to meet him instead of contacting him in the duration of the day. So he was naturally puzzled by Draco's refusal to meet the man._

"_Mother wrote him, he said in the letter."_

"_You think something bad is going on," Blaise understood._

_Draco shrugged._

"_Just go meet him. You won't know until he tells you."_

"_I will. You heard Severus, didn't you?"_

_Blaise chuckled. "That was very considerate of him."_

_Draco snorted. "Right."_

"_Come on now, quit being grumpy or the rest of them will wonder what's wrong," Blaise warned him. "Want to play chess tonight? After meeting with your father," the teen clarified._

_Draco glared his friend._

"_No, after seeing father there's something else I have to do."_

_Blaise was puzzled by that and kept pestering Draco to tell him for the rest of the way to their Common Room._

_**End Flashback**_

Lucius was there, dressed casually and occupied with a stack of papers on his desk. He lifted his head when Draco entered and smiled thinly at his son.

"Just a moment Draco," he said.

"Our essays?"

"The first years, actually. Not one of them knows how to write one, never mind the context of each of them."

"Should I come back later?" Draco asked.

"No," Lucius decided. He abandoned his desk and approached his son. "Take a seat, please. Tea?"

Draco nodded.

A house elf appeared with a tray. Once it was gone the situation became even tenser.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Draco asked casually.

Lucius sighed.

"She wrote me a couple of days ago."

"And?" Draco asked clearly confused.

"It would be better if I showed you the letter," his father replied as he produced the letter in question and handed it to his son.

Draco accepted the parchment carefully and with quite a bit of apprehension.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

"Just read it son."

The teen complied reluctantly.

Lucius watched as his son read it. It was easy to distinguish the various emotions Draco felt just by looking at the boy's eyes and face. Lucius was willing to bet that the teen was confused and very surprised about all this.

"Mother asked you for divorce?" the teen finally asked.

"Yes."

"She did not go to our lawyers?"

"Not yet. She merely sent me this letter. To be honest I do not think there is a way to reply, not yet anyway." Lucius sighed. "I just thought you ought to know about this. It concerns you as well since you are aware of the situation between your mother and me."

Draco stared at the letter a while longer before handing it back to his father. "What happens now? I know you two cannot get a divorce unless the clauses in your contract are met, and this way they aren't. And mother speaks about making another family with this guy." He paused with a glare at nothing in particular.

Lucius, sensing where this was going, stood and sat by Draco. After a small hesitation he hugged the teen. It seemed that even Draco did not expect that.

"Father?"

"We are family, Draco. No matter what happens. Your mother and I have you, the one thing we rarely had a difference when you were concerned. If we have a common ground it is definitely you… And perhaps our taste in men."

Draco laughed at the last bit and nodded.

Lucius pulled back from the hug. "Still, do not worry over anything. We are both going back home over the Yule holidays and everything will be settled then."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Now finish your tea. I'd add fire-whiskey but you have classes after and that would not be very ethical of me."

"Father, when did you start worrying about ethics?"

"Since I'm living in the same building as Dumbledore. One can never be too careful around that man."

**

* * *

**

November 15th:

**Forbidden Forest:**

Harry walked past Hagrid's hut and into the thick foliage of the forest. Once he was a bit far into the forest he removed his glamour and kept on. He was dressed in casual clothes, with no coat or gloves on and it was

Ailill waited for him in a small clearing.

"Was there a reason I had to come out here in this freezing cold for a lesson? And it is still daylight! What happened to our night lessons?" the teen complained.

The older Elf shook his head. "Where are the good times when you were scared and shy around me, never talked back and obediently followed instructions?"

"Ha ha. Now can you please tell me?"

Ailill sighed. "I thought to test your Aura skills in a natural magical environment and this forest is the best opportunity for this. I was informed you are familiar with parts of this forest?"

"A bit," Harry admitted.

"Good, though it will not matter much. Your task is to track five different creatures using Aura sensing alone. You will use it to dodge trees, stray animals and roots. You are to locate a unicorn, an Acromantula, a Centaur, a Thestral and a Runespoor. Think you can do it?"

Harry shrugged. "I'll try."

* * *

**Hogwarts Library:**

Draco was almost hidden in a dark corner of the library, away from Granger who was always in the room for one reason or another, and every other student that was in the library. He had searched for weeks on various spells that could give a person the appearance Potter had taken. It turned out that no mere spell could do so much. There was no spell for the ears and all spells and potions that caused such radical changes could not be consumed during the summer months because everyone knew Potter spent his summers with his Muggle relatives.

Then he turned and looked around feeling bored, looking for a distraction.

'Or divine intervention,' the blonde thought wryly.

And it seemed like luck was with him that day.

Hermione Granger was in the library that day and she stood from her seat to head to Madam Pince. The sour librarian smiled at the girl and directed her in the Forbidden Section.

Draco blinked. Then he found his chance to get rid of his boredom.

Approaching the desk he was awed by the pile of books she was studying at the same time. Some of them were old, others in good condition and most of them rather battered. She looked like she was taking notes on the books too.

'She reads all these!' Draco was surprised. Then he snorted. 'Blaise would be thrilled,' he thought absently.

He read the titles that were facing him, not bothering to move or touch anything.

Then his eyes caught some of the title, recognizing them as related to one of the borderline books.

'Never thought I'd see this one in Hogwarts,' Draco was impressed.

He skimmed through them till he reached a pile of them that focused more on what he was searching.

_**ooo**_

_**The Gift of Beauty by Nicodème Rhisiart Paul,**_

_**Professor of History of Species in Babylonian Institute of Magic,**_

_**Head of Veela Clan of Nice, France,**_

_**Member of International Magical Rights Committee**_

_**ooo**_

Draco blinked at the title. The volume was thick and worn out. The leather had lost its shine and it looked as if it was gathering dust for quite some time it seemed.

'Why is Granger reading this one?'

Thinking fast, memorized the title of the book and the titles of several others. Carefully, he picked up a couple of books she had already discarded and went back to his table to skim through them. He would see if they were worth his time first before checking them out of the library and he would keep an eye out for 'The Gift of Beauty'. He would wait.

A satisfied smile appeared on his face.

'Finally some answers!'

**

* * *

In another part of the library, Hermione Granger was at her wit's end.**

She had searched all books the library had on Elves. She had tried to find names in history books. Then she had turned to the year books written about wizard families and the various branches, focusing on the Potter family tree for the last century but nothing to reveal anything about the Potter line. In a last minute and final attempt she decided to go through old newspapers with any information about her friend's family. She must have read about a hundred obituaries and marriage or birth announcements until something changed.

She was about to give up for the day until she found a small, warm piece of parchment. It was a prophet, dating back fifty years or so.

"There you are Everard Lionheart," she whispered.

Her eyes quickly scanned the article.

"Today, Tuesday, the 12th of May, 1899, Everard Lionheart, formerly bonded to Emanuel Cadmus Potter, gave birth to a healthy son," Hermione read excitedly. "And the boy's name was…"

**

* * *

**

Harry's room:

Hermione was anxiously waiting outside the portrait that led to Harry's rooms. Her eyes were darting to the notes and books she held and then around her impatiently. She had ran out of the library the moment she read the paragraph, not bothering to put the numerous tomes of books back to their places, not even noticing when a certain Slytherin took a couple of them to snoop around, and even less the stern librarian who seemed surprised at the lack of decorum her favourite so far student had displayed. Hermione only stopped when she reached the door and then she breathed.

The moment the Gryffindor girl saw dark hair, she pounced.

"Harry!"

The teen was dragging his feet, one hand tracing the wall. Hermione realized it was for support. She briefly abandoned the rush her findings brought her to express her concern for her best friend. "What happened? Did you have a run in with Hagrid's pets? I thought it was an exercise on Auras."

"So did I, but apparently my esteemed mentor has quite the sadistic streak," Harry grumbled. "Let's get inside. I'm exhausted and I can barely sustain my glamour."

"Okay," she immediately agreed.

She sat by the fire as Harry want to clean up. When he returned she had conjured a tea set and looked ready to talk.

"Must be serious. You even conjured those cinnamon cookies of yours," the Elf lightly commended even as he bit one, munching on it gratefully. Hermione had asked Molly Weasley for the charm, but where Ron's mother produced ginger or chocolate ones, his best female friend made the meanest cinnamon filled pastries.

"Never mind that, what happened to you today?" Hermione asked.

Harry explained the test to her.

"And?"

"Have you ever attempted to walk through the forest with your eyes closed?" Harry asked her.

"I try to avoid entering in the first place," his friend admitted.

"Well, I had a bit of trouble first, tripping on roots and such. Then I run into one of Aragog's children."

Hermione sucked in a breath. "You really have rotten luck."

"Tell me about it," the Gryffindor seeker whined. Then he went on with the narration of the events earlier that day. "I failed that part of the test as the spider found me and not the other way," Harry added. "Then Bane decided to show up with a couple more centaurs and that went quite well," he said sarcastically.

The girl winced.

"He mostly talked with Ailill, refusing to talk to me much, but at least he did not insult me. Anyway, after that the unicorns and Thestrals were better as they liked me and kept following me even after I left the forest," the teen continued.

"Really?" Hermione was immediately interested and amused.

Harry shrugged, red tinged his cheeks. "They only left after I entered the castle."

The Gryffindor prefect smiled at that. Only her friend would get caught up in a mess like that. Hermione was about to comment on that when she noticed Harry's robes moving. She let out a loud shriek when the fabric parted and a slender head appeared from under the fabric. The girl was further startled when it was joined by a second and then a third one. Three forked tongues flicked out of the sibilant heads, tasting the air.

"Oh, my…Is that a Runespoor?" Hermione gasped part in fear and part in interest.

Harry thought it natural as she had only seen one dissected before.

_**$Young one, I smelled a female$**_, the Planner head hissed.

The Dreamer reached further towards Hermione, tasting the air around her while the third head, the Critic remained with Harry and stayed quiet.

_**$Meet Hermione Granger, a friend$**_, Harry hissed back explaining.

_**$Nest mate?$**_, the middle head, the Dreamer asked.

_**$of sort$**_, Harry amended.

"Oh, my," Hermione breathed, her eyes focused solely on the three headed snake.

"Hermione, meet my new friend, Aapep. Well, three friends if you count their heads," the Dark Elf told her.

"You never give it a rest, do you?" his friend asked exasperated.

"Isn't he a sight?" Harry asked her with a smile.

The girl shook her head. "Only you Harry, only you. Can you please take Aapep away? I really need to talk to you but the snake is making me nervous."

_**$Guys, do you mind leaving me and Hermione alone? She has yet to get used to you and you could explore my rooms for a spot to occupy$**_

The three heads hissed their agreement and swiftly slithered away.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he turned to Hermione and asked.

"I finally found an end," the girl beamed.

Harry realized immediately what the Gryffindor genius meant.

"What is it?" he urged her.

"I found something, here, read it, 'Today, Tuesday, the 12th of May, 1899, Everard Lionheart, formerly bonded to Emanuel Cadmus Potter, gave birth to a healthy son," Hermione read excitedly. "And the boy's name was Orodreth Lionheart."

"The equivalent of 'Thomas' in Elvish," Harry observed.

Hermione blinked. She was itching to ask him more about this but resisted and continued about the article.

"Anyway, here it says that the boy was never acknowledged by the Potter head nor the father and I found no further traces of them in the magical community," Hermione said triumphantly. "So I thought to search in the Muggle community. You might not know this but the Ministry keeps track of the magical population that decides to be involved with Muggle's, for the secrecy and all that, so they are listed in this book that will update itself magically…"

"Mione," Harry cut her off. "Is that book in Hogwarts?"

The girl smiled. She produced a leaf of paper. "I copied the page."

Harry hugged her tightly and then took the paper from her.

_**

* * *

'**__**Name:**__Orodreth (magical), Oros (Muggle name) _

_**Surname:**__ Lionheart_

_**Age:**__ N/A_

_**Occupation:**__ Doctor, Gynaecologist_

_**Status:**__ Married, Bonded_

_**Bond's Name:**__ Bill Evans_

_**Descendants:**__Náriël Morwen Tinehtelë, given up for adoption_

_**Adoptive parents**__: James Potter, Lilly Potter, nee Evans'_

_**

* * *

Harry gasped.**_

"Harry?" Hermione tried.

The teen grew pale. He held up a hand to keep her from speaking.

His mind was working a mile a minute. He read the slip of paper again and felt his chest constrict.

'I'm adopted?' he questioned again and again in his mind. That meant that James and Lilly Potter were never his parents. That he was not who he thought he was. Everyone had lied. Perhaps it was all a big joke and everyone was in on it.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled at him.

He blinked and his eyes got back their focus.

"Listen to me, because if I know you well and I am sure that I do, you are probably working yourself into a frenzy this very moment," Hermione told him.

Her face softened and she hugged the shocked teen.

"James and Lilly Potter adopted you, had you stay with them, gave you a name, a home and finally died for you. Whatever this paper says, they are your parents in all but blood."

Harry nodded numbly.

"I bet no one knew or Dumbledore would have never left you at the Dursley's. And if you check the paper again…"

Harry did and saw one last line, just under the section of his adoptive parents. "They died, a month after I was born," the teen whispered. He trembled.

For a moment he was glad to know that he had not been abandoned. On the other hand, the fact that they were dead meant that he could never meet with them. He had lost not one but two sets of parents, which was even more tragic.

The voice of logic, namely Hermione, spoke again.

"My guess is that since Orodreth and Bill were bonded it took one of them to die for the other to follow. Bill Evans was a squib so my guess is that he was killed. As they were a Potter and an Evans I believe they might have contacted your parents who were again an Evans-Potter pair. I searched your mother's side and saw that Bill was her father's brother, her uncle. It doesn't take much imagination to guess what happened after that."

"No, it doesn't," Harry agreed.

"I'll leave you to it," Hermione told him. she stood, gave him a kiss on the brow and reluctantly left him alone.

"Mione?"

"I know, I won't tell anything to anyone, not even Ron," the girl told him.

"Thank you," he told her gratefully.

**

* * *

**

December 20th:

**Hogwarts grounds:**

Harry was sprawled on the woollen blanket he had conjured just for the purpose of laying with his back on the ground. Hermione was sitting next to him, her magical blue flame doing wonders to keep them warm. Ron was sitting with her and he seemed a bit down.

"It seems weird," the redhead shrugged.

"It is just a few days," Harry told him. "Ailill will take me to meet the community. It will be a nice break from everything."

His friends stayed silent.

Harry had been quiet and morose ever since his talk with Hermione and avoided even his two best friends most of the time. He continued with his studies and all the activities he had taken with the Defence and his lessons with Ailill. Many had noticed the change in him but no one dared to ask. Hermione, most of the time took on herself to fend off annoying questions.

The Dark Elf had kept this up for a while until his mentor had confronted him during one of their fencing sessions and made the teen tell him with the threat of the sword tip on his neck.

"You will tell me what has gotten into you right now or I won't let you leave this room," Ailill threatened.

Harry panted and glared the older Elf but at the same time knew the battle was lost. So he reluctantly nodded. The young Elf told about Hermione's research, her most recent findings, her guesses, and the identity of his parents, everything that had made him so grouchy the past few days.

"… And it has been ages since I saw Lucius with that stupid ban of yours!" Harry finished ranting.

"I see," Ailill said finally.

Harry rubbed his throat. He glanced at his mentor as the other sat cross legged before him after putting his sword away.

"So Orodreth was your father," Ailill said.

"You knew him? My father?"

"Yes. I met him briefly. The Council had me meet him. I am mostly in charge of tracking young Elves that pop up all of the sudden and guiding them. I knew Everard, he was much younger than me but I had met him at the Academy. He was much like your friend Hermione, in love with books, but he was restless. He was especially interested in humans and wizards, fascinated by their world. It was really of no surprise that he upped and left our world and bonded with a human. I never knew he ended up with a Potter. He continued living there after he gave birth and until Orodreth bonded a squib that turned out to be his mate, although Bill Evans was not your usual squib."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, eager for information about the people that were his biological parents.

"He never needed to be a wizard. He was tall, with thick black hair and emerald green eyes, much like Lilly Evans and you actually. He had little magic, mostly associated with Herbology and a few potions. He never attended Hogwarts and mostly dealt with half bloods and Muggle-borns. He wrote a couple of books on the subjects but those are mostly used in Durmstrang as the British Ministry classified them as borderline dark."

Harry swallowed, feeling a proud.

"Your other father, Orodreth, was a Dark Elf with dominant Elf blood and no wizard magic's what so ever," Ailill continued. "He was educated by Everard himself and was a natural healer, hence the doctor occupation. I saw him a few times but he was very down to earth as opposed to his husband Bill. I never knew they had children."

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"Don't mention it. Are you at least feeling better?"

The teen smiled. "Much."

And that had been the end of the discussion as well as his bitter attitude. Harry was now feeling light hearted and amicable.

The change was also welcomed by his friends, who had been disappointed that they would not celebrate together this holiday.

"I suppose it can't be too bad," Ron decided at last.

"Nope, you'll have Hermione all to yourself," Harry teased.

Ron's face turned red but he did not deny it.

**

* * *

****December 21st...**

**Girls Gryffindor Dorms:**

Hermione was packing her trunk meticulously. She was considering how to organize it as she found herself with more things than she had originally come to school with. Ginny entered the room and saw her struggling.

"She's been at it since morning," Parvati told the red haired girl.

Ginny giggled. "Okay, I'll be careful."

The older girl smiled and left. Ginny popped on Hermione's bed, making the mattress bounce and the things on it to follow the movement.

"Ginny! Don't do that!" Hermione scolded. She stood exasperated over the trunk and then with a curse she swished her wand and all things came out again.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ginny asked casually.

Hermione sat down on the floor with a huff.

"I can't pack my things."

The Weasley girl burst into laughter.

"Ginny it is not funny!"

"Yes it is! You have two more days!" The fifth year Gryffindor started laughing again.

"Ginny!"

"Oh, give it up! It is funny!"

Hermione glared but then her ire deflated and she shrugged. "I am just neat. I like things done orderly."

"Sure whatever."

"Don't tell the boys?"

Ginny nodded with a choked laugh. "Sure whatever you want. Need some help?"

Hermione exhaled. "Please?"

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"You are enjoying this immensely," Hermione accused."

"Yes," Ginny admitted.

"I have more things than I had when I came."

"Huh. Did you charm it to have more space?"

"I did three times already," Hermione told her.

"Then you need a bigger trunk," Ginny told her. "Or less things. What did you buy?"

"Just a couple of books…"

"Aha, Hermione, I've known you for years, try the other one."

"Okay, I bought two Potion journals, one on Transfiguration, a series on Arithmancy, two on Elves, a couple of planners, a book on Defence, a tactic book for strategy, I think there was one with Charms, one with beauty charms…"

"I'm borrowing that one," Ginny cut in."

Hermione nodded as she continued on.

Finally Ginny groaned. "Mione, those are twenty books, not a couple."

The older girl had the grace to blush.

"But you can shrink those," Ginny muttered.

"Not all of them," Hermione admitted.

"What else did you buy?" the younger girl asked suspiciously.

Hermione coloured. "Just extra clothes?"

Ginny, having the twins as role models for the majority of her life, immediately caught on that there was something decisively bad Hermione had done.

"Clothes huh? Like I'd buy that! Hermione Jean Granger, you've been naughty," she smirked.

"No!"

"That blush says it all," Ginny told her knowingly.

Hermione sighed. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise," Ginny said.

Hermione swallowed. She cast a spell to make sure no one could eavesdrop in on them.

"Must be serious," Ginny commented.

"I bought a few things over the summer."

"Okay… Unless it is drugs or dark arts related you have little to worry about."

"It's lingerie," Hermione mumbled.

"There's nothing naughty about that," Ginny pouted. "Or rather there is but my brother is too much of an idiot to do something about it."

"Ginny!"

"What? It is true!" A pause as the red head thought. "I could recruit the twins to help us on this…"

"Us?" Hermione asked. "And did you say those two? Never, absolutely never!"

"They can help."

"I know. But I worry about what they'll do when we ask them. I refuse to use lust potions. And leaving open books on sex aids is embarrassing, plus one of the younger kids might see it," Hermione told her. "Dropping hints just does not cut it for Ron and neither is stating the obvious, as he might faint. As for beating it into him, I might make him angry."

"You know, he may be having the same trouble as you," Ginny told her.

"Doubt it. Harry would have told me so just to do something about it and make Ron stop nagging him," Hermione stated.

"Probably true," Ginny admitted. "Perhaps you should wait a bit more. You are staying over for the holidays. Maybe he has something planned for then. You have to admit Ron is a good strategist."

"Yes, if he can get past your mother," Hermione reminded her.

"True," Ginny chuckled. "Come on now. Forget it. You said you needed help packing and you have it."

"What did you have in mind?" the older Gryffindor asked.

"Send some books to your parents, I could put a couple in my trunk and no harm done," Ginny decided.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope."

"Okay then," Hermione agreed. "That would be great."

"Hm, too bad I can't tell anyone about what you told me here today," Ginny mused. "I think I'll burst!"

"Ginny!"

"What? I won't even have Harry to tease you guys along. It will be dull as I have to also stay away."

"Ah, yes, with Neville's family," Hermione remembered.

Ginny nodded.

"I hope Harry gets lucky over the Yule holidays as well," Hermione said then.

"You want him to find his mate? Isn't it early? I doubt he had time to get used to the ears and all," Ginny wondered.

"Most of us are paired up. I've seen Luna more dreamy than usual. Parvati is dating Justin and Padma a seventh year from Slytherin, Dean is going out with that Fawcett from Ravenclaw, Hannah Abbot has a long distance relationship with one of the guys from Beauxbatons, Seamus is dating Terry Boot, Susan Bones is betrothed to a guy nobody has ever seen, Zacharias smith dated Greengrass briefly and now is with McMillan, Lavender is dating a guy from Ravenclaw…"

"This week," Ginny amended.

Hermione giggled but nodded. "Everyone is paired up."

"All but our Harry," Ginny said.

"Exactly."

"Hermione, what do you have in that mind of yours?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

The Gryffindor prefect smiled. "I am going to help Harry find his mate. Now that I am done researching his family tree."

"I bet you are using it as an excuse to snoop around the library some more," Ginny teased.

It seemed that she was accurate on that one as Hermione blushed deeply, but she still was not fazed. Ginny admired her resilience on looking over things and focusing on what was on her mind.

"Does Harry know you are helping him?" Ginny asked then.

"No, I want it to be a surprise," Hermione admitted.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," the older teen said with conviction.

Ginny sighed. She did not have the heart or will to make Hermione change her mind and could only hope it would end well.

"I'll help you pack and we can meet the boys out on the grounds. They said something about the last joint snowball fight before holidays."

"Sure," Hermione agreed.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter

**A/N: 1**

Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. They made me happy and some were rather helpful.

**A/N: 2**

**Also, a few words about runespoors from the net, check my profile for the link:**

The **Runespoor** is a three-headed snake native to Burkina Faso in Africa. Runespoors are six to seven feet long, with orange and black stripes. Since they are very easy to spot, the Burkina Faso Ministry of Magic has had to make several forests Unplottable for the Runespoor's use.

The Runespoor has long been associated with Dark Wizards, and what is known of their habits is due in large part to the Parselmouths that have conversed with the creatures.

Each of the Runespoor's head serves a different function. The left head is the planner, the middle head is the dreamer, and the right head is the critic, whose fangs are highly venomous. It is common to see the far right head missing, as the other two heads often band together to bite it off when it criticises the other two heads too much. Because of this, the Runespoor rarely lives to a great age.

The Runespoor bears its young in eggs that it produces through its mouth, and is the only magical beast known to do so. Their eggs are very valuable in making potions to stimulate mental agility and have flourished on the black market for several centuries.

**I hope that helps some as Harry will have a new companion in mischief.**

**A/N: 3**

'Aapep' means 'moon snake' in Ancient Egyptian


	9. Christmas break starting

**Title:**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Christmas break, part 1 **

**December 22nd: Hogsmeade Station:**

Harry was dressed in his thickest winter clothes. Never before he had taken the route to the train station of Hogsmeade during winter months and he was not one bit sorry. Away from the castle, the cold was biting. The snow that had been falling in the past couple of days was still soft and no matter how many charms Hermione used for all of them to stay dry, his pants were sticking to his frozen legs. The Elf huffed and hugged his coat tighter around him as he observed the couples of the group say goodbye for the Christmas holidays. Some of the parents that were wizards and witches were picking up their children themselves and headed to another terminal, which apparently had other European countries as a destination. He briefly wondered if he would also travel with the train. He could not help but feel excited, both at the prospect of meeting other Elves and at the fact that he was leaving the country for the first time in his life.

Hermione would spend it with her parents in Switzerland, with only the last day of the holiday available for Ron, who would remain in England with the rest of the Weasley family. Currently, the girl was hugging and kissing a red eared Ron and Harry was willing to bet the colour had nothing to do with the cold. He chuckled at Ron's dazzled expression after his girlfriend released him and decided to join Seamus and Dean in the cat calls.

"Oh, shut it!" Hermione told them with a smile. Harry knew she was pleased and not angry.

On the other hand, Ginny was holding hands with a blushing Neville. A rather interesting pair in Harry's opinion. The two had gotten even closer during the semester and Harry had been included in the discussion the three girls had; after of course being sworn that he would not blurt anything to Ron.

"Upon pain of evisceration," Ginny had threatened.

That had also been his first clue.

"You and Neville slept together?" he had asked.

The blush on Ginny's face was all the answer he needed.

Afterwards he had joked when the wedding would take place but the red haired witch had told him that she had been invited to spend a few days at Neville's home with his grandmother, the formidable Augusta Longbottom and a few other relatives, the invitation extended by the witch herself.

"You'll do great," Hermione had reassured her and Luna had agreed.

Seeing the pair now, Neville trying to calm Ginny down before they even arrived at Platform 9&¾, he thought it was touching.

Luna saw how Harry was eyeing the pair.

"Don't worry, you'll find your mate," she whispered to her Elf friend as she twisted one of her blonde strands of hair.

Harry blinked in surprise at the girl.

He was pleased to see she wore the coat Hermione helped her pick, one less eccentric than her former one. Generally, Luna looked much saner and down to earth than before, although she still had that necklace made of corks and strings. The witch would be pretty in the coming years and Hermione had taken to mothering her ever since a Hufflepuff had asked Luna out for a date.

Still, what she said penetrated his wayward brain.

"M-mate?" he stuttered. He felt the urge to bolt away from the girl he knew to be perceptive.

"I read once that Elves, like Veela's, mate for life," the blonde Ravenclaw informed him. "And that they often have mates among the Veela's. Maybe you'll find something in France."

"Oh. Well, it's true," Harry offered.

She smiled at her famous friend. "So cheer up. I'm sure you'll find your mate soon," the girl told him. Then she studied Harry more carefully with that faraway look she often gave him. "Unless you have already found your match." The way she said that was like she knew it. Harry really was at a loss of what to tell her. If she said the right name somewhere after that he would not be all that stunned.

"Err…" he said eloquently.

Luna smiled knowingly. "Good for you then. Still wooing then?"

Harry blushed. He knew it was useless to lie to Luna so he merely nodded.

"When you are ready then, let us know," she told him. "Just one more thing."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's a man, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Luna," he told her.

"Can I guess who it is?"

"Be my guest," Harry told her.

"I'll have to think about it first," the girl told him.

"Think about what?" Ron demanded. He and the rest of their friends had gathered around the two.

"Nothing," Harry was quick to reply.

"The train is here," Hermione said sadly at Harry.

Said teen rolled his eyes. "It's only a few weeks Mione," the green eyed teen told her. "Ailill will be there, the community is protected, I'll be fine, stop worrying. Just see that you have fun with your parents."

He hugged each of his close friends, greeted some house mates that stopped by and several of the Slytherin's as he watched everyone boarded the red train. Harry made some small talk with his friends as they hung out of the window, waiting for the engine to start.

"…And don't forget to write!" Hermione told him.

"I won't," Harry promised.

He stayed on the platform, watching as the train disappeared behind the dense forests.

"Ready?" his teacher said from behind him.

Harry was a bit startled. He had not really been paying attention to his surroundings. Ailill pointed that out to him anyway along with a reprimand to not repeat that in the future.

"Constant vigilance, I know," Harry grumbled.

The wood Elf smiled thinly. "I would not go that far, just be more aware of the world around you, paranoia can came much later."

The teen sighed. "I just can't believe I'm not going to be with my friends these holidays," he admitted.

"We are doing that so you can meet people who can be family, not just friends," Ailill told him.

Harry nodded. "So, how are we going to France? Portkey? Because I have Aapep with me and I have no idea how he will react to a Portkey."

"No. As I cannot travel with one we will not be using a Portkey. As an Elf my magic messes with the spells creating the Portkey so it is impossible for me. You will also learn that no one with Elfin or Veela blood can comfortably travel with Portkeys without feeling nausea or have headaches. Is Aapep awake? It would be prudent to put him to sleep for the duration of the trip. A stasis spell perhaps."

Harry had already put Aapep to sleep. The Runespoor did not take much cajoling to achieve that as the cold made the snake sleepy and cranky. As for the travel aspect, the teen felt relieved. He had never been able to stomach travelling by Portkey. He briefly recalled his fourth year and the World Quidditch Cup as well as the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. Weasley had mentioned that wizards liked to show off. Ailill had admitted to his student that he had a vain streak, like all Elves had and that he enjoyed getting attention even when he did not want it. Younger Elves were even more self conscious and vain, even more so than their cousins the Veela's. While he doubted that Ailill would have them travel with a ship, like Durmstrang had arrived, or with giant, winged horses, he suspected it would be something either unconventional or illegal.

Another thing the teen had learned the few months he had spent with the Wood Elf was that Elves were above wizard laws.

It sounded arrogant of his teacher and Harry was certain that should he mention it to Hermione, the girl would be livid. Because Harry did check it in the library and found it true; Elves were exempt from human and creature laws. Should an Elf walk into the Ministry and kill the Minister himself in front of everyone no one had a right to punish the Elf. They could stun or turn the Elf away but any other hostile act was not permitted. Harry thought that it could be because Elves outlived wizards and Dementors for some odd reason would not attack Elves and when they did, they did not drain all the happy feeling from them. So the law could also be because the Elves could not be punished in the way wizards were to begin with. Why lock an Elf in Azkaban when the jailors had no effect and the Elves could escape whenever they felt like it? It made Harry feel a bit better to know that he would never again have any trouble with the law in case Fudge or any other chose to pursue him again.

But as he thought about it he could only wonder what means of transportation Ailill had arranged for them.

"Ah, here they are," Ailill said.

"Where?" Harry looked around in wonder.

Then he spotted it.

From the distance it looked like…

"A pumpkin?"

Ailill chuckled. "Yes."

"We are going to travel from Scotland to France, over the sea, with a freaking pumpkin?"

"Harry, relax. It is rather funny to see you so worked up but I think I will have plenty of opportunities in the future," the Wood Elf admitted. "The pumpkin is actually a carriage."

The teen arched an eyebrow. "As in Cinderella?" he said incredulously.

Ailill shrugged. "I am not overly fond of touching dead wood. Furniture in Hogwarts was a necessity but I will not willingly enter a wooden carriage. I like travelling and not losing contact with nature so this was one of the few ways I had to get us to France."

"How did you arrive here in the first place? I never caught sight of another flying pumpkin."

"Actually, I walked here."

"Walked?" Harry was incredulous.

"That's right."

"On water too?"

Ailill chuckled. "It is not impossible Harry. I am an Elf. We roamed the earth for millennia and with our abilities it is not impossible. Wait a while and I will explain it to you."

Harry nodded numbly. He waited as Ailill signaled to the vehicle. It pulled up short before them with minimal noise. Ailill waived his hands and their luggage disappeared into thin air. Harry guessed it was loaded onto the pumpkin. Then an opening appeared on the orange exterior, much like a carved door.

"Just walk right in," Ailill urged him.

Now he had seen many odd things since entering the magical world, but Harry never seized to be amazed. He followed the instructions he was given with little doubt; after all the worse it could happen to him was to be covered by pumpkin stuffing, nothing a good cleaning charm could not fix. He found out that it was not unlike walking into the barrier around the platform 9&¾. He felt the magic as he crossed the doorstep and entered the gigantic pumpkin.

It was like entering a warm room. Harry loosened his scarf and undid the buttons of his coat before shrugging the garment off; it was too hot to wear it inside this… room.

The walls were circular and orange and the furniture made of dark, polished wood. It was like a small sitting room, with a fireplace, a couple of sofas, a tea table and a book case. It had two windows, and the teen could see the castle and the station from them. There was a tea set for two waiting in a tray and a bell went off then, as Ailill stepped inside.

Harry watched as the doorway disappeared into the orange walls. He saw the scenery change but did not feel any motion.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Ailill commented.

"It is," Harry admitted. "All this… It reminds me of the Room of Requirement."

The Wood Elf rubbed his chin. "It is the same magical principle. The 'Pumpkin Chariot' does redecorate at will. There are beds at night, a bathroom and a house elf is serving the food and drinks for the duration of the trip. The walls are charmed and you cannot feel the motion as we travel. Think of it like those special vehicles Muggle's have."

Harry thought this looked both like a trailer and a limousine and he nodded to show his understanding.

"This one is 'Pumpkin Chariot 3000' the custom version," Ailill continued. "A friend lent its use to me for the trip. Anyway, let us have a seat and a cup of tea before I explain to you how we, Elves, can travel without any means of transport."

Harry nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed. He sat near a window and accepted the floating tea cup that came his way.

"Good," Ailill told him. "Shall I begin?"

"Please," the teen replied.

"Well then, you already know that we as a kind are faster than humans. Only Vampires can surpass us but there are special cases. Elves of certain age and skill can do some things better than the rest. I am one of those Elves with enhanced abilities. One of them is my enhanced speed."

"You mean like really fast running?" Harry asked.

Ailill smirked "Something like that. But I would not say it is exactly speed or rather not speed alone. As an Elf I can manipulate some elements of the natural environment around me, blend in like a chameleon or 'jump' from one to another."

"Really jump?" Harry asked.

"I'll have to show you for you to really understand it."

"Could I also do it?"

The Wood Elf seemed to think about it. "Not impossible," he finally replied. "You never know until you try it."

Harry sipped his tea and decided to enjoy the ride.

**

* * *

A while later a hand shook his shoulder. "Harry?"**

The teen mewled something in his sleep and turned on his other side.

"Teens," Ailill muttered and shook harder.

"What?" Harry groggily asked.

"Enjoyed your nap?" the red haired Elf quipped.

The teen rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "I needed that," Harry admitted. "Mione had me and Ron up since before dawn. She suddenly remembered that she had not knitted scarves and blouses for the house elves. Never mind," he added at his mentor's confused look. He stretched, wincing at the 'pop' his muscles made and gladly accepted the coffee Ailill offered.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not long. Just an hour or so," Ailill replied.

Harry nodded and tried the coffee. "I needed that. Say, how long until France?"

"We are over the ocean."

The teen stood, eager to see. "Are those ships? They look tiny. Are we flying as high as a plane?"

"I have no idea really."

Harry shrugged and continued looking out of the window.

The scenery changed fast, but the trip was still quite long despite the comfort of the carriage. The Gryffindor realized that he had never spent more than two or three hours in the presence of the other Elf but he would soon be spending a lot of time with not just Ailill but many others of his kind. The prospect was both exciting and frightening.

"How many Elves are there?" Harry asked Ailill.

"The population of Elves in general I have no idea. Wood Elves are about three thousand in Europe and the rest of the colonies around the world reach short of five thousand. I know of a colony of Water Elves that used to have about five hundred Elves, but that was a couple of centuries away."

The teen was very impressed by this. "So, there are many Elves in the world."

"There are. Europe was their motherland for millennia, well the 'Old World' in general, so I suppose that includes Northern Africa and west Asia. But yes, our numbers are quite large."

"But why aren't there any colonies in Britain?" Harry asked.

Ailill sighed. "The old tale really. Wizard supremacists were envious and our kind was persecuted in 1800's. Then Grindelwald came and the colonies in Germany became isolated, followed by a large community in Ireland and Sweden. France is the most open to public, even if those relations are focused mostly among creatures."

"What is it with Dark Lords and magical folks and creatures? Why are they always the target?" Harry wondered.

"Wizards always coveted our powers and magic. What is different is the first to be targeted," Ailill replied. "No one likes it. Ah, we reached land."

"We did?"

"Yes, those are the French coasts. In an hour we will arrive in _Eilinel_."

That last word sounded like water to Harry's ears.

"What was that word?" the teen asked.

His teacher smiled. "Our language Harry. You will soon learn to speak it, or rather know when you are speaking it and when not."

And the teen smiled, liking the prospect. "Can I ask you of yet another thing?"

"What is it Harry?"

"Can you tell me what the community is like?"

Ailill inclined his head.

**

* * *

**

**Eilinel Community:**

Paimpont forest, one of the largest and oldest forests in France, was the home to one of the largest Elfin communities in Europe. In the heart of the forest and away from the prying eyes of common Muggle's and overbearing wizards and under the secrecy ancient wards provided the admittedly large village. Not far from the place where Merlin was said to reside once, the space expanded under the illusions, creating a village that bordered with the mortal world but would grow and flourish in the other. It never mattered how much it expanded, or how its borders far surpassed those of the actual forest.

In that space, among tall pine trees, oaks with wide barks, yew trees that were the size of houses, redwoods and elm trees and more, houses sprang out, forming circles around the centre of the village.

The last, the outer circle, which was also the largest and widest in size, was the residential area. There all the houses were made of wood, not dead, but still living, attached to trees or roots from the earth. Every tree was a house, be it the trunk or house trees on their branches. But parts of them were obvious of the fact that their owners willed their appearance to be in a particular way. Some had parts like corners, walls, angles and roofs that escaped the trees and clearly indicated they were houses. The ones on the branches expanded sometimes on several trees and wooden bridges, served as go betweens from tree to tree, each of them carved and shaped like works of art. Other trees had staircases that extended to the ground, made of vines from the trees and the wood of the tree itself. The earth based trees were linked with paths and roads made of silvery white stones and pebbles, but they were smooth as if they were made of marble

The second circle was where the shops and businesses were, the market of the village. There the various shops were different. Some were made of stone and marble, greatly resembling the buildings of human and wizarding towns, while others looked more like outdoor stools. There were plenty of restaurants, taverns and sweet shops. Plenty of them had items for not only Elves but various other races that often came into contact with the community, like Veela's, Vampires and Werewolves.

Then the third circle held most academic buildings, banks, a museum, and most public interest buildings of the community. It was a far cry different from the other two circles. Most buildings of that level were of grandiose architecture, made from expensive marbles and valuable or semi-valuable materials.

The Academy was more of a scholarly building; focusing on the education of the Elves from their first year to enter it around fifty human years, till the end of their semi-immortal lives should they choose to. It was the second largest building, sporting ten levels above ground and several below. It was made from marble in a white colour with light green water patterns. There were several steps leading to the entrance with the heavy onyx made doors. And behind those doors the most expert creatures in the world taught every kind of magic imaginable.

Next to it was the Library, like another tower of Babel, rose above the academy and well below the ground, housing more books than the library of Alexandria that every witch and wizard revered and Muggle's bemoaned its loss. The building was guarded by two statues of Wood Elves, dressed in traditional Elvish armour that stood there, a symbol of guarding knowledge as was the purpose of the building.

Several governmental services were housed in a single building that was made much like the Academy but less regal and plainer. There a large number of people came and went in larger sequence than they did with the rest of the buildings.

Built next to it and surrounded by a large, colourful garden was the High Botanical Garden, the place where most important ceremonies took place. When an Elf was born he or she was taken there to be christened and there the Seers and the Fairies and Fae that lived in the flora would bless them or in the case that they were exceptional or their future was uncommon, a prophecy was made on them. Apart from the naming ceremony, it was also the place to go when a couple sought to have a formal bonding ceremony and where they sent off their dead warriors and citizens.

All these were all built in a semi circle facing the tallest building of the community, taller than the trees of the surrounding forest, the Council. That was not much of a building as a very large garden with a labyrinth that was used both for aesthetic use and to deter possible nuisances when the Elders where in session. The main 'room' was much like in ancient Greek. It was a perfect circle. Fifteen feet tall columns made of carved marble, with patterns of vines and leaves and representations of various myths of Elvin tradition. There were many more pillars inside the structure used as secondary support to the dome and scattered among them were various life size onyx statues of the first twenty major rulers and generals of the Royal Elves. Above the pillars was a large dome made from the same white marble. It was plainer than its pillar but the vines from the flora around it made it one with its environment. It was a tall, spacious building, the second tallest in Eilinel. It held enough room to house under the dome more than one thousand people and not just the thirty members of the council or their guests.

Surrounding the community was a one foot high stone made wall that separated the community from the ancient, expanding forest around Eilinel. The Wall grew as the needs of the community changed over the centuries but whatever happened the wall formed a warded dome over Eilinel, protecting it in the event of danger.

* * *

Sairalindë Lossëhelin was a proud male and he had every reason to feel that way. He had flaming red hair with green streaks through them, silvery green eyes. He stood at 6'8 ft tall. He was a Wood Elf at linage and though he was 804 years old and looking in his thirties if you counted his appearance according to human years. He was dressed in grey, loose fitting pants, a grey cotton shirt and a leather coat that reached well below his knees and had no sleeves and a pair of ankle high leather boots.

He was leaning back on a tree trunk, watching his students spar. He was in charge of overseeing the youngest ones in their first stages of training. It was not a very refined team, not like the troops he used to have under his command when he was a general.

He observed the little ones a bit more until he felt a prickling sensation on his neck.

He turned just in time to side step a barrelling figure that landed at his feet.

"Ow! Ow!" the figure groaned. "That hurt!"

Sairalindë snorted. "Serves you right, Enelya; what have I told you about using the elements to travel short distances?"

Enelya Lúinwë huffed. "But I was in a hurry!" the younger Elf protested. She stood up and dusted her clothes. She was a young Elf, just reaching 60 years of age and barely looking like a twelve year old human. She had strawberry blond hair that spiked up and looked messy. She had mischievous glint in her sky blue eyes. She wore a short, pale green, linen dress that reached her knees and a matching vest over it, a sheath with six daggers hanging from its left side.

She glanced at the older Elf with barely concealed excitement. He had been her mentor, the one to which her parents had sent her when it was time for her to learn the ways of their kind. Enelya was glad he still put up with her as she had been a handle for Sairalindë, not that she would ever tell him.

"So what was the reason you acted like a youngling?" Sairalindë demanded of her.

Blue eyes twinkled with happiness. "Guess what!"

"I do not have the Sight," Sairalindë said dryly.

"You are no fun," Enelya pouted. "I heard Elder Ailill Frideswide was coming home today! Isn't that great?"

Sairalindë blinked, actually surprised at the news.

Enelya smiled. "I can't wait to see him. Rumour has it that he was sent away on a mission in the mortal world and that he was staying with wizards! I have never seen wizards, ever. Well, the Veela do not really count do they?"

Sairalindë noticed how the girl had upset the order with his younger students and sighed. "You are dismissed," he told his students. He glared at Enelya, who tried and failed to look innocent. "We will talk about this later. You said that Ailill Frideswide was to arrive today?"

"Yes!"

"Who else have you told?"

"Me? I'm not a gossip monger."

"The day I will believe that, Enelya Lúinwë, is the day you manage to take me by surprise."

Enelya huffed but quit pouting quickly. "I heard from Gilraen that he will arrive soon at the front gate."

"There is only one gate," Sairalindë commented dryly. "Come on then. The sooner we are done with this the sooner I can get my peace back. And take it out on Ailill for all the trouble he causes."

* * *

Harry was excited as he saw the forest. Even without his Aura reading he could feel the ancient magic around him.

The flying pumpkin entered through a small opening in a barrier and everything around him exploded into light. Every colour, every shade was suddenly lighter, cleaner in a way. The light was truly warm, the forest hummed with magic. He could see a pack of centaurs in a glade. They barely paid any attention to the flying vehicle.

"It feels amazing!" he breathed.

Ailill chuckled. "Of course it does! Everything in this domain is unblemished and pure."

Harry nodded absently. "Is that a wall?"

"Yes, we are approaching the gate," Ailill told him.

The teen watched in awe as the community of Eilinel came into view.

Harry barely felt their descent and consequent landing as they entered the dome that protected the Elvin community. He was very excited about meeting more Elves. Ailill had been very helpful and quite amazing so far, but it was not much to the teen, however good the male was.

"Calm down," the older Elf admonished him.

"I'm nervous," Harry admitted.

Ailill smiled. "I know, but don't get all worked up. They are just like you and me, some more obnoxious than you or me, but Elves all the same."

The teen smiled. "I'll remember that."

"Good. Now remember what I taught you about ranks and the like. Address me formally; it will make a good first impression. You can spend the rest of the holiday to ruin it, but do nothing to provoke anyone until you have been presented to the Council."

"I know," the dark haired Elf replied.

Harry wore his cloak and waited as the doors to the pumpkin opened. Ailill was the first to step out.

The Dark Elf realized his mentor had slipped into Elvish when he conversed with male about his height, with plaited, maroon hair that reached his knees. He also wore a heavy, white robe that reached the ground, with a leather belt and leather boots. He held his breath and stayed still until Ailill turned with the man he was conversing. The unknown Elf seemed surprised to see his features. Swallowing, Harry stepped forward.

Everything seemed to quiet down when he stepped out of the carriage. Various Elves, all of them Wood Elves, had gathered to greet Ailill Frideswide upon his return, but none of them had expected the younger Elf.

"Elder Frideswide, is that a Dark Elf?" the maroon haired Wood Elf questioned.

Murmurs started and Harry fought the urge to flinch.

"Indeed, my newest protégé and student," Ailill told him. "Harry, please come here."

Remembering his lessons Harry answered properly.

"Yes Elder Frideswide," and walked to stand by his mentor.

"This is Elder Elbereth Anwarünya, a member of the Council," Ailill introduced. "Now, my friend, we need to talk. Away from the crowd."

Elbereth nodded, his warm amber eyes pinned on a nervous Harry. "We shall. My house is open," he said and made way into the crowd.

Harry swallowed and followed after them.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here's another chapter. I hope you like it and that I did not bore you too much when describing the community, but at the same time try to make a clear picture of how I imagine the community to be. I had the idea by combining pictures and various descriptions, from 'Lord of the Rings' to several video games and animated movies. I know I mentioned nothing on barracks and military. That will come later.

Chapter 9:


	10. Malfoy Holidays

**Title:**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 10- Malfoy Holidays

* * *

Draco's return to the ancestral Malfoy Manor that was more of a castle the family had occupied for centuries was not an easy one. In fact the trip was nerve wracking. His father had joined him on the ride back with Hogwarts express. He guessed that his father had not ridden the train since his last trip back to Platform 9&¾. Lucius had taken a carriage on his own and Draco had spent his time divided between his father and his friends.

As for Lucius, he enjoyed the quiet as much as he could because he knew the ride would be the only time he would get. The Manor was after all just an apparition jump away from the moment they reached the Platform. He sat back and read random books to keep busy, enjoying his son's discomfort and embarrassment at having his own father with him.

"Finally!" Draco muttered when he entered the foyer.

His mother was waiting for them when they got there. There Malfoy house elves were at hand to get their cloaks and vanished the second they had them, along with the luggage. His parents were staring at each other, an awkward silence filling the room. After all the spouses had not seen each other since September.

Narcissa was at a loss as to how she was to act on such an occasion. When she had sent her letter to Lucius and did not receive a response and now she had no idea what her husband was thinking. She decided not to worry yet; he would cross that bridge when she had to. For now the beautiful witch focused on her son.

"Draco darling," she smiled and opened her arms.

The teen eased into her hug and returned the smile. "Mother," he breathed in her perfume, a habit he acquired from the day he first returned from Hogwarts and something he kept doing every time he returned home.

"You've gotten taller again. What do they feed you there?" Narcissa run her delicate fingers through her son's hair. "And you need a trim soon."

Draco pulled away and rolled his eyes but his lips quirked in amusement. "I'll go wash up before dinner," he announced and left with a kiss on his mother's cheek.

The husband and wife found themselves alone and in an awkward silence.

"Lucius," Narcissa spoke first.

The wizard met her gaze. "Narcissa."

Had the witch not been a Black and a Malfoy by marriage she would have squirmed under the look he gave her.

"Lucius I…"

Her husband cut her off with a shake of his head. "Not now Cissa," he told her, making use of the pet name her very close friends had for her in Hogwarts.

She seemed to relax at that.

"We will have dinner as usual and anything concerning our marriage can be discussed later. You said so as well, we are a family first," Lucius told her. "Give me a moment to freshen up and I will join you. Our son will take a while before joining us."

"A glass of wine before dinner?" his wife suggested.

"Of course," he replied.

**

* * *

**Lucius reached his rooms, feeling calm about his situation. The return to Malfoy Manor was his chance to get away from the hordes of loud children and cheeky co-workers for a while; though he was certain that his shadier associates would also demand to meet with him at some point soon. He also had a small suspicion/fear that the Dark Lord might also request his son to be introduced over the holidays. But that would then be only one of his bigger problems. He still had the situation with Narcissa and her lover-and-soon-to-be-husband, not to mention his responsibilities to Dumbledore and the situation with Harry.

'At least after dinner one of the issues will be solved,' he thought.

He washed his hands and then his face. Glancing at the mirror he rubbed the wariness from his eyes and decided to join his family.

****

**

* * *

**

Draco had made his mind to go visit Blaise as soon as he was excused from dinner, which was not as much of a disaster as he had first expected it to be, but still awkward to boot.

His father thwarted his plans when he asked of him to join them after dinner in the family living room.

"I thought you would prefer to be alone with mother," the teen said.

"You are a member of this family and your opinion is important to us," Lucius told his son.

Narcissa nodded. "Please join us Draco."

Her son accepted the invitation and sat by his mother's side.

"So…" the teen urged his parents to talk.

Narcissa sighed. "I really don't know how to go about this. Writing that letter was much easier than speaking."

"In short, you requested a divorce," Lucius spoke up. "And I have really no objection of giving it to you. After I met that lover of yours. As your only sane and balanced, not to mention living, family, it is mine and Draco's duty to oversee this process. You have invited Mr. Gertrad for dinner?"

The witch blinked a smile on her face. "Yes, I have," his wife replied.

"Good."

"Thank you Lucius, for what it's worth you have been an amazing husband."

Draco glanced at his parents. "I'm so happy I never got betrothed."

"Brat," Lucius favoured his son with a rare smile.

"But what about the contract?" Narcissa asked. "I thought it was unbreakable."

"So did I. Unless you found a soul mate, father, I really see not one way out of this…mess."

Lucius remained quiet.

"Father?" Draco's voice was full of questions and he could feel Narcissa's stare.

Lucius knew from their faces that they expected a miracle from him. The irony in this was that he had it ready before they even asked for it. In fact, since summer and the incident with Potter his marriage was as good as annulled. It was something he had no trouble admitting now but then again lately he admitted a lot of things about his potential future mate. However, Lucius was now facing the dilemma of what to tell his family and the truth was naturally out of question for a long time. Still, they would have questions.

"Did you really find your soul mate Lucius?" Narcissa asked both curious and happy for him.

The blonde wizard gave in, after shooting his son a glance. He had no idea what the teen remembered and if saying anything would crack the fog of the '_Obliviate_' cast on him in the beginning of summer.

"Yes, I have," he admitted.

"When?" Draco asked.

"Earlier this year," Lucius replied. "He found me actually."

"Is he cute?" Narcissa asked with girly curiosity.

Draco gapped. "No! I'm not going to hear this! This is too bizarre, even for this family."

His parents laughed.

"He is a fine man, really," Lucius said with a small smile. "I won't say more as to not embarrass Draco."

"Who is he?" his wife asked.

"I really can't tell you," he told her.

"We can keep secrets," Draco said.

"I know, but it is not my secret to tell son," Lucius replied. "Just give me some time."

Narcissa and Draco both looked put out but held back on asking more questions. Mother and son decided then that they would find out despite everything Lucius said.

"So you can take care of everything?" Narcissa asked in order to be sure.

"Yes. By January you will be a free witch," Lucius told his wife.

""For however long that lasts," Draco added. "So do we celebrate?"

"Tea is fine," his mother said with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

December 25th:

Lucius squirmed under the shower.

He had opened the presents earlier with his family. It was a tradition Draco had insisted upon after hearing it from one of his classmates from the preparation classes he took before joining Hogwarts. What was set apart from the usual, huge pile of expensive wrapping paper and boxes were the gifts each family member received from one Harry Potter. Narcissa had been more surprised than the male members of the house hold.

The green eyed minx had sent a dwarf made, crystal vase to Narcissa, a book on basic Quidditch for beginners for Draco that had the teen raging before finding the second present, the real one, a rare book on magical snakes and their uses in potions, thus calming the flustered teen. Lucius was considerably apprehensive after that; who knew what the teen would surprise him with. He was rewarded with a platinum pendant with a wyvern carved on it and a rather provocative letter hidden inside it, though he only found that letter after he was left alone and he was grateful for it. He read the letter in the privacy of his room and this was what sent him in the shower.

Lucius finally gave in and allowed his hand to reach for his cock. He shivered and tugged the hard flesh once before running his fingers over the skin and down the tip. He leaned heavily on the wall as he continued pulling and rubbing. Soon his breaths grew shorter and ragged and he felt his knees weaken.

It was not long before he came, whispering Harry's name.

**

* * *

**

December 28th:

Draco was exasperated. His family's library was huge and he would not make it before the holiday was over and he really wanted to know what was going on with Potter. He also had that dare to call Potter on.

"Draco?" His mother called from the doorway. "There you are! The library again Draco? I swear that since you came home you have spent all your days in the library." She reached him and caressed his blonde locks. Only to recoil a bit at the dust. "This just won't do. Walter!"

A house elf cracked into view and bowed.

"Take two other house elves and dust this place," Narcissa ordered.

"Yes mistress," the house elf bowed again and disappeared.

"I'm a big boy, a little dust won't hurt me," Draco told her.

"It is the principle of the thing," his mother replied. "Now, tell me what troubles you so I can help."

Draco considered this. His mother knew things and would probably keep it from his father. Still, it would not hurt to not give all his cards away.

"Well, there is this man at school…" the teen began and gave her the new appearance Potter had.

Narcissa sighed. "Interesting."

"You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes son, you are telling me you saw a Royal Elf, a Dark Elf."

"Like house elves?" Draco grimaced.

Narcissa sat him down and entered a talk about Elves.

Later, Draco left the library dazed.

**

* * *

**

December 30th:

Lucius was seated near the fireplace with Draco across from him, both dressed impeccably in back and blue robes each, were focused on a game of chess.

Narcissa, looking elegant and beautiful in her burgundy dress robes, paced the length of the room. Her long blonde hair was caught in a high, elegant bun with pearls and a well placed cosmetic charm holding them together.

Her husband looked up from his chess game. "Do calm down Cissa," Lucius finally called out. "It is a simple dinner."

"I am nervous," she said, her temper short. She stopped pacing and pinned him with a hard look. "You know, most husbands do not act so casual about meeting their wife's lover."

Draco made his move and took Lucius' Knight. The wizard's Queen castle made a rude gesture that had Draco chuckling.

"Then again most husbands are not asked to give their soon to be ex-wife their best wishes on her knew marriage," Lucius returned. " Check mate."

"What?" Draco sat straight and checked the board again.

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps a charm to calm you, or a potion?" Lucius offered.

"It's not necessary," Narcissa shot back.

Her husband shrugged.

Narcissa resumed her pacing and Draco challenged his father to another game when the head house elf appeared and announced the arrival of Meinrad Frank Gertrad.

Lucius stood and ordered the house elf to let the wizard in.

Draco hovered in the back, feeling more nervous than his own mother. Not to mention awkward and weird. He briefly wondered if he should have asked Blaise for pointers. He watched as Meinrad Gertrad entered the room. He was a tall man, taller than his own father. His dark eyes, dark hair and bronze skin were in direct contrast with the characteristics of his family and his own.

He was also a proud man and tasteful. He could see why his mother was attracted to this man, despite how he hated admitting that.

Narcissa approached her lover, debating if she should kiss him or not. Deciding not to be rash, she took his elbow and guided him further into the room.

"My husband, Lucius Malfoy and my son Draco," Narcissa introduced. "And my lover Meinrad Gertrad."

Lucius offered a hand to the German Minister for Magic which the man shook.

"Pleased to meet you," the wizard greeted with a heavily accented voice but still in perfect English. "This is awkward," Meinrad admitted.

Lucius offered a rare smile. "It is a novelty for me as well. Shall I call for drinks? Ogden's Brandy perhaps?"

"I'd like that," Meinrad agreed.

"Draco you can have one too," Lucius told his son.

A house elf cracked into the room, took the orders and cracked away. They took their seats, Narcissa and Meinrad on a couch and Lucius with his son in another. After the drinks were served they were put to use to cover the lingering stiffness.

"This is unusual, I know," Lucius told Meinrad. "Narcissa and I never had an exclusive relationship, not before Draco I mean. We did our duty to the contract our parents drafted. I do not know whether Narcissa mentioned my preferences."

"She did," Meinrad admitted.

"Do you know of my… political standing?" Lucius continued.

"I do know you were marked as a follower of the current Dark Lord," the darker man answered. "Voldemort is a potential threat to my country. Just because we weren't in his target before but I hear that he is not as stable anymore and that makes him unpredictable and a threat to Europe in general. I know about Narcissa's family history as well, but I am not judging her by the choices of her relatives. I know about choices made by others. My parents chose my first wife, a proper pure blood witch that that turned out far from okay. She was homicidal. She gave me a daughter and then tried to choke the infant. The nanny stunned my wife but my daughter did not make it. I killed my wife myself. It's more than my voters know and since Narcissa said that it is up to you whether or not I can marry her, I thought you should be aware of certain facts."

Draco blinked in surprise but Lucius was not disappointed.

The talk continued on various topics over dinner as well. Lucius and Meinrad talked about finances and investments. Even Draco took part when Meinrad asked him about school and Quidditch.

It was pleasant, like talking to a newly introduced uncle, Draco thought bewilderedly.

Narcissa observed mostly out of nervousness, which grew as dinner came to a close.

"Shall we move to my study?" Lucius asked Meinrad.

The man agreed and followed Lucius, leaving Narcissa with a reassuring smile.

When Draco was alone with his mother the witch stood to pace the room. The teen shook his head.

"Father won't bite him; Meinrad is not his type," he drawled.

"Draco!" Narcissa sounded surprised. "That was …"

"Completely true mother and you know it. Father already told us he had a way to release you of your contract. He does care about you, though I did not like having to lie to him about imaginary wild escapades when you were being monogamous, with your lover that is."

Narcissa shook her head. The boy was too much like his father.

"Draco, I know we already talked but, are you certain you do not mind me being with Meinrad?"

"I don't know him mother," the teen replied. "But he certainly is brave to come in the snake's mouth."

"Would you mind spending time with him?" the black witch asked her son.

Draco hesitated. "Things will change, won't they?"

"They will."

The teen shrugged. "I can try. I need a sane…uncle?"

Narcissa smiled and hugged her son.

Lucius' study:

"Shall we continue with our wine?" Lucius offered his guest.

"I'm fine," Meinrad replied. "I am more curious about what you wanted to speak to me about."

"I am going to give you the talk usually reserved for brothers or fathers," the blonde aristocrat admitted.

"I see," the darker man said with a nod of his head, but he seemed to relax.

"You were worried?" Lucius seemed surprise.

"Your reputation is formidable as you know. My family is not as old and noble as the Malfoys are," Meinrad admitted. "For a man of your stature a divorce is not a light matter. The social scandal to come of this and the… shall we say political impact of such a step will no doubt be hard on you. Whatever private dealing between you and your wife, I could not imagine you give in."

Lucius nodded. "You were prepared to actively pursue her? Going as far as to harm me even."

"Yes," Meinrad was unrepentant.

Lucius leaned back on his chair.

"How long have you been dating my wife?"

"A year last month."

"So her other lovers…"

"…was a lie really. Madam Zabini was rather helpful. She seemed bent on becoming a widow, again."

Lucius smirked. He was certain Annabelle would be bored after staying married for a year and Death Eaters were not her cup of tea, much.

"Hm, are you aware of the binding contract between me and Narcissa?"

"Yes, Narcissa showed her copy of it and none of my solicitors could do anything."

"It has been nullified for months now," Lucius told him. "I have already drafted the divorce with my solicitors."

Meinrad was surprised but also grateful. "Do I want to ask?"

"No."

"It is fine with me then."

"So, Meinrad, what do you think about the Vrasta Vultures versus Wollongong Warriors match this Wednesday?"

The other wizard relaxed a bit and the two wizards started conversing.

That night after Meinrad left, Lucius told Narcissa that he approved and to expect Meinrad on New Years. She hugged him that night and wept in joy.

Draco just Flooed Blaise to ask for advice. This stay at home was going to be odd at best for the teen.

* * *

**End of chapter

* * *

**

**A/N:** I decided to start with how the Malfoys spent their holiday, follow with the Weasley's and then get back to Harry. Kind like interludes until I complete writing about Harry's time with the Elves.


	11. A Weasley Holiday

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 11- A Weasley Holiday**

* * *

**Platform 9&¾:**

Ron accepted his mother's hug but not without fuss. He glared at his sister for snickering only to have his revenge when Molly Weasley was in tears over how her only daughter grew over the term. Arthur observed the almost yearly ritual with a mix of pride and amusement.

Hermione's parents also approached, Hermione in her mother's arms. The two dentists were smiling and talking rapidly with their daughter.

Arthur spotted them and greeted them heartily. After five years the Grangers were no longer intimidated by the overenthusiastic ginger haired wizard.

"Doctors!" he smiled and shook their hands.

Hermione found the chance to go near Ron.

"Dad's at it again?" The teen smiled.

"My parents almost expect it now," Hermione replied.

Ron snorted.

"Here comes Neville," Hermione whispered, lowering her voice despite the noise at the Platform. "Don't look but Augusta Longbottom is with him."

"Hm, what are the chances we get out of this painlessly?"

Hermione shushed him but could not help a smile. It seemed to her that Ginny noticed the Longbottom matriarch as well and seemed to grow nervous.

"Grandmother," Neville said in a clear voice but the Muggle born witch could tell he was sweating. "I want to introduce you to Ginevra Molly Weasley," he said formally.

Ginny for once did not grimace at her full name and greeted the strict witch respectfully and rather bashfully. Hermione guessed it was because the younger witch was nervous and intimidated.

Molly and Arthur then introduced themselves and Hermione felt the cold atmosphere to her bones; Augusta was rather formidable, like Dumbledore in a way. Her parents approached their daughter and tried to fade into the background. They seemed to realize over the years which wizards and witches could cause trouble and Madam Longbottom was one of them.

Hermione could only breathe when Augusta appraised Ginny without many words accepted the girl in her home for the Yule holiday.

Ginny said goodbye to her parents and brother, nodded to the Grangers and followed Augusta and Neville.

"That was pleasant," Ron muttered.

"Oh, please Ron," Molly reprimanded him. "Augusta is an amazing woman and twice a mother. Poor woman… If I were in her place I really don't know how I would get through this."

Ron and Hermione were quiet. They had met Neville's parents last year and understood perfectly.

"Quite alright, Molly," Arthur cut in. "We better go home now. See you in a week Hermione?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley," she replied.

**

* * *

****December 24th: **

**Longbottom Townhouse:**

Ginny sat with Neville in the main living room of the five storey tall house the Longbottom's had in Essex, still under the Fidelius Charm. It was a quiet house with a small backyard garden that Neville had converted in his own greenhouse along with the last floor of the building. The house was nothing like No 12 Grimmauld Place. The cream coloured walls and the light brown woods with dark red carpets and many windows reminded her of her own home even though the air around the house seemed strict and not as cheery as the Burrow.

She had been given a guest room near the family, which according to the pureblood customs gave her a significant status in the household. She and Neville spent time alone but not much other than a few stolen kisses were exchanged due to the many portraits, Tilly the house elf and Augusta Longbottom herself. But Ginny did not mind. It was fun seeing Neville in his element and his own home.

"This is nice," Ginny said as they played Exploding Snap.

"Sure you don't mind? My Gran can be a bit much," the timid teen told her.

Ginny shrugged. "Wait till you meet my Aunt Muriel." She shuddered for effect and her boyfriend laughed.

"Still will you think that after meeting my family?" Neville added.

"Are they that scary? Oh, well, don't I deserve a kiss for courage?"

"I thought it was for good luck."

"I have plenty of that," Ginny argued.

Neville shook his head, leaned close and kissed her softly. A 'crack' signalled the arrival of Tilly with the tea, and the teens rolled on the floor laughing.

**

* * *

**

The Burrow:

"Ron! Hermione is here!" Molly's voice rang throughout the Weasley residence and her son heard her from his room.

"Coming!" he yelled back and ran down the narrow stairs easily; with practice obtained by years. He found Hermione at the kitchen being offered a cup of tea from his mother and his older twin brothers hanging around them making jokes.

"Honestly boys! In a Muggle district!" Molly tried to berate them but her small smile betrayed her.

"It was pretty funny," Hermione, who usually disapproved of anything the twins were involved in, admitted with amusement. "Even my parents enjoyed it. And it was really against the secrecy laws even if Muggle's have practical jokes like that."

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron came in the kitchen and Hermione smiled at her friend.

"Finally, the house is filling with people again," Molly sighed wistfully. "With you two," she motioned at the twins, "No longer in the house and even Ginny away emptier. Thank you Hermione dear for coming. Now Billy said he would visit with Fleur. Charlie said he could not make it but no matter, most of my children are home."

"I'll help Hermione move her trunk to Ginny's room," Ron cut in before his mother could get emotional.

**

* * *

**

December 25th:

**Longbottom Townhouse:**

Ginny was woken up by Tilly early morning and she was still bumping against the furniture as she got dressed. She was met with a wide awake Neville in the corridor.

"Good morning, Gin. Still asleep?" he asked with a smile. He pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek and was rewarded with a more alert girlfriend.

"I'm up and dressed," she told him. "So …presents?"

"What else? Of course presents, come on." He laughed cheerfully. It was nice to have her with him. He eyed her blush. "We usually eat breakfast after opening the presents. It was the only time my Grandmother would let me act unruly."

Augusta was already in the family drawing room with her early tea served. She wore robes, simpler than those she donned when she left the house but proper wizard attire all the same, while Neville and Ginny preferred Muggle clothes. The older witch motioned for the young couple to take seats next to her, close to the decorated Christmas tree.

"Good morning Gran," Neville said as he entered the room.

"Good morning Madam," Ginny greeted.

"Good morning Neville. Good morning Ginevra. Would you like tea, chocolate or coffee? It is only until you open the presents so we can have breakfast."

"Chocolate please," Ginny replied.

"And coffee for me," Neville said.

"Very well. Tilly!"

Ginny accepted her cup all the while thinking how to edit her stay with Neville to Hermione because she was certain her brother's girlfriend would pin Neville to the wall if she learned that Neville's family had a house elf.

"Can we open the presents now Gran?" Neville asked.

"Certainly. Ginevra, as a guest you go first. Tilly!"

Ginny was handed her presents from the house elf. She got a present from both Neville and his grandmother, a nice set of dress robes in sky blue colour to wear on New Year's dinner. Her mother sent her customary sweater in white colour this year. Hermione had sent her two books, one on jinxes (_One Hundred and Ten Jinxes, from Wendy Gallan_) and one from her favourite mystery novelist (_Murder in the Apothecary, book 7, by Adeela Bamar_). Her brothers sent her various knick knacks, ranging from sweets to prank material. Harry had given her a bottle of perfume (_Amortensia in Spring, by LaFolle Perfumes_) which she had a suspicion that Hermione had helped him pick. Luna sent her a pair of earrings made of quartz in shapes of cats. Her own gift to Neville was a book with gardening charms (_Exotic plants, by Coralia Chlora _), which had her boyfriend itching to read right then; and a silk scarf for his grandmother, one she had made herself when Hermione showed her the ropes, and it was something that the old witch seemed to appreciate.

Neville received a collection of magical seeds from Harry. He got a collection of sweets from Ron. Hermione sent him a book on garden planning, a Muggle book that Augusta observed with interest (_Creative Landscaping: Make Your Own Paradise in Your Garden_). Molly Weasley signalled his welcoming in the Weasley family with a royal blue coloured sweater and a golden coloured 'N' in the front. Luna remembered him as well and sent him a book on grass fairies.

There were more presents from his aunts and uncles.

Neville's grandmother received presents from relatives as well.

It was not much later that they had breakfast.

**

* * *

**

The Burrow:

Ron hummed as he opened Hermione's present the twins singing carols in various tunes in the background. He smiled at her gift, a nice black shirt with a gold lion outlined on the back of it and a small bottle of cologne. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips under the watchful eye of his parents, Molly especially.

Molly gave her son his burgundy sweater and Arthur gave him a wand holster he created himself. Bill gave him a silver knife with charms woven on the blade. Charlie sent him the calendar the Chudley Cannons for the next year and two tickets to watch his favourite team. The twins gave him some of their WWW products for free. Ginny sent him a book on grooming charms (_How To Look Good, Even If You Are Hopeless, by Damian Bell_). Luna sent him a charm in the shape of a ginger root, something that raised a few eyebrows. Neville gave him a book on Quidditch (_Greatest Keepers in History: The Biographies, by Albert G. Redlock the IV _). Harry bought him two books (1. _'' How to make your bookworm girlfriend happy, by Harry Potter [Note: Do it mate or I'll hex you.], co-writers, Fred and George Weasley [Note: Our ickle Ronniekins is all grown up!] and Draco Malfoy [Note: Not a single word of it Weasley or I'll make sure you won't father children. And blame Potter for this. It was his idea! ] _2. _'Chudley Cannons: Keepers through the ages', by Gordon Grabby_).

Ron blushed to his ears. "I can't believe them," he muttered.

"What was that Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing!" Ron told her. In his mind though he cursed his best friend. Why did Malfoy of all people got involved with this? It was bad enough the twins knew it.

Next to Ron, Hermione smiled as she unwrapped her presents. She smiled at Harry's present, which was rather cheeky of him. She shook her head at the book (_Names For The Little Witches And Wizards To Come, by Matilda L. Robinson_).

"Prat," she muttered, fighting her blush.

There was also a note inside that made her curious.

'_Well, 'Mione, I hope you have fun with Ron, but not too much, if you know what I mean… Not that it's bad. Still, I wanted to be the first to wish you luck. There is another present for you somewhere in there. Have a Happy Christmas!_

"Prat," she repeated with a warm smile. She found the second book, a collection of poems by famous wizards and witches.

She then thanked Ron's mother for the sweater she was given in a nice pale pink colour with her monogram and Arthur for his book on Ministry positions for graduates. Bill and Fleur gave her a book on charms (_Experimental Charms: Create Your Own And Charm Them All, by Balfour Blane_). The twins graced her with their WWW products for illusions and she noticed, with a warm smile the silver bracelet Ron gave her. It had three charms on it, a green snake, a gold cat and a ginger owl.

"Harry, you, and me," the teen explained with a blush.

"It's beautiful Ron," Hermione whispered and kissed him fully on the lips.

"There is one more," Ron blushed again.

Hermione then found a simple silver ring with roses carved on it.

"Wha-?"

The twins stopped opening their presents and barrelled over the pair.

"Is that a promise ring?" they asked together.

Fleur smiled and nodded. "It eez…" she sighed. "Très romantique!"

Bill shook his head at his fiancée and glanced at his brother.

Ron swallowed. "It is nothing fancy, just a promise ring."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione breathed.

"I know it's soon, and we're still in Hogwarts but…You don't mind, do you?" he bubbled.

Hermione blushed. "No, I don't mind."

"Good," said Ron.

"Good," said Hermione.

"Will you put that on the girl?" Molly cut in.

The pair blushed and Ron placed the ring on Hermione's left hand.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" the twins yelled and Fleur joined them.

The teens blushed but Ron gave Hermione a short kiss on the lips.

"We really must celebrate," Arthur said.

"I have just the thing!" Molly stood and bustled around the kitchen.

She returned with a dusty bottle of wine and a huge smile on her face.

Hermione smiled and leaned into Ron's arms.

"Sorry if she's a bit too much, I'm afraid she's on a roll," he whispered.

The girl giggled. "Let her enjoy it."

**

* * *

**

December 27th:

**The Burrow:**

The bliss between Ron and Hermione did not last long, as it showed that day during lunch when most of the Weasley's gathered together to eat.

Ron stabbed the baked potato on his plate and heard Hermione huff.

The twins noticed the tension and decided to tease their younger brother, subtly of course as to avoid Molly's wrath. Bill and Fleur were speaking to Molly and Arthur, but Bill noticed them and gave the twins a warning look. They shrugged and continued with their self appointed task.

"Trouble in paradise Ronikins?" Fred taunted.

Ron stabbed a carrot viciously and glared at Hermione.

"If you have trouble we can offer assistance," George added.

"We have potions-"

"-and spells-"

"-of all kinds," Fred finished his little speech with his twin.

"Mind your own business," Ron replied and filled his mouth with food.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned to the twins. "He is just being stubborn and petty and immature."

"Sounds like baby Ronnie," George said in a sing song voice.

Ron let his fork clang onto his plate. "I am not the one who…" he gritted his teeth.

"Come off it, Ronald! Blaise is a great guy," Hermione shot back.

"Blaise, as in the Zabini fellow?" George asked.

"The Slytherin boy?" Fred added.

"Him," Ron was petulant.

"We are together in Arithmancy and he's not such a bad guy, you know," Hermione glared her boyfriend. "Are you suggesting that I'm cheating on you?"

"No!" Ron's eyes were wide. "I never thought that!"

"Then stop being a git," Hermione told him.

Ron deflated. "I just don't like him."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you to like him. It is possible to have different friends you know."

Ron flushed.

Fred smirked. "Just another day…"

"…of our baby brother…" George added.

"…being silly." Fred finished and George pinched Ron's cheeks for good measure.

"Get off!"

Hermione shook her head as the siblings started throwing bread rolls back and forth.

**

* * *

**

December 28th:

**Longbottom Townhouse:**

Ginny read Hermione's letter and shook her head at her brother's actions. Still, it was funny, and in her reply to Hermione she told the girl so and advised her to tease him some more.

"What are you doing there?" Neville came in her room and hugged her.

"Hermione is exchanging letters with Blaise."

"Zabini? From Slytherin?"

"Yes, that one."

Neville chuckled. "So, Ron is jealous?"

"Yes, the git. He is unfair with Hermione. I wrote to her to torment him a bit. He deserves it."

"But why is she writing to Zabini?" Neville asked.

"Uh, that I can't tell you. Girls' honor and all," Ginny told him.

"Hm."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his amused grin. "Ready to lose again in chess?"

Neville sighed. "You said you would teach me to not be so hopeless against Ron."

"Hands on experience," Ginny replied. "And if you win I'll reward you."

"Promises, promises," Neville said with a laugh and let Ginny lead him downstairs.

**

* * *

**

December 31st:

**Longbottom Townhouse:**

Ginny smoothed her dress robes and checked her appearance in the mirror again. She wore Neville and Augusta's gift and had let her hair down only adding a light curl.

"You are looking fabulous girl!" Mirror-Ginny said enthusiastically. "Go get those old geezers!"

Neville snickered from the doorway.

"Think it's funny do you?" Ginny turned and found her boyfriend studying her and looking at her in approval. "You look good, too." She told Neville he wore black robes with grey clothes underneath and he looked really good. "Sexy," she added.

Neville pulled her to him and kissed her fully on the lips. Ginny leaned closer and hugged him, enjoying the kiss immensely.

Before it could turn into a snogging session, a cough made them pull apart and then blush profusely.

"Your uncle Nicodemus and your aunt Marta are expected any moment now," Augusta said imperiously. "You should greet them first."

"Y-yes, Gran," Neville stammered and hurried to greet them.

Ginny swallowed at being left alone with the formidable woman.

"Ginevra," Augusta said, her tone strict. "The dress suits you."

Ginny blinked. "Thank you," she replied, her eyes wide.

Augusta smirked. "I don't bite, girl. Had I not liked you, you would be back with your parents. To tell the truth, you remind me of Alice. You have spunk, and I like that. Keep it up. And watch out for Uncle Gregory's jokes, they tend to be tacky." With that, she left the younger witch alone.

Ginny blinked again and shook her head. "I must have dreamt that," she whispered to herself. She pinched her arm and then rubbed at the burn. A smile appeared on her lips and after a nod at the mirror left to join Neville and his family.

**

* * *

**

January 4th:

**The Burrow:**

Arthur Weasley chewed a bite of his eggs thoughtfully. The table was full of teens, some of them his own, and others not quite his but family all the same. One of the reasons he wanted a big family was that he could not stand the silence. He had been overjoyed when Molly felt the same as him. That witch was his other half; he knew it and it made him happy.

He glanced at his family.

Bill and Fleur were an odd pair. He had nothing against the beautiful girl. She was a bit prouder than he was used to, but she had earned that right. And Bill was happy with her. He could not wait for grandchildren from those two. He was willing to bet they would be a handful. Charlie's absence was something he had grown used to, but he still did not like. He knew his son was involved with someone but he had no idea who that was. The boy needed time and Arthur was nothing if not patient after all this time. He tried to stifle a pang at Percy's absence and focused on the twins. They were happy in their lives, even if they did not follow Molly's dreams of how to get there. He was proud of them beyond words and happy that they made something out of themselves. It was his ambition to have all his children happy and taken care of. And now, Ron bringing Hermione into the family was an added joy. He could only hope things worked out for Ginny and Neville, Augusta was quite formidable.

"Arthur," Molly's voice cut in his thoughts.

"Yes, dear?"

"Your paper. More bacon?"

"No, I'm fine." He took the paper and blinked.

**o**

**The Daily Prophet: Malfoy Scandal: First Divorce in Malfoy Line**

_This morning the impossible happened._

_The members of our Social Correspondence Team were surprised when the news reached our offices._

_Lucius Abraxas Emris Malfoy with the help of the well-known legal firm of 'Scott, Patterson & Warrington', drafted his divorce with his wife of eighteen years, Narcissa Vulpecula Malfoy, nee Black, mother of the only son and heir of the Malfoy name and gold, Draconus Hydrus Malfoy, who is currently attending under Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Divorces are nonexistent in pureblood aristocracy. The rare occasion of this case repeating was in 1257 when Grus Indus Black broke his marriage with Lacerta Dianne Goyle after fifty years of marriage and when their bonded contract allowed them to do so._

_My dear readers, I searched deeper into the matter and discovered that Meinrad Frank Gertrad, Chancellor for German Ministry of Magic, has been visiting the Malfoy Manor frequently and Narcissa Malfoy, soon to be Black again, was seen in the company of said wizard in a few social functions in his home country. _

_We asked for comments from Lord Malfoy, his wife, and Chancellor Gertrad, but they were not available._

_Rest assured dear readers, that I will get to the bottom of this._

_By _

_Rita Skeeter _

**o**

Arthur let the paper drop from his hands.

'Well, that makes things… interesting I suppose,' Arthur thought smugly.

"Anything good in the paper today, dear?" Molly asked her husband.

"You could say that," he was positively humming. Arthur wondered whether Albus had read the paper that day.

"Can I borrow the paper, dad?" Bill asked.

"Sure, son."

He missed the paper finding its way to Hermione and consequently Ron.

"NO WAY!"

The occupants of the kitchen glanced up and wondered at the noise.

Arthur cringed.

"It is not that funny Ron," his girlfriend scolded.

"It sure is!"

"Nothing is fun when a couple breaks up!" she glared.

"Ze Malfoys are not in love," Fleur cut Hermione off.

"She is correct," George agreed.

"Lucius Malfoy is gay," Fred added after his twin.

"He is?" Hermione frowned. "I never knew that. Does his son know?"

"Everyone does," Molly replied. "If Abraxas Malfoy had not been such a tyrant those two would still be single."

At the surprised looks of the teens, Arthur explained.

"I was in my last year when Lucius Malfoy entered Hogwarts and he was in his fifth when Harry's parents joined. Even then, Lucius was partial to the male population of the school. How old Abraxas managed to get him to wed a female, I'll never know."

"Well, both Sirius and Regulus were rather young," Molly reminded him. "And the Lestranges had already procured matches with the Blacks. The Parkinson's were at Bulgaria at the time and the Bulstrodes, the Notts, the Crabbes and the Goyles had already formed relations with the Malfoys in that generation so there was really no other candidate." At the surprised looks on the younger wizards and witches' faces she sighed. "I'm from a well-known pure-blooded family and this was basic knowledge when I was growing up."

Hermione blinked. "That is pretty complex," she admitted. "Are all purebloods related?"

Molly smiled. "Yes, and not only in England. France, Germany and Russia have traditionalists more than the rest of the world. But do not think about those things. It is bordering on depressing really. In this family we care about the happiness of our children. It is mostly the purists that still procure matches only based on blood and money."

Hermione was quiet. She had a few questions on her mind. "Are the Lovegood's purebloods?"

"I have no idea," Arthur admitted. "Molly?"

"Luna's mother was a Yaxley," the red haired witch remembered. "From the Austrian branch. Those were good people, unlike the British branch. Death Eaters, the lot of them. Still, they only have ten generations or so. A young family and the Lovegood's appeared about the same time, a bastard line of the Greengrasses." She shook her head and noticed then the incredulous looks on the youngsters' faces.

"Mother," Fred said formally.

"Are you interested in a joint venture?" George asked.

"No," Molly scowled.

"But why?"

"I will not help you air the dirty secrets of other families."

"Mother!" the twins sounded scandalized but did not really convince anyone. "We never!"

"I said no, boys. Now eat your breakfast; you have work to go to today, right?" Molly narrowed her eyes at them and the twins cowered.

Hermione shook her head; she was certain that those two would not give up so easy.

"I wonder how Harry is doing in France," Ron said from beside her. "Think he will find the divorce news interesting?"

Arthur choked on his tea and Bill gave him a smile; the teens were oblivious.

"Ron, you know that Harry and Draco get along now," Hermione warned.

"I don't have to like it," Ron sulked.

His girlfriend kissed him chastely on the lips and went back to reading the paper as the twins snickered at the dazed look on their younger brother's face.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	12. Christmas with Harry

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Legacy

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:** pussycatadamah

**Pairs:** Harry/Lucius (eventually), Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**"Parseltongue"**

**

* * *

**

Chapter with Harry

**

* * *

**

December 22nd:

Harry entered the tree like house with a bit of apprehension. Elbereth, their host had been quiet and reserved. It could be because he had an image to uphold or because he had just met the teen, but he looked composed and stern like Harry remembered Ailill being at first.

The teen had been the centre of attention as they walked the busy streets of Eilinel. He heard the people clearly as the whispered about the Dark Elf. He could feel many eyes on his person and it was getting as annoying as when he was in the wizarding world. Ailill had been right when he had said that Dark Elves were rare and there had not been a sighting for hundreds of years.

"Have a seat," Elbereth offered.

"Thank you. Harry, here, by my side," Ailill said.

The teen nodded and took a seat around the stone table. He could feel the magic from every corner of the room, every object and piece of furniture. It was much thicker than what he had sensed in Hogwarts and even his wand. It was breathtaking and beautiful to feel magic everywhere. Eilinel was truly a magical place and even this soon, Harry could tell that he would love this place.

"Apple tea?" Elbereth offered.

"Please," Ailill replied. "I had none of it for months. Wizards are set on tea and pumpkin juice but seldom have anything else."

The other Wood Elf snorted as if that said his opinion on wizards and Harry realized that it actually did. Humans, wizards were not very liked in the community. He had been warned but it still irked the teen.

Elbereth was quiet as he went about preparing everything for his guests.

Harry swallowed at the looks he was given.

"Knock it off Elbereth," Ailill commented.

Elbereth served the tea and sat, pinning his eyes on Harry. "Can you send him someplace else?" he questioned the red haired Elf. His eyes strayed back to Harry. "He is a Dark Elf."

"Yes, I know," Ailill replied.

"He was the reason you went to the human magical community?" the amber eyed Elf continued.

"I am right here," Harry said under his breath. The other two heard him loud and clear.

His mentor smiled at Elbereth, who in turn sighed. "You are Harry Potter."

The teen nodded.

"How did this happen?" the amber eyed Wood Elf asked.

"It is a long, complicated story," Harry offered.

"I can explain," Ailill said in a pleasant voice. And he did. He said of his contact with Dumbledore, how he was introduced to Harry, the basic outline of their lessons and finally he concluded with a story on Harry's parents. When he finished Elbereth gave Harry a more careful glance.

"He does look like Everard. I never met Orodreth or his mate so I cannot say if there are any similarities with his parents," Elbereth commented.

He sighed and sipped his apple tea. "This is troubling. By now everyone in Eilinel will know about him…" he motioned to Harry. "No offence boy but your arrival will shake everything up. We haven't had a Dark Elf in centuries."

"I know," Harry muttered.

"Look at the bright side," Ailill told Elbereth.

"And that is?"

"You were complaining that nothing exciting happened anymore. Now you have your chance."

"Ailill, you are insufferable," the other Wood Elf shot back.

"I try."

Harry stifled his laughter at the two. They were acting like teens.

Enelya was crouched behind a shrub and tried to get closer to Elbereth's house.

"Pst."

She stood still and turned around at the sound. Behind her, two identical little girls were looking at her with their big, wide green and gold eyes. They wore long, robe like dresses in mint green and pink each.

"What are you doing 'Nelya," they chorused.

Enelya winced at the way they butchered her name and at their appearance. The last thing she needed was for the twins to give her away. "Um, Eärwen, Nápoldë, what are you two doing here?" she asked nervously, her voice hushed.

The twins smiled some more and Enelya gulped. She was willing to bet they wanted something.

"We came to see the Dark Elf," Eärwen replied.

And Nápoldë added, "Everything speaks of him."

"Don't you mean everyone," Enelya corrected.

"Them too," the second twin spoke uncaringly.

Enelya really wanted them away from her.

"You know, Sage Sairalindë was coming this way…" they said as one.

Enelya gulped.

"So, will you take us for ice cream?" the twins asked sweetly.

"Sure, what do I have to lose?" the older Elf shrugged.

Harry was bored. Ailill and Elbereth were now talking about people with names he never heard of and words he was certain were a language only the two Wood Elves could understand. While he recognized the need for them to keep things from the new comer, it was getting tiresome and even his afternoon nap was not enough to stifle his yawn. It seemed that his mentor realized what was wrong with him, exchanged a few words with Elbereth and stood to leave.

"Come Harry. Elbereth, we will talk later. Thank you for the hospitality."

Harry muttered his thanks as well and he was again on the streets facing the wondering crowds of Elves. It was worse than in the wizarding world.

Ailill steered him away from them. "I had sent word early this week and my house was opened and cleaned for us. It is here, just around the corner."

And it was. It was bigger than Elbereth's but the tree was smaller, an oak.

"Come on in," Ailill invited. "Our things are here already. I'll show you to a room and then we can work out your schedule. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Harry replied.

He looked much more relaxed now that he was not under the scrutiny of so many eyes.

"The shock will wear off in the next couple of days," his mentor offered.

"Hm," the teen nodded.

"Sleep for you then," Ailill ordered sounding to Harry too much like Molly Weasley.

"_**Are we home yet?"**_

Harry blinked as Aapep reared his head. He sounded sleepy to Harry. The teen guessed it was because it was winter time.

"_**Yes. What is wrong?"**_ he questioned.

"_**Nothing master, it is only warmer here."**_

"_**Are you hungry?" **_Harry hissed the question at his companion.

"_**Not yet,"**_ came the reply.

"_**I'm going to rest for a bit. Should you need anything tell me later, okay? And behave."**_

Harry's reply was a sibilant chuckle.

**

* * *

**

December 23rd:

"Rise and shine!"

Harry groaned at the red haired Elf that invaded his room.

"_**I told you to wake up earlier, "**_Aapep sounded smug.

Harry threw his pillow at his snake but Ailill made it stop mid air. "Now, Harry, play nice."

"Do I have to?" the teen complained.

"You should not even ask," Ailill told him. "We need to train a bit before I leave for the Council today to speak about you."

"What will I do all day?" Harry asked.

"You are free to explore the town. Just don't wander in the administrative part. I have to make the Council welcome you first. For now you are merely a tourist."

Harry nodded absently. "Okay, I understand."

"Good. Get dressed. I'll wait outside."

The teen sighed and nodded.

Harry was hesitant to walk outside. Ailill had made him bring Aapep with him, just in case and sent the teen out of the house while he and Elbereth left to meet the Council. Harry stepped out of the house with a great amount of hesitation.

"_**Were to now?" **_he hissed to his reptilian companion.

"_**Somewhere warm?"**_ Aapep asked.

"_**Is that all you care about?"**_ Harry asked with exasperation.

"_**Yes."**_

Harry shook his head and decided to just walk around. It was odd walking the cobble stoned street but at the same time fitting. He was admiring the unique structure of the houses around him and how everything was so connected to nature. He blinked when one of the windows was opened and the branches moved to make room for it to be possible. Had he blinked he would have missed it. He was so enthralled by taking in his environment that he missed another walking towards him. The two crashed with force and Harry was thrown down, the other landing above him.

They grunted in pain and Harry closed his eyes when his back hit the cold, hard floor.

"Aouch! What the…? Oh, I'm so sorry! I was running again and didn't see you there. You're short you know. And couldn't you pay more attention were you walk, the road is made for everyone you know."

Harry groaned. "You are heavy."

His 'attacker' huffed and the weight on his chest lessened. Then Harry was able to sit just in time to calm down Aapep who had been nearly crushed by what Harry knew now to be a female Elf.

"_**Danger! Enemy! I will protect you Master!"**_

Harry sighed and tried to sooth the upset Runespoor. _**"Calm down Aapep. It was just a girl running into us."**_

Aapep stopped hissing and all three heads put their tongues out to taste the air. _**"We knew that,"**_ the snaked hissed with as much dignity as possible._** "We are going back under your clothes then."**_

"_**Right,"**_ Harry replied, trying not to sound very sarcastic. He glanced up only to see the young Elf staring at him with a frozen expression. He thought he should start preparing for screaming and yelling, but the girl squealed in joy. Harry winced at the loud sound.

"By Selena, was that a Runespoor? Did you talk to it? It's you from the other day, the Dark Elf, right? I'm Enelya who are you?"

Harry blinked. She had said all that in one breath and still did not appear flustered. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. And Aapep is a Runespoor."

"Cute!" Enelya smiled. She did not linger on the subject, taking it in a stride. "And sorry I knocked you over. I'm often told I'm clumsy."

"Forget it; its fine," Harry told her. She offered her hand to help him up and he accepted.

"So, new at Eilinel?" the girl asked. "I could show you around, make sure nobody mobs you. And I know a lot of good spots around town."

Harry smiled. He was glad to meet someone friendly and as helpful as her. "I could use some help."

"Great!" Enelya beamed. "This is the residential area, not much going on here. It's more fun in the shopping district and even more fun in the barracks, though the soldiers are so uptight! Come on!"

Harry followed after the bubbly girl.

"So…" she started, "How come you came here?"

"My mentor decided I should visit," Harry told her.

"You got Ailill Frideswide, right?" Enelya put her hands behind her head and skipped around the teen. "Lucky! I heard he's good and very good with Nets and Swordsmanship. I got Sairalindë Lossëhelin." At Harry's blank look she pouted. "He's my mentor. He and Frideswide go way back."

"I wouldn't know," the Dark Elf admitted. "And I'm a beginner as I am still learning Aura reading."

Enelya snorted. "That's kids stuff."

Harry fought hard to keep his temper. He had read the books Ailill gave him. Also his mentor had told him that Elves usually started their education much earlier. It was not normal that Harry had been found so late. It did not matter when his blood and magic made his passing to his heritage, it should not have taken so long to track him down as Elfin communities had a system of sorts for these situations, but the blood adoption by the Potters, the Fidelius, the night of Voldemort's attack and then his days at the Dursley's under the blood protection made it impossible for him to be traced. Ailill was rushing his training due to his situation; it was unavoidable. Still, he did not like to be reminded of it.

"I only learned about my heritage this past summer," Harry told her.

She seemed full of questions after that, but he managed to fend her off by asking a lot of questions about the town. Her attention was diverted easily by other matters.

**

* * *

**

Council of Elders, Gardens:

Ailill walked through the ancient gardens that surrounded the Council. He had been away for a long time and he missed seeing these grounds. He had grown up here. His mother had been a close advisor of the queen of that time. When they had been driven away because of the war, Queen Elowen had taken him with her in Eilinel, which served as a safe house for the royals and anyone unfit for battle. He had wonderful memories from that time; Elowen was a wonderful mentor, knowledgeable on many fields and a calm presence in his life. He could not recall details anymore, but the feelings he had from that time were always with him.

"Welcome back lost bird."

Ailill blinked. A tall, maroon haired Elf was standing close to him, a familiar face frowning at him under the long strands.

"I am deeply disappointed in you my friend," Sairalinde told him, his arms crossed over his chest.

The red haired Elf gave a half smile.

"Sairalinde."

The other Elf snorted. "You were gone for years, Ailill. Not a word."

"I'm unforgivable, I know."

"Jerk."

Ailill's smile widened and he moved forward, embracing the man.

Sairalinde gave in and embraced the older Elf back.

"You silly fox," Ailill told him.

"Jerk," Sairalinde repeated.

Ailill broke the intimate position after a while. "Come on. I am sure the Council is waiting for me."

"I agree, but afterwards you and I are going to have a long talk, preferably without your little charge around."

"Of course."

**

* * *

**

Shopping District:

Harry could not turn his head fast enough to see everything. The colours, the smells, the merchandise; everything was overwhelming to him. He was reminded of his first visit to Diagon Alley. He might not be eleven any more, but this new world he was now a part of was just as exciting if not more. Enelya was happy to answer each and every one of his questions. She seemed to like his excitement and fed it more with her own. She showed him the fruit stands, which held various fruit, some he recognized and others that were clearly of magical or Elfin origin. She seemed to know the shop keepers and everyone they came across, because she greeted most of them rather friendly. Harry had been given some money so he treated her to one of the fruit she seemed to like more and tasted one as well. It was kind like a peach but the taste was sweeter than sugar. Then she dragged him to the clothing shops were she pointed out to him the clothes worn most. He bought a few outfits just to fit in a bit more, as his jeans were eye catching.

"…I enjoyed learning the Bow and Netting most," Enelya told him about her studies as they walked by some shops. The stands had long since finished and more imposing building rose from the ground.

"You mentioned that word before, 'Netting'," Harry told her.

"Ah, yes, you are a wizard too." She scratched her head a bit. "Wizards call it spell creating or something like that. We do not need explicit commands such as spells, to do things. But in cases when we need more power behind our actions, like when we created barriers, shields or during combat, we need to harness more power; Nets do that for us. Wizards have similar ones, only to them they are short rituals." She shrugged. "It was fun doing it. When you finish with Aura reading you will start with Nets. Though, being a wizard and all you will not have much trouble."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. Also I wanted to ask you something else, but I'm not sure how to say it without sounding like…"

"A jerk?" Enelya offered. "A callous pig? A…"

"I get it!" Harry cut her off.

She smiled, but it was full of mischief.

"I was wondering about your age," he told her.

"Ah, that. Well, I'm thirty one in human years."

Harry blinked. She looked younger than him but as usual had decades over him. He should be used to it by now.

"You'll get used to it kid," she told him and that snapped him out of whatever shock he fell into.

"Don't start that with me," he almost whined.

"It's my prerogative," she told him.

"And here I was beginning to like you," Harry said.

Enelya laughed.

**

* * *

**

Council of Elders:

Ailill felt the powerful aura's that became even more pronounced when he entered the main chamber were the Council members met. It was not the typical room but it was very private with all the spells woven in the wards. The red haired Elf parted the ivy that served as a curtain and stepped inside the room. He was greeted by Elbereth and a female Elf with white hair and red eyes.

"Elbereth, Lady Nessa Arcamenel," he bowed his head at both of them.

"It is very nice having you back Elder Frideswide," Nessa greeted. "Your arrival caused quite a stir."

"Still waters are dying waters," Ailill replied.

Nessa smiled. "Interesting notion, but not all share it Elder."

"I know my Lady," Ailill replied.

"Sairalinde," Elbereth greeted. "How are your students doing?"

"Testing my patience as always," he replied.

"I heard my son is studying under you," Elbereth spoke up.

"He is," the other agreed. "Elder Zoan was having trouble with her elbow again and I temporarily took on her students. Your Nariel is quite talented with a sword."

"Good to hear that. But has he made any progress with his age group? I hate seeing him so distant from everyone and everything," Elbereth commented.

The other shook his head. "He is amicable to Altariel, your daughter," Sairalinde replied. "And Enelya Luinwë riles him up pretty often."

Elbereth grinned. "Thranduil's daughter?"

"The very one," Sairalinde replied. "She takes after her father as far as mischievousness is concerned. You can guess what that does to Nariel's tendency for perfect control over everything."

"I can imagine."

"Enjoying your talk you two?" Ailill approached them.

"Feeling left out?" Elbereth asked.

"Not really," Ailill responded. "The members are taking their seats."

"I better join the spectators," Sairalinde spoke up. "Good luck," he told Ailill.

There was a loud ring and the various groups of people broke away as the twenty members of the Council took their seats in a semi circle. Ailill and Elbereth were several seats apart, both of them were among the scholars of the Council. There were in total five scholars on the Council, seven militants, three seers, and the rest were members of the noble families that ruled the Elvin nation. Among them used to be several Dark Elves but in the last centuries those seats had been empty.

Ailill felt the need to groan. He did not get on with half of the people in this room and he was downright hostile with five of them. And now he had brought back the one thing his political enemies loathed, a Dark Elf. Harry once he was recognized, and Ailill intended to achieve that, would inherit all the empty seats just because he was a Dark Elf. This would anger the old families and a couple of militant experts. He had wished to save the teen some grief but it could not be avoided. He just had to take small steps each time. And if he was lucky, Harry would not need to know about his upcoming responsibilities within the Elfin community before summer.

He caught Elbereth's look and tried to form some courage.

As each member took their seat Ailill was greeted with the same faces he had left behind years ago.

Elbereth was his closest friend among the vipers in this nest and certain to agree with him. After Harry had fallen asleep Ailill had gone back to his friend's house and the two- three with Idril, Elbereth's mate and Council Seer- had discussed their plan of action. Seeing both Elbereth and Idril gave him some hope. That was three votes in his favor, in Harry's favor.

The other two Seers were a female, Eámanë, and a male, Calafalas. The female Elf was half Wood, half Water and took no side, just following her visions. The male was under the protection of House Míriel. He was likely to follow the directions they gave him.

Then were the scholars. Ailill was perhaps one of the neutral ones.

There was Morwen, a male Elf who was older than Ailill and one twelfth Dark Elf. He was also a millennium older than Ailill and the voice of reason. He followed what was supposed to bring peace and did not care for side losses.

Artanis was another male Elf about five centuries old. He was a bookworm and a bit antisocial. He also was sucker for rules and that made Ailill not like him much if at all.

Enelya Tinehtelë was one of the few female scholars in Eilinel and the only one in the Council. She was one of Elbereth's former students and had a good head on her shoulders. She was a petite redhead with vivid moss green eyes and a kind nature.

Valandil Mablung, a male with red hair, braided down his back, black-green eyes, who was the Lord of Mablung House. Next to him sat Thranduil Calsaf was the male representative and Lord of Calsaf House. He has yellow blond hair and brown-green eyes.

Both were quite strong willed and tended to agree with Nessa Arcamenel, another female Elf on the Council, with white hair and red eyes, approximately 4000 years old if Ailill's memory was correct. She was the Lady of Arcamenel House, who tended to be conservative and in favor of cutting off the community from wizards while maintaining contact with all the other magical species and creatures. She also used to scold Ailill when he tried to skip classes. She was one strict lady and still treated him like a naughty kid. She was one of the few people who could do that.

Erwelm Arcamenel was Nessa's son. He was on the Council representing his mate's family. He was mated to Artanis' sister so he was voting for the Milnal House. He was less conservative than his mother and his brother in law and more interested in expanding his business and living life to the fullest. He used to get into mischief along with Ailill. He had his mother's looks.

Ailill was not surprised when he smiled and even waved at him.

'Later. Drinks,' he mouthed and Ailill smiled back and nodded.

There were more people on the Council, like Finduilas Míriel, of the Elders Council and the Lady of Miriel House, Alassea of the Elders Council and the ruling Lady of House Tarandur who were both represented by their representatives. They were not alone in this. Three more council members had sent their representatives; Eärlindë of Mablung, Osa Míriel, who was in charge of the town's protection and she was Finduilas' older sister. Lastly, there was the representative of Ireth of Tarandur who although a militant was rather peaceful as well as the crowd that surrounded him

Ailill took stock of everyone and made calculations in his head. He would play his hand right and get what he wanted. He would not let his new pupil down.

A soft melody made all noise stop and the presiding Elder for this session, Enelya Tinehtelë the Scholar stood.

"I ask for your reverence and co-operation as this Council shall start its proceedings," she intoned needlessly as no one would dare disrespect tradition so obviously. "First matter on today's agenda concerns Náriël Morwen Tinehtelë, or the one known widely as Harry James Potter and his impeding addition in our city as requested formally by his mentor, Elder Frideswide, per indication of our Memoriam Charta. The podium is yours Elder."

Ailill stood straight. It was his turn to shine through this meeting and hope everything worked out.

He did not have to as it turned out. Six hours later and after everyone spoke and debated, Harry Potter was officially recognized as a proud citizen of Eilinel. It had been easy enough to do this. The Laws themselves, their prized Memoriam Charta, dictated that all Elves no matter the quality of their blood (meaning halfbloods, quarterbloods and any one under four generations of Elf Blood) was considered a true Royal Elf and were allowed to join any Elvin Town they chose. And that Elvin town would have to offer citizenship unless that Elf was responsible for heinous crimes to his or her race. It was practically a piece of cake as Harry had everything it took and none of the restrictions. Elbereth turned out to be a great help as he recited that specific law correct right down to the last word.

What turned out to be tricky and a feat near impossible was the process that it took to recognize Harry's legal claim and hereditary right to actively fill the seats and cast the votes of the Dark Elves that used to be part of the Council. Tinehtelë was an old name and that alone signified that Harry had a right to join the Council, any Council really, of any town he earned citizenship. The scholars were not really much help as there was no prior case to this what with the Dark Elves dropping out of the face of the Earth so suddenly and for such a long time. The Seers looked like they knew something but kept quiet about this. More vocal were the militants. The name of Harry Potter held a lot of clout in the world of wizards, something that was inconsequential in this Council room. What mattered to them was the danger that came with being the Boy-Who-Lived. And they did not want the self proclaimed Dark Lord jeopardizing the safety of the community and their race as a whole. In this last bit Ailill agreed but he did not understand why they were being so difficult and disagreeable.

It was a fact that Royal Elves were strong. In a confrontation with Voldemort and his cohorts an Elvin Army was bound to win as few things could truly oppose a grown and trained Elvin warrior. The wizards would be lucky to actually hurt them, even using the darkest of magic's. But politics were a nasty things and one subject Ailill held a strong distaste about. He saw the looks exchanged between the various elders, the heads of houses and heads of their army. This game was ancient and to be honest held little relevance with Harry's case as it was. What mattered was the house the newly discovered Dark Elf would side with and possibly aid. Ailill knew that many were hoping that members of their houses would end up being a match to Harry. It was a good thing, the Wood Elf decided, that they were unaware of Lucius Malfoy.

In the end, after much debate, a compromise was made. Should Harry reach his third century of age, in the case that Elvin the longevity was one of the traits of his inherited blood, then he would be allowed to cast his vote in the Council, taking on one of his ancestors' seats.

Ailill thought the end result was just. Harry was too young for the responsibility, and with Voldemort at large he had other things to worry about. It concerned Ailill that the centuries ahead were a long time and many intricate plans and alliances could be made to stir Harry's favour, if the glint in some eyes was any clue. He would have to keep an eye on Harry. And perhaps rope Elbereth into giving to teen lessons on Elvin politics.

Meanwhile, Shopping District…

Harry tried to ignore it but the whispers were getting worse. He looked to Enelya and found her glaring a female Elf that was gossiping with one of the vendors.

They had not bothered to keep their voices low, not that it would do any good, so Harry heard them loud and clear. They were afraid of him and at the same time loathed his very presence.

"Ignore them," Enelya told Harry.

"Why do they say those things?" Harry wondered. Some pretty mean words reached his ears, things he had heard when in second year the majority of Hogwarts thought him to be Slytherin's Heir.

"Because they are ignorant bastards," Enelya replied.

Harry knew she was lying and that it was probably something more serious than that. Those two reminded him of the people in Britain that had been afraid of him after all those horrible things Rita Skeeter had written about him. He briefly wondered on the difficulties his mentor might face trying to get him recognized in the eyes of this community. He decided to ignore them anyway and followed Enelya's example.

"Let's head back to the house," Harry told Enelya.

"Sure," she readily agreed.

Together they walked back to the residential district and Harry could now relax a bit more. He felt his snake's warmth through his shirt and wondered how Aapep had remained asleep with all the noise.

"_**Is the noise over yet?"**_

Harry realized he spoke all too soon as Aapep twisted and turned until he came out from under Harry's garments.

"_**I was having a nice sleep! There was a nice plump mouse and … Did you really have to wake me? I really want to bite you. Unless you can get me a nice, fat mouse to eat..."**_

"Someone woke up cranky," Harry chuckled as Aapep slithered out of his shirt.

Enelya watched entranced at the snake. "Is that a Runespoor? It is! And you can understand him? You are so lucky!" she told Harry.

The snake spotted the girl and then settled around his master's neck. Aapep then preened. _**"Of course he is!"**_

Harry shook his head. "He can be a bit much."

"Still, a Parselmouth… The possibilities alone…" she looked dreamy.

"The trouble you could get into," Harry teased her.

"Exactly!" Enelya told him. "You are learning fast."

Harry remembered about the Sphinx at Hagrid's class. "I spoke to a Sphinx once."

"Really? My mentor told me he was friends with one, but there has not been a Sphinx in Eilinel in three centuries, not even to visit."

Intrigued, the once wizard considered this. "Can we talk to other creatures?" Harry asked her. Ailill had avoided answering that, just giving him a small smile.

Enelya shrugged. "I have an affinity with birds, owls and sparrows in particular. I do not speak to them per se but I 'feel' them. If I were to give an order and you gave one as well, they would obey me. My mentor has his way with felines, be it cats or tigers. I think your mentor has a few animals under his command as well. I know about a falcon, but that could be just a rumour."

"_**Can I have my mouse now?"**_ the Runespoor asked impatiently.

"_**Don't be rude,"**_ Harry admonished Aapep. "Sorry, but he keeps insisting."

"It's okay; we are kind of late," Enelya told him. "I'll leave you to feed him."

"Thanks," Harry told her.

Enelya stood then and stretched a bit. "So goodnight then. I'll come by tomorrow." She skipped off.

"Goodnight," Harry told her and got inside Ailill's house.

She then used nature to travel away.

"_**Now to feed you,"**_ Harry hissed at Aapep as he walked to his room.

"_**About time,"**_ Aapep hissed back.

Harry rolled his eyes. _**"Do you want it alive or dead?"**_

"_**I want to play a bit."**_

Harry shuddered. _**"Okay."**_

He fetched a mouse just for his annoying serpentine friend and released it in the room.

"_**Here little mouse…"**_

Harry shook his head and decided not to look at Aapep as he hunted. Instead he lay back on his bed and tried to relax. That day had been full of new things and he had been overwhelmed by what he had seen. Eilinel was a magical town, so peaceful and colourful, but not as loud as Diagon Alley. He could get used to it. Maybe he would come visit again, after everything was done with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

'Lucius would like that too.'

He felt a pang in his chest. He turned and buried his face in his pillow. He did not need this right now. Not when he was enjoying himself and met new people.

"_**Come to Aapep little mouse."**_

Harry choked back a laugh that wanted to become a sob. He had not realized how much he missed his mate so far. How he wished to feel his presence, smell his scent, kiss those lips of his again and damn the boundaries Ailill had set for him. Harry squeezed his pillow tighter.

"_**Master? I smell salt water."**_

"_**Eat your dinner Aapep."**_

"_**Okay Master."**_

**

* * *

**

December 24th:

Ailill was surprised when he found Harry already at the table. The teen was dressed in the clothes he had prepared for him and munching on some fruit. He also looked tired, like he had not slept properly all night. Aapep was at the window, basking in the sun and Harry was watching him but his eyes were unfocused.

"Good morning Harry. You are up early today."

The teen blinked and adjusted his eyes. He noticed Ailill and offered a smile. "I know."

Ailill smiled. The boy sounded rested but also sad. That meant he had no nightmares but something else had happened. He took his seat next to his student and tried some bread.

"I heard you went to town yesterday," the red haired Elf stated.

Harry nodded. "I bumped into this girl yesterday, Enelya…"

"Ah, I believe I have heard of her. She is studying under a friend of mine," Ailill cut in. "I would have never guessed you would meet her."

Harry shrugged. "Well, she saw me when we arrived too. She even liked Aapep. I guess she is nice, not many others were." The teen sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Something happened?" Ailill questioned alarmed.

"There were a couple of people at the market," Harry admitted. "They said some things…Why would the Elves glare at me?"

His mentor frowned. "I was not aware they did that. Did anyone do or say anything unbecoming?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Why are you asking? Did something happen at the Council?"

Ailill opened his mouth to lie but thought better of it. He knew how hot headed Harry could be. It was of no use if he alienated the teen. And he hated lying to people he respected. "I cannot tell you yet, it is still soon. I'd rather not be forced to lie to you. But you can be assured that we achieved quite a bit. You are in fact a proud citizen of Eilinel now. Congratulations."

Harry smiled. "You mean that? Then it's great!" He knew that citizenship was a big thing in Elvin community and society, it was like an extended family. Then he considered about the things his mentor was keeping form him. The teen wanted to argue but held his tongue and thought for a bit. So far Harry had let his curiosity dictate his actions. Adults he trusted lied to him constantly or planned his future without him. His mentor had asked a chance to tell him but not immediately. Ailill was telling him he would rather not lie to the teen and that was a lot to Harry. So he decided to wait a bit. Perhaps Enelya would be a good distraction.

"Okay," Harry told him.

"Thank you. Are you sure you are fine? You look a bit sad today."

Harry swallowed. "I miss Lucius."

Ailill sighed. "I expected that but not so soon. I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you."

"I know," Harry shrugged as if to brush this matter off. "I'll be fine, I think."

"_**Is that an egg I smell?"**_ Aapep lifted his three heads.

"_**Yes. But aren't you full with that mouse?"**_ Harry hissed back.

"_**I would like an egg."**_

"_**You are the most gluttonous snake I have ever met,"**_ Harry hissed at Aapep.

Ailill watched the exchange with amusement.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Nothing really," Harry replied. "Enelya might come but then again she has her lessons."

"Then we can practice," Ailill decided. "We will start with meditation and light swordsmanship."

Harry nodded.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ailill asked.

"Why?"

"You look a bit off today. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine. And I slept fine," Harry replied.

Ailill was left staring at him. He then turned to Aapep. "I really wish I could talk to you," he muttered as he started to feel worry for the teen.

Enelya visited some time after and found a morose Harry studying his latest bruises from his one on one with Ailill.

"Good morning!"

"You seem excited," Harry commented.

"Oh, I am."

"Why?"

"You will soon find out."

Harry sighed and let her keep the secret. It was no use trying to get her to talk. He was tired emotionally and physically. Still he followed after Enelya around and tried to look interested even though he was still disturbed from his thoughts from the night before. The sound of metal on metal and small scale explosions reached him.

"It's nothing dangerous I hope?" Harry asked with dread.

"Don't be a wimp," she admonished.

"I am just feeling my self preservation kicking in and that's rare for me," Harry quipped.

"Here we are," Enelya announced. "Welcome to the training grounds."

It was more like a military camp Harry had seen in a movie with King Arthur as the main character. Meaning there were many people there, some fighting with swords, others using bows. Plenty were exercising magic and there were many spectators.

There was a particularly large crowd gathered around a set of duellists. Enelya noticed and grimaced. "Ah, those two are at it again."

Harry was left staring at them. Two male Elves were fighting with swords. The one closest to them was blond with white streaks that made his hair look like sparkling metal. He also had odd eyes, his left was blue and his right was amber. His face was set in stone and he briefly recalled Draco Malfoy when Harry looked at the teen.

"That one is Nariel Anwarünya, Elbereth's son," Enelya supplied. "You've met one of his fathers already. The other is Seer in the Council, Idril of the Sea, he's half Water Elf Half Wood. That makes Nariel a quarter Water Elf. It's no big deal usually but you see this other guy?"

Harry's eyes travelled to Nariel's opponent. He was a Wood Elf, with red hair much like Ailill's and green, almost yellow eyes. His skin was a soft, bronze color.

"That one is Lessien Gallun, Councilwoman's Osa Míriel son," Enelya went on explaining to Harry. "He wants to enter the military forces. He is conceited and a bully."

"There are people rooting for him," Harry observed.

"Well, they're idiots," Enelya commented. "They boost his ego, not that he needs it. Wait here."

Harry listened to her. The last thing he needed was getting in trouble because of his ignorance. He had had enough of this when he entered the wizard world, he did not want a repeat of it in Eilinel.

As usual though, what Harry wanted and what happened were two different things.

Enelya returned soon after that to guide them to a spot near the sparring pair so they could watch from a better place but be a bit away from the duelling Elves. To Harry it was a work of art the way the pair sparred. While he had gotten marginally better he was nowhere near the level those two Elves were. Harry knew that even Enelya, who looked so slim and diminutive could easily wipe the floor with him. He hoped that in time he would reach their level, or even better, reach the level his mentor was at.

"They're good," he told Enelya.

"Too flashy," she replied. "But you are correct," she grudgingly added.

Harry continued watching. The two. After a while it was obvious that the one with the blond hair and the mismatched eyes, Nariel if he recalled Enelya's introduction, was the best of the two. His stamina was better and his technique more polished than his opponent's who only used brute strength and lacked the blonde's quick feet.

"Nariel is going to win," he told his friend.

Enelya nodded though Harry did not see her do so. "That idiot is better," she muttered. Then something caught her eyes. "Oh-oh."

"What?"

"Something not good," the female Elf muttered.

Lessien, the guy Nariel was fighting seemed to slow down a bit. Harry thought he was thinking of a strategy and that Enelya was overreacting when he caught the subtle movement of the bronze skinned Elf. Had Harry not been a wizard and not versed in Aura reading he would have missed Lessien's spell casting. But he did not.

"He's using Elf magic," Harry stated.

Next to him Enelya was hissing. "That cheating son of a troll!"

"Cheating?" the raven haired teen asked.

"This is a sword only duel," Enelya explained. "It is to show progress and help the instructors decide who should progress on to the next level. And that hyena is cheating."

"Why isn't the instructor doing anything?" Harry wondered.

"I don't see him," Enelya craned her neck and looked around.

It happened so fast. One moment Nariel was attacking Lessien, the next a gust of wind acted like a mini tornado in it's magical intensity and power, rising up against the Elf. Harry's senses tuned into his Aura reading and the colours burst into a swirl of muddied reds and bright yellows and in the middle of it all, a dark black where Lessiel stood. "Muddied red for dark curses, bring lemon- yellow for intent to cause pain and black for anger and black energy that pulled all anger and frustration from Lessien and poured it into the spell he used to summon the elements he held an affinity to. Vines burst from the earth as if pulled by the winds, twirling and spreading across the field, trying to trip a now angry Nariel. Harry wondered why he did not use his own elemental abilities to counter the attack against him or why the other Elves chose not to interfere. As it was the tables were turned now and Lessien was getting the upper hand over Nariel, circling the other Elf until the vines, big as tree trunks almost crushed Nariel, who kept dodging and slashing at them with his blade. And then one of the vines hit him across the stomach while another was coming from behind.

Harry just reacted. He thrust his right hand forward and jerked it back, his magic wrapping around Nariel and pulling the Elf away before the vines could crush him. The part Water Elf, part Wood Elf slammed into Harry and the two tumbled to the ground, Harry cushioning Nariel's fall. They both grunted at the force of the impact. Lessien whirled around and eyed them both with shock, the flair of his elemental powers still in the air around him, the vines settling at his feet.

Next to Harry and Nariel, Enelya was eyeing the other Elf in disbelief and she stood before her new friend protectively.

"YOU!" she bellowed. "You could have hurt any of us waiting here. I know for a fact that your control over elements is barely passable. There are little Elflings just a short distance away; anything could have gone horribly wrong!"

Lessien observed her coolly. His whole demeanour screamed he cared not one bit about her concerns.

Meanwhile Harry shook the larger boy aside and stood to his own two feet. The force had left him winded and quite sore. He considered it a bit and then offered his hand to the other youth.

The Elf with the mismatched eyes studied the appendage before he finally took it and he two was on his feet, making Harry sigh as he realized that this guy was taller than him. They both approached Enelya. But before anything could start the instructor, the one that was supposed to have been overseeing the spar, descended upon them, her face a mask of fury. The spectators and the sparing pair, even Enelya, were wincing.

"Lessien Gallun!" she yelled, her voice making even Harry's ears ring. This time the guilty Elf cowed. "You dare! You attacked a fellow kinsman and jeopardized the exercise, belittling the very purpose of this! In my office young man. Now! As for you young man," she glanced at Harry and the hard eyes softened. "Good reflexes and excellent timing. You!" she pointed at Lessien. "Come!"

Harry watched Lessien's face pale as he trudged after the instructor, but not before shooting Nariel a hateful glare.

Enelya was now smirking. "Good riddance, that brat. Now, Harry, are you okay?"

The green eyed teen shrugged. "I've had worse during Quidditch. I'm fine really."

"Good, last thing I need is a headache for making a blunter or putting you in need of a Healer," Enelya stated.

Just then Nariel cleared his throat, making Harry and the female Elf turn to face him.

"I want to formally express how grateful I am for your interference," Nariel stated.

The tone of voice and the guy's posture strongly reminded Harry of a certain Malfoy peer.

"It's nothing really. Well not nothing, but the right thing to do," the Dark Elf replied.

Nariel eyed him thoughtfully. "Is my gratefulness accepted?"

Harry blinked and Enelya rolled her eyes. "He does not know of our customs, Nariel but I assure you that it is," she cut in.

The Dark Elf nodded emphatically at her words.

"Very well," Nariel drew himself up. "In that case I want to make a request."

Harry's look was inquiring.

Enelya on the other hand was rather suspicious.

"What is it?" Harry's curiosity piqued.

**

* * *

**

December 25th

:

Harry blinked. "It's really Christmas today? That was fast."

"Yes," Ailill told him.

"The human holiday?" Enelya asked from her perch on the window cill.

They were in Ailill's house. Harry had invited the female Elf for breakfast. Ailill had not been surprised those two had hit it off so quickly, but he was alarmed at the possibilities this could have. Albus had briefly mentioned the Marauders and the Weasley Twins. It was more than enough influence to make Harry a lot of trouble. He was going to keep an eye on them, he decided. He so far liked the young Dark Elf as he was, a bit shy, a bit rebellious, a little mischievous and generally quite respectful, while Enelya was a spitfire.

"Ready to go?" Enelya asked as she hopped onto her feet.

Harry nodded to her. His mentor saw he looked reluctant.

"Going somewhere? I thought you have explored every nook of the market," Ailill told them.

"We are visiting the training grounds," Harry told him.

"Is that wise?" Ailill asked both of them.

"Well… Nariel invited him," Enelya replied. "He can't just not go."

"Nariel Anwarünya?"

It was all the reason Enelya needed and soon she was on a roll. "Yes. He and Lessien Gallun were sparring and Lessien was being his usual self, meaning a royal jerk. Did you know he used his elemental powers during Level Promoting spars? Totally not good. He hit the ground too hard with his vines and it made another Elf slip. Then he was almost crushed when the vines descended. Harry summoned him close and saved him from many nasty bruises. Even Elder Sairalinde was angry with Lessien. He commended that Harry was very responsible and then Nariel just walked up and asked Harry to spar with him," Enelya explained happily. She turned to her friend. "You are going to get creamed."

Harry groaned. "I don't need you to tell me."

The older Elf was troubled. Harry was starting to attract attention. Nariel was a Councilman's son.

'Elbereth is going to love this,' he thought smugly and was content to see the young ones go."

**o**

If anyone thought it was unusual that the three were an unusual group they did not say say, but they stared, a lot.

Harry was feeling every blow Nariel had landed on him. He had met with the other Elf in that same training ground. There were not many people around occupying the place. The raven haired Elf had warned Nariel that he had been learning how to use a sword a few months now and he was no where near his level but the stoic Elf had nodded and taken out his blade.

The Gryffindor reckoned that the guy had taken it easy on him in the end but whatever pride he might have had was squashed. Enelya was a bit, a tiny bit helpful, but the way she patted his head afterwards made him feel like a wayward puppy. In the end Nariel had said he just needed time as he had the skill and technique but not the appropriate experience. Harry was still feeling down by this and decided to treat himself to something sweet. Somehow Nariel ended up tagging along with them and the three had a very enjoyable day in town.

**

* * *

**

December 26th:

Harry stretched carefully after the workout. Nariel had trashed him and he was all black and blue. Enelya had enjoyed the match a bit too much really. For all the fighting and banter with the other male Elf she was very supportive of him when it came to beating Harry up. Somehow, Harry still did not understand how, at the end of the last, wonderful day, Nariel found it his duty to help him improve his skills with the sword. Afterwards Harry mentioned this to his mentor and Ailill found it a wonderful idea.

"Can you stand?" Enelya asked gleefully.

Harry glared her. "You sadists!"

Nariel snorted. "Blame your own lack of skill."

"Lay off," Enelya told him. "Harry is just a baby."

The once wizard threw his used towel at her, enjoying how she screamed and leapt away. It made even Nariel chuckle.

Today the field was much more occupied and Enelya's mentor was there as well. She had training today and as Ailill had a few errands to run Harry tagged along with the bouncy female Elf.

Standing to the sidelines, Sairalinde shook his head as he observed the three of them. They were louder than the teams he was used to overseeing, the teens that is. They were acting like children, Enelya the most, and she goaded the other two along. Nariel was still stiff and reserved but he had loosened up around Harry, a feat considering he knew the Dark Elf for a day, but Harry seemed to have that trait that made people gather around him. Other Elves were present there, and among them Lessie, who was not as arrogant, at least not around the Dark Elf, had seen the match between them, and a bit more careful around Harry. Sairalinde knew the youth was on probation and he would retake the Level Promoting tests two years later as punishment.

Things were changing in Eilinel, the Elf realized. And the appearance of a Dark Elf was something significant. After all, Sairalinde mused, Dark Elves were renowned for their mystery and the odd happenings around them as well as being around for the most life changing events in the history of their race.

**

* * *

**

December 27th:

It was night and the weather was warm considering it was December.

Harry had been dragged along to this celebratory evening by Nariel of all people. The antisocial Elf had deemed him 'good enough company to survive those idiots' and pulled him along with a bemused Ailill smiling at him. Enelya was already there when they reached their destination. It was a nook in the forest, near a spring.

"During summer the water is forming a lake," Nariel offered when he noticed Harry eyeing the thinly crusted ice that he could see. "It's not too big. We have bigger lakes in the area."

"It's pretty cosy," Harry commented. Idyllic even though he would leave that smuttier exclamations to Enelya, he was getting teased enough by his new friends as it was.

There was a blue fire lit up in the middle of a large group, about twenty or more teenaged Elves. Some faces Harry recognized from the training grounds. Others were strangers. Names were exchanged, greetings given and Harry joined the merry crowd and the bubbly conversations all around him. Many were curious about him, the rumours concerning Dark Elves were sometimes outrageous as Harry had found out and the teen had set out to try to change that misconception when he could. Most of the younger Elves were more open to him and Harry enjoyed himself around them.

"Still, to actually visit the outside world," one of the young men sighed. "You are the first wizard of a fashion we have met."

"Really?" Harry was rather surprised. But then he recalled how surprised Hermione had been that an Elf had come to Hogwarts to instruct him. "Well, Elves are a rarity to wizards and witches as well."

"So, you go to school, no?" one of the female Elves asked. She was beautiful (Harry could admit to himself that she was more beautiful than Enelya and that was saying something).

"Hogwarts," Harry confirmed.

The name of his beloved school was really unflattering and the Dark Elf thought this at times as well. His companions were more vocal about this, grimacing at the name and making funny comments, nothing too derisive or mean, all in good faith. Harry found himself describing their curriculum.

"Must be nice though, the castle," Enelya mused. "I hope I can visit some day. Say, are there any secret passages? Catacombs? Dungeons?"

Harry gave her a secretive smile.

"Harryyyy!" she whined.

"You're a sly one," a red-brown haired Elf told him.

"Oh, so I've been told," Harry told him.

"I also heard that humans and wizards have more than one bed partners and no destined mates," one of the younger looking Elves, who was as cute as Gabrielle Delacour and probably a decade older than Harry himself, asked.

"Hm, yes, normal wizards, meaning those with no creature blood, are just like that," Harry told her.

"How about you?" Nariel asked him. "Your mentor must have told you about this trait of ours. Does your partner know of this?"

"I never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend," Harry admitted to his new friend. "Well, I went on a date with a girl once but that was a disaster." He shuddered at the memory of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and that date. At the same time a much more pleasant date with a certain blond haired aristocrat surfaced and an almost stupid smile appeared on his face.

"I know that smile," Enelya said triumphantly. "That dopey look!"

The girl started giggling and she was not the only one. The boys were mumbling or rolling their eyes.

"Who is it?" Enelya asked slyly. "And does he know you are an Elf?"

"A bit hard to miss," Nariel snarked.

"Nariel," Harry sighed. "I wear a glamour at school. No one but my friends know about me being an Elf. Well, my enemy does too, but never mind that bastard."

"So no," Enelya concluded.

"I did not say that," Harry smirked at her. "He loves my hair as it is now."

"Stop teasing me," Enelya pouted.

"But it's so much fun!" the Dark Elf returned.

"Is he handsome?" another female Elf wondered.

Harry's eyes lit up. "He is so amazing!" he gushed.

"I can sense a rant starting," one of the male teens teased Harry. "You sound like my sister when she found her match."

Nariel seemed contemplative at the suggestion. He wondered if that was the case with Harry. He decided to ask plainly. "You already found your mate?" Nariel sounded surprised, as was every other teenage Elf in the vicinity. Some of the girls giggled as Harry blushed and nodded at Nariel.

"That is so cute!"

"So romantic!"

Merenwen, a female Elf about eighty two years old and the appearance of a seventeen year old girl's, short blonde hair, that was a quarter Wood Elf and three quarters Water Elf pinned her grey eyes on her friends. "That is not even funny!" She turned to Harry full of concern. "You mean you tracked him down?"

Harry shook his head negatively. "Not really. I was only an Elf for what two months? I knew him from before but our relationship then was not the best," Harry offered. He knew he was mostly lying but it could not be helped.

Merenwen nodded sagely. "I see. Was there an age gap?"

Harry blinked. "Are you a Seer?"

The others giggled.

Merenwen smiled. "Sometimes."

"Yes. He even has a son my age," Harry offered.

"Age is nothing really especially with the way we age," Enelya reminded Harry.

"So, he's older and did not like you at first," Merenwen summed it up.

"Pretty much," Harry replied, keeping to himself that Lucius Malfoy probably even hated him a few years ago.

"I feel for you," the female Elf told him.

"You'll be in for a hard courtship," Enelya smiled at Harry.

The teen shrugged. "That's half the fun. And I think my mentor is counting on that."

More giggles came and soon the conversation moved to other things.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter

**A/N:** I have a beta now and the entire story has been edited.


	13. Interlude

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun. But other characters like Ailill Frideswide and those Elves that will appear in this chapter are mine, created for this story.

**Summary:** Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters arrive at Harry's house a bit after his birthday. As they are about to attack, the Saviour of the Wizarding World has a surprise for them, and mostly for a certain blond.

**Pairs: **Harry/Lucius, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

**

* * *

****Chapter 13 **

* * *

**January 1****st**

Harry enjoyed being so close to an open space. Growing up like a prisoner in Privet Drive had made him appreciate wide, open spaces. It was the reason he had fallen in love with Hogwarts, not just the castle but the surrounding lands as well. And now in Eilinel, with the huge trees, the green scenery, the sheer magic of the nature around the city, he could make a home here, he knew this. Ailill had not objected to short strolls around town, seemingly understanding his need for solitude as he left even Aapep behind. Enelya and Nariel did not mind. Well, the girl did but Nariel seemed to understand Harry's bouts of solitude better than the perky Elf. Nariel acted as a buffer against Enelya and kept her back when Harry needed space.

So Harry often walked around the forest outside Eilinel where the magic barrier that hid the lands of Elves from Muggle's and wizards alike was at its thinnest. Harry knew where the veil was the weakest as it shimmered and faded like fog parting in the breeze. Occasionally he got glimpses of the French forest that lay behind the magical barrier. Enelya had mentioned seeing many hikers; Muggle's and wizards traipse around the land.

One such day when the mists were thick Harry found out he was not alone in the forest. He knew the other party was not an Elf and soon realized that he was too close to one of the fractured places. He slowed down and waited for the other person to approach his location.

The mists were thick and a shape became more defined. Harry patiently waited till the figure took the shape of a man. Harry sucked in a deep breath when he realized just who the man was. The figure Rabastan Lestrange was hard to miss when the escaped convict was so close. The green eyed Elf gasped.

'What is a Death Eater doing in France?' the youth thought with some panic. The man was too close to Eilinel for Harry's comfort; his mentor had to know.

Harry took off running towards the city.

* * *

**January 2****nd**

It was after yet another sparring session with Nariel that they were resting. Harry was nursing new bruises and Nariel was studying him.

"Your mind had not been on our fight," the Elf with the odd eyes commented.

Harry had a guilty look on his face. Here Nariel was helping him get better and grow stronger and his mind was elsewhere.

"I'm just thinking about Lestrange," Harry admitted. The whole thing was giving him a headache. He had spoken to Ailill and his mentor had promised to investigate this and after they returned to the wizarding world Ailill would talk to Dumbledore as well. But so far they had not had a breach in the defences of the city and they had no way of finding out whether it was a onetime thing or not. As it was Harry had been told not to return to that spot for his safety.

"Calm down," Nariel told him. "I'm not saying you should ignore the matter or forget it but at least do not let it loom over your life. Our city is well protected. No wizard, not even that Dark Lord of yours, can harm you or any of our kind on our turf."

Harry was amazed at how certain Nariel sounded.

"Get up," he told Harry. "We'll spar again."

Harry complied and tried to forget about any fears or doubts he held; it was the only way to avoid getting completely hammered by Nariel.

After one more hour of training they decided to end it as it was obvious that Harry's mind was not completely on this and even Nariel was getting a bit short with him. So they gathered their things and left the training grounds with Harry earning an invitation to Nariel's house.

The house of the Anwarünya family was truly majestic. While on the outer ring of Eilinel, like all the residential buildings but even in the general beauty of its surrounding it still stood out. Nariel's parents were Elbereth, Member of the Council of Elves, a scholar and one of the five Sages of the Library, and Idril Anwarünya, who was also on the Council and a gifted Seer. He also had an elder brother but Altariel was away as an ambassador to the Water Elves.

The building reminded Harry of a movie he had caught sight of one summer. Petunia had bemoaned how many awards the film had been given and Harry, still a child at the time, had admired the building. Roman had been the style, as he later learned. Likewise Nariel's home was a large square building. It had three floors with balconies at each of the five bedrooms, two of which were guest rooms, a large library and a training room Nariel often used a huge garden in the heart of the house and a natural spring hidden in the foliage. It was with the promise to use the spring fed indoor natural pool that Harry was led there and the teen did not regret it. Nariel and he spent the rest of the day fooling around in the water with Harry being amazed at how dignified his friend acted even when he looked like a drowned rat.

* * *

**January 3****rd**

Enelya had an odd look about her. She was studying her new friend with a mixture of fascination and curiosity. Harry was sprawled on his bed at Ailill's house, his Hogwarts books surrounding him, parchment, quills and ink bottles neatly placed within distance. Most of it was already done but he had been nagged by his inner 'Hermione' consciousness and was currently doing a last minute check on his work. Ailill had encouraged him to stay in as he was busy with the Council and he had also warned Harry that it was reported that Rabastan Lestrange was seen in the forests that belonged to the Veela Council. The French Magical Ministry's equivalent for Aurors had been alerted and the guards of Eilinel were paying attention to the cracks between the two worlds while the generals and the ward-smiths were going over plans to fortify the city more. They were not taking any chances. Ailill had admitted to Harry that while Elves were generally stronger than magical humans, there was a lot of prejudice and jealousy towards the semi-immortal race and the Council did not want to take the chance of an attack against them even though they felt confident that Voldemort was not a real threat to them.

It was how Nariel found those two. More importantly he found Enelya with a book on Charms in her hands, the she-Elf actually reading the text and not doodling on the pages.

"May the gods have mercy," he muttered, making the girl glare at him.

"Don't make me hit you," Enelya glared.

"Your humour astounds me," Nariel drawled.

"Guys," Harry sighed.

"We'll keep it down," the she-Elf assured him.

While Harry worked his two friends helped themselves to the books the Dark Elf was not using.

* * *

**January 4****th**

"You want to do what?" Sairalindë asked his student.

Enelya wanted to meet his eyes but she was afraid. Here this Elf had taught her how to fight and protect herself and her family, helped her hone her abilities and he was generally there to offer his advice and often bail her from any trouble she stirred and she was doing this.

"I want to see the world outside our home," Enelya admitted. She worried her lower lip as she voiced her thoughts. "I know I'm not anywhere near the age an Elf even thinks about leaving…"

"Enelya, most Elves leave to visit the other Elvin cities, not the human world," Sairalindë told her.

The usually carefree Elf sighed. "I know. But it just sounds so interesting and adventurous…"

Her mentor chuckled. "You're doing a poor job convincing me this is for the best," he told her. His eyes studied Enelya. "Are you doing this because of your new friend?"

"Harry is part of the reason," Enelya admitted. "But living in Eilinel is just so…boring!"

Sairalindë tried to ignore his building headache and gave a short nod. "I'll consider it but I make no promises. I will have to convince the Council, your parents and someone to act as your chaperon."

"I don't need a chaperon!" Enelya was indignant. She gulped at the look she was given. "Then again maybe I do," she hurriedly replied.

"Good, now off with you menace. I need to do something about the mess you stirred."

"Thank you Sage," she said. She gave a short bow and left the place just in case she pissed her mentor off and lost any chance to actually achieve her wish.

* * *

The adults were all gathered in Ailill's house that evening. Enelya's father, Thranduil Lúinwë, and Nariel's fathers were there, along with Sairalindë.

"That girl is going to drive me crazy,"… muttered.

"She really wants to leave Eilinel?" Elbereth asked. He shook his head, still having trouble believing that she would actually want to leave.

"She's not the only one taken by Ailill's charge," Idril admitted.

"Nariel too?" Thranduil wondered. The man was busy with his duties as an ambassador to the Vampires but he had heard his daughter ranting about the longsuffering second born of Elbereth and Idril.

Elbereth smiled. "Yes, if you want to believe that. He does not even seem to mind the fact that Harry is not as advanced as him. And we all know how much of a perfectionist that boy is and how he looks down on everyone that is not up to his level."

"Yes, Harry has a habit of picking up friends," Ailill commented.

"I'm wary about letting my daughter leave our city," Thranduil told them.

"With a magical war brewing out there Elves are safe only within the walls of our lands," was Sairalindë's opinion.

"I don't think our opinions matter much," Ailill said then. "I can practically imagine the retaliation Enelya might cook up if we don't agree."

"Yes, that girl can be sneaky with her grudges," Sairalindë agreed.

"When does the boy leave?" Thranduil inquired.

"The day after tomorrow," Ailill responded. "We are using a port-key to reach Britain. Harry saw a Death Eater lurking around the forest and we cannot take the chance that he might see one of the carriages."

"I hope I don't regret this," muttered Thranduil.

Ailill turned to the other two Elves.

"We'll talk to our son," Idril told him.

"What I'm worried about is their studies," Elbereth said then. "Ailill, can you take all three of them under your care?"

"I have taught greater numbers before," Ailill replied. "But they had been at equal levels. Enelya is not much with the sword. She's more of a long distance warrior and her spells are few but strong. Nariel is superb with a sword and air spells."

"And with a few healing techniques," Idril added.

Ailill nodded. "While Harry is just beginning his sword training and only recently managed seeing Auras without concentration or meditation."

"I would offer," Sairalindë spoke. "But Enelya is not my only student. I have classes I teach at the Academy."

"I could perhaps have them learn things themselves," Ailill mused. "Then I will check up on them, answer questions..."

"It has merit," Sairalindë commented.

"He's just lazy," Idril cut in.

Ailill smirked. "That too."

* * *

**January 5****th**

Harry had already started packing. He and Ailill were leaving the day after and Harry was glad he would be finally returning to Hogwarts and his friends. But the best thing about it was that he would finally see Lucius again. At the mere thought of seeing the blond wizard after days upon days of not being able to see him, smell him, kiss him, Harry was giddy with anticipation. Even Aapep had taken to teasing him. His mentor merely smiled when he saw Harry almost jumping up and down and continued reminding Harry all the reasons why he should not jump the older man. But Harry merely took those comments in his stride and counted the hours.

"Knock, knock!" Enelya called out from the door. With a skip she entered the room Harry had been using during his stay in Eilinel. "Wow, you're almost packed already."

"Yes, well, Ailill said something about unspeakable horrors if I left anything to the last possible moment so…"

"Yes, my mentor is that way often," the she-Elf remarked. "Got any room in that trunk of yours?"

"Mm? No. Why?" Harry absently asked her; he went back to packing.

"No reason," she replied.

Harry shrugged and folded the last blouse and placed it in his trunk.

"I'm done," he told her. "Want to go for a walk into town?"

"Sure. Just the two of us or you want Nariel to join us?"

"Both of you," Harry told her.

"Bummer… That guy still can't take a joke."

"Yes well, I've known a few guys like him. We just need to work on him."

Enelya gave him a devilish grin. "Really?"

"Whatever entered that warped mind of yours, forget it now," Harry warned her. "I don't want to be flayed when your plan fails."

"My plans never fail!"

"Is that so? What about the one when you wanted to place snakes in the Library?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Enelya innocently replied.

"The purple paint prank on the armoury?" Harry smirked. "Or that time…"

"I can't hear you!"

Harry laughed. "Sure you can't. Now come on. I want to try that fruity drink again. They don't have those in Scotland."

"Of course they don't! It's an Elvin raised tree that produces that."

"I still can't pronounce its name," Harry admitted.

Enelya patted his head and ran before he could retaliate.

* * *

**January 6****th**

Harry was packed and his trunk had been shrunk down and placed in his pocket. The Dark Elf had explained to Aapep what port-key travel would entail and the Runespoor had requested to be asleep during the ordeal. So Ailill had placed an Elvin sleeping spell on the snake that was now curled up in Harry's pocket.

"Where are those two?" Harry muttered.

"Waiting company?" Ailill asked.

The black haired Elf shrugged. "It would have been nice to have my friends see me off."

"Oh? That? Not happening," his mentor stated.

Harry gave him an inquiring look.

"They were too busy packing," Ailill responded.

The teen opened his mouth to ask when he heard Enelya calling his name. He turned and there she was, lugging a trunk behind her. A man that bore a startling resemblance to her was walking several metres behind her. Sairalindë, her mentor was following at a rather sedate pace with Nariel. The Elf with the mismatched eyes was glaring at Enelya's back. Two male Elves were at his side with Nariel being a perfect blend of both. Harry knew Elbereth already but not the other man.

Ailill noticed and whispered names and the social standing of those two Harry did not know in the teen's ear.

"Harry!" Enelya yelled.

The teen let out a huff of pain when she collided with him.

"Enelya!" Harry gasped. "I need to breathe!"

The she-Elf released him with an unrepentant face and stood next to him.

"Why are you carrying that?" Harry asked.

"Silly Harry," Enelya teased.

"We are coming with you," Nariel stated.

Harry was left spluttering.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N: **It's more like an interlude. More action in the next chapter.

Also I need to inform you that I finally have a beta and there has been an edit of my entire story. No more pesky and irritating mistakes!


	14. Dark Homecoming

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun. But other characters like Ailill Frideswide and those Elves that will appear in this chapter are mine, created for this story.

**Timeline:** The summer before and during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts

**Summary:** Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters arrive at Harry's house a bit after his birthday. As they are about to attack, the Savior of the Wizarding World has a surprise for them, and mostly for a certain blond.

**Pairs:**Harry/Lucius, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

**Chapter 1****4****

* * *

**

Platform 9&¾ was louder than usual. The crowd was thicker as not only students about to return to Hogwarts bustled about before boarding the Hogwarts Express, but also their families and about a hundred Aurors that watched the exits and various points of the station. The tension was making everybody nervous. Hermione had come to the station accompanied with the majority of the adult Weasley family plus a French witch. Her boyfriend was being scolded by his mother yet again but she had tuned them out already as she was busy looking around the station, searching for another red head.

"Seen Ginny yet?" Ron asked when he escaped his mother and found the Gryffindor prefect again.

"Hm, not yet," Hermione admitted. "You're taller, how about you look."

Ron tried, but even he could not see his sister through the thick crowd.

"Ron! Hermione!" reached their ears and the couple searched for the source of the noise.

"There!" the bright witch pointed.

They saw Neville before seeing Ginny; he was taller than her and rivaling Ron's height.

The reunion was emotional as Ron had not seen his little sister for the Yule break. Then Hermione whisked her away as the two started whispering over the finer details.

"Girls," Ron told Neville who only smiled politely.

"Let's go find a compartment," Neville offered.

"Sure, come on," Ron motioned for him to get on. "Let's go to the back."

The girls followed them, discussing in hushed tones still.

Several sixth years greeted them on the way to the wagons and then when they boarded the train.

They were searching for a familiar face, wishing to see their friend when Harry beat them to it. He poked his head out of the compartment he had found. He had arrived earlier than any other time and shoved the two bickering Elves he had with him inside. It had been tedious waiting for so long but Ailill had told them not to wait on the Platform as it was safer inside the train. Harry had wanted to meet his friends, he had missed them, but lately reason won over his compulsions. It could be that the glare Nariel gave him curbed any rebellious tendency in him. Enelya had been getting impatient already and it was making Nariel's mood worsen.

"Hey guys!" Harry's voice came from a compartment near the end. He was relieved they were here and felt happy after seeing them again. The longest he had been without them had been during summer holidays but never in the middle of the year like this and without much contact.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed. The two dropped everything they held and pounced on the slender teen. The group hug caused many smiles and several other students peeked out of their compartments to look at the scene.

"Guys! I need to breathe!" Harry told them.

Ron released him first but Hermione lingered. Harry noticed the bracelet and especially the ring she wore proudly and smiled at his first female friend. "About time, mate," he turned to Ron. "Had you waited any longer I would have hexed you."

Ron blushed to the roots of his ears; Hermione snorted but looked rather pleased, while the rest of them laughed.

They turned to enter the compartment only to see to other people there.

Hermione faltered. "Harry?"

There was a strawberry blond girl, with an unusual hue of sky blue eyes much too old to suit her appearance, looking like a second year, but the magic around her was fresh and young. Hermione knew then she was under glamour. Next to her was an older teen. He had long blonde hair with silvery white streaks. The oddest thing about him were his eyes, the left was blue and the right amber. He gave her a small chill with his glare. She turned to Harry who smiled and ushered his friends into the compartment first.

"Well, meet Nariel Anwarünya and Enelya Lúinwë, my friends from France." His introduction raised a few eyebrows but nobody commented on it; it was not safe yet. Harry continued, "These are my British friends, Hermione Granger and her boyfriend Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny and her boyfriend Neville Longbottom."

Enelya beamed at them and stood, greeting everyone. On the other hand, Nariel stayed where he was, observing the wizards quietly.

"Don't mind Nariel, he's shy bordering on antisocial with a touch of insanity," the young girl said with a smile. She had hugged every girl and shook hands with the boys.

Nariel glared at her and she yelped in pain, rubbing her arm. She pouted and took her seat again, already planning to get back at him.

"Play nice, Nariel," Harry told the other teen.

Harry's friends stored their luggage away and took their seats. Harry, not taking any chances opted to sit next to Nariel.

Hermione watched everything about the Elves with care. She knew there was a story behind the two coming with Harry back to England but the compartment was not exactly the best place for the conversation. She hated the fact that during the break things she knew nothing of had happened. Feeling the tense atmosphere she decided to be the first to speak. The new girl seemed amiable enough. "Nice glamour," she spoke up but focused on Enelya. Her comment was appreciated.

"Thanks! Elves see right through them though," Enelya beamed. "Though it seems weird to wear wizard clothes. The material is so rough! And talk about dull colors. And the magical levels… don't get me started!"

"Yes, don't," Nariel drawled.

Enelya narrowed her eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "They always do that," he told his friends. "Much like Ron and Hermione did before they started snogging."

"She's as charming as a bug," Nariel deadpanned, leaving no misconceptions about his opinion on the female Elf or the unlikely possibility about anything romantic existing between them.

Harry ignored them like he was trained to do so and turned to his friends. "So, what happened over the holidays with you guys?" he asked with a wide smile.

* * *

Draco had just about enough of the talking and the not so hushed and subtle whispering and the pity stares. He was in a foul mood by the time he got to the compartment and shut the door on the faces of his friends. Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle all came after, the two first scowling at the blonde.

"I know you are angry but don't you dare take it out on me _Draconis_ or I'll have your hide!" Pansy growled in a way that cowered even the Malfoy heir and lessened his anger.

"We are your friends you know," Theodore Nott stated.

Daphne Greengrass opened the compartment door. She and Blaise entered fast, looking winded.

"Hey guys," the blonde girl greeted her friends while Zabini offered nods.

"How are you holding?" Blaise asked Draco as he took his seat.

"He is not," Pansy replied and the teen in question shot her a glare.

"Divorces are never easy," Blaise said knowingly.

"Well, my parents are playing Switzerland!" Draco shot at him.

His friends were surprised to say the least.

"I thought you father would be at least… I don't know," Pansy searched for the right word.

Daphne offered it for her. "Objective?"

"Well, it is his reputation on the line," the other witch said.

"He gave Meinrad his blessing," Draco informed them. "We are one big dysfunctional family."

"Mine is dysfunctional," Blaise drawled. "Yours is just liberal."

"Nice of you to sugar coat it," Draco huffed. "I had to hear Bellatrix scream at mother for hours. And father had many unpleasant meeting with Him. Then I had to leave the restaurant in Midas Alley in the middle of the meal because strangers wanted to know about my parents. Not to mention the Howlers that father was sent. To dine with Meinrad mother had to leave for Germany early. Even the Gryffindor's offered sympathies, not to mention the sniffling badgers."

The teens winced.

"Point to you," Zabini told him. "You know, you never told us anything. Not even me."

"I was going to but I backed down every time," Draco told the dark skinned teen.

"Chicken," Pansy told him.

"Shove it," the blonde scowled.

"I got a letter over Yule," Daphne spoke up. "Another five of us are joining Potter's little club."

"Five more away from him," Blaise surmised.

"Who?" Draco demanded.

"Carlotta Greyson, Jeffry Walter, Milon Adams, Marcellin York, and Cadie, Flint's sister," Daphne told him.

"The Greysons were neutral so far," Blaise mused. "Walter is only six generation's purebloods; they married into the Bones family. They are mainly Ravenclaw's though and neutral to boot. Jonas Adams was a suspected Death Eater, but since he tried to molest his niece he was cast out of the family and taken in by Yaxley's. Milon is that girl's brother. Hm, York Now they are known sympathizers, but Marcellin grew up in Sweden without the propaganda. He only came back for Hogwarts. And Cadie, well, she's smart alright. She knows how it is for Death Eaters. Her uncle was Kissed after the trials that followed the first war."

Draco nodded absently. "I'll tell Potter when we meet."

* * *

The way onto the castle was an odd one. Harry did not ride with the wizard and witches that had been his friends for years. Instead he chose to ride on another carriage with Enelya and Nariel,

"It is truly magnificent," Enelya was impressed when the carriages were close enough to show the castle of Hogwarts in all its glory. Her eyes were alight with wonder.

"The forest is old," Nariel observed. His expression was less easy to read. "Older than the creatures living there."

"It is," Harry confirmed.

"Can we visit?" Enelya asked excitedly.

"It's off limits to students," Harry replied automatically.

"So?" Nariel asked pointedly.

Harry sagged. "We go after nightfall."

The other two smiled smugly.

"Just don't tell Hermione," Harry pleaded.

A while later the female Elf spoke up again.

"Is that a lake?" Enelya asked.

"You should have let me gag her," Nariel told Harry.

The emerald eyed Elf groaned. It was going to be hard and taxing on him to keep the other Elf from throttling anyone and especially Enelya. He could just imagine how dreadful this semester was going to be.

* * *

**Homecoming Feast:**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were seated at Gryffindor table. Unlike other times, the feast had yet to begin. A few Gryffindor's were complaining but Ron held his tongue.

Harry was not focusing on his friends or even worrying over Nariel and Enelya. His gaze darted to the Head Table and focused on Lucius Malfoy. The man looked even better after the break. He was conversing in low tones with Severus Snape, ignoring the rest of the professors. His grey eyes caught Harry's gaze and he offered a smirk to the teen before turning back to his conversation with Snape. Then his gaze was intercepted by Ailill, who was still seated next to the Headmaster. He gave a warning look to Harry and the teen sighed and focused again on his friends.

Dumbledore stood then and called for quiet. His whole face was smiling at the gathered students.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts again. I hope that during the winter break you were rested enough to last till Easter. Now, before the Feast begins, we are to welcome to our school two new students from abroad. They come from Beauxbatons to be sorted into second and sixth year respectively. Now let us welcome Enelya Lúinwë and Nariel Anwarünya."

At his words everyone turned to the entrance doors. Minerva McGonagall came in, carrying the stool and the Sorting Hat, followed by a girl and a boy.

There were few people among the teaching staff that realized that the duo were wearing glamour. Flitwick was one of them, but he was discreet; he figured Dumbledore must have known about it and returned to his conversation with professor Sinistra. Severus Snape was another and Lucius Malfoy felt the similarities they had with Harry. Then there was McGonagall herself. She felt uneasy walking in front of two people she did not know the true appearance of, but she trusted Dumbledore enough to keep doing so.

She readied the stool and the Hat.

The students of Hogwarts were all focused on the new kids.

"Anwarünya, Nariel," McGonagall called out.

The unusually blond teen stepped forward. He glared at the Hat with distaste and Harry swore, fearing that the Elf would indeed set it aflame with his eyes.

The Hat yelled 'SLYTHERIN!' as soon as it descended, barely touching the teen's head.

"I knew it," Ron muttered from Harry's side.

The Dark Elf shook his head.

The Slytherin's clapped politely and Draco Malfoy made room for Nariel to sit at his side. The blonde Elf eyed Harry, who nodded, before taking his seat.

"Lúinwë, Enelya," McGonagall called out.

She forced herself not to skip and instead act dignified. She too was nervous about wearing the Hat. Harry had warned her about it. With a sigh she sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Enelya stepped off the stool and walked over to Harry, who was clapping along with the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Welcome to the House," Hermione told her.

Enelya smiled. "Thank you!" She then turned to Harry and hugged him. "Well, you won't get rid of me so easily."

"I don't mind." The teen hugged back, ignoring the whispers that the hug initiated. "Will you sit with us or with your year mates?"

"With you guys," she told him.

In the mean time McGonagall gathered the stool and the hat and left the Great Hall. Anticipation grew with the hungry students.

Dumbledore stood again. "Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Lúinwë, Mr. Anwarünya. Now let the feast begin!"

Enelya's eyes bugged at the amount of food that appeared.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed. He eyed his friends. "You did not bet on me again, did you?"

His friends laughed.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy observed the new boy.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, sixth year. So, your last name is Anwarünya? That is an unusual name and none I am familiar with. Are you sure you are French?"

Nariel withheld a glare. He did not feel comfortable with so many wizards around him. He remembered very well that he was supposed to be amiable and converse politely, but he felt unable to do so.

Across the hall, Harry felt a rise in power. Enelya stiffened as well. Both looked at the Slytherin table.

"Oh-oh," Enelya whispered. She nudged Harry in the ribs, which prompted him into action.

Harry stood abruptly from the Gryffindor table and walked towards the Slytherin's. Passing by the Head Table he saw Ailill nod at him.

The Dark Elf approached Nariel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The Wood Elf stilled momentarily but then relaxed.

"Are you okay there Nariel?" Harry asked. He smiled at Draco and a few other Slytherin's he personally knew from his defense club. "Mind if I join you for dinner?"

Malfoy frowned. That was odd. Potter had not done that before. Sure, he spoke to Slytherin's but eat at their table? It was unheard of. Something was up. And the blond had a sharp mind.

"Sure, Potter, why not?" the Malfoy heir replied. He would try to find what was up. Since his realization of Potter's change in species he wondered if there were more things he was in the dark with.

Harry sat on Nariel's other side, keeping the Elf between him and Malfoy. Nariel seemed to prefer it that way.

"So, you and Potter know each other?" Draco asked.

"We met when he visited the community," Nariel offered. He picked some fruit and vegetables to eat.

"He and Enelya are childhood friends, we met through her," Harry elaborated.

"You were in France during break?" Zabini asked.

Most Slytherin's were listening in with interest.

"We thought you had stayed with the Weasley's over the break," Draco told him.

"Not this year," Harry replied. He copied Nariel and chose to eat green food as well.

"Why are you sitting here Potter?" Pansy asked.

Nariel stabbed a carrot.

"I needed a change of scenery," Harry replied.

The Slytherin's continued eating.

Only Draco had anything to say. "Sure, Harry."

The Dark Elf blinked. "Did you just call me by my name?"

"You can call me Draco," the blonde wizard said magnanimously.

Harry rolled his eyes. The Slytherin was doing it on purpose. But he accepted the peace offering. He was trying to get on Draco's good side anyway. With the way things between him and Lucius were it would be a long while before Ailill allowed him to do anything more than snogging and groping with the wizard. And when he was going to mate him it would be nice if he did not have to fight Lucius' son all the time. What he needed was good strategy and a lot of luck.

* * *

**January ****10****th****:**

**Gryffindor Common Room:**

Enelya chewed on her lower lip.

Hermione watched her struggle and shook her head. She let her boyfriend snore where he sat and went to sit with the young Elf.

"Need any help?" she offered.

Enelya looked hopefully at the human girl. "Can you really?"

"Of course," Hermione told her. "Tell me what you need help with."

"The theory actually. It is so different than what I've learned so far. Wizards make everything complicated with their wands and their spells."

Hermione blinked. "How so?"

Enelya lifted a finger and her inkbottle started dancing on the wooden surface.

"I forgot about that particular gift of yours," the witch admitted. "Harry does that too, but he is not comfortable showing how different he truly is."

Enelya stopped playing with her magic and the inkbottle settled on the wooden surface. "I know. Everyone noticed back home how timid he was and how little he liked drawing attention on himself."

Hermione could understand very well. Harry was a kind soul. She knew how he strived for affection, how he wished for a family, somewhere to belong to.

"Is he truly the last one?" Hermione asked her. It would be really sad. Her friend had been hoping for someone to relate to. Sure, his mentor was close with Harry, but since Sirius had been killed he had grown more cautious and almost afraid to bond with people. It was as if he expected them to disappear on him.

"Elder Frideswide seems to think so," Enelya replied. "No one has seen them in centuries. Only Harry's father was one and even he was half Elf half wizard." She focused back on her texts and grimaced.

"Okay. So what confused you?" Hermione asked.

"The theory about how a bird can be turned into a statue," the Wood Elf told her.

"Okay it goes like this," Hermione started explaining.

* * *

**January ****13****th**

**Great Hall, Breakfast:**

Gryffindor table was loud and the occupants boisterous as usual. Ginny sat with the new girl from France, enjoying watching on as Enelya hummed while she chewed.

"You act as if you've never had pancakes before," the red haired witch teased her.

"I haven't," Enelya replied and took another bite. "Wiz iz gowd."

"Chew or you'll choke," Ginny told her. "Merlin, you're worse than my brother Ron. And you're a girl!"

Enelya swallowed and beamed. "Thank you! Now please see carefully if Nariel is fuming yet or not. I've still got room for another pancake."

Ginny laughed. "You're horrible!"

"Who's horrible?" Hermione sat left of Ginny, her boyfriend at her side.

"Oh, pudding!" Ron exclaimed.

The two witches rolled their eyes while Enelya just eyed the dish thoughtfully.

"You better leave some room," Hermione advised the Wood Elf. "We are visiting 'Honeydukes' later and 'The Three Broomsticks' after that."

Enelya nodded. She then noticed Harry coming in the Great Hall. He waved at them but walked over to Slytherin table instead.

Draco Malfoy noticed him first and made some room for the Gryffindor. The rest of the Slytherin's did not bat an eye over this. It was a common occurrence lately.

Once Harry was seated he snatched an apple and bit into it.

"Manners Harry," Draco drawled.

"Leave off. I'm starving," the Gryffindor told him. He turned to his reserved new friend that sat silently fuming on his other side. "How's breakfast Nariel?"

"Fattening," the Elf told him. He too was favouring fruits over the grease and fat filled dishes. Harry understood that. After tasting the foods at Eilinel, regular wizard foods were just not as fulfilling. Still, if Nariel kept this up he was going to draw suspicions. And Slytherin's were a curious and cunning bunch, not a good combination.

"You finally got him to talk," Zabini told Harry. "He hasn't spoken since the last time you spoke to him."

The Dark Elf turned to Nariel. "You could be a bit more sociable."

Nariel glared.

Harry knew that the white-blonde teen was just itching to say something scathing about wizards.

"Never mind," Harry sighed. "You are joining us later in Hogsmeade, aren't you?"

"Someone has to keep that menace under control. It's obvious you're lacking."

"She's not that bad," Harry told him.

"She is being undignified," Nariel told him.

"She's young," the dark haired Elf told him.

Nariel arched an eyebrow. It said everything he wanted to say about Enelya, like how Harry was a child compared to the two Wood Elves and the rest of the rant Harry had heard before and remembered that it lasted about an hour. The other Elves had told him they had timed Nariel. The Dark Elf thought that Nariel would probably not appreciate it.

Harry sighed. "Never mind me."

The Slytherin's had observed quietly thus far. The fact that the new boy did not like the new girl was glaringly obvious from day one. Still both of them got along with Harry Potter, even the antisocial Nariel.

They would observe, it was what they did best after all. Then they would find the opportunities they needed and discover anything and everything that might exist between the newcomer and Potter. So Draco skillfully started on a new subject about Hogsmeade. Harry joined in while Nariel soaked up the information.

* * *

**Ailill's Room:**

Dumbledore could not be any happier when Ailill told him of Harry's progress. He was relieved to know the boy would not be helpless anymore.

The Wood Elf had informed him of what happened during Harry's visit to Eilinel. It was good to know everything went well. Actually, more than well if Harry's two new friends meant anything. The girl was a lively one and likely to bring this castle many joyous moments. The quiet boy would need Harry as the Gryffindor would bring some life to him and much needed excitement. It also meant that Harry would have someone long after his mortal friends were gone. It was not confirmed whether he had inherited the longevity of his kind. Wizards tended to reach three digits and many achieved their bicentennial but Elves lived for much longer and Harry was bound to be around for five hundred years at least.

"Even your beard is smiling," Ailill informed the Headmaster.

Albus smiled. "I hope so my friend. I dearly hope so."

* * *

**January ****17****th****:**

**Hogsmeade****:**

Harry and his friends were one of the merry groups that walked the scenic route that led to Hogsmeade. The Dark Elf had taken Nariel aside and tried to convince him to at least be civil with any wizards or witches he met that day. They split up upon entering the village.

Hermione, with Ginny's help, took Ron with her to get new clothes. Harry and the rest of the boys were happy to wave them off, ignoring Ron's curses.

"I'm glad I'm not in his place," Neville observed.

"Meet you at Rosmerta's!" Harry yelled.

Hermione waved him off.

"I thought we would buy sweets," Enelya spoke up.

"Well, we can on the way there," Harry replied.

"I don't like large crowds," Nariel warned.

"You better stay outside then," the Dark Elf advised him.

Malfoy and Zabini were already at 'Honeydukes', waiting outside. They nodded at Harry and continued to wait while Nariel joined them.

"Not a fan of sweets?" Draco asked the other blonde.

"Can't say I am," Nariel replied. The Wood Elf watched through the window as Harry was dragged around by Enelya. "I pity him."

Draco knew what the teen meant. "She seems…energetic."

Nariel grunted.

"You're not very social," Blaise commented.

"I don't like you," Nariel told them.

"Why?" the two Slytherin's asked together.

"Because you are wizards," Nariel replied.

"That's hypocritical mate. Aren't you one too?" Blaise asked.

Nariel was silent.

Draco suddenly remembered the long haired version of Potter. His mother's words came to mind. If Potter was an Elf then that meant that… The Malfoy heir glanced at Nariel and his eyes widened. Everything clicked in Draco's mind, or rather smashed together, warning bells and songs and everything. It was not random that Draco was the top Slytherin of his year, ranked second best student in the school.

'Two Elves in Hogwarts? No, that would be three because that other girl, Enelya, was with them.' The wizard realized. Something was up, something big. 'Three Royal Elves in Hogwarts at the same time? What in Salazar's name is going on?' the blonde wondered. He was tempted to ask Nariel but he knew it would get him nowhere. Draco wished that Potter would hurry up already. The curiosity was killing him and if anyone was able to give him any information that would be the green eyed Gryffindor.

Meanwhile inside the sweet shop Harry was being tortured by his newest friend as Enelya was taking forever to decide.

"It's just candy," the Dark Elf was exasperated.

She gasped. "I'll set Ronald on you." The threat cowered Harry but not much.

"This just isn't fun," Harry complained.

"It is for me," Enelya looked wistful. "You know, had it not been for you I would not have been able to leave Eilinel till I reached four digits."

"I found Eilinel nice," Harry told her.

"It is, but one can like a cage so far till it kills them," she murmured.

Her eyes then betrayed her age and life so far and Harry could not really answer her.

"Oh! Blood flavored lollipops!" she chirped.

Harry let her be as excited as she wanted. Neville joined Harry with an armful of chocolate frogs.

They had reached the register when the screaming started.

**

* * *

****Gladrag's**** Wizardwear****:**

Hermione shook her head when the sales girl brought a green shirt for Ron to wear. She had shot the idea down immediately.

"You look like a tree on fire," she told him.

Ron snorted.

"The cut is nice," Ginny contemplated.

"Another colour then," Hermione mused. "Black?"

"Better make it blue but he will try black as well," Ginny decided.

"Hey," Ron cut in.

"Yes Ron?" his girlfriend asked absently as she and his sister compared prices.

"Why are there people running out on the street?" the wizard asked.

The girls looked up in alarm.

"This is not good," Ginny whispered.

**

* * *

****Three Broomsticks:**

Luna ignored her Ravenclaw year mates. She knew she was being humoured by the girls because she was close to Harry, and she was not interested in those boys as another had already caught her eye. So she twirled her blonde locks absently and stared at the other clients. The 'Three Broomsticks' was buzzing as it was every time Hogwarts students visited the village. Rosmerta was very busy and Luna noticed that a couple of seventh year Hogwarts students were serving as temporary help for the day.

She felt the magic changing in the air and frowned. Something had changed.

Then a local man she knew owned the flower booth near Madame Puddifoot's.

"Death Eaters!" he yelled and his knees weakened as he yelled again.

Luna was on her feet immediately. She approached a stunned Rosmerta and poked her. "Alert Hogwarts," she told the witch.

Rosmerta nodded and went to do just that.

"All above fifth year that wish to fight stay here. If not, wait till the younger ones leave through the Floo," Luna called out.

No one said anything against it. A few of the Slytherin's approached her.

"I cannot be seen here," a seventh year girl told Luna.

"Wait till the younger ones leave and then follow to Hogwarts and stay in the library or something. Tell the rest of your friends the same," Luna told her.

"Thank you," the girl said and went to find her group.

Luna watched her go, twirling her necklace of corks in her fingers. She pulled the wand from behind her ear and gave it a twirl.

**

* * *

****Honeydukes:**

The people in the sweet shop were frozen in fear. Harry drew his wand and shot red sparks, making the panicking group settle. The old pair that had the shop also glanced at him.

"I want all of you to keep calm and quiet," Harry called out. He turned to the owners. "Can you guide the kids to the cellar?"

"We can," the man said.

"Good. It is below earth, the roof is stone so even if the store is blown up you will be safe from the fire. A bubble for the fumes would suffice, can you do that?" Harry asked the two adults.

"We can," the woman, usually sweet and cheerful, was now composed and serious.

"Good," Harry said.

A few of the older students, seven fifth years and ten fourth years, stepped up.

"We can help," a Ravenclaw girl said. "We are allowed by law to use our wands in the village and we have been training hard these months."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Fine. You are Rogers, aren't you?"

"Yes, but call me Marta."

"Marta, I want all of you to go to the Shrieking Shack." At their incredulous looks Harry elaborated. "I need you to get inside, go to the basement and guard a passage that is there. It leads to Hogwarts' grounds."

Eyes rounded. Even the owners were surprised.

"Can you do that?" Harry asked. "It is dangerous, I won't lie to you. There is a chance the Death Eaters will try to use it. I need you to alert Dumbledore or Snape and if you cannot find those two then another teacher. There is also a house elf Dobby that will help if things get rough, but only then. Do you understand?"

"We do," one of them said.

Harry nodded sharply. He turned and left, Neville and Enelya staying close behind him.

Outside the store the Slytherin's and Nariel sat there, wands at the ready. They had gathered a number of third years around them. Harry winced at the sight of a boy with his hand covered in robes. Blood was dripping on the stone road. Pansy Parkinson was trying to calm the boy while Zabini muttered charms that seemed to dull the pain.

"How many are there?" he asked.

"Death Eaters or casualties?" Draco asked.

"Both," Harry demanded.

"About fifty Death eaters. Here we have twelve kids," Draco replied.

"Two of you help them back to the castle. The injured kids will go inside Honeydukes and down the cellar. They will know what to do," Harry told them. It was decided that Crabbe and Goyle would lead the kids back. Harry saw Nariel itching to join the battle. "Enelya, stay close to Neville. Fight to incapacitate or to help others. If you see Bellatrix do not linger." He stared hard at Neville when he said that. "There are still too many young kids in the village. If you get hit with anything and you know it is serious stay down and-"

* * *

"- play dead," Ron told the Hufflepuff's that he and the girls had met outside the clothing store. "We need to hold them back until we can escape. Do not try to put out any fires. If some of you can Apparate, legally or not, then do that but with your homes in mind. If you can take younger students with you, do so." He stopped for a moment before adding in a whisper. "Don't try to help someone after they are hit with a killing curse."

The teens nodded grievously and set off.

Hermione and Ginny stayed with him and they headed towards a large, bulky Death Eater that had cornered a group of children.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron yelled. The red jets hit their mark and the bulky wizard fell.

Ginny took one look at the kids and recognized them as the third year Gryffindor's.

"I'll get them back to the castle," she told her brother.

Ron hesitated leaving her alone with a bunch of kids.

"I taught them," his sister glared hard. "If we find anyone else I'll ask for help. With you or Hermione with me I'll be a bigger target."

A brown light barely missed Hermione, making the wall over them explode.

"Run!" Ginny yelled.

Ron and Hermione complied, shooting spells as they went.

* * *

Lucius tore through the remains of the battle at a frantic pace. Madam Rosmerta had Flooed Hogwarts in a frantic state and told them of the attack at Hogwarts. Almost immediately children started arriving at the school through the fireplaces. First came the third years of all houses, then fourth years and then Slytherin's of fifth year and above. Lucius felt his heart constrict when he saw that his son was not among them.

The teachers immediately stood. The best duelers, like McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore himself and Vector, headed straight towards Hogsmeade. Severus had the task of alerting the Order, Mad-Eye and the Ministry about the attack. Then Madam Pomfrey and Snape readied the infirmary. Pomona sprout headed for the grounds with Hagrid, with the half giant returning shortly from the Whomping Willow carrying an injured kid, with many others following behind, looking shaken.

"We were sent here by the older years," one of the Hufflepuff girls had informed the frantic teachers.

"How did you get in the grounds?" Sprout had asked.

"A s-secret passage," the girl had replied. "Some Ravenclaw's stayed behind…"

"She's going into shock!" Pomona yelled.

"Send them to the infirmary for calming draughts, better yet the Great Hall," the Muggle studies professor said.

"Stay at the grounds," Lucius had told the Herbology professor. "More might be coming." After that the blond aristocrat had left the grounds of Hogwarts, Flooing to the 'Three Broomsticks'.

"Lucius," Dumbledore's voice carried to him. "Try to keep out of the battle. You never know who might be watching."

The man nodded and followed after them, intending to find his son.

* * *

Luna fired spell after spell at the Death Eater that had cornered her when she exited the three broomsticks. She had left the pub the moment she realized that someone had to stall the Death Eaters from setting fire to the place while it was still crowded with kids. A couple of Seventh years from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor followed her outside and started casting spells to protect the windows from breaking and catching fire easily, but the blonde pixy like girl faced the huge, black clad figure on her own.

"_Arcus!"_

"_Avis! Opugno!_" The blonde conjured a flock of birds to take the brunt of the arrow creating spell and then to distract her opponent she set them attacking him. "_Caeco!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Reducto!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Luna expertly danced around the male, dodging the Killing curse and the rest of the nasty curses that followed until she managed to hit him with a disarming spell and followed it with a stunning spell. She had no time to cheer as another spell came her way and before she knew it she was tackled to the ground.

"Professor Lupin," she blinked.

"Miss Lovegood," the werewolf smiled at her. "You did very well. I can take it from here. Have my back?"

"Of course," Luna replied.

And then Remus started fighting the Death Eater who had attacked her.

* * *

Neville was following a few paces behind Harry. His task was getting the lingering kids and some of the petrified from fear 'adults' out of the war zone that had become the once quiet village. He had to constantly dodge spells. He grimaced when he came across the disfigured body of one of the shop owners in the village. The Gryffindor knelt down, trying to see if the man was injured or not. When he found out that there was nothing he could do he swallowed the anger and terror he felt and moved on.

He tried to avoid confrontation but it was decided for him when he came across a death eater using a 'Bombarda' on one of the houses. There were noises of terror from inside. Neville paled when he realized that the owners were still inside. One of the walls had collapsed and the family was trapped with nowhere to run. The teen felt even worse when he saw that three of the four inside were little kids. Harnessing his anger the usually meek Gryffindor started shooting off spells towards the Death Eater, effectively getting his attention.

"Well, well, well. Longbottom."

Neville stilled. He was not one for banter, mainly because he was not used to talking much or saying witty things.

"_Bombarda_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Neville cried.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Neville sidestepped that curse and responded with a stunning spell which the Death Eater side stepped. Jets of colorful magic filled the space between them. In the beginning Neville felt a bit unsure of himself but as the duel wore on he found his confidence building. Last year he would not have been able to stand his ground for so long. Trying to focus more on his opponent he forgot that it was a battle ground and not a proper duel. When a second Death Eater snuck up on him Neville did not manage to escape the cutting hex that was aimed at his back. Neville felt a searing pain and burning before he staggered to his knees.

"_Affligo! Expelliarmus!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

The two Death Eaters fell before they had time to react.

"Longbottom?" McGonagall hurried to her student's side while Tonks made sure the Death Eater would not rise soon. "He needs a healer! He's rapidly losing blood!"

"I've got a Port-key to St. Mungo's," Tonks yelled.

"Take him and go," McGonagall told her as she brandished her wand and went to the family that had been watching on with shock.

* * *

"_Serpensortia Multi!"_ Harry cast and immediately a dozen cobras erupted from his wand tip. The snakes curled around his feet.

_**Find the men dressed in black cloaks and white skull masks. Then try and bite them. Work as fast as you can.$**_ Harry hissed the order at them. He watched them slither away.

"Finished?" Nariel asked.

"Yes, they have their orders," Harry responded. "We move in to fight. Incapacitate mostly and don't kill."

Nariel and Enelya both frowned at him.

"That's not a good strategy," the she-Elf complained.

"I know," Harry told her in an equally disapproving voice. "But there are Aurors here. If they see us acting illegally they will arrest us with those bastards."

"Wizards are ridiculous," Nariel spat. Harry did not refute that.

The three Elves moved stealthily through the battlefield, targeting to a man 'Death Eaters' as they could till the last of the strugglers could get away.

"I hate this," said Enelya as they moved carefully towards the noise.

Harry gave a short nod. The Dark Elf could feel the ominous Aura that had covered everything else the moment the attack started. It was not difficult to see the black color that shadowed everything, mixing with a sickly muddy green. Death and pain was all over Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco had taken refuge in the sweet shop but he and the other Slytherin's had refused to hide in the basement where the owners with the younger kids were. The Malfoy heir and his friends were all dressed in Slytherin colours. It would not be enough protection, the blond had seen even Slytherin's attacked, but at least the colours would make the Death Eaters pause a bit. That would hopefully be enough to recognize him as the son of Lucius Malfoy. The majority of the Death Eaters feared his father and would think twice about attacking him if they did at all. Then Draco's group could also talk the attacking wizards into leaving the place alone, providing cover for the people in the basement. And if push came to shove their group would defend themselves fairly well.

His grey eyes were busy searching the streets in case the Death Eaters decided to target the sweet shop. So far the fighting had moved away from them and apart from a few fire spells that had grazed the shop's sign, 'Honey Dukes' was left alone. Draco was pondering why Potter had been so adamant that the door to the cellar was barricaded when Blaise's elbow caught the blonde's sides.

"What?" Draco hissed angrily at his friend while rubbing the sore spot.

"Isn't that your father?" the teen pointed at a man that was storming down the road.

Draco bit his lower lip. His father was not dressed as a Death Eater; even his robes were dark grey, not black. Carefully the Malfoy heir unlocked the door of the store.

"Father!" he called out.

The wizard visibly exhaled in relief when he saw his son. Lucius reached him with fast strides.

"Draco," Lucius pulled his son to him, in a rare show of emotion, and hugged him.

"Father?" Draco blinked.

Lucius released him. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes. We all are. They did not come near 'Honeydukes'," Draco told his father. The man was now looking composed and his eyes less worried.

"Who else is with you?" Lucius asked.

"My dorm mates. And there are more people in the cellar. Potter told us to stay put."

"Yes, that boy can think when he wants to. Let's go inside. The fight is not over yet."

"Where are they?"

"Outside Rosmerta's and near the end, towards Hogwart's gates."

Draco shivered. They were trying to get into the school?

"Draco!" Lucius raised his voice. "Come on!" he pulled his son back in the shop just in time for a rather large explosion to shake the ground.

"What was that?" Blaise asked when father and son joined them.

No one knew how to answer.

* * *

Harry had not expected it but he and the other two Elves stumbled upon two Death Eaters. Only one of them wore a hood. The other Harry recognized immediately.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry muttered.

The witch looked up from her latest victim, her eyes glowing with insanity.

"Baby Potter," she cooed. "You joined the party."

"Harry?" Enelya asked with uncertainty. The witch was making her nervous.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "She's mine," he stated. His wand almost hummed with magic. He started cursing the witch almost immediately.

Enelya and Nariel jumped away from his fight. Nariel focused on the still masked Death Eater. Jets of spells were exchanged between Harry and the cackling woman. Enelya stayed clear of them, her gaze darting to the injured people on the floor. One of them was a villager, though she did not know that, and the other was an Auror. The villager was no longer breathing and the Auror was in a very bad condition. The Elf wanted to help, she knew she was capable of first aid spells, but it was one of the first lessons she had been given from her mentor; never cross a battlefield.

"_Crucio!"_

"_Affligo! Expelliarmus!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Reducto!"_

"_Crucio!"_

Harry dodged and shot a stream of curses back at Lestrange. He had eyes only for the witch who continued taunting and cursing him with every breath she took. Bellatrix had a wide variety of spells as she hurled curse after curse at him. Harry put all the training he had gotten from Ailill to good use while he managed to keep up with her. Harry mostly dodged her spells but he managed to surprise her with a few curses of his own. All the while Harry tried not to let her out of his sight. He would not back down and he would not let her get away with all she did.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N: **More information about Harry, his friends and the tally of the attack in the next chapter.

**List of ****some Spells from this chapter:**

**Affligo****:** Strikes a person, as if a blow were made

**Arcus****:** Shoots an arrow, or arrows, from the caster's wand.

**Caeco****:** Gums up the victim's eyes

**Oppugno****:** Causes conjured objects to attack.

**Reducto****:** Enables the caster to explode solid objects


	15. Aftermath of the weekend

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader**: pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun. But other characters like Ailill Frideswide and those Elves that will appear in this chapter are mine, created for this story.

Timeline: The summer before and during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts

**Summary:** Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters arrive at Harry's house a bit after his birthday. As they are about to attack, the Saviour of the Wizarding World has a surprise for them, and mostly for a certain blond.

**Pairs: **Harry/Lucius, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks

_**$Parseltongue$**_

**Beta's Bit:** there has been a bit of a rewrite to cater for various people being in the wrong place.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Aftermath of the weekend**

* * *

Not far from him Nariel was experiencing his first fight against a wizard. Spells the Elf had not known or heard were aimed at him and the blond did his best to not let the ill feeling spells connect with him. With a grace he had honed after years of training he danced around the wizard, weighing him up, trying to decide on a course of action. Nariel knew a few spells that could level the street they stood on, his adversary too, but the damage he could cause that way would be greater than if he managed to use his sword to down his opponent. Nariel knew he just had to get close enough; and he did get his chance for one clean hit. His opponent fell to the ground, blood pooling at the blond Elf's feet.

Bellatrix saw when her subordinate fell and she let out a scream of frustration. Harry's triumphant smirk did not help any. The dark haired teen decided to stop holding back. Tapping into his new magical repertoire Harry started hurling curses back. The look of pure shock on Lestrange's face was well worth it and Harry was now the one with the upper hand in the duel as progressively he managed to back the insane witch into a corner.

Finally Harry got his lucky break. One of his fire spells hit their target and Bellatrix Lestrange. Her screams made the Elves cringe. Harry felt some short of satisfaction at seeing her in pain.

Bellatrix started cursing Harry with more vigour but then she suddenly stopped and pulled back. A look of pure hatred crossed her face.

"We'll do this again," she told Harry before Apparating away.

Nariel quickly approached Harry while Enelya rushed to the injured man.

"Still breathing," the she-Elf said urgently. "But he needs help. There's nerve damage and internal bleeding. We cannot move him."

The two males cursed.

"Stay with her," Harry told Nariel.

"Harry…"

"I can get us help faster," Harry stated.

"You need to hurry," Enelya told him.

The Dark Elf nodded and took off.

Nariel sighed. Then he turned and eyed the two downed Death Eaters. He knew he had killed one but the other was merely unconscious. Expertly he made a rope from his cloak and started tying the guy up.

* * *

Dumbledore's wand tip never stopped smoking as spell after hex after curse left it. His sole aim was to incapacitate as many of the Death Eaters as he could. It was not very easy as the majority of them started Apparating away from sight suddenly. Some were taking their injured ones along. The Aurors had been too surprised to act fast; no one had thought to even place anti-Apparation wards to keep something like this from happening.

Albus cursed inwardly as he made sure that at least some Death Eaters were captured. The old wizard was moving faster than anyone would have thought him able at his age. His blue eyes were everywhere, searching for any of his kids that had not made it back. He nodded at Alastor when he crossed paths with the retired Auror.

"They're gone," Mad Eye told him.

Dumbledore nodded. "I saw them pull back. The Aurors…"

Mad Eye scoffed. "They sent the cadets and their leader had no training whatsoever. I want to see how they're going to sweep this one under the rug. Thank Merlin Kingsley arrived. Last I saw him he was ripping them a new one. Has them counting bodies now."

The Headmaster sighed with regret.

"Albus!" McGonagall crossed the demolished main street. Her robes looked charred and her hair a mess.

"The students?" Dumbledore asked.

"We opened the cellar from Honeydukes and Remus found some in the Shrieking Shack. All missing students are accounted for except three."

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professors!"

The three turned around to see Harry Potter running towards them.

"Mister Potter!" his Head of House yelled.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Is that blood?"

"Oh, not mine. Listen, there's an injured man behind the bakery and two Death Eaters. Nariel and Enelya are with them."

"Show the way lad," Mad Eyed said in his usual gruff voice.

Harry nodded.

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke.

"Yes professor?"

"After this return to the castle. You do not want to encounter any reporters."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, throwing the older wizard a grateful smile.

* * *

Lucius was met with Dumbledore half way towards the castle. The blond wizard was escorting about thirty kids up to the castle, his son among them. The old man had merely smiled at his DADA professor and informed him that there would be a staff meeting. Lucius' nerves were still frayed so he just nodded and nudged the kids on.

"Father?" Draco's voice made Lucius stop.

"What is it Draco?" the wizard asked.

"The village," Blaise answered instead of his friend.

Lucius looked up. He heard the kids around him gasp in shock and horror. From the small hill they stood on the village of Hogsmeade was visible, or what was left of it. The houses were still smoking, a black smoke cloud gathering above the place. The screaming had stopped. It was eerily quiet now, even the forest.

"Let's go," Lucius ordered them. "It's not wise to linger." He turned his back to the sight. It was something familiar to him. As a Death Eater he had seen and done worse.

* * *

**Hospital Wing...**

Poppy Pomfrey was dead on her feet. She had been up for more than twenty four hours. Albus had called for extra help from St. Mungo's for those who could not be transferred that far plus the parents and older students that volunteered to help. She had all fifty beds full and an equal number of conjured cots for people that were not seriously hurt.

"Poppy!" an old co-worker of hers from her days at St. Mungo's came running to her.

"Yes, Claire," the matron rubbed her sore eyes.

The other Healer, Claire, gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "We need more sleeping draughts and fever repressing potions. And you're pot of Calming draughts. I've asked for more potions to be brought from the hospital."

"Thank you. I think Severus still has a few extra batches of them in his rooms," Poppy thought to herself. "I'll send one of his Slytherin's to get them. But just to be certain bring your stock over. Speaking of Severus, have you seen him yet?"

Claire shook her head.

Poppy sighed and moved on. She spotted Ginny Weasley in a bed. She was awake now and wincing in pain.

"Don't move dear," Madame Pomfrey told the girl gently. "You were hit with a rather nasty curse and your face and neck were burned quite seriously."

Ginny whimpered.

"Now, now," Poppy smiled. "I have put a paste on them and the worst burnings have disappeared. The skin is red and tender and will remain so for a week, but it won't scar permanently. Now, don't try to talk. I'll give you a Sleeping draught take it before you go to bed. You used too much of your magic in that duel and in recovering from your wounds. It's best that you get a good nights sleep now go get some food in the great hall."

Poppy shook her head. These kids were just too much. She doubted she could ever understand them entirely, especially their figure head, Harry Potter. She was glad that at least this once that boy had not ended up in her beds, glad and relieved. She was still chilled by the fact that a battle had taken place not too far from the castle. It was beginning to get as bad as it was sixteen years ago, during the first era of the Dark Lord's reign and she did not like it.

* * *

**Great Hall, Defence Association...**

That evening the students were subdued. There was a large chunk of students missing as they occupied the wards of the hospital wing.

Most of the school was there, even the first years; those were gathered together in a corner, a few sniffling still.

Hermione winced as she was helped to a seat. Her ribs still ached from the curses that hit her. It was not as bad as when she had been injured at the Ministry of Magic. Ron's left hand was broken from the elbow down. He had taken the Skele-Gro potion Madam Pomfrey gave him, but opted not to stay in bed. His hand was in a sling and he was careful with his movements.

Neville was just bruised, not only on his face but all over his body and he walked carefully. Ginny came and sat with Neville, she had been hit even though it was not directly, with a burning curse. Her fiancé was subdued as he was sitting with Ron and Hermione.

The sixth year Gryffindor's were pretty beat up, as well as the older years. They had lost two seventh years when Bellatrix had set '_Madam Puddifoot's_' on fire. Only the Hufflepuff's were in worse shape; they had actually lost a seventh year student and two more were in St. Mungo's in critical condition. The Ravenclaw's were not that bad, but Padma and Parvati had lost their father when the wizard had rushed to the school to help his daughters. The two of them were with their mother for a few days, to help her cope.

When Harry walked in the Hall all eyes were on him. The faces the green eyed wizard met were gaunt, tired. Some people were still crying. Others, a large number, looked in pain. Torn robes, bruised cheeks, it was a common sight. Harry knew that there were about twenty kids in the infirmary and several had their parents in St. Mungo's.

"Harry!" It was Astoria Greengrass that yelled his name. The younger girl was a Slytherin that had been coming to his last two lessons and as cute and cuddly as Luna only with more bite.

Ginny stood after the little Slytherin girl and Harry saw Hermione also craning her neck and her eyes widening at the sight of him.

"You're bleeding!" the Weasley girl told him.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh? This? It's not mine!"

Several people sagged in relief.

Harry shook his robes off, letting the blood stained fabric fall to the floor. He saw Ginny set it on fire. The Gryffindor moved on, reaching Hermione's side.

"You okay?" he asked his friend.

She nodded. "Do you know anything about Ron?"

"Yes, I did stop by the hospital wing," Harry told her. "Nasty break that. Madame Pomfrey was done with him up when I stopped by and he was dozing; he will be with us by dinner."

"What happened to you?" Ginny slid on Harry's other side.

"Where were you?" Hermione added.

The Dark Elf sighed. He also knew that most of the Hall was looking and listening at him. He cleared his throat and spoke in a louder voice. The rest of the kids also deserved to hear this especially after all they had been through. "I was with friends when they came. We managed to organize ourselves," he spoke. "Did anyone see Malfoy?"

"Draco returned," Zabini said from the doorstep. "He's talking to his mother and he will join us soon. Most of us are finished notifying our families."

Harry nodded. "Anyway, long story short, I came up against Lestrange."

Several people gasped. Neville had gotten alarmingly pale.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed. "You and your luck…"

"Hey! Leave my luck out of this! I was quite lucky. She had two others with her. We took them down, me and Nariel but she got away, not scot free mind you but that mad witch still got away." Harry turned to his fellow Gryffindor. "Sorry Neville."

"Harry, don't you dare," Neville glared at the Dark Elf. "That woman… She will pay; one way or another. I'm just glad you managed to survive her."

The green eyed teen sighed and nodded.

The Hall was subdued again.

Harry could practically see the dark cloud of sadness and misery over them and the fear was starting to seep into his very bones. The Dark Elf stood from the bench and chose to sit on the actual table. "So, what did you guys do? I heard you all did quite well actually, and from Aurors no less."

Most of the students perked up.

"We first helped kids leave," Hermione told him.

"Third years and Fourth years went first," Neville added.

"Slytherin's too," Zabini continued. "I think some of the Death Eaters that came after '_Honeydukes_' recognized his kids were inside."

Harry fought a grimace. He knew Voldemort was a mean bastard but that wizard's cruelty often managed to surprise him.

"We were lucky," a kid from Hufflepuff said. It was quiet in the Great Hall so he was heard. Several others were soon murmuring their agreement.

"Yes," the Dark Elf agreed. "You all were. See Mione? My luck does rub off!"

The witch groaned at the bad attempt for a joke. "Harry, not when I'm aching."

"Why not? I know it's the only way I won't get smacked. See, my luck at work again. Seriously now," Harry sobered up. "We are survivors, all of us. Each one of you did amazingly well today."

"I did not fight," Hannah Abbot spoke up. "I was told to run and I did."

"That's called self preservation," Draco commented, entering the room. "It's about time you Hufflepuff's learned it.

"Draco!" several of the Slytherin's called out and the blond greeted them with obvious relief.

The Malfoy Heir looked weary and the way he sat spoke of relief. Harry was tempted to ask Draco what had happened and whether Lucius was there with the Death Eaters or if the man was at least okay. Harry's Elf side felt antsy and the teen was practicing every bit of his self control by not hunting the man down and jumping him, because that would be bad, very bad. And Ailill would get very, very angry with Harry.

"Welcome back Draco," the Dark Elf greeted. "And guys, that Slytherin is correct. Running away when the enemy is stronger is not cowardly. Running away when faced with a foe you know you have no chance beating is the best and smartest tactic."

"But you came up against Lestrange," Colin Creevey piped up.

"Yes, well, Potter is not the smartest of the bunch is he?" Draco drawled. "All the common sense went to the other two thirds of the Golden Trio."

"Funny," Harry deadpanned. "But there really was no way out. She was about to kill someone and she and her lackeys saw Nariel, Enelya and I. We had to stay and fight. Common sense is not something Bellatrix is known for. What you all did today was basically follow orders. It's why we did not have any more victims. I'm proud to know each and every one of you and I know our teachers are as well."

There was more muttering but the students were relaxing and even smiling. Harry, glad that he had gotten through to them, hopped down from the table and reclaimed his earlier seat. The noise in the Hall picked up and soon people were talking to their friends. They were still pale and tired but at least they were looking hopeful now.

"So, girls, I have to say that I'm feeling a bit hungry," Harry announced suddenly. "I'd kill for a pizza right now."

Hermione snorted. "I doubt the house elves know how to actually make pizza."

"What is that?" Neville asked.

"Comfort food," Harry said.

"Junk food," Hermione replied at the same time.

"It's tasty," they both said together.

"Ah! Muggle food then," Ginny mused.

"I'd settle for pie, any pie," Harry said then. "And treacle tart."

"Seeing you so ravenous is odd," Hermione commented.

Harry shrugged. "Tell me about it."

"Where is Enelya?" Neville asked then.

Hermione blinked. "And Nariel is not with the Slytherin's."

"They're with Ailill right now," Harry replied. "It would not do for the Aurors to question them."

"You were questioned?" Ginny inquired.

"Yup. But Dumbledore and Kingsley were there and it did not take much time," Harry informed them.

Ginny whistled lowly. "That's tough."

The doors to the Great Hall opened again and McGonagall entered with Sinistra. The two women looked winded and the Head of Gryffindor House had obviously seen better days. The small noise that had started after Harry's impromptu speech hushed again.

"I bring news from St. Mungo's," McGonagall announced without preamble.

Several people stood straighter.

"Lisa Turpin escaped danger but has to remain in the Healer's care. She's had to re-grow her liver and the bones of her left leg."

The Ravenclaw's sighed with relief.

"Anthony Goldstein," here McGonagall's voice caught. "His funeral will be held in two days."

Harry felt his stomach drop. He saw how Anthony's friends started tearing up at the news. McGonagall, head held high, continued with her task. Two students from Hufflepuff each lost a parent, as they had turned up in Hogsmeade to help and a boy from Slytherin lost his cousin, she had been working at '_Madame Puddifoot's _and did not manage to get out of the place when it went up in flames. Then, Harry's Head of House went on mentioning more names. It caught the Dark Elf's attention that some of the names belonged to death Eaters and that the Order had perhaps managed to take out some of them. As of today Gregory Goyle was orphaned on his father's side. Pansy Parkinson's Uncle's name was mentioned. Marcus Flint lost his father and older brother. More names followed, some Harry had not even heard of and soon McGonagall's morbid list ended.

"My condolences to each of you," Minerva said to each of the students. "I had hoped that none of you would live through something like this in your lifetime."

"It is a sad day today," Sinistra added.

"For what is worth, you all were great today," McGonagall told them. "The house elves will start serving dinner but are willing to take orders from students too. After that it would be better if you returned to your dorms early. Also, Professor Snape asked me to inform you that if you want them, Calming Draughts and Dreamless Sleep will be provided should you need them, at least for tonight. Prefects, you are to watch over the younger students, as are our Head Boy and Head Girl," McGonagall eyed the pair of them as she said that last bit. "Should you need anything you know how to contact us."

After that she swept out of the room with Sinistra, leaving weary students in her wake.

* * *

**Room of Requirement...**

Harry was moping. That summed up his mood since he spoke to the gathered students at the Great Hall. The losses struck him hard. The fact that kids had lived the horror of a Death Eater attack made the Dark Elf feel even worse, like lead in his stomach.

"Hey," Enelya called out. "Snap out of it."

"If I knew how…" Harry sighed.

"It was a battle," Nariel told him. "We were strong enough, we survived."

"Don't forget Lady Luck," Ailill added.

"To a degree yes," Nariel admitted grudgingly.

"I know. Ignore me. I'm just in a funk right now," Harry told them. "It will pass, eventually."

"Survivor's guilt," Ailill knowingly commented. "You should act like you preach, you know.

Harry tapped his hand on his knee. "I know but…"

Enelya groaned. "You are worse than a bloody seer! Just say it! I hate it when we have to pry anything from you."

"I agree with the brat," Nariel drawled.

Harry shot a glare at each of them. "You don't understand!"

"Then make us," Nariel held Harry's gaze till the latter sighed and gave in.

"It is my fault that Voldemort's attacking so close to Hogwarts."

"The school is a strategic location," Ailill pointed out. "Control the flow of knowledge, the young generation, that gives power."

Harry's face was as morose as possible. "Yes, but Voldemort is after me, not just the school."

"Why would he target you specifically?" Enelya asked.

"Well, last year I learned why he came after me when I was a child."

"I thought he was after your parents," Ailill mused.

"I did too, but it turns out there's a prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" Ailill drew himself up.

Enelya stood at attention.

"What prophecy?" Nariel demanded cutting Harry off.

Harry's head dropped. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" Enelya exclaimed.

The Dark Elf settled as best as he could and started telling of Trelawney's prophesy to the other Elves with as much detail he could muster. "There was a prophecy made even before I was born about Voldemort and I and it went like this…"

* * *

**Hospital Wing...**

The Great Hall had emptied an hour ago but Hermione and Ginny instead of returning to Gryffindor Tower and getting some rest went to Madam Pomfrey for the red haired girl's burns and her last dose of potion. The matron was happy to see both of them.

"This is the last one Miss Weasley," Poppy said with a smile as she applied the paste for the last time and then gave her a potion.

Ginny grimaced at the potion's taste but said nothing of it.

"It's over," Hermione told Ginny happily.

"Yeah."

"Let me check you one more time and then you can go," Madam Pomfrey.

"Fine," Ginny accepted.

Hermione watched with interest the process and continued the discussion she held with Ginny before they came to the infirmary.

"I really don't think Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall would go for it, not after what happened with Lockhart," Hermione told the younger girl. "We only saw Professor McGonagall for a bit tonight before she had to leave again. It would be bad to add to their stress. Things are strained enough."

"I still think we need it," Ginny replied. "Especially now. Harry is busy organizing the dates for the 'Duelling Club' and keeping up with those guys from France. The smell of burned wood is still in the air and we are no longer allowed into Hogsmeade. Most won't want to return even after the village is rebuilt. We need to vent, we need to be kids."

"What are you two on about?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she could not help but overhear their talk.

"Ginny wanted to do something for Valentine's Day that is approaching," Hermione told the older witch.

The Medi witch considered this for a while before coming to a decision. "As long as you don't make dwarves dress in pink no one can protest," the matron of the Hospital wing said.

The girls nodded.

* * *

**Lucius' Quarters...**

The Head of the Malfoy family felt weary to the marrow of his bones. The day had started out promising but had turned into a nightmare fast. Lucius was still reeling. He almost lost his son that day, he almost lost Draco. The realization of this hit him hard and the man almost felt sick to his stomach. Then the anger came and swept nausea away. The Dark Lord, that insane wizard, had ordered an attack on kids. He had not cared that children of his followers, pureblood children, would be there.

"Bloody psychopath," Lucius angrily muttered as he tore off his robes. They smelled like burned wood and charred flesh and he wanted them off him and burned to oblivion.

After he had seen his son to safety he had been asked to return to the now smoking ruins of Hogsmeade. The main street had been totalled and some of the buildings that stood when he had left had fallen during his second visit. Dumbledore, formidable as the man was, looked stricken at the disaster and also angry, angrier than Lucius had ever seen the Headmaster being. Lucius and Moody had been the chosen two to follow the Headmaster to the _'Hog's Head_'. There, a man looking strikingly similar to Dumbledore was being carted off to St. Mungo's. Then Moody had made a comment that Albus could follow them and that he had other people to look after the school. Dumbledore's next comment had shocked the blond.

"I do not think Aberforth would want me there. There's bad blood between my brother and I."

In the end Moody had convinced the old wizard to go with his brother for a while and a still reeling Lucius was sent to get Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.

Returning to the castle, much later, Draco had been waiting for him and had told him that he had informed Narcissa about the attack and told the panicking witch that both father and son were alright and completely unharmed. Then his son informed him of casualties.

"… and Potter has not been seen yet. The mud… Granger is worried over him. I'm going to the Great Hall next to see what is happening. Blaise has already headed there."

Lucius tried to breathe. He now did not recall what he had told his son, and maybe it did not matter. What bothered him was his thoughts of how one Gryffindor could make his world spin. Lucius was worried about Harry. He had long ago stopped referring to the teen as Potter; that was one battle long lost. While the blond wanted to search after the teen, ask around, he knew it would look suspicious at best so he tried to stay put lest he did something stupid.

As life would have it, luck was on his side. He had just finished taking a scalding hot bath when his peace was disturbed. Lucius merely threw a night robe over his still damp body and went to answer the door. There on the doorstep stood the object of his thoughts and troubles.

"Harry."

The teen blinked. He scanned Lucius from head to toe and the blond saw those emerald orbs widen a bit at the sight of him before Harry pushed him inside the room and shut the door behind him.

"Thank Merlin!" the youth whispered before pulling Lucius' head down for a desperate kiss.

Lucius went willingly, pulling the slightly slimmer male into his arms as they kissed and embraced. All of Lucius' stress seemed to melt away and he could feel Harry trembling in his arms. They kissed heavily for a while; breathing only when they had to and devouring each other as best as they could. Finally, ten minutes later, Harry seemed to get his bearings and pulled back a bit. The older man was gratified to see the thoroughly kissed look on Harry's face and those glazed green eyes.

"You silly boy," Lucius muttered before burying his head on the Dark Elf's shoulder. "You have no idea how worried I was. When I started thinking straight that is. This whole day…"

"Yes, I know, things were pretty crazy," Harry sighed into the soft blond hair. He took in his mate's scent and felt his stomach fluttering. "I was worried about you."

"I was not the one rushing into battle," Lucius commented, his hands tightening around Harry's sides. "Wait, does your mentor know you are here? Won't you get in trouble?"

"I got permission," Harry admitted but not elaborating on that. "But I have to go to my dorms soon. All students have to. There will be a lock down, the Head boy and girl told us."

Lucius pulled up a bit and kissed the teen again. "How long till curfew?"

"Half an hour but its ten minutes till my dorms so…"

"Hush," Lucius muttered and kissed Harry again.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N:** The rest of the Hogsmeade Battle, the aftermath of the attack and a bit of Harry/Lucius in the end.


	16. Moments and Happenings

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely use them in my plot for fun. But other characters like Ailill Frideswide and those Elves that will appear in this chapter are mine, created for this story.

**Pairs: **Harry/Lucius, Ron/Hermione, Neville/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Bill/Fleur

_**$Parseltongue$**_

* * *

**Chapter 16: ****Moments and Happenings**

* * *

Fleur flicked her wand and the dishes washed in the sink. With another flick the laundry folded neatly in the basket. With a satisfied look she sat back on the chair. It had been necessary to learn house hold charms as she and Bill moved in together in the cottage like house by the sea. It had been purchased with the money Bill made from working with the Goblins. He had asked her to move in long before the proposal came. Her parents knew and approved of this move; they agreed that the couple should know each other's habits better and see how it would work for after they married. Bill's parents were in the dark about it. The young witch knew that Molly especially would not approve of this. And Fleur knew that the woman did not like her much as it was.

Still, the letter she received was what had her somewhat worried.

Her parents were coming to Great Britain to meet the future in-laws; among other things. They wanted to announce something to her. A surprise. And they wanted her family, her in-laws and Harry there for the announcement.

"Zis could go so wong," the witch sighed.

Her parents were too liberal, outgoing and modern, and that was putting it mildly. Even among the Parisian magical community. Her mother, being ½ Veela was used to a different lifestyle, suited to her creature's needs. Fleur herself had doubted she would be lucky enough to find her destined bond mate when she was still young. Her mother and grandmother had succeeded, but many of her cousins and friends had not been lucky.

"Fleur!" Bill's voice came from the hall.

The tall, long haired red head entered the kitchen with a smile, which faltered when he saw her.

"Something wrong love?" he asked as he bent down to kiss his girlfriend.

Fleur moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste of his mouth. But Bill pulled back too soon for her liking.

"How about telling me now?" Bill asked Fleur.

She pouted. "_Non_, I am still mad wit you."

Bill smirked. "Is that how you want to play it?"

Fleur gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. And it would have worked had Bill not known his girlfriend and soon to be wife so well.

So the red haired curse breaker lifted her from her seat and backed her up against the counter and pulled her against him for a rough kiss. Fleur moaned into his mouth, enjoying as he took charge. She wrapped her slim arms around his neck and her long legs around his waist. Bill pulled back but Fleur pulled him back to her.

"I will learn," he panted.

"_bien sûr_,(Of course) but not before two hours haf passed," Fleur warned him.

"Here? In the kitchen?" Bill chuckled.

Fleur just shrugged and kissed him.

Afterwards while Bill was sleeping the part Veela kissed him softly on the head and went to write to her sister. Normally surprises were good and pleasant but when her mother in law was involved she would like as few unknown factors as possible. So she started composing a letter to her younger sister, fishing for more information and after that was done she wrote to Harry to invite him over for the holiday. It would be nice to have someone along that could help her pull through with whatever they had in store.

* * *

**February 5th:**

…**Potions …**

Harry and Draco were partners for the day while Hermione was paired up with Nariel for the assignment.

The two Elves had been a bit upset when one of the ingredients they were supposed to use was Bubotuber Puss. Harry had blanched and almost gagged. Nariel was more composed than he but still grimaced.

"Just get on with it Harry," Draco nudged him. "We need to put this in the potion soon."

Harry nodded. He feared that if he opened his mouth he would get sick. Once again he wondered what made him continue with this class. Still, now that the Slytherin was not sabotaging him it was not nearly that bad. And Hermione had managed to rein in any tendencies to lecture people when Nariel was around so at least one more confrontation was avoided there. No, potions was not that bad this year. Defence was though. Harry still was not allowed prolonged time along with the blond. The urges were still there. At least now that he was not the only Elf around things were looking up.

* * *

**February 7th:**

…**Charms…**

Enelya was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Her excitement at being in a wizard school with magic all around had long worn off and the she-Elf was frustrated. She wanted to run, fight, hide, do all the things she did while training like an Elf but could not lest eyes that were not supposed to see her noticed her. The half creature professor in this class was not all that bad; he certainly was amusing enough, but barely. Enelya had an urge to cause mischief due to her boredom. She weighed the pros and cons of creating a little fun but then Flitwick looked at her and her dancing pear and clapped.

"Excellent!"

The rest of the class stared her way and Enelya blinked.

She eyed her dancing fruit and then the onlookers. A flush of delight appeared on her face. It was a long time since the last time she was good enough on something in order to be singled out. Perhaps she ought to wait and not do anything to bring chaos to this class, especially since she kind of liked it. She recalled Harry mentioning a pair of twins as being the best pranksters and she wanted to be something similar. Perhaps Harry would be willing to help. But that was a thought for later.

* * *

**February 9th:**

…**Harry's rooms…**

The runespoor was bored in the room, all three heads agreed to it. Their Elf master had been very nice, creating a small paradise for all three heads to be satisfied they agreed that it was not enough. They needed a larger space. Their natural curiosity could not be satisfied without further stimulation. So he carefully snuck out of the comfortable room.

The wide, loud and cold halls of Hogwarts castle were an unpleasant experience for the cold blooded creature. Almost immediately the snake wanted to return to the warmth of Harry's rooms where the cold did not make him want to sleep but sheer stubbornness and curiosity about the big stone nest had them go on. Aapep expertly dodged a four legged feline when it appeared around a corner, remembering his master's orders to not harm other animals that roamed the castle but when the cat lunged at him the snake did not stay idle. With a move not unlike a cobra's, he attacked the cat, all fangs and teeth and dripping venom. The feline took the message and jumped away and ran in the opposite direction. Aapep curled back, feeling rather smug.

The snake reared on of its three heads and scented the air. From one direction he could smell prey. From another he could smell mould and from a third he could feel more warmth. He relayed the information to the other heads and a three way debate started, lasting until a pair of first year olds came across the snake and screamed. The noise got Aapep's attention.

_**$Not Good,$**_ all three heads hissed together in Parseltongue.

* * *

…**Later, Harry's rooms…**

Aapep was in his tank, grounded after the earful Harry got when the crafty bugger managed to escape the rooms and roam the castle, scaring a few Ravenclaw firsties. But the snake was the last thing on the green eyed Dark Elf's mind. Harry's green eyes were glued to the wall, or more precisely on the four portraits that covered it.

He had taken off the coverings and simply stared wide eyed at the sleeping portraits of his parents, both biological and adoptive. He studied every detail in those paintings for hours. Enelya had already stopped by at least once to get him to join them for lunch. He had declined, making the teen witch worry for him. He had sent her away with thinly veiled assurances. The glamour was barely working these days. His mentor and Dumbledore were now discussing revealing his heritage to the public. Harry was unsure about this. He feared discrimination. He feared the looks. Creatures were not looked kindly upon in the wizarding society; that category included everything from Acromantula to Vampires and Royal Elves. Not that Harry would have a choice with the rate the glamour charms were failing him. Voldemort already knew and Dumbledore feared that he might use it to turn things to his favour. The old wizard had raised many a good point and Ailill had backed him up.

"You are a Dark Elf, though most wizards don't know the difference. Just in case we need to make sure they are properly informed," Ailill explained to Harry. "The public in this country is fickle. If they misinterpret the 'Dark' part they might make you out to be the next Dark Lord."

Harry had snorted at those words. He sighed and Hermione, finally fed up at his behaviour decided to confront him.

"What is it!" she finally yelled. "You have been staring off in the distance, sighing all day long. It's driving me crazy."

Ron put a calming hand on his girlfriend's back. "He was seeing Dumbledore earlier, when you were in the library."

Hermione quickly lost her drive. "Really? What for?"

"The usual problem," Harry told her.

"I heard about Aapep's stroll," the witch gave him a reproving glance.

"Not that," the green eyed Elf replied. "About the glamour's failing," he reminded her.

Hermione sat straight on her chair. Her worry about him touched Harry. "So?"

"We will go public," Harry told her. "I have no idea when or how, but it's happening soon."

"Is this why you turned Enelya down?" Ron asked.

"Partly," Harry admitted. "Also…" he eyed the portraits of his parents.

"Oh," Ron muttered. "They haven't woken up yet? Why not?"

"They might never wake up, like other portraits," the Dark Elf said, sadness in his voice. "I would have loved to hear everything about me from them. A piece of paper is hardly enough to help me understand my roots, understand why things happened the way they did."

"I thought the visit to France helped," Hermione frowned.

"Not much," her raven haired friend said. "But not much. Even regular Elves were wary around me. Enelya and Nariel are not the norm."

"Well mate," Ron smiled at Harry. "You are Harry Potter; normality tends to shy away from you."

The other two rolled their eyes and the conversation was soon steered towards lighter topics.

* * *

**February 14th**

…**Great Hall, Breakfast…**

There was an odd kind of atmosphere in the air that day.

Harry felt it and almost dreaded to leave his dorm that day. He met up with Ron for breakfast and the third part of their core group was missing and Ginny's red head was not visible in the Great Hall. Neville joined them as they loaded their plates. He looked apprehensive as well, as most boys were. Harry snuck a peak at the Head table. The majority of the professors were shooting Dumbledore odd looks. Snape, however, was glaring at the aged Headmaster.

"It so does not bode well for us," Harry muttered. At Ron and Neville's looks he shook his head. "Didn't your girlfriends tell you about that grand scheme of theirs?"

"You mean plan," Neville corrected.

"It's a conspiracy," Dean said as he and Seamus sat down near them. "So we are free to call it an evil, diabolical, scheme."

Ron spluttered and Neville sighed, not bothering to correct their dorm mates any more. After all, Hermione and Ginny had technically schemed to get their way.

"Well," Harry contemplated. "If you have already bought your girlfriends gifts you have nothing to fear, don't you? It should be painless, relatively that is."

"What about you Harry?" Seamus asked a sly grin on his face.

The green eyed wizard side stepped the question about his love life and changed the subject.

"Me? As long as there are no dancing dwarves dressed as cupids I do not really mind or care," the concealed Elf admitted.

The other boys snorted and the matter was dropped.

* * *

…**Great Hall, Lunch…**

As it turned out they did not have to worry about anything happening during breakfast or even lunch. Classes went by as usual. Ginny and Hermione were suspiciously smug about the whole thing and Enelya and Luna were looking rather gleeful in a way that tipped Harry off about those two knowing what was coming. As Harry was seated with the Slytherin's for lunch he got pestered by the teens of that table about the plans Hermione and Ginny had made. It was a common secret in the school that something was going to take place.

"Will there be hearts all over?"

"Merlin! I hope there aren't any singing Valentines!"

"Those dwarves were hideous…"

"I wonder who would get more songs if there were singing dwarves…"

Of course, there were those that were warning left and right that if the two Gryffindor witches had planned anything embarrassing they would be cursed within inches of their lives and Harry for once did not glare at those who voiced those thoughts as he actually agreed with them.

Nariel had also felt rather strongly about the whole thing. His attitude was rather snobbish about it and he was frowning with distaste when the other Hogwarts students regaled him with tales of the monumental stupidity Lockhart had cooked up a couple of years back.

"I am warning you now," the Elf had told Harry. "If I get tackled by a dwarf, the dwarf is dead. Enelya too. That pest knows and wouldn't tell me anything."

"You asked?" the Dark elf requested of the teen.

"There were threats involved," Draco helpfully supplied Harry.

"Some of them quite creative," Zabini added. "Say, would you like to meet my mother?" he asked Nariel, making the Slytherin's and Harry shudder.

"Down boy," Draco teased his friend. "Seriously though, I worry."

"The teachers know," Harry told the blond. "Have you asked Snape?"

Draco nodded. "He would not say."

* * *

…**Great Hall, Dinner…**

The air was practically vibrating with anticipation of the coming Valentine celebration. Hermione was looking giddy and she and Ginny were whispering to each other from the moment they entered the Hall for dinner. Nothing was notably different save for the fact that the tables were devoid of food until every last one of the students was seated. Satisfied that everyone was present, Albus Dumbledore stood and faced hundreds of eager faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "As the older years recall, Valentine's Day is a particularly eventful day for us since one of our previous Defence professors took some… liberties with the celebration of it. This year, two of your colleagues, Ms's. Granger and Weasley, came up with a splendid idea that will in no way require you to run from dwarves dressed as cupids."

Here many laughed or sighed with relief, Harry among the latter group.

"Now, as I can see you are hungry," the Headmaster said. "Let us eat!" like a maestro he moved his wand in an arch and rose petals started falling from the ceiling but never landing on the tables or the students. Some reached for the petals but they just crumbled into red and white glow. Then the tables filled with food, all sorts of it and chocolate, mountains of chocolate in many flavours and forms, from cakes and sweets to drinks and even a chocolate liqueur for the professors.

Harry, a chocolate fanatic turned to Hermione and Ginny. "Thank you!" he told them as he took in the chocolate.

"Did you clear out Honeydukes?" Neville teased his girlfriend.

"Just about," Ginny confirmed.

"Then, accept this flower from me?" the Longbottom heir asked and gave her a chocolate shaped like a rose. The girl accepted it with a blush.

"And for those who once they have eaten would like some exercise," Dumbledore's next words made several grin. Soft music started playing, making many look around only to see some of the school ghosts serenading them. It was soft music that fitted in the background perfectly and allowed the living to talk and laugh. There were a few instruments that played on their own as well. It was a great sight really. "Our very own orchestra," the blue eyed wizard announced to the inhabitants of the castle. "Our ghosts have a wonderful band and our very own Charms Master decided to contribute to the magical evening with special magic of his own. So, those of you who can or want to are allowed to dance afterwards to their heart's content. Just remember, curfew applies. Now, enjoy your evening!"

The students clapped and cheered at the news. All in all it was a different dinner than most days, nothing big or extravagant, just different enough to break the monotony, make the students and even most of the professors smile. Harry caught the eye of one particular professor. He had spoken with Ailill and after much cajoling from Harry's part the Elf had promised to turn a blind eye for the evening, in order to allow The Dark Elf to do what he had in mind, and the young Elf had plans for the blond wizard that had caught his soul.

Still, he enjoyed his evening among his peers. He ate to his heart's content, preferring chocolate over food. He joked with all the lovey dovey couples around him, mainly Hermione and Ron and Neville with Ginny. Enelya kept asking him questions about the various desserts as chocolate was not something one encountered in abundance in Eilinel. He even paid a visit to the Slytherin table and Nariel who had looked a bit uncomfortable with all the giggling and the hushed whispers of the girls that were eying him. Harry had had to remind him yet again that he was not supposed to curse any of his admirers. Thankfully, Nariel was in good enough spirits and Harry was able to return to his own House table soon enough.

* * *

… **Much later with Lucius…**

The privacy of his rooms was a relief to Lucius. He had dreaded the dinner but was surprised by how uneventful it turned out to be. Sure, Sybil Trelawney had gotten drunk, but he suspected that she had already been drunk before joining them for dinner, so she did not count. There was a bit of drama among the students about who was asking who to dance and the like but it went without a hitch or curses flying, which was what he had originally feared. Not that the blond wizard's attention had been on the food or the orchestra or actually caring about the brats he was teaching. What had caught his attention most of the night was a certain dark haired, green eyed Elf. Harry was looking great lately, more confident, happy, he was almost glowing whenever the DADA professor managed to glance at the teen. Lucius had never been much for sentimentality. Valentine's Day had never been something special to him; he had certainly never gifted Narcissa with anything on that day, not even for the sake of giving, not even before he was married to her he had given any gifts, certainly never to any of his lovers. But now he was finding himself wanting to take part in this celebration, give Harry a little something, something private. He had actually found something rather fitting to gift, besides the flowers he already had under a stasis charm in his room, waiting for him to make his mind up and give them to the Dark Elf.

Slowly Lucius undressed, having every intension to just slip under his covers, perhaps read a bit, before going to sleep. He was ready for bed when a knock on his door made him change his plans and head towards the door. He was already imagining cursing whoever it was, barring it being Draco or Severus, or maybe just Draco…

"Lucius, hey." Harry Potter stood at his doorstep, looking nervous and a bit sheepish. "Mind if I step in?"

… but never Harry, he could hardly curse this person. Lucius moved aside, none verbally admitting the teen inside. Said teen perked up just at the ease with which the blond professor allowed him in, without a struggle. This notable change in their relationship was a welcome one. Lucius was happy he had stopped fighting the teen's advances, seeing that he enjoyed them. It helped that Harry was no longer as pushy as he used to be. The youth's mentor had been quite helpful there. Still, having the teen so close made him focus on the matter at hand, Harry was there, meaning it was the perfect opportunity to act his plans out.

The Dark Elf moved further into the room, feeling apprehensive. His eyes had taken in the sight of Lucius ready for bed and he had immediately decided to focus on something else entirely. The wonderful bouquet of flowers. It had about a dozen long stemmed roses in pink, red and white colours, delphiniums in purple that added a bit of contrast, asters added in purples and pink, a green silken tie to bind them together.

"Those are yours," Lucius told him, making the teen look up. "I meant to give them to you…" he moved and with precise movements he had the stasis charm cancelled and had the bouquet in his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day," he told Harry, who smiled and took the flowers.

"Thank you Lucius," Harry replied, clutching the flowers to him and smelling their scents.

"That's not all," the silver eyed wizard added after a while.

Harry noticed that he was now much closer than he was a moment ago. The older man then Summoned something from further inside his rooms and a velvet pouch came their way and landed in Lucius' waiting palm.

"For me?" Harry asked.

"It's symbolic really, to go with the flowers," Lucius added and Harry accepted the second gift.

It turned out to be a wrist watch, made of dragon hide and white gold. It told not only the time but mirrored the constellations as well. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery and Harry was left staring at it.

"Do you like it?" the blond asked,

"Love it!" Harry whispered. He smiled at the older man and then kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, full of excitement and nervousness. It also ended rather abruptly when the teen pulled back a bit, looking rather embarrassed. "I forgot!" he said and offered a small rectangular box Lucius' way. "I did not forget you though I never really expected you to give me anything…" he shrugged. "I saw it and I wanted you to have it. I noticed that you must have had your ears pierced at some point."

Lucius blinked. "That was ages ago…" he trailed off. A life time nearly. It had been an act of rebellion when he was sixteen. He had kept that single earring till he got married; glamour's had helped him hide it from his parents. It was so long ago and the wizard felt nostalgic about it. He did not think the present inappropriate, far from it. And he was oddly pleased that Harry had been paying him close enough attention to see something like a mended scar from an earring. He carefully pried the box open. It was a silver box, not red and gaudy and he liked that. Inside, on a black piece of velvet lay a single earring. It was small, discreet, made of white gold and a single black diamond and shaped like a small star.

"It's got protective runes on it," Harry continued. "And it's a star because your name means 'light' and stars are suns that make light and…"

Lucius kissed Harry, both to thank him and to make the teen stop babbling however adorable the latest action was. He really wanted to show Harry just how glad he was that his gifts had been accepted (a form of insecurity that had never gripped him in the past) and upon laying eyes on the Elf, he had wanted so much to get closer to him, the object of his fascination and complete attention throughout dinner. It was not the first time they were kissing, not even the first time they were doing it in his rooms, but this time it felt a bit more special, more intimate having Harry here, in his territory.

The gifts were soon discarded, forgotten for those moments while the two wizards were all wrapped up in each other. Hands joined as well, touching eagerly, bringing the two men closer. The green eyed youth pulled back a bit to breathe, opening eyes that had fallen shut and noticing that Lucius was staring at him, his silver eyes dark and intense, two words that described Lucius perfectly, from his toned body to the feel his magic gave, he had a presence that Harry had struggled to ignore and failed. Lips touched again, mouths warm and feelings stronger, impressions and senses heightened. Lucius could now tell that Harry tasted of chocolate and the teen could feel the slight taste of liqueur from the blond.

"Missed this… missed you," the oldest of the two admitted quietly, a moment of weakness but he would not take it back after he saw just how moved Harry was just from hearing it. Their bodies acted on their own accord, bringing them closer together, mouths joined again as they tasted and teased each other, moaning at the warmth, the closeness.

The kissing was quickly getting out of hand. Harry realized this when he found himself touching skin, Lucius' skin. The adult's upper clothing had been pushed up and the teen's hands were all over the soft skin. Lucius own hands, the palms so much bigger that the Dark Elf's were firmly on Harry's butt, squeezing the globes and pushing the teen closer. Green eyes widened and Harry firmly pushed the blond wizard back, breaking the make out session to the regret of them both.

"We can't…" Harry gasped when silver eyes turned on him. "I… I'm not supposed to…"

Lucius kissed him again, sloppily this time, on the Elf's jaw line, then on his chin. He nuzzled the cheek and then he started kissing Harry again. The raven haired Elf had to struggle to get his bearings. Lucius got his as well, when the teen pushed a bit harder. He realized the position the two of them were in, on his couch, himself half undressed and Harry's clothe very close to being torn off. He put some more distance between them.

"I… apologize," he gasped out, still catching his breath. "My mind was not…"

"Mine either," Harry cut him off. "That's how much I liked it," he added. "But I can't do this, lose control…" his green eyes travelled all over Lucius' form, the colour darkening with want and warmth for the blond wizard. Lucius deflated, some of the irritation he had been feeling at having the teen push him back melted. He pulled Harry closer again, this time landing a kiss on the teen's nose, chaste and brief.

"I understand," Lucius told Harry. "I regret, not getting carried away, but not being able to truly show you that I actually care."

"I know you care," the teen admitted. He might have not been sure in the beginning but at least tonight he knew that Lucius lusted for him, cared enough to conform with the custom of giving flowers and gifts, and he had cared enough to allow Harry to push him away. Knowing that the blond actually cared made Harry's self control, the little he had, waver. And Lucius noticed.

"You had better leave," he told the younger male. "It is getting late…"

"Can I stay?"

The request left Harry's lips before he could stop it. It was softly whispered, already the youth waiting for rejection. Lucius could not turn him away, not when he was so warm and soft and cared for him. It was a novel feeling, wanting the teen around. He blamed it on the fact that they had not been around each other much lately, on his acceptance of their bond and the acceptance that eventually they would mate. But also because he was tired of being alone. He knew that in the past he would not have cared enough to cater to the whims of his partner, but he cared about Harry and his happiness. It was the closest form of love Lucius had felt and the feeling was growing stronger the longer he was around the teen, since that eventful summer he had stumbled into that Muggle bedroom and laid eyes on the Dark Elf.

"Please do," Lucius told Harry, enjoying the looked of disbelief and subsequent joy that spread on Harry's face at his acceptance. He stood and then made a motion for the teen to follow him. "I will lend you clothes to sleep in, there\s no need to tempt each other," Lucius told the Elf, recalling well the first time they had shared a bed, when he had been a mess after the Dark Lord's wrath. That night they both fell asleep, Lucius curled around the teen and slept peacefully till morning.

* * *

**February 15****th****:**

…**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Room…**

Albus Dumbledore was a heavy sleeper. No one expected of him but it was the truth. When he was younger Gellert used to tease him that Dragons could fight next to him and he would never know. He just shrugged. To him it was natural; since he was a child sleep came easily to him. Even during two wars nothing disturbed him in his sleep. It had been embarrassing when his fellow fighters needed him in the middle of the night and he was asleep dead to world. This was the reason why he had placed spells around his bed to alert him when something or someone was approaching.

"Albus!"

The wards flared as Moody's head appeared in the Floo and prodded the spells that made the old Headmaster wake.

"Alastor?"

The ex-Auror snorted at the star filled sleepwear. "Ridiculous Albus, even for you." He shook his head. "Get dressed," the retired Auror said gruffly, privately enjoying his chance at ordering Albus around for once. "Something's happened."

Dumbledore was awake instantly at that.

When he was dressed he Floo-ed to Grimmauld and found most of the Order in a state of unrest. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Moody, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall, Emmeline Vance, Hagrid, Hestia Jones and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there, looking haggard. Most of them looked dishevelled; they had gotten out of bed in the middle of the night like he had. Looking at the far end of the room, he saw Severus Snape was also present but trying to blend in with the shadows; he was willing to bet the man had not yet gone to sleep. Albus filed the thought away; he could scold Severus into caring more about his health later.

"Dumbledore's here," Arthur said to the anxious crowd.

"Thank Merlin!" Molly grasped her chest over her heart.

"Everyone just calm down," Albus advised. "Now, what happened? Alastor?"

"Remus and Nymphadora were on a date, in Venice. It was not safe for them here in Britain," Arthur Weasley said. "But the community in Venice was attacked by Death Eaters two hours ago."

"Dear Merlin," Albus whispered, his shoulders dropping a bit.

Alastor sagged as well. "Kingsley Shacklebolt just learned of the attack from the _Carabiniere_ of the magical community there. They had many casualties, a few kids too. Among them was Tonks. She was transferred to St. Mungo's as soon as Kingsley identified her."

"Remus?" Albus asked, almost fearing the worst.

"His body was neither among the dead nor the injured so we assume that he was captured during the attack," Kingsley said tiredly.

Albus rubbed his temples. This was not good.

"First tell me about Tonks. Have her parents been notified?" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I was the one to tell them," Molly admitted, her eyes red.

The leader of the Order ignored the witch, hoping her panic and grief did not affect the others or himself.

"Severus?" the Headmaster asked his quiet spy.

"I was not summoned for this, have not for two weeks now. I have contacted Lucius and he is currently trying to fish out information from the Lestrange brothers," the man replied. "He can't appear overeager or they'll notice something so he will have to wait till morning."

Dumbledore sighed. He had a strong urge to sulk, but he did not want to appear weak or tired in front of the members of the Order that were also his friends.

"You should all return home…" Albus finally told them.

"We could not possibly…"

"Molly," Arthur restrained his wife. "It is late."

"But the poor girl," Molly sighed, ready to cry.

"I will immediately go to St. Mungo's," Dumbledore announced. He turned to McGonagall. The witch looked strong but he knew it pained her that two of her former students were in this situation. "Minerva, could you take over my duties for tomorrow? I will need to hold Fudge off and Andromeda and Ted will need help."

"Of course Albus," the cat Animagus agreed.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N: **This chapter just did not want to be completed for some reason, hence the long, long time it took for me to update.


End file.
